The legal intern
by Lauwy
Summary: What happens when a new (type of) intern joins our beloved members of the Jeffersonian, FBI and Federal Justice Department in their quest to solve murders? AU, probably OOC. Takes place in season 6; after Hannah disappeared into thin air.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever! If the story is not to your liking: I do apologize. If you do like this story: thank you and feel free to thank HavasuWhiskey for gently nudging me to and helping me write it. I plan to have this story run for a while, which explains the M rating. I'll start warning for curse words and sexually explicit content when we get there. If we ever get there ;). Please enjoy the story and feel free to send me a message!**

"Thanks for joining the meeting Cherie, it is always so much easier sitting through those awful budget meetings when I get to look at your handsome face."

"No problem Caroline", Booth answered while chewing on a piece of pie at his favorite diner.

"Right, now I've got to go. Can I leave you two kids alone? Miss Johnson, you'll be able to get back to the justice department?" Caroline looked from Booth to Lilly Johnson and back, her eyes finally settling on Lilly.

Lilly glanced at Caroline and with offering a polite smile she confidently said "I'll manage, thank you." The agent and the intern both watched Caroline leave the diner. When the prosecutor was out of sight, Lilly turned her head back to Booth and broke the silence. "That is amazing, the first case I get to look at a case involving a Walter PPK. I knew criminal law in practice would be exciting, but finding 007's gun; that takes it to the next level." Booth could feel a chuckle rising up through his chest and he smiled at her excitement. He leaned closer towards Lilly over the table as he responded "A Bond fan huh? We once had a case involving not only that gun but also a bond car." Booth quickly described the case and concluded with: "and since then I have never been able to look at cats the same way." "Ohh no, I love cats", Lilly exclaimed with playful disgust.

Booth grinned at her reaction and another memory popped to the surface, "my son wanted a kitten right after we solved that case. So naturally that didn't happen." Lilly laughed, "that must have been quite the conversation." "Yeah it was hard to explain, since I told him I wouldn't talk about my work with until he grows hair under his arms." Booth's phone interrupted their casual conversation. "I have to get going to the Jeffersonian", Booth said with his phone in his hand. "Bones has found something. Do you have time to join me or does Caroline need you back asap?"

"Sure, I would love to join you, I am due to meet the team there this week anyways, so I might as well get a head start. I do have to be back at 15.15 for court with miss Julian."

"Great." Booth rubbed his hands together flashing one of his signature smiles. "I'll introduce you to the team."

* * *

 _At the platform_ :

As they walked into the building where the Medio Legal Lab was housed Lilly couldn't decide which part was the most impressive. It either was the authentic and imperial look from the outside, all the high tech security measures or the impressive status of the institution as the best lab in the country.

"Squints listen up." Booth clapped his hands to gather everyone around the platform and get their attention. Before he continued talking he looked around to see if Lilly caught up with him and was also near the platform. As he spotted her he shot a kind smile her way and turned back to the group of squints in front of him. "I would like to introduce you to miss Lilly Johnson. As you all know, she is interning with the justice department in collaboration with the Major Crimes division of the FBI and the Jeffersonian Medio Legal Lab." As Booth named his department, he proudly straightened his tie. After Booth finished naming all the squints that were present, Hodgins jumped to the chance to ask the first question.

"So are you an agent trainee with the FBI"? Hodgins asked Lilly, suspicious of the newcomer in front of him as he remembered that trainee agents also had to shadow other federal establishments. She sure was dressed like one of the suits, Hodgins thought. He definitely wasn't willing to work with another government agent. It had taken him long enough to find Booth tolerable.

"No, I am studying to get my master's degree in Criminal law, so my only affiliation with the FBI is through this internship program." Bones raised an eyebrow, "so if you are studying law, what are you doing here then, miss Johnson?"

Lilly could feel dr. Brennan sizing her up, probably trying to decide if she was okay with a non forensic anthropology intern walking around the Medio Legal Lab. "Well, long story short I am here to see how science plays a role in the criminal justice system."

Cam cut in, coming to Lilly's aid. "And that is why miss Johnson is going to shadow each one of us for at least a few days" Cam wanted to mention her email where she had explained in detail what the role of miss Johnson would be and how her type of internship had came to life, but she knew that would be idle, at least in regards to dr. Brennan.

"So do you have any forensic training?" Bones asked, ignoring Cam's remark and continuing her own kind of interrogation.

"No I don't, I have taken advanced science courses, so I have a basic understanding, but I am mostly trained in the legal field. I just finished my master's degree in Civil law last semester. My focus during this internship is mostly on understanding and translating scientific results into argumentation for the prosecution and gaining insight in your roles in that process. Nevertheless, I am always open to suggestions to further my knowledge. So if there's a book or topic any of you think I should look into, let me know and I probably will. I just finished a course on the incorrect use of statistics and explanation of chance in the legal profession. Within a few weeks I'll start a course on criminology."

Lilly noticed how Bones eyes visually became less strict and more welcoming as Lilly finished stating her types of education and hunger to learn. Cam worried about another fit from dr. Brennan about how she wouldn't allow anyone to work around her bones who wasn't at least working on gaining a PhD, but before she could add anything to help Lilly dr. Brennan responded again and much to Cam's surprise. "Very well", Bones stated accompanied by a curt but not unfriendly nod towards Lilly. "Welcome to the team miss Johnson."

"Great!" Booth exclaimed, clasping his hands together, "now that we have made the introductions; Bones what do you got for me?"

* * *

 _Federal court:_

"So Cherie, how was it meeting the squint team?", Caroline asked as they climbed the steps to the court house.

"Well my first impressions of them are good, I just hope they feel the same way about me."

Caroline nodded. "It probably will take them some time to get used to you since you are not quite one their own. They live in their own nice little science bubble and you take a lot more into account then just facts and figures. Was the good doctor nice to you? She will be the toughest nut to crack."

"You mean dr. Brennan?" Lilly asked as they made their way through the court house security, which was more like both women flashing their security cards and walking passed the security station unchecked.

"Uhu", Caroline hummed in agreement.

"She was critical about me not being a PhD science student. But after I talked about my diploma's and the extra courses I have taken, she acutally welcomed me to the team." Caroline smiled, "I am impressed Cherie, it sounds like you meeting the team went better than I could have hoped. Lord knows I still have a hard time understanding them and their gibberish."

Lilly smiled as she was aware that a big part of why Caroline wanted this intern program was so she wouldn't have to deal with the Jeffersonian as much. Instead of commenting on that, Lilly was curious about dr. Hodgins: "I am just wondering, what does dr. Hodgins have against the FBI? It seemed like he likes agent Booth so I don't understand his aversion."

"I couldn't tell you Cherie, I don't really know except that he is a big time believer in the dark spirits of the underworld. I am sure he'd be delighted if you ask him to explain it to you. He sure tries every time he sees me."

They made it all the way to the heavy wooden doors where soon the court would decide over a case Caroline had been preparing for months. As Caroline opened one of the doors she said, " Now, let's make some criminals sweat."

* * *

 _Lilly's apartment_

Lilly opened the door to her apartment, dropped her bag by the door and then let herself fall face first into her sofa. She was exhausted and it was only 6.30 pm, but it had been a great day. After her first week just concentrating on getting to know the federal prosecutors office and their regulations it was nice to get to meet the Jeffersonian team. She loved being surrounded by people who are great at what they do and who visibly show that they love doing it. Agent Booth and Bones obviously were the leaders. Wait, where did that leave dr. Soroyan?

It had been a rather full day. Her mind drifted to the new case. Some idiot had lit up a his own home, because he was afraid the police would find his illegal gun collection. Too bad for him after the fire was under control, the police send cadaver dogs that had found a body in the garden and they still found all of his guns, including the Bond gun. He claimed he didn't know who the body was and that claim seemed to be supported by dr. Brennan's preliminary findings. The next suspect was the owner of the house, but it seemed the FBI hadn't been able to locate him yet.

It was great to see agent Booth laughing and talking freely at lunch today and during the drive to the Jeffersonian institute. In the short period she had known him, she had noticed that something was bothering him. Even a stupid person could see he was a good man, but he seemed preoccupied by something that could make him snarky every once in a while. Oh well, if he wanted her to know about it, he would tell her in his own time.

The team at the Jeffersonian was nice as well. Why people considered dr. Brennan to be a cold fish was lost on Lilly. Sure, dr. Brennan was serious, factual, maybe even private, but Lilly felt those were great qualities and she actually felt welcomed by dr. Brennan. A critical view of the world was an advantage, not a disadvantage. Lilly really looked forward to seeing the forensic anthropologist in action.

Lilly wondered about the squinterns, as she had heard Agent Booth call them. She hadn't met any of them yet, because she had to be at court in time to see Caroline crush the defense. Too bad she hadn't been able to hang around the Jeffersonian a while longer, but she would sure get the chance to do that over the upcoming weeks and months. On the other hand she really didn't want to miss Caroline's performance in court. It was amazing how Caroline could interact with a jury. That trial lawyer didn't even seem to understand there were actually other people in the court room than the judge. He was such a butt kisser, it could almost make Lilly gag just thinking about it again. Probably some low shot court appointed lawyer who didn't believe his client was worthy enough to defend, but saw an opportunity to score points with the judge. Lilly hated people who were that self-centered and unfocused on their job.

Lilly yawned. She should really get ready for bed. No doubt tomorrow would be another busy day. With a groan Lilly got up from the sofa, stepped out of her heels, stretched her arms over her head to stretch her back and headed into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two! I would like to thank 554Laura for leaving the first not anonymous review. Also thanks to the people who put my story on alert. It was more than I expected :). To answer anonymous reviewer: this story is set in season 6 after Booth and Hannah broke up. We'll get to that soon enough in the story. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 _Previously that same day, Jeffersonian:_

It wasn't often that dr. Soroyan was surprised by dr. Brennan's abilities, but it had stunned the coroner that Brennan hadn't tried to bite Lilly's head of when Booth had introduced the intern. Her curiosity got the best of her. "Dr. Brennan, I have to say I was very surprised with you welcoming miss Johnson to the team."

Bones, bent over the body to examine a partly in flesh covered bone, glanced up to her superior. "Why? Was I rude?" Worry clearly visible on Bones' face as she moved around the table to get a better look.

"No, actually the exact opposite, I had expected you would have some issues with her level of education." _A_ _mongst other things_ , Cam added in her mind.

"Well I figured Booth likes her and he seemed to be happy that there would be an intern that would be interested in how paramount his part of the job is to catching and jailing killers. He has been germing me about ms Johnson's arrival for some weeks." Cam smiled at the incorrect use of a colloquial term, but as usual she wasn't going to correct the good doctor when she knew what she was trying to say; that was Booth's job.

"Aside from that, I think miss Johnson seemed very interested in the science as well as the concerned aspects of the legal system. Now, of course, I only have limited knowledge of the criminal proceedings, but I think miss Johnson seemed very capable. In a way she kind of reminds me of Booth", Bones added before addressing Cam's praise. "I would have thought you would be pleased that I tried to make miss Johnson feel welcome at the lab. I thought the accepting of a new member into the group was a crucial part of introductions. Especially when that welcoming comes from one of the highest ranking members of the assembly." Bones looked at her superior with a frown.

Ah, there was the zinger that Cam had expected earlier. "I am happy and impressed you welcomed her, yes." Cam smiled as she tried to decide if dr. Brennan had just insulted or complimented Booth and miss Johnson.

* * *

 _The next morning:_

Cam spotted Lilly as she walked into the lab. "Oh miss Johnson I got something for you." Cam gestured Lilly to follow her back to her office. On the edge of Cam's well organized desk laid a white lab coat and a security card to get onto the forensic platform. Cam gently lifted the stack. "This is for you, your own personalized security card and a lab coat for when you're close to the bodies." Cam smiled politely. "I also ordered you a jumpsuit, for when you are out with us in the field. I am sure it won't happen daily, but just in case. Now if someone takes you into the field before your jumpsuit arrives you can just act like Booth, stay away from the evidence and look all grossed out. I'll have it placed in your locker when it gets in."

Lilly smiled at the description of Booth in the field. "I'll try to remember that for when agent Booth isn't around. And thank you for the lab coat and security card, this is very kind."

"No problem, we are all glad to have you here. If you run into any problems or have any questions, don't hesitate to come and fine me."

Lilly nodded, "I will, thanks dr. Soroyan."

"Now, let me point you in the direction of Angela's office."

"Miss Montenegro?" Lilly stood in between the doorpost, holding onto it to see if the forensic artist was in her office.

"Yes, that is me. Come in, you must be Lilly Johnson. My husband, dr. Hodgins, told me you were coming in today." Angela said kindly from behind her desk, waiving for Lilly to come in. Angela got up and after the introductory handshake they decided on first name bases.

Lilly looked around in the office. Angela's office was more cozy than the other offices she had noticed in the facility. Lilly let her eyes wonder around the office, landing on the photos on the artist's desk. A photo of a smiling baby Micheal Vincent caught Lilly's eye. "Awh, this must be Micheal, he is adorable."

Angela nodded happily as only a new mom could. "Yes, he is a little over two months now. That is also the reason why I wasn't here yesterday to meet you like the rest of the team." Angela sounded apologetic.

Lilly nodded in understanding, quickly waving away the artist's concern. "Don't mention it, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Agent Booth had to be here after lunch so he swung me by for the introductions." Turning back to the picture Lilly added "I can imagine it is much more fun to be with the little guy."

Angela smiled, "It is, I could just watch him all day. It was so hard to leave him this morning. I really want to smuggle him into the lab again, but I can't risk Cam busting me or Jack again."

Lilly smiled. "No doubt. I've seen new parents struggle to leave their children with caregivers before when I was an au pair in Europe. Just remember: as long as you have a constant village for your kid he will be fine."

Angela nodded still hypnotized by the image of her newborn. "Thank you for saying that. And an au pair huh?" Angela glanced up back at Lilly sounding curious. Lilly raised her shoulders, shrugging as it was no big deal. "Yes, I studied abroad for a year and working as an au pair was a nice combination of work and study."

"So you lived with one family for that whole year?"

"No I didn't, I was actually hired as a substitute. So when an au pair took a couple of weeks off, the agency would send me. In the first three months I lived with eight different families. Then I was send to a family for the rest of my stay. Their previous au pair left and the agency couldn't find a suitable replacement for months. So If you would like me to baby sit for you and dr. Hodgins sometime, all you have to do is ask. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

Angela smiled. "Thank you, that is very generous of you. I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

"So how much do you know about forensic computer science?"

"Nothing, really", Lilly admitted. "I am not that into computers, so other than a few terms I am a still a blank slate." Angela nodded. "That is what I used to think too, I took computer sciences as a minor just in case I couldn't make ends meet as an artist and now I use this part of my education almost daily and the art is turning more and more into an hobby."

Lilly turned around and pointed to the paintings she spotted earlier. "These are all painted by you?"

Angela nodded. "Sometimes the work gets to me and I just need to create something that isn't bloody and gross." "I know this is only your first couple of weeks around murder and despair. If it ever grows above your head, come and find me and we'll do something a bit less emotionally charged."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Lilly said, touched by the big heart the artist obviously had.

Angela smiled, "well, us not scientist have to stick together."

"So how did you end up in the Jeffersonian? Needed to pay the bills after all?", referencing to Angela's earlier comment. Angela looked amused. "That sure was part of it", she answered with a chuckle. "But no, it actually was Brennan who convinced me to help her with a case. There was a victim that needed a face, as fingerprints and DNA weren't enough to ID her. So because of my drawing skills Brennan asked me to do it. I didn't plan to stay longer than a couple of cases as I wanted to move to Paris and see all the art there, but then after a while I got involved with Hodgins and it became a lot harder to leave everything behind and move across the world on my own."

"I can imagine", Lilly said. "This is only my second day here and I feel incredibly welcome. Everybody is so kind and helpful. Did you ever make it to Paris after all?" Lilly asked, loving to hear more about Angela's experiences. "Yes, Hodgins and I did, we moved there last year planning to stay for a year but Caroline had a case that needed the whole team back. So after seven months we all came back."

"All came back?" Lilly echoed.

Angela nodded. "Yes, Booth and Brennan also took a year of, Brennan went to Indonesia and Booth rejoined the army for a secret special assignment. Sweets went on a sabbatical to play piano."

"Ohh I think I read about dr. Brennan's trip there somewhere", Lilly said, trying to remember where she read that. " What did you think of Paris? Did you still get to see most of the places you planned to visit?"

Angela's eyes started sparkling at Lilly's interest in her favorite city in the world. "Yes, those months were like the best vacation I ever took. We obviously went and saw the Mona Lisa, we visited Centre Pompidou and at least 20 art galleries and we did all the other tourist stuff in Paris you are obligated to do when you cross the ocean." Angela added with a smirk.

Lilly smiled. "Naturally, so clearly you've seen the Eifel Towel, Notre Dame, Arc de Triomphe, Concorde and not to forget Disneyland."

"Ah so you went to Paris as well?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes, like you said, when you cross the ocean and stay for a year in Europe you can't skip visiting Paris and its hotspots right?" Angela's face lit up in enthusiasm for talking to a kindred spirit. "What did you like best?"

"Well I am not that into art as you are, so I'd have to say the vibe, language and the food."

Angela let a moan escape, remembering all the classy and not so classy establishments she and Hodgins tried out. "Don't get me started on the food. We went to this little restaurant and everything was so good we kept coming back until we had tried every dish on the menu."

Lilly chuckled. "Did you have snails?"

"God no, we left here so I didn't have to see insects. Not even to mention eating them", Angela pulled up her nose in disgust before she rolled her eyes at her next thought. "Besides, Jack probably would have started crying if I did order them, as he treats his creepy crawlies like they're puppies." Lilly laughed at the disgusted look .

Feeling the subject needed to be changed, Angela pointed to Lilly like something came to mind. "Do you speak French? Your pronunciation of the top tourist things was pretty good."

"Why thank you", Lilly said with a shrug of one shoulder to playfully accept the compliment. "I took French classes for a couple of years in high school. The fact that I didn't yet forget most of it is thanks to the au pair thing. A lot of kids had French tutors and needed me to practice their vocab with them. But I guess no one really does to need to learn French anymore. In Paris, everyone speaks English now", Lilly said. "It is kind of a waste because now even less people will feel the need to learn French. It is such a beautiful language."

Angela hummed her agreement. "Yeah I noticed that too, when we were over there. Although a lot of artists are extremely nationalistic, so to talk to them, speaking their native tongue comes in very handy. Hodgins was glad that a lot of people spoke English though. I guess you could say his tutors didn't help him much in remembering the language. Angela chuckled as she remembered an incident when she had left Hodgins to go grocery shopping in one of the less touristic quarters.

Before Angela had the opportunity to tell Lilly about it, the two women were interrupted by Cam knocking on the door and walking in. "So how are things going here?" Cam asked.

"Good", Angela said. "We are just getting to know each other while the algorithm is sifting through the databases. Did you know that Lilly here was an au pair in Europe for a year?"

Cam looked surprised into Lilly's direction. "Really? I didn't see that on your resume, did I read over it?"

"I don't think so, I think I didn't put it on there as I didn't think being an au pair would matter for this position. My year abroad is on my resume though." Cam nodded. "I understand and your resume was more than impressive enough without it. Did I miss any more new information?"

"Well not that I know of", Angela said. "We were discussing visiting Paris and speaking French just before you came in."

"Do you speak French?" Lilly asked Cam, curious about the pathologist she had only seen twice before. "No", the coroner shook her head feverishly. "I am not that talented in learning languages. I learned bits and pieces of Spanish because that was necessary when I worked near the Mexican border, but that was more than hard enough. I am thankful most countries speak or at least understand English these days."

"Well, if you ever want to learn another roman language, I'm sure your knowledge of Latin will be an advantage." Lilly responded. Cam smiled. "I am sure it would, but like I said I don't do well at learning languages, that is probably one of the reasons I went to med school."

The friendly conversation was cut short by a call for Cam. Cam left Angela's office after reminding the artist again that she needed to know if the results of the digital hunt for an ID came in.

"Am I keeping you from your work?" Lilly was starting to feel guilty about taking the artists time, however interesting and enjoyable it was to just get to know one of the team members. "Oh no, don't worry about it", Angela said, waiving away the question. "Most of the time I am not that busy solving murders. I spend most of my time developing new forensic computer programs or improving existing programs. Like in this case; I actually developed the program to create facial reconstructions. After I put in a scan of the skull and the details like age and race, the computer creates the image. The only time I am super busy with a case is when there is a digital footprint or when I need to decode encrypted files."

"Oh wow that is pretty impressive", Lilly responded. "So you don't have to create a face by hand anymore?"

"Not usually, no. It takes too much time and the materials needed are really expensive. In some rare cases I do need to create the face by hand, because the skull is incomplete or the victim had a lot of plastic surgery. I do know there is a team that works for the program Unsolved Mysteries that makes facial reconstructions, because a reconstructed face in 3D apparently is more recognizable to the public than a picture."

* * *

Angela and Lilly spend the rest of the day together in the office of the artist. Discussing all sorts of subjects. From where Lilly had grown up to how Lilly had experienced her first week of the internship being exclusively at the justice department. Lilly had wanted to know how Angela and Hodgins had met each other and if it had been love at first sight. It felt like they had known each other for years instead of mere hours.

Angela was quite smitten with the newest team member. Finally someone who she could drag away from work for a Friday night out. (Okay if Hodgins would stay at home or if they would have a baby sitter for Micheal Vincent.) When Hodgins had come home last night he had been dead wrong about Lilly. Just because she wore a suit, didn't make her part of a conspiracy. Lilly had already proved being skillful when she helped working through some documentation on a encrypted disk Booth had brought by. Angela had noticed how Lilly had eased her mind about being absent in the middle of the week. As planned Angela wouldn't be working full time until Michael was six months. Being surrounded by career driven people she had already gotten more than her fare share of odd looks or barely disguised insults for that decision. She was glad the new intern seemed to understand their decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's Friday and I finished the chapter :). I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Update: Obviously, after reading this chapter after I posted it, I found some more inaccuracies. Hopefully I got them out this time around XD.**

 _Jeffersonian, 7:25 am_

It was still dark out when Lilly arrived at the entrance of the Jeffersonian, as it was only 7:25 am. However, judging by the parking lot, it seemed the Jeffersonian was already full in business. How come there were already some many people here?

Walking through the entrance Lilly bypassed security with her brand new security card, going straight for the open door of the forensic anthropologist. "Good morning dr. Brennan?" Bones sat behind her desk grading papers from her students. "Am I late?"

Dr. Brennan quickly glanced at her watch. "No, actually you are 20 minutes early. Don't you have a watch?" Bones' face sported a disapproving frown. Lilly smiled, not even a little taken aback. "I don't, actually, but I can tell time from my phone. What I meant is, would you have preferred it if I would have came in earlier? As it seems that almost everybody is already in", Lilly felt the need to clarify.

"Oh I see." Bones understood and her frown visibly lessened. "No, this is more than alright". Lilly nodded great. "And not everybody is already in. Angela for example usually walks in a little before 9 with dr. Hodgins. I was actually just grading papers until you would get here." Bones got up from her desk, placing the tests back in a drawer before getting her lab coat from her chair and putting it on. Quickly checking if she had everything she needed, she lead the way out of her office.

"I have about an hour before I have to get over to the FBI building to meet with Booth and dr. Sweets." Bones rolled her eyes in annoyance just thinking about wasting another hour sitting on that couch listening to the psychologist. "If you want, you can join me to the Hoover building and I can introduce you to dr. Sweets. I know the justice department building is nearby, so you wouldn't have to waste your time until the session ends to ride back with me", Bones explained. "Of course, you are welcome to stay here and observe on the platform. My intern will be in at 9 and dr. Hodgins will be busy running test on the mass spectrometer. But for now I was thinking I could give you a tour of the facility, in special Bone storage."

* * *

"So this is the bone storage, my interns and students like to disrespectfully call it Limbo. Every box here contains a set of human remains. When Booth and I don't have any active cases or I have to wait for dr. Soroyan to release the body to me I come here to identify these sets of remains." Bones explained as she opened the door to let Lilly in.

Lilly stepped into the windowless room and looked around her. As far as she could see there were stands from the floor to the ceiling filled with white gleaming boxes. "Wow", Lilly let out, trying to get used to the idea that she was being surrounded by human remains. People who maybe weren't even being missed. "How do you even know which set of remains is next?"

"Well there is a system, most of the work has been done by my grad students or interns." Bones walked to one of the racks. After checking the number she took out the box and walked back to the metal table in the front of the room. "These are the next set of remains I have to identify." Bones put on her gloves and gestured to Lilly to put on some gloves herself. Bones took out the skull, a femur and a couple of ribs, placing them on the metal table.

"Is this all you have to go on?" Lilly asked. "Yes, in this case it is. Sometimes there are some other types of evidence. Evidence that would be most likely for dr. Hodgins to examine." Bones pointed to a couple of evidence bags that were still in the box. "But in this case the evidence has already been processed by another legal lab, which you would be able to see in the digital file that belongs to these remains."

"The bones in this room have been sent from all over the world to the Jeffersonian to be identified by me and my team. Some of these remains have been found at for example sea or in an area where animals had access to them so most of the skeleton remains are incomplete."

Lilly nodded. "That makes sense. How many sets of remains are in this room?" "Approximately 10,000 unidentified sets of remains are stored here at all times." Bones answered. "Over the last 3 years I have identified about 750 sets of remains from here. "

Lilly looked up at Bones. "That is very impressive. Looking back to bones on the examiner table she shuddered at the thought that this was all that was left of a person. "Would you allow me to try to figure out the sex and race of these remains?" Bones looked surprised. "You think you'll be able to determine those traits?"

"I hope so", Lilly gave a optimistic smile. "I have been reading about it and in college we practiced determining those characteristics from skulls during anthropology week."

Bones looked impressed. "The high school you attended had an anthropology week?" Lilly nodded. "Every year there would be a science week, a week for culture and a language week. So one year the science week was all about anthropology. An anthropologist taught some classes and we visited some museums, but what fascinated me most was the lesson about identifying characteristics from skulls."

Dr. Brennan had to say she was pleasantly surprised. "I think that is an amazing concept from your high school. Is the high school located in DC? Maybe it would be a good school for Parker."

"Well it is in New York so I don't think agent Booth would be too happy about that." Lilly said.

Bones nodded "I'd have to agree." Feeling like she maybe had revealed too much about Booth's private life Bones felt like diving right back into the limbo case. "Alright go ahead, please show your process miss Johnson."

Lilly nodded and swallowed before starting. "Okay, so I read that a Caucasian skull often is smooth and long, has rounded eye sockets with squared margins and a prominent nasal bridge. When I look at this skull, the nasal bridge is wide and flat and the opening is almost rounded. The eye sockets do seem kind of square to me, but not rounded. And apart from the few missing teeth, this person had big teeth that are spaced pretty far apart. Which actually makes me pretty sure I can skip the characteristics of an Asian skull and conclude that these are the remains of a person of African descent."

Bones nodded, "I concur, what about the gender?"

Lilly lifted the skull from the table to weigh the skull in her hands. Carefully she ran her fingers over the forehead. "Well this seems pretty rounded and the jaw line isn't very straight. So... ." Lilly bit her lip unsure about her answer. "I think this is a female."

"Very good, miss Johnson. I have to admit I was skeptical if you would be able to determine the gender and race but you are indeed correct. Nevertheless, we usually start with the gender of the victim and work our way up to the race. If you were my a student in my class you wouldn't be allowed to skip any part of the process and jump to an conclusion."

Lilly smiled at the reprimand, "I understand. I probably also butchered some of the terminology. Have you and agent Booth- apart from identifying the remains - also solved any cases that I assume come with these remains?"

Bones nodded. "Yes we have. Although not every set of remains here is associated with a crime. There have been remains from floods, which caused remains to float up to the surface. And then in some cases the remains are too old, so it would be unlikely for Booth or the local police to find a perpetrator. We have solved two homicides where the victims were identified in this exact room."

Bones took a deep breath before continuing. "One of those cases turned out to be my mother. Both my parents had been missing since 1991. Angela had a new program in the Angelatron and she ran it on a set of remains from here. When I saw the image she created I immediately knew it was my mother. Booth and I then found out who murdered her, caught the killer and it lead us in the direction of my dad."

Bones gave a weak and sad smile. "You know." Bones felt silent before continuing, "I hadn't thought about my mother in quite some time."

Lilly nodded understandingly , "I can only imagine how hard it was to work on that case for you."

"And I normally don't open up like that to anyone." Temperance was bewildered and maybe a little embarrassed that one simple question had been enough for her to lower her armor like that. That one question had been able to bypass the safety walls she kept around her private life, especially her family history. "I am sorry, that was highly unprofessional of me." It was as if Bones still was in thought while she spit out those last two remarks.

"Oh please don't worry about it." Lilly tried to ease dr. Brennan's discomfort. "Believe me, everybody here is very professional. And I've been told before that I am easy to talk to." Lilly was used to people suddenly opening up to her; it happened almost daily that it didn't surprise her anymore.

Bones nodded, "I suppose that must be the explanation." Lilly could feel that even though dr. Brennan was worried about how she would come across if she would discuss details from her personal life, it seemed she really wanted to talk about her mother. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Christine Keenan." Bones responded. At least that was the name that I remember her by, she thought sorrowfully.

"What was your mother like?"

"She was nice, kind, beautiful, loving. She read to me and my brother Russ every night. I always begged her to read me the Greek mythologies. I loved the myths involving Aphrodite and dolphins." Bones smiled at the happy memories.

"That sounds great and very educational." Lilly said as she could see the image of a happy family in her head.

Bones nodded. "It was." Taking a second and only a second to revel in what she had learned were called the good old times. Pulling herself back before it got too painful and before she'd tap into insecurities she had gained later on in her childhood.

She looked on her watch. "Oh we'll have to go now if we want to be on time for Booth and my appointment with Sweets." Carefully she picked up the bones to restore them into their white box until she would have time to identify the remains.

* * *

 _At the Hoover Building:_

"So you have to see a shrink every week?" Lilly asked. Bones and Lilly were walking through the working stations in the Hoover building on their way to dr. Sweets office.

Bones nodded in response, "Yes Booth and I have to see Sweets together once a week at this moment. The FBI seems to believe we have problems, but I don't put much stock into psychology. I'm glad you decided to come so I can introduce you."

"I am very curious to meet dr. Sweets after hearing so much about him, so I am happy you offered." Lilly said politely but sincerely. Bones smiled, thinking the introduction would at least take a couple of minutes out of the obligatory session. "No need to thank me. It is custom for a new employee to meet their coworkers in their first week." Bones simply explained.

"Would you be interested in following some of the courses I teach at American University? Since you indicated your interest in learning the science."

"Really?" Lilly happily exclaimed. "Oh that would be wonderful, thank you. If I can squeeze it into my schedule I would love too."

Bones smiled at the intern's enthusiasm. It reminded her of herself when she was still studying for her degrees. "When we are back at my office we can check the schedules. If you have the opportunity to come by my office tomorrow, I will have sorted through the reading materials for you." Intensely grateful for the opportunity Lilly nodded.

Nearing their destination Bones glanced into Sweets' office. "Oh Booth's already in", Bones noticed before pulling the door open. Cutting into whatever the men were discussing; "Hi Booth, Hello Sweets. Sweets, I'd like to introduce you to miss Lilly Johnson, Caroline's intern."

Sweets looked up taking in the handsome young intern. "Intern huh? From college or something?" Sweets asked without thinking. Lilly frowned as she didn't appreciate the remark. It either meant that dr. Sweets didn't deem her of age to already be out of college or to be professional enough. "If I am a college student you are about to start high school." Lilly immediately reflected as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, causing Sweets to turn red, embarrassed how he had been so wide of the mark.

Booth smirked. "She got you there, Sweets". Booth and Bones exchanged glances of joy. No matter the rough patch the partners were going through, the opportunity to laugh at their psycho spotting colleague was always welcomed. Bones grinned, "I think this calls for a oh snap , right?" Bones looked at Booth for guidance in her usage of slang. Booth nodded at Bones while trying to hide his smile behind his hand until he could keep his face in check.

Lilly continued. "I am a master student, currently working on my master of Criminal law, I already have a master's degree in Civil law and I am on the short track to become a Federal prosecutor. So no, I am not some sort of high school graduate here for a career day."

"I am truly sorry about the assumption. Could we maybe start over?" Sweets stammered while trying to regain his composure.

Lilly took a deep breath in. It wasn't like Lilly was immune to spitting out inadequately considered thoughts. He probably hadn't meant to insult her. She smiled and gave a small nod "I think that would be best, yes." Sweets extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, miss Johnson, you can call me Lance." "Lovely to meet you too, feel free to call me Lilly." Sweets nodded, still slightly worried about what Lilly was thinking of him. The conversation stilled.

"Well then, I'll let you all do what you came here to do." Nodding to the crime solving duo and Sweets, Lilly made her way to the door.

Booth nodded. "Oh before I forget to ask you," snapping his fingers at remembering the idea, "will you meet us at the diner for lunch? I have some developments in the case we need to discuss and it would be nice to have you there as well."

Booth thought a buffer between him and Bones would be the right way to go. Ever since the break up with Hannah it had felt different to be around Bones. His anger and disappointment complicated things and caused him to keep Bones at arm's length. He knew he should feel bad about the slump in their friendship and partnership, but it was too complicated for now for him to care.

Standing in the doorway Lilly turned back to face Booth and nodded. "Sure thing, see you and dr. Brennan there in about 1.5 hours?" Both occupants of the shrink's couch nodded.

* * *

"Oh Agent Booth, do you have a second?" Lance asked. They just finished their session. Bones held up a file, "I'll get this to Andrew and meet you at the diner." Not waiting for a reaction from Booth she left Sweet's office.

"So what's up Sweets?", Booth asked while he dropped himself back into the couch. He really hoped mr. 12 year old, sorry dr. 12 year old, wasn't going to start again about his failed relationship with Hannah. How it affected his partnership with Bones blablabla, how he would need to talk about it with someone blablabla.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you think I got off on the wrong foot, already burned all possible bridges between Lilly and me? I clearly insulted her by asking if she was still in college."

Booth grinned, relieved this wasn't about him, Bones or Hannah. "Yeah that wasn't the most considerate thing you have ever said when meeting a new associate. And she really had a nice feisty comeback", Booth chuckled at the memory. Sweets visibly shuddered at the mention of what happened when he met the new intern.

"But why would you think I would know how she feels about that?" Fascinated that Sweets was worried about what the legal intern would be thinking about the FBI shrink.

Lance shrugged. "You are good at reading people and you've known her longer than I have."

"I have only known her for about a week, but she is really laid back and easy going. So when she gave you a chance to start over I honestly think that was the end of it." Booth said to reassure Sweets.

"You know that she is only a year younger than you are?"

"Really?" Sweets said, not willing to believe that, but taking into consideration her level of education it probably was true. Booth uhu'd.

"Why are you so worried about what Lilly thinks of you, though?" Not giving the noisy psychologist a chance to respond. "Are you ready to climb back on the horse after your second fiasco with Daisy? I saw how you looked at her when she came in. " Booth teased.

Sweets turned red for the second time this morning. "No, no, that is not it. I suppose we are going to run into each other every once in a while during her internship and I was worried about when we would have to work together."

Booth got up from the couch and patted Sweets on his back. "You'll be fine" and walked out of the shrink's office with a wide cracked smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next up: a day with Booth. I would like to thank** **Monique Sampson for leaving a review on chapter 3. I really appreciate it and it is nice to see that the character of Lilly is coming across like I intended :). This is the last chapter of the chapters I had practically ready for posting for this part of the story. So unless inspiration and motivation strike during the next couple of days, I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter upcoming Friday. So after these general mentions XD, it is time for the first _WARNING_ :** **If the mention of condoms is disturbing to you, then please don't read this chapter. I don't consider the mention to be racy, but I guess something like that is very personal.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _In the coffee corner at the Hoover Building_

"So we'll meet tomorrow at 5 am in the FBI gym? You can skip going to the gym if you want, then we can meet at my office at 7.15 am." Booth grabbed the coffee pot to fill his coffee mug. Beside him Lilly was refilling her mug with boiling water before dropping in the tea bag.

"No, the gym is fine. I am shadowing you, so I should follow your day routine as well. That way I can also fire some questions at you. Do you expect me to be in workout clothes as well? I am not really that great at fitness", Lilly confessed.

Booth laughed. "Well if you are following my routine, you should work out as well. I promise I'll go easy on ya." He gave Lilly a wink. Not a chance in hell he would let her off the hook to join him in a morning workout after she told him she would follow his routine. He was well aware she meant following his schedule, not per se working out with him. Besides, he was curious if fitness was the one thing the promising young woman didn't excel in. Thus far he only had heard and seen firsthand how talented she was, how she was a quick study. Even Bones had been impressed with the way Lilly conducted herself.

Lilly sighed dramatically. "Fine, but you are going to have to carry me if I can't walk afterwards. Remember, I am a desk jockey." Booth chuckled. " You'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

 _Next day: 4:49 am, the FBI gym_

"Good morning miss Johnson!" Booth grinned at the sleepy headed intern coming his way. "Grr... why did I think this was a good idea?!", she grunted which halfway turned into a yawn.

"It is a good idea, because after 90 minutes of exercising you'll feel like a completely different person, trust me." Booth added extra cheery. "True, because by then I will have died", Lilly countered sarcastically as she tried to hang on to her sports bag. Booth's chuckles filled the empty gym.

They started Booth's routine, which he dialed down for Lilly's benefit. After 15 minutes she was back to her happy and cheery self. Booth loved that sports and his enthusiasm could have that affect on a person.

Suddenly he thought of Hannah, she would wake up grumpy and bitch all day if he would leave to get to the gym at this hour. Actually a lot of things would get her cranky. Damn, he didn't want to think about Hannah. He had been going strong ever since he and Bones celebrated the Valentine's day Massacre at the shooting range.

"Agent Booth?" Lilly waved her hand in front of Booth's eyes. Booth was hanging at the pull up bar, staring into the empty space in front of him. Hearing his name interrupted his thinking. His eyes focused again as he snapped out of it and his gaze settled on the concerned face staring at him. "Are you okay? It looked like you were pretty far away."

"Yeah I am fine." He tried to shake off the memories of his ex-girlfriend as he tried to give Lilly a reassuring smile. However, Lilly saw right through it and her eyes showed that she knew he was lying. If you say so she thought skeptically. "Good, I am glad, what torturous device is next?" Lilly asked.

Great so the sole thought of Hannah was enough to unsettle him. And Lilly seemed to be as much as a human lie detector as Sweets was. Nice going Seel, Booth thought to himself. Booth quickly finished his pull ups and moved on to the next exercise. Maybe if he impressed her enough with his physical fitness, she would forget how his concentration had slipped.

* * *

"Okay, put this on." Booth held out a bulletproof vest for Lilly. They stood on the sidewalk next to the trunk of the FBI issued SUV. It seemed to be a nice and quiet street. That must have been the reason why the suspects picked this innocent looking part of town, at least that is what Lilly figured. The greenish street and big family houses reminded Lilly of the place where she'd grown up. She even spotted a swing in the garden of the house they were about to burst into. "When we walk through the door stay close to me and behind me. Please try to be as silent as possible until I give the all clear. As it otherwise might give away the surprise element if there is someone in the house."

Lilly nodded. "Got it, but if it is too dangerous for me to go with you inside I could wait here by the car."

Booth picked up on her nervousness and flashed a comforting smile, "No, it probably won't be dangerous. But I rather have you wear the vest than you getting hurt when it could have protected you. There probably isn't even anyone inside the house anyways at this time of the day. Besides, you can't miss the opportunity to see me doing something that I am really good at. Which is", as he closed the trunk of the SUV, "kicking in doors." He gave her a cocky smile that made his eyes all sparkly.

Lilly's nerves lessened as Booth showed off his ego. Her "okay then let's get going", was accompanied by a playful eye roll that said oh ugh men.

They walked up to the door. Booth gestured Lilly to halt. Filled with concentration Booth drew his gun and tested the door. "Oh", he said softly, secretly disappointed that he didn't get to kick in the with glass in lead decorated door as he noticed the door was unlocked.

* * *

Booth looked back at Lilly when he had cleared the last room of the bungalow. "Well that went very well", Booth said as he let his eyes glide over the contents of the room they were in. They were standing in the living area that extended into the kitchen. The bedrooms had been empty except for some old collapsed moving boxes and other rubbish. "As I expected no one is here. I am actually surprised that you stayed close to me", he blurted out as he moved towards a wall. "Bones usually wanders around on her own before I give the all clear." Booth rolled his eyes at the many memories that came to mind.

Lilly grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less from dr. Brennan. But as you can imagine, I like following rules and you are my only protection in situations like this. Okay aside from maybe a condom that I still carry around in my bag." Lilly stated jokingly as she was on her way to the kitchen portion of the living area.

Booth opened a closet, his back facing Lilly. "You carry around ... protection?" He tried to keep his voice even, but he was as amused as he was surprised by the bluntness of her statement. He moved on to a cabinet nearby: also empty.

"You don't?" Lilly shot back, head tilted into Booths direction with a grin while she picked up a day planner from the kitchen table. "I would think a responsible man like yourself would have rubbers everywhere around him. As my mother would say, you never know when it happens, so you better be prepared."

Booth chuckled. "Well, your mom seems like quite the romantic and maybe a boy scout." "She has her moments", Lilly said smiling as their eyes met.

"Have you found something interesting?" Booth asked as he walked into the kitchen where Lilly was, never breaking the eye contact. The kitchen looked clean, but a beam of sunlight showed that at the very least the kitchen table was in need of at least a thorough dusting.

"Actually yeah", Lilly said as she flipped back a few pages in the day planner before she handed it over. "Take a look at Wednesday the 15th at 2.30 pm."

"Well it seems that we'll have to talk to our suspect again."

* * *

 _Booth's_ _apartment_

Booth stood next to his bed. A big empty box stood in front of him on his crispy not yet slept in bed sheets. He sighed, it was time to do this.

His day at work had been rather wonderful, a little of everything really. A bit of paperwork, one interrogation, a house search and the reason for him to do this: his blackout from reality during his workout with Lilly this morning. In the car on his way home, he figured that if he got rid of the memorabilia from Hannah that still were scattered around his apartment, he would be able to move on more easily. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with any physical reminders of another failed relationship.

He was still angry that Hannah and Rebecca turned him down when he had proposed. And Bones, well Bones was a different kind of story but nonetheless unsettling. Objectively speaking he was a great catch, right? Why did none of the women in his life want to spend the rest of their life with him? He chastised himself, no, don't get into that again, let's get this clean up over with. He couldn't afford another crack in his focus in front of Lilly, or anyone for that matter. His professional image was at stake here. Not only that, if he got distracted while out in the field it could be dangerous, deathly even. He needed to minimize those risks and as he had decided this was the best first step.

He barely got away with it today with Lilly. Today she had been so kind to change the subject. Next time she probably would want to know why he had zoned out. Would that be so bad? His inner voice shouted at him. Lilly would understand and it would be nice to talk about it with someone. Bones wouldn't know what to say. Angela had just hated his relationship with Hannah and would try and push him towards Bones as soon as she saw her chance. Talking about it with Cam would be way too uncomfortable. His army buddies hadn't been in a relationship after coming back from their tour and therefore didn't expect anything else than love blowing up in your face like IEDs did. A humorless smile crossed his features, maybe he should introduce Bones to them, then the guys would have a scientific foundation for their disbelieve in love and companionship no matter what. Maybe he really did need to talk about the breakup before it broke him up.

Trying once more to focus on the task at hand, Booth walked to his closet and pushed his dry-cleaned dress shirts to the side. Squatting down before leaning forward he grabbed the crumbled shirt that Hannah had left behind. As he picked up the blouse, he remembered how he had angrily shoved it out of sight on the night she had rejected his proposal.

The soft pink blouse had been freshly dry cleaned when Hannah had hung it – hanger and all - on the doorknob of his closet. When he had come home drunk, still raging with anger and disappointment he had yanked the delicate piece of clothing of its hanger. The hanger had broken under the violence Booth had subjected it to. His intention had been to rip the blouse to shreds, but then he had decided he didn't want to look at it any longer than he had to. So instead, he had rumpled it up into a ball before throwing it into the back of his closet. Out of sight, out of mind, at least that had been his intention. Looking at the shirt one last time and the bad memories it represented, he unceremoniously dropped it into the shoe box.

Next stop was his bathroom, she had left her shampoo behind, which he had hid under his sink. Also a lot of hair ties in his drawer and his medicine cabinet. Did women just buy them by the thousands? Checking his medicine cabinet again, he noticed the special brand of aspirin he had bought for Hannah because she was allergic to one of the components in Ibuprofen. Tossing the pills, he closed the cabinet's door.

He made his way through his home to collect a few more items before his eye fell on the Bakelite phone he got from Hannah. It had been Bones' gift idea, but he got it as a gift from Hannah. He debated if he could keep it or not. In the end he sighed and lifted it from its little table and put it in the box that was filled with the other things that reminded him of Hannah.

From his random drawer in the kitchen he pulled out one of her sunglasses and only one of the earrings she came home with from a journalists defile. She had looked great that night, in that backless dress with a split that ran so high it had been almost indecent. Sighing at the memories he picked up the lid and checked if he had everything.

Closing the lid of the box he placed it near his door to take it out in the morning. He walked over to his drink cabinet and poured himself a double shot of scotch. He deserved it he thought as he sat down in his favorite chair before chugging his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good day fellow Bones fans! I am so glad I made my own imposed deadline for this next chapter. Saved by an inspiration streak XD. Once again I'd like to thank Monique Sampson for leaving a review, it means the world to me :).**

"Come on, Cam, this isn't fair. I don't want to babysit an intern that doesn't even have a degree in science". Hodgins whined, standing next to his boss's desk. "Besides I don't trust her, she is all dressed up like a regulation FBI agent."

Cam looked at Hodgins from her chair, weaving her fingers together to manage her frustration with this conversation. It was always hard to decide which type of answer would settle the scientist's mind the quickest. It was like tossing a coin and it often seemed to land on the wrong side, making her have to fight with the stubborn doctor. A fight that usually ended with her pulling rank on him. She hated these little confrontations. In the beginning she had held back from telling dr. Hodgins off. After all, he was the number one sponsor of the Medico legal lab, but when she learned he loved his job too much to lose it, it thankfully balanced out their mutual relationship. Pointing out again that Lilly wasn't more affiliated then the lab itself would probably be useless.

"Dr. Hodgins, this program is very important to me personally and the Jeffersonian's board of directors, which makes it an important program for us _all_ to make successful as well. You volunteer at the Woodchuck program, you are perfectly capable of working with non-PhD in Science people. Just see Lilly as the adult version of a Woodchuck, with knowledge of legal aspects and only beginner's knowledge of the science part of the job. She sure has as much enthusiasm to learn the science as the Woodchucks do."

"Now for her clothing, I can't help that you are feeling uncomfortable around a woman in a pencil skirt and blazer." Cam said dryly. "I am sure she has more clothes than FBI regulated pieces." Cam remembered the lovely office chic dress Lilly had worn for the third interview for the position. She still hadn't been able to find it in the stores, yet. But it would be weird to ask her,right? "I guess she just tried to look sharp and representative for now, I am sure she'll ease up on the dressiness when she is around here longer." Cam would choose a new coworker showing up in FBI regulation wear over the sometimes sloppily underdressed new personnel any day. She could hardly reprimand Lilly for dressing too representatively.

"You're just going to have to get over it and play nice with miss Johnson. It that is everything? I have to get to the Archeology department to iron out the wrinkles you and Wendell caused last month by stealing away their portable X-ray machine." Cam got up from her desk chair. That one always worked, throwing in one of the experiment problems back into Hodgins' face to silence him. Not waiting for Hodgins' answer Cam made her way out of her office.

Hodgins looked at his boss walking out on the conversation. "Hey! That isn't fair, we totally left them a notification where it was. Like you told us to do!" He shouted after dr. Soroyan after a few seconds of stunned silence to defend him and Wendell. Cam smirked as she confidently kept walking. Yeah she got these little confrontations with Hodgins down like a science. She liked and respected the bug man, but sometimes his mind ran too far with his conspiracy theories. Now if only he would just behave around the new intern today. Or this would turn into a long long day for her.

Looking around him, he felt silly, still standing in Cam's office without her being here. He could try to hide out here from having to spend a day with Lilly. Instantly he imagined Angie's reaction to him hiding from Lilly. She would laugh him out the door and probably scold him for being mean to Lilly. Angela really liked the newest team member and he usually trusted her people instincts. But it was hard to trust people in suits, right? At the very least they were hiding their individuality and in his experience hiding individuality was just the tip of the iceberg. No, if he was going to hide, he better not keep standing in dr. Soroyan's office all day. A field day would be a good way to keep himself busy, he decided. All he needed were the directions to the crime scene.

* * *

When he arrived at his Ookey room Lilly was already inside, looking at his prize worthy collection of bugs. That is if there were competitions for bugs, which there totally should in his humble opinion.

"Hi", Hodgins stretched the greeting. He had not expected Lilly to be in already. "Good morning, miss Johnson", he added as he quickly made his way over to his desk, trying not to show the jolt he had felt. "I am so sorry, but I have to go out to a crime scene and look for some bugs and faeces." Picking up the paper with the address of the crime scene he planned on taking with him from the opened file on his desk. "Feel free to spend the day with Angie or whatever." He waved his hand around dismissively while he tried to look busy as he looked for his car keys.

Lilly looked up at him through the glass of the terrarium, observing the hastily way in which Hodgins was moving around his office. Was he seriously trying to avoid her? It was almost as flattering as it was sad. How could he be afraid of her? Physically she was almost the same height as the curly scientist, so she shouldn't even be a match for him, it that was what this was about. "Do you think I would slow you down in the field?" Lilly skipped the good morning greeting.

Hodgins looked up, catching her studying look. "No. I just assumed you don't want to get dirty and as this might take the whole day I thought I'd be so kind to offer you another way to observe the team today."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "How did I give you that impression?" She moved closer to dr. Hodgins' desk so she didn't have to look through the glass and past the shelves to see the scientist.

"Well, you are wearing fancy clothes and you are a justice department intern. In my experience interns and people in suits hate dirtying their clothing."

Lilly smiled. "You wear a jumpsuit out to the field right? And dr. Soroyan ordered me one, so wearing that, I could totally join you. Also I do keep walking shoes in my locker here you know." Hodgins looked surprised. "You really want to go?"

"Yeah sure. If you think you could use an extra pair of hands or at the least that I wouldn't be bothering you. I am not afraid of a little dirt. There's this thing in bathrooms", Lilly pretended to think deeply. "A shower, you ever heard of it?" Hodgins smiled, appreciating her determinateness followed by light sarcasm. It was always a good sign when someone wasn't afraid to go out and do some field work. "Well then by all means, let's get changed and hit the road."

* * *

It took a little time to get them on the road, because of the stuff Hodgins wanted to take into the field. It had been quite the challenge to get everything to fit into his tiny classic Mini Cooper.

"I have to say I am surprised I found you looking at the bugs when I walked into my office this morning. Most people who walk in there for the first time make a U-turn and practically run out of there." Hodgins started a conversation. If Angela liked her, it probably was worth it to give Lilly a fair chance.

Lilly smiled, enjoying sitting shot gun in the what normally would be the driver's seat. It really gave her a whole new perspective of the world. "I looked up the term entomology when I knew I was going to be working here. So I knew I probably was going to see bugs and other insects. I am fine with the little crawlers as long as they stay in their cages." Turning her head back to Hodgins while she was talking. "I also looked into the forensic value of botany and that was pretty interesting in my opinion. Would you say you use your knowledge of botany as much as your knowledge of geology?"

Hodgins looked at her. "How much research did you _exactly_ do on me? Where did you learn about my PhD's? The FBI gave you some secret file right?" His mistrust back at full force, almost causing him to slam the breaks on the little car just to show his displeasure. Lilly smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you dr. Hodgins, but your credentials are on the Jeffersonian website. I do have a pretty high clearance level though, I believe one below Caroline's and agent Booth's actually. But I don't have access to personnel files. Only when it is pertinent to a case, that type of information could find its way into my papers, but I can't just type in random names into some type of database to check out people."

"You know", Lilly continued, "if there is a file about you, you could always try to ask for an inspection copy of it." Maybe she should try and get one of her own file, it would definitely be interesting to know through how much trouble the FBI went when doing background checks. Hodgins nodded. "Yeah I know, already tried that, but I am sure there is another secret file they weren't willing to hand over." His conviction so audible it made Lilly smile. "So I take it that is the reason why you don't like the FBI and other federal government institutions? Because of the secrecy?" Hodgins nodded. "Damn right it is, arguments like 'national security' were designed to keep us citizens out of the loop and in the dark. It is undemocratic to keep some information unavailable for the public. The criteria on which they decide which information becomes public and which information won't, are completely arbitrary and in most cases: also secret."

* * *

As they hiked up the woody hill. Hodgins looked behind him to check if Lilly was able to keep up with him while carrying two bags with material in case they would find the evidence. "Well you definitely aren't slowing me down", Hodgins concluded. "Where did you learn to hike? Girl scouts?"

Lilly laughed. "As much as I learned to appreciate suits and uniforms, I sure didn't when I was a kid, I hated the idea of wearing those dresses and the same clothes as the others. Already did that enough in high school", she scoffed. "No I learned hiking on my grandfathers grounds during school holidays. My grandfather would take my cousins and me out there in the morning, hike up the mountains, teach us about the trees and birds and what not, have pick nicks and we'd turn back to his home late in the afternoon."

"That sounds nice", Hodgins said. "Where does your grandfather live?"

"In New York State", Lilly answered proudly as she had grown up in New York City herself. Hodgins nodded, understanding Lilly's enthusiasm for the nature there. "It is a really beautiful state with a lot of green. Wait", he said stopping dead in his tracks before turning around fully this time. "Johnson, New York, are you by any chance part of the Johnson incorporated family?"

Lilly nodded turning a little red. She had hoped she could have kept that bit of information to herself for a little longer. However, she did not see the use in lying about it. "Yes, I am, my dad is the CFO and my grandpa is still an advisor on the board. My uncle is the CEO."

Hodgins nodded, turning back to the trail and continuing their path. "Yeah I know Edward, Arthur and Paul. They are good people." Lilly nodded, already composed herself again. "Do you know that we actually met like ten years ago at some gala?" "Really?", Hodgins asked. "No sorry, I don't remember that."

Lilly grinned. "I kind of figured that when you didn't comment on it when we met. Which is good, because I didn't remember much of it either, but my father said we both were present, he even had a group picture as proof." Hodgins grinned too. "I hardly remember any of those gatherings, I just attend them because it is expected of me but I rather work on a case or something." Lilly nodded in understanding. "Yeah I didn't like it much either. I do remember how much I wanted to go because my parents made me wait until they found me old enough and then when we got there I was so disappointed because it was mostly butt kissing and not even nearly enough dancing." Hodgins laughed, imagining a 15-16 year old girl being bored out of her mind at a high society gala.

"Does the rest of the team know?"

"Know what?" Lilly asked.

"That you're rich. Does Booth know?", Hodgins added as he was mostly curious to how the special agent would have reacted to learning about Lilly's family. He remembered all too well how angry Booth had been with him during the Bancroft case and how Booth had attributed his mistake to being rich and uncaring of rules. But then again, Lilly had done nothing but abide the rules.

Lilly shook her head. "Well maybe agent Booth does know, I mean he is FBI after all, but I didn't tell him and I am not planning to start bragging about my grandfather or parents anyways. Besides, I am not the one who is rich, my ancestors are."

Hodgins snorted at the classic defense. "You do know that is a distinction only rich people make right?" Lilly smiled. "Perhaps, except for me it is the truth, I suppose you know about the legend?" Hodgins looked surprised. "That is real? I thought it was a cooked up story by the marketing department to make the business sound even more family rooted." Lilly shook her head. "Nope it is true, although I am sure that if marketing actually believed it, they would have found a way to give it a nice spin."

"Does the team know you are loaded?" Lilly returned the question. Hodgins nodded. "They do, but I was able to keep it silent a little longer than you were", he teased. "I am just kidding, I won't tell the others", he added to settle Lilly's worries in case she had any. "I had been working on the team for about three years before Booth and Angela came along and figured it out. Thankfully it didn't change things, well okay the first two weeks were kind of awkward, but after that everything turned back to normal."

Lilly nodded, wondering what would happen if and when other team members would find out. "So you are the Jeffersonian's experiment enthusiast right?" Hodgins eyes lit up, "Hell yeah. I drive Cam crazy with my requests for new experiments. I love applying my knowledge of science to experiment set ups. Hey! If you want you can help me when I get to do a new experiment." Hodgins stopped walking again to turn around to look at Lilly, all excited of the prospects of another experiment fan. "I could always use an extra pair of hands."

"Oh sure", Lilly smiled. "But I have to warn you, I don't do that well with practicals. I used to love the science demos, but I didn't like doing it myself. I was pretty much afraid I would burn the school down." Hodgins looked at her a little disappointed. "Well, I guess that makes sense considering the carreer path you've chosen. And yeah, that definitely can happen when you miscalculate." Hodgins chuckled at the memories of the times he had almost blown up the lab. It was probably better not to tell Lilly about those times or she would be too scared to even be near his experiments ever again. "But you could still help me with the set up and writing down results. You could be my lovely assistant." Lilly smirked. "That, I am good at." Hodgins grinned. "Great, than at least we won't have to fight who gets to do the experiment."

 **A/N:** **That was quite the turnaround for Hodgins right? I hope I did his character justice even though this story is AU. Hodgins has been known to dislike or tease interns at first, because they aren't at his level yet. At the same time I thought he wouldn't be able to stay evasive fro long when confronted with enthusiasm to learn from him. Please let me know what you think about this chapter/story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Long time, no posting XD. To be honest I was slightly too demotivated to continue writing. And I had different plans for chapter 6, so the originally planned chapter 6 will have to wait a little longer :). Thank you, F.H. Blake, for the most extensive review I ever read on this website XD. I am really grateful for the review. I hope I got the paragraph thingy right this time around.**

"Oh hello agent Booth, sorry I almost collided with you", a young woman said.

Booth cursed inwardly as he checked if the coffee had sloshed over the edge of his apparently not quite perfectly closed travel mug. Booth and Lilly had just stepped outside of the FBI coffee corner, filling their travel mugs before hitting the road to go to a murder site.

"I am sorry to hear you broke up with your girlfriend."

Lilly took in the woman, sharply dressed according to FBI regulations. Lilly was sure the woman was about Lilly's age, maybe a couple of years older than herself. Apparently the woman knew a lot about agent Booth, because this was the first time Lilly heard anything about a break up or a girlfriend.

"Agent Perotta, what are you doing here?" The mention of Booth's private life made the special agent´s eyes glaze over with an icy look that almost made it to his voice.

"Oh the assistant deputy director asked me to come by to sign my new contract. I'll be moving to the LA field office for an undercover operation." Perotta had continued, babbling away happily, happy that she had ran into the famous agent that she admired in more than one way. "I'll be leaving in three days and this is one of the last things I still needed to take care of."

"Maybe we can get together before I leave?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow at the suggestively asked question, silently observing the conversation unfold in front of her. Was it weird that the female agent didn't even notice her standing next to agent Booth? And you'd think a subject like that was sensitive enough to go for some privacy.

Taking a look in Booth´s direction she noticed how the senior agent´s eyes got even darker and more dangerous. Within the FBI agent Booth was known for his near perfect marksmanship, his and dr. Brennan's closing rate, his protectiveness of his private life and his anger issues. Looking down Lilly noticed that his arms were twitching in irritation as he tried not to clench his fists and keep some of his calm exterior intact. It seemed like those last two aspects of his notoriety were causing him trouble now. Returning her gaze back to the female agent, Lilly noticed Perotta just stood there with a radiating smile, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Yeah, maybe", he curtly responded, trying out his voice, as the young agent's question had stunned him into silence. "I am kind of busy, you know, a new murder investigation and what not. So I don´t think I´ll have time to go out for drinks." He tried to keep his voice even and he hoped he could prevent himself from snapping at Perotta in front of Lilly. "If you'll excuse us, _we_ have to get to a crime scene." Booth placed his palm below Lilly's shoulder blades to guide both of them away from the conversation.

Perotta glanced over to Lilly like it was the first time that she noticed the intern. After ignoring Lilly throughout the entire conversation and Booth practically dragging her away now, there was no time for Perotta to introduce herself. Deciding to forget about that less than ideal part of their interaction Perotta continued her way to the assistant deputy director´s office, her mind running over the possibilities of 'drinks' with Booth. God she hoped he would give her a call, it would be one of her favorite memories of D.C.

Lilly felt like applauding agent Booth´s expert rejection. Not only did he tell her he wasn´t interested in getting together, but from the looks of it 'going out for drinks' meant Booth would be tossing a glass of ice cold water in the young agent´s face to make sure she got the message.

"You can let go of me now, you know." Lilly spoke up, looking up at agent Booth as he was still leading her through the hallway towards the stairs, just to prevent the possibility of having to stand in the same elevator as agent Perotta. "I am kind of starting to feel like a suspect", she said gently, trying to also lighten the mood of the tensed agent.

Immediately Booth dropped his hand from the small of her back. He uttered an apology and he felt his cheeks warming up with a blush at the awkwardness of his actions. Booth's first objective had been to get both of them out of the uncomfortable conversation and prevent agent Perotta from revealing more uncomfortable parts off his private life. Now that his privacy was safe, he could think about what the hell just happened.

And he was fuming at the unprofessional behavior of the otherwise promising agent. How could she just ask him something like that in the middle of the bullpen? He thought Perotta knew that, after that initial sparkle when they worked together two years ago, there was no chance of them ever sleeping together. That one question alone made him lose his respect for her as a person and - while that normally made his romantic heart ache - it now just annoyed him to no end. Maybe that was all he was good for: sex. It seemed to be the only thing women wanted from him. Not the long term relationship ending in marriage and a family with kids, just his body for sex before they moved onto a successful relationship.

Lilly couldn't believe that this agent Perotta blatantly had asked agent Booth to have sex. To Lilly, agent Booth didn't seem to be the type of guy for a one night stand with a colleague. That gut feeling had quickly gathered support by the way Booth had glanced over at herwhen the female agent had mentioned his recent break up. His eyes had flickered with a mixture of panic and annoyance, and maybe a little hope that Lilly hadn't heard that part of the conversation.

Come to realize, that break up was probably what had been bothering agent Booth for as long as Lilly had been around. That sure would explain why he sometimes stared into space, like the first time they went to the FBI gym. It also made sense why he would snap at people for seemingly no good reason. Ouch, that must have been quite the relationship if the mention of the break up by a coworker still got him this worked up. She almost winced at the heartache he must be dealing with as the revelation sunk in.

He didn't have to worry about Lilly fishing for more information about any of it though, if he wanted to talk about the woman who obviously hurt him, he was the one going to have to bring it up. She had noticed before how agent Booth valued and defended his privacy and that was fine with her; his dating life was none of her business.

As they were descending the stairs Booth tried to collect his thoughts. Somehow he kept falling into this death trap, of him thinking he was unworthy of long-lasting love, his insecurities had set out for him. Wait, how come Lilly hadn't started asking him questions about this rather obviously uncomfortable situation? He knew that she would have picked up on the awkwardness as she wasn't the usual squintern. _Bones wouldn't have noticed something like that, unless Angela would have told her about that specific euphemism_. By the time Lilly would be his age, she would be a successful prosecutor with honed instincts that would even talk career criminals into taking an unfavorable plea deal.

What would the young woman, walking down the stairs next to him, be thinking? He had noticed Lilly's expression when Perotta asked him to get together. She had gotten her face back in check pretty fast though. He hoped she didn't have the idea that he wanted to sleep with Perotta, which could make working together rather uncomfortable.

Maybe he should talk to Perotta about her unprofessional behavior. On the other hand, she would be leaving in three days for an indefinite period of time and if he called her, she would think it was a booty call. Ugh, that would make that conversation even more uncomfortable than it already would be. No, he decided, he wouldn't talk to Perotta. He hoped she would be smart enough to see her mistake in time on her own. He was going to let it slide and see how the situation would work out. God why had she even asked a question like that? It just went to show that Perotta knew nothing about him. Maybe she doesn't care about that, his little voice volunteered. Or that you have some sort of sex freak reputation, it countered.

Turning a corner on the plateau between the steps of the stairs, he was beginning to hate the silence between him and Lilly. Was it a sign that Lilly already was feeling uncomfortable around him? It would be so much easier if Lilly just asked about agent Perotta and his failed relationship with Hannah. Then they could move on and focus on the case once again.

Somehow the silence was turning uncomfortable, but Lilly wasn't sure what had changed since a second ago and if breaking the silence would be any better. Glancing sideways, she noticed that agent Booth's jaw was tensed and he seemed to be clutching the handrail. _He must be deep in thought_. So she decided to let it up to agent Booth to start a conversation, if he wanted to.

"I am sorry you had to hear that", he started, no longer able to take the silence. This was ironic, considering he had been in much more difficult situations where he had to stay silent to protect and serve his country. "I don't know what got into agent Perotta there." Great now he was apologizing for other FBI agents instead of himself. He must have missed self-criticism-hour on his schedule.

 _Well I do know what_ didn't _get into her_ , Lilly thought. "So this isn't a normal work day for you? A young female employee coming up to you and proposing a hot steamy night?" Lilly said with a smile trying to lighten the mood, her voice thick with sarcasm. She was glad he had chosen to break the silence. Although it surprised her that he was actually acknowledging the run in with Perotta. If she'd had to guess, she would have figured he would have started talking about the current case or maybe something as trivial as the weather.

"What?" Booth asked, frightened by the question until he saw the smirk on Lilly's face, her eyes gentle as she had been trying to break the ice.

"Don't worry about it, agent Booth, you don't seem to be the hump'em and dump'em type anyways." Lilly responded casually.

"Don't try to deny that it crossed your mind that I might take agent Perotta up on her offer." Booth said sternly.

Lilly looked up at him shocked by the tone of his voice, feeling busted and instantly flustering. She tried to figure out why he would go for that specific comment and to decide if she was going to answer that question. Worrying that she might be silent for too long she went with "well actually, I wondered if _she_ slept her way to her promotion."

He sighed. An evasive politically correct answer that didn't help him any further. "Look, I don't sleep with younger or lower ranking agents. Actually, I've never slept with any FBI personnel."

"Hey, you don't have to defend yourself." Lilly said, raising her hands like she was surrendering herself for arrest. "Besides, it isn't illegal for you to sleep with colleagues. It probably is against FBI regulations though." Lilly mused, considering the possible consequences if agent Booth indeed were to sleep with agent Perotta. Coming back from her meandering thoughts to what she was trying to say: "So as far as I am concerned, there is no reason for you _not_ to sleep with impolite horny agent." Lilly snorted at the idea of agent Booth having to ask for permission or something. She could imagine the header for that form: permission for infiltration.

"Impolite horny agent?" Booth repeated, surprised at Lilly's lack of respect for a fellow woman on the right side of the law.

Lilly shrugged. "Well yeah, she didn't introduce herself or even acknowledge me standing beside you, did she? And I guess you can figure out the horny part on your own."

He nodded at Lilly´s explanation. "So you don't have any questions? About Perotta or about my recent break up?" He looked down at his neatly polished dress shoes, carefully placing his feet on the steps of the stairs on their descend.

Lilly looked at the agent. It was obvious he was bothered by the way she had found out of his recent break up. It made him sound like he was asking her if she had any questions about the birds and the bees. Same hesitation, same level of not wanting to talk about it. "Nope, I don't have the right to ask you those questions, as it involves your private life. However, if you want to talk about it, go right ahead, but don't feel obligated to talk just because agent Perotta spilled the beans."

Lilly saw how Booth was sizing her up, trying to decide if he was going to trust her with intimate details of his personal life. Details he apparently hadn't shared with many people.

Booth hesitated. He probably needed to talk about his break up with Hannah. Ever since his blackout at the gym he subconsciously had wanted to talk about it and his gut told him that Lilly would be the right person to open up to.

He really felt there was a friendly connection between the federal justice department intern and himself. Unlike most members of the Jeffersonian Lilly was well versed in pop culture and they actually enjoyed a lot of the same things. She definitely had the ability to blend in with whatever group she was in. Social butterfly. Be one of the guys while maintaining her femininity in his team.

It actually was hilarious to see how Lilly had put some of his rocky agents (back) in their place. Lilly already knew a lot about interrogations and she definitely knew a lot more about the trial part of the job than the rookies. Some of the newbies had assumed she was one of the squints and had disrespected her. Lilly had immediately told them how she thought about that and that squints deserved _at least_ the same amount of their respect as they gave their fellow agents. Lilly hadn't been worried that they probably could kick her ass badly, if they had wanted to. Words were her weapon and she hadn't been afraid to wield it.

* * *

Booth nodded, apparently having made a decision whether or not he was going to talk to Lilly about his ex girlfriend. As he didn't continue their conversation Lilly figured that was it. Maybe she should change the subject to make him feel more comfortable.

Reaching the SUV and buckling in, Booth turned the key, making the engine come to life and turning down the awakening radio.

"Right, so I met Hannah in Afghanistan. She is a journalist, was and is stationed there. I saved her from a Taliban sniper when she was sneaking inside their camp to interview one of the leaders and then I arrested her. One thing led to another and next thing I know we are together as much as we could. When I came back here she surprised me by moving to DC so we could be together and everything was just _peachy_."

Lilly listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt him until he was done with his summary of his relationship.

"Then one night I went out with Sweets." Booth rolled his eyes, not even remembering how they ended up shopping for diamond rings. "Sweets was talking about asking Daisy to marry him and since I always wanted to be married I think I may have panicked that a 26 year old was going to be married before me. And I thought since Hannah had moved across the world to be here with me she would be open to marry me as well. But apparently I couldn't have been more wrong."

Booth wryly remembered how Sweets had eyed him with suspicion and asked if he had been planning to marry Hannah for a long time. He had lied to his friend and himself.

"She even told me she wasn't the long-term relationship type. She never allowed a relationship to last longer than two years. But still, hearing her tell me no, it crushed me. Like my heart broke into a million pieces and scattered away. Knowing she didn't want a long term relationship we both went our separate ways."

Booth sighed, followed by taking in a deep breath. "So that's what happened, now you know." Quickly looking to the passenger seat while they were waiting for the light to turn green.

After a few seconds of silence to let all Booth just told her about his fast developed and ended relationship sink in, Lilly responded. "Sorry, did you just say Sweets is 26?", was her first reaction.

Booth smiled at her attempt to make him feel a little better by digging into Sweets - and as usual it worked. "Yeah I know right? He sure acts like a 12 year old."

Lilly snorted. "Sorry I am totally focusing on the wrong detail here." Hoping that lessened Booth's discomfort enough to feel comfortable to answer a couple of questions Lilly had, she turned a little more serious. "How long did your relationship with Hannah last?"

"A little over 8 months", Booth answered like it was a pop quiz question and he would get bonus points for answering quickly. Or maybe he was just trying to rip of the bandage quickly.

Lilly nodded. "That is quite some time. And you broke up how long ago?"

"About seven weeks now."

"No wonder you are still angry. I'd say that wound is still pretty fresh and gnarly."

Booth nodded as he sighed a sad yeah.

"Do you miss her?" Lilly asked him, careful like if the wrong tone of voice could hurt Booth even further.

Booth bit his lip. He had been asking himself the same question for a while now. "I don't know", he said simply but honestly. "I really did love her, but at the same time we both pretended to be something we weren't. I guess I am just angry at the whole situation. Angry at her, angry at myself, angry that it was the second time I was turned down when I proposed, angry that she was the third woman who didn't want me, angry that apparently no woman is interested in a long term relationship with me."

"And agent Perotta mentioning it just made the anger and hurt resurface all over again." Lilly concluded for him, not giving him a chance to apologize for his self-pity. "I am sorry. The aftermath of a love that didn't work out is never pretty, well except for pretty painful. And it all sucks big time. But honestly, I think you're doing okay dealing with it all."

"Oh really how come?" Booth asked skeptically, his insecurities shining through.

"Yeah sure, you're letting yourself feel your emotions, you are currently talking about it and on top of that you are still a fully functioning member of society. I am certain a lot of people don't deal that well with their personal issues. Or maybe I just happen to know a lot of ice-eating-sweatpants-on-the-couch type of people. Time is supposed to make all wounds better, but that sure takes a lot of patience."

As Booth's phone ringed he didn't get a chance to respond to Lilly's words of comfort. It was an FBI technician with the latest directions to the crime scene. When Booth hung up, silence took over the car. Booth tried to remember where the conversation had left off, but maybe the moment of openness between them had passed.

* * *

Lilly looked at Booth who was staring at the road ahead while he took a sip of his coffee mug, obviously trying to find cover from the silence. "You know what might help, I think you should just hump someone."

Booth chocked on his sip of coffee. _What was up with coffee today?_ He coughed a couple of times before his voice allowed him a raspy "What?" Quickly cleaning the excess coffee out of the corners of his mouth with the napkin Lilly handed him.

Lilly felt that it was time to make the conversation a little more relaxed after such a heavy emotional conversation. And what was more relaxing than a little discomfort during a friendly conversation? Booth's reaction didn't disappoint at all. Her smile met her eyes before she repeated: "I said, you should find yourself a nice girl, take her home and rebound the ..."

Booth coughed his interruption, "I heard you the first time" as he raised his right hand in a gesture to silence her.

Lilly grinned, enjoying his reactions."So what didn't you understand then?"

God she could be as blunt as Bones, but Booth was well aware that Lilly knew exactly that she was shocking him. It apparently had taken her very little time to figure him out, also meaning she knew what made him tick. He also could see the playful sparkle in her eyes as she lightheartedly toyed with him.

"I don't think it would be fair to use a woman just to get my rocks off while I am still so angry. Wouldn't you agree?"

Lilly shrugged. "Well if you are as angry at womankind as you say, you really shouldn't care about being fair to women right? On top of that, there are a lot of women who would love the chance to get into your bed, not caring what your reasons for the get together would be. So I am not sure you would really using a woman like that; it be more like you are both using each other. Like some sort of a sexual win-win-situation."

If he would have been drinking another sip of coffee, it would have been splayed across the windshield. "Regardless, I haven't 'rebounded' anyone since I passed 35." Booth conveniently decided tumbling into bed with Hannah on the same day they met (because he had saved her life!) wasn't a one night stand as they had began dating afterwards.

Lilly shrugged with one shoulder. "So? That doesn't mean you couldn't start 'rebounding' now and I doubt much has changed, you're still very attractive, so picking up someone from a bar or a club shouldn't take you too much time out of your busy schedule. Hell, if you're too busy to go clubbing, all you have to do is call agent Barbie."

Booth was surprised at the casual attitude Lilly had in regard to sex. But then again, when he was in his mid twenties he hadn't been much of a saint either.

Booth grinned, deciding to turn the tables of uncomfortable topics on her. "Ah I take it that is how you roll then? Go to a club or bar and take home the first guy you see." Not willing to touch the Perotta reference even if he had a ten foot pole.

"Well, yes", Lilly stated boldly as she turned to face him, returning his grin. Glad that he had found his smile again. "That is indeed how I would roll if I needed a rebound. Although it probably wouldn't be the first guy I see. I still want to feel a connection before we get busy. I mean, if I want an orgasm I don't need to go out and find some unknown man for the night. But my last relationship ended three years ago so after a couple of weeks of rebounding I was done with it."

Booth looked slightly surprised, daring to take his eyes of the road. "Really? Three years?"

Lilly nodded and hummed her agreement. "After that relationship - and the rebounding, she grinned cheekily - I had my year abroad, then when I came back school still had me super busy and I was trying to fix up my new apartment. So basically I have been too focused on other things to consider having a relationship again."

It amazed Booth how easily Lilly talked about her past relationship or dating tactics and weirdly enough it didn't make him uncomfortable listening to it. "So how badly did he break your heart?" Booth asked interested in the young woman beside him. Curious how she had felt when dealing with her own love sickness.

"In hindsight, not that bad", Lilly stated. "We only had been dating for a couple of months and we figured out that we weren't that compatible. So I don't think it compares that well with what you are going through at the moment. What hurt the most was that he had a new girlfriend within ten days, but that was his good right; we had already broken up. But it sure hurt at the time." Lilly simply explained.

He nodded. "Yeah I get that. But really… three years? You must take a lot of long showers."

Lilly snorted. "I think that is more of a male solution." When Booth didn't respond Lilly added; "Sorry, did I melt your brain with that piece of information?"

He felt a warmth creeping up his neck, feeling busted for being lost in thought. "Maybe, sorry. It's just that", he struggled to find the right words; "in the years between 22 and 25 I probably didn't have sex for _three days_ at a time tops."

Lilly grinned. "You don't have to brag you know." Waiting until Booth had made another quick glance her way before she continued." And what can I say I am a good girl." The humor shining through in her voice, accompanied by another one shoulder shrug.

Booth laughed out loud. "In my experience the women who say they are aren't." Booth looked at her after he pulled his SUV over to the side, parking behind a couple of FBI support vans on the side of the road. "Thanks for listening and then taking my mind of my misery and making me laugh." Seriousness and appreciation for how she had managed to ease his mind and to get him relaxed enough to smile again sounding through his voice.

Lilly nodded. "No problem and I am sorry I almost made you ruin your shirt. Everyone needs someone to listen to them every once in a while. If you need to talk again I'll be there. Or when you need a wing woman to pick up that rebound lady for you. " The corners of her mouth curling upwards in a sly grin.

Booth smiled. "Sure I'll keep that in mind." His voice almost concealing his appreciative sarcasm.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovely readers :). The chapter below is the first part of a longer chapter. Apparently the day I tried to describe needs more words than usual XD. So, hopefully I'll be able to post the second part within a week. You know, that time span I imposed on myself to try and post in, but at which I have been failing for the last couple of chapters. Once again; a big thank you to F.H. Blake for reviewing. Also, I'd like to thank the people who decided to put this story and my account on alert. It works really motivational. And last but not least: thank you HavasuWhiskey for telling me this idea didn't suck as much as I was thinking.**

* * *

Out on the lounge table she had splayed open one of the books Dr. Brennan had given her. In about ninety minutes Lilly would be attending her first ever anthropology lecture. Since she would meet Dr. Brennan here at the Jeffersonian, Lilly had decided on coming in early to try and get a head start on next week's readings. Right in front of Lilly laid her college ruled notebook, on the left stood her laptop and on the other side an opened dictionary was on standby. Truth be told, she was kind of nervous to be attending the class. She would hate to disappoint the doctor.

Anthropology turned out to be a bigger challenge than she had initially thought. It had been a long time since she had had needed a freaking dictionary to understand her reading material. She had always prided herself for having a large vocabulary, but apparently her vocabulary seemed to be more specialized than she had thought. Maybe she should cut herself some slack, she had been focusing on the law for quite some time now and anthropology had its own jargon that was completely new to her. Regardless, this procedure course was really hard. The cultural anthropology class was a lot easier to comprehend. It seemed to border onto psychology, which was very interesting. Maybe she should ask Dr. Sweets about that? Lilly had quickly learned that mentioning psychology and anthropology in the same sentence to Dr. Brennan was a total no go.

Picking out the classes that would be the most valuable to Lilly had been quite the challenge. Dr. Brennan's enthusiasm for her work was definitely contagious. With pain in Dr. Brennan's heart (and secretly much to Lilly's relieve) they had left the lab classes for what they were and focused on picking out some suitable theoretical classes. Lilly had no desire to de-flesh bones herself, thank you very much. Being around the bones and half decomposed bodies in the lab was more than enough for now.

It had surprised Lilly that Dr. Brennan even had time to teach all the different classes. The doctor's schedule was filled to the brim with work hours, classes, meetings and then she still found time to write her novels. The woman was definitely and inspiration. According to the genius doctor it only took her a couple of hours a week to teach the classes. She didn't prepare for most of the lectures, because, as the doctor had told her, she knew the science by 'head' and keeping up with the newest developments by reading the anthropology magazines was always part of a scientist's job. Also, America University had a building close to the Jeffersonian and Dr. Brennan had demanded all her classes to be scheduled there. And naturally no administrator in his or her right mind would tell the world's greatest forensic anthropologist no. Dr. Brennan wasn't pretentious or anything at all, but this advantage of her status she utilized fully.

"Hi, I don't think we've been introduced yet." Lilly heard beside her. As she looked up from rereading the same sentence for the third time, she saw someone of her own age looking at her, standing next to the coffee machine waiting for his cup to be filled with his next caffeine shot. "I am Wendell Bray."

"Oh hi", Lilly said, giving the book a little push forward out of frustration, more than welcoming the chance to pause her reading. "I am Lilly Johnson, nice to meet you. You are one of Dr. Brennan's interns aren't you?"

Wendell nodded. "Yeah, I am, although I am currently working on some Limbo cases, not the murder case Dr. Brennan is working on."

"Oh really? Dr. Saroyan told me that there usually is only one intern at the time."

"True, usually there is but Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Edison from ancient remains decided on more hours for Limbo and therefore an intern for Limbo. And I was the lucky guy." Which Wendell was super excited about, because the more money he could earn, the sooner he could repay his friends and family.

"Do you prefer the Limbo cases over the recent murder cases?" Lilly asked curiously, but not judging. Lilly understood different people had different preferences and maybe there was some historic aspect to the Limbo cases that appealed to Wendell.

"Well, both are helping me through University while working in anthropology, so I don't really mind the chance to work in Limbo, but yeah truth be told, I do like working on the recent cases better. But since Daisy has seniority here, she got to pick on what she preferred to work on and as usual she choose whatever Dr. B. is working on." His tone telling Lilly as much about Daisy as his held in eye roll could have done. "Have you met Daisy yet?" Wendell asked a little more carefully as he removed his mug from the machine before he carefully walked over to the table Lilly was working on, trying not to spill his coffee.

"No, not yet. In fact, you are the first squintern I've met. But if she's working today I'll probably meet her soon. I've been warned for her multiple times already." Lilly noted before sporting a difficult look. "I hope the term squintern isn't offensive, it is what I've been told you all are called.

Wendell smiled his signature lopsided smile. "That's correct, agent Booth introduced it and it kind of stuck around. Proud to be a squintern!" Wendell declared loudly, puffing out his chest a little.

Lilly smiled, glad that she hadn't offended him by using a term that she had heard Booth call the interns umpteen times, but that the FBI rooky agents seemed to use as more of an insult than anything.

"You also had the signature squintern look going on there yourself, you know before I so rudely interrupted you." Wendell continued the conversation while squinting his eyes to show Lilly what he meant.

Lilly smiled, "You weren't rude at all, and it is good to meet you. And well…" Lilly lifted the heavy anthropology book to show mister. Bray the cover. "… I am glad you interrupted me as this book has me doubt my decision to even go to college in the first place."

Taking a look at the title Wendell smiled surprised. "You are taking the procedure 203 class?! No wonder you are struggling, that is one of the most difficult classes I ever had to work through."

Lilly puffed. "Good to know that that even one of the best anthropology students struggles with this class; because I am definitely have a hard time understanding any of this."

"I don't know about me being one of the best anthropology students." Wendell replied humbly with a chuckle in his voice at her struggle.

Lilly grinned, already taking a liking to Wendell. "I've heard Dr. Brennan only works with the best of the best anthropology students, so I'd say you need to learn to take a compliment."

Wendell laughed, shaking his head in mock surrender. "Yeah, okay, maybe, but why are you taking this particular class though? Life wasn't hard enough for you already?" His voice teasing.

Lilly sighed to show she was asking herself that same question now too. "Dr. Brennan picked some anthropology courses for me and I am starting to think she might have overestimated my abilities. Or maybe the next subject will be more comprehendible."

Wendell laughed, nodding. "Yeah, leave it to Dr. B to push you to become better. If you think it would help, I could send you my course notes?"

"Oh that would be great, thank you." Lilly answered. "Did you by any chance also take the cultural principles class? "

"Every anthropology undergraduate does. Wendell confirmed. Understanding why she asked that question he continued. "I'll send you those notes as well. "

Lilly nodded in gratitude. "Thanks, I don't really know which courses are obligatory and which are optional. "

Wendell chuckled; we probably have a lot less optional courses than in law school. Every class with a 20X or 30X behind its name is mandatory."

Remembering the course overview Lilly looked impressed. "Wow, I kind of feel bad for you now."

Wendell laughed filling the lounge with his laughter. "Don't be, I am sure it is much more fun than staring at the law all day."

"Oh really? Opposed from staring at bones al day?" Lilly jokingly countered.

"Touché", Wendell said, giving in, with a big smile crossing his features.

"But hey, if I am struggling with one of your _super fun_ classes, maybe I can come find you when I have questions as well?"

"Sure", Wendell said, "you know where to find me."

* * *

After finishing the class Lilly got back to the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan stayed behind to take care of some administrative tasks and to answer questions from her students. Walking in, she went for the platform.

"Hi, are you Miss Wick?"

Daisy looked up at a sharply dressed women she had never seen at the Jeffersonian, not to mention the forensic platform. Hearing her name Daisy looked up from what she was doing and stared at Lilly as the legal intern slid her security pass through the checkpoint at the platform and climbed the stairs. It surprised her that the unknown woman had a security card. She _wasn't even wearing a lab coat,_ Daisy thought condescendingly. _That must mean that she is with the FBI and looking for Booth_. "Yes I am", Daisy bounced slightly and proudly pointed her nose high in the air. "And who are you?" Daisy almost sounded as defensive and distrusting as Hodgins had when he learned that Lilly was working in collaboration with the FBI.

Lilly walked closer and confidently extended her hand. With a warm smile she introduced herself. Daisy snapped off the glove from her right hand and curtly shook hands with Lilly. "I am sorry, Miss Johnson, that you have wasted your time coming up here, but Dr. Brennan has asked me, personally, well you know through the correct channels, to be the intern on this case." Her ponytail bouncing as she spoke.

Hodgins, who was also at work on the forensic platform rolled his eyes at Daisy's tone. The ego of Miss Wick apparently had no limits. There was no way Dr. B. had asked Daisy personally, Dr. Brennan hardly ever took an interest in which interns were on the case; as long as she had the assistance she needed. Daisy was only here today because she was next on the rotation schedule. Nothing more, nothing less. If Dr. B. would take the time to choose her intern, he was sure Wendell and Arastoo would be around all the time.

Lilly couldn't stop her mouth from turning into a grin. _What was this woman so worried about?_ The hostile welcome of one of the squinterns was very intriguing. Lilly shook her head, trying to turn her grin into a kind smile. "No I think you misunderstood..."

"I don't misunderstand anything, just as my mentor, you know, Dr. Brennan, never does." Daisy interrupted.

Lilly raised her hand out of frustration, rapidly annoyed by the way this woman was acting. _Weren't scientist supposed to_ not _jump to conclusions?_

Miraculously, Daisy actually shut up by the gesture. _Damn, I have to remember that move,_ Hodgins thought.

Pleasantly surprised that the squintern stopped talking Lilly continued. "If I may", Lilly stated politely. "I am an intern, but I am not a forensic anthropologist student as I've been told you are. I am a law student and I am working for the justice department. Thanks to a collaboration of the justice department, FBI and Jeffersonian I am able to be here and observe how the Jeffersonian plays a part in the criminal proceedings."

"Ohh", was all Daisy had to say. Feeling put in her place even though Lilly had been nothing but courteous to her. She really needed to stay up to date on the news of the lab during the weeks she wasn't working, because this was awkward. She was happy she hadn't told Lilly that agent Booth wasn't in when she had thought Lilly was part of the FBI support staff. Although… justice department, was that below FBI support staff? It most _definitely_ was below being a Jeffersonian intern, after all being an intern with Dr. Brennan was the highest possible position for an anthropologist in training. What would be the highest intern opportunity for a law student? What if that was in fact working at the federal prosecutor office? Would that change her place in the ranking in the eyes of Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan did hold Miss Julian in high regard…

Lilly smiled at the stunned intern and had continued talking. "So Dr. Brennan asked me to sit here and observe from the forensic platform for a while. She'll be in shortly. I promise I won't ask you any questions while you are working on the bones, but I felt it was better to introduce myself than just jump aboard and sit down staring at you silently while taking notes." Lilly simply explained.

Daisy nodded, trying to regroup and not be intimidated by Lilly's confidence. "That is fine, but you have to wear a lab coat so you don't contaminate the evidence. Dr. Brennan finds that has the highest priority and she and I are much alike."

Lilly raised an eyebrow; looking behind Daisy to see Dr. Hodgins shake his head while trying to hide his smirk. "Right, sorry it is in my bag, I'll put it on." Dr Saroyan hadn't exaggerated when she had warned Lilly for Miss Wick. And Wendell's reaction should have been a sign to her as well. Oh well, nothing Lilly couldn't deal with. Lilly quickly put on her lab coat and grabbed her legal pad to jot down any questions she might have.

After fifteen minutes of silence on the forensic platform Hodgins beckoned Lilly to come over to his work station.

"So how was your first ever anthropology class with Dr. B? Are you already considering changing your major?"

Lilly grinned. "Not a chance bug man, I love my law books too much." Lilly had loved that nickname for the multi degree doctor; lover of insect bugs, hater of spy devices. It really suited him.

"I did enjoy the class though, it was rather amazing actually. I really thought I would be lost in there, I mean, just this morning I was preparing for next week's class on the TCA technique and I couldn't even read a sentence without needing a dictionary." Hodgins laughed and Lilly continued. "But Dr. Brennan is amazing. She really makes the material come alive. Everybody who ever needs to hold a speech could learn from her. She is engaging, has loads of examples, it all just comes so natural to her. I didn't see one student who was not paying attention."

"Wait, you are taking an anthropology class?" Daisy asked surprised, having strained to overhear the conversation.

" Yes", Lilly said, "two actually. Procedurals 203 and cultural ... well, something." Lilly rushed over the forgotten course name. "Although that second class isn't taught by Dr. Brennan until it gets to next semester's subjects."

Was this woman a threat to Daisy? Law and anthropology shouldn't mix – like ever, okay except for Dr. Brennan and agent Booth's partnership, but that only worked because of Dr. Brennan's exceptional skills and extensive knowledge. And this was like what? Lilly's second or third week? And she already hit it off with Hodgins? It had taken Daisy months to get into the man's good graces. No, Daisy didn't like newest intern at all. "Well good luck with that", Daisy said. "I was one of the 2% of my year who passed that exam during the first try."

Trying to let the snarky comment slide, Lilly took a few deep breaths. "Well, I am not sure I will be taking the test, the goal is to gather knowledge, not to gather more credits. I am already swimming in those. My tutor already joked that all my extra courses might not even fit onto my diploma." Lilly said, trying to defuse the situation but failing as the comment only made Daisy more envious towards the newest team member.

"Here look at this structure here through the microscope", Hodgins offered to Lilly, trying to give Lilly an out of the situation as he felt the tension rise between the two ladies. It always took new people a while before they got used to Daisy. No amount of warning could prevent it and he too still got frustrated with Miss Wick every once in a while. He remembered when Daisy had started on the team and on occasion he had wished he still wore his elastic band to snap his frustrations away. She had come a long way since then, improving with the interruptions and the pushy mentions of impending friendship, but still, the superior comments could get under the skin of anyone, especially someone not quite used to the particular taste that was Miss Daisy wick.

Before Lilly got the chance to look through the microscope the system beeped, telling Hodgins some results were in. "Oh the mass spectrometer is ready. Want to join me to prep the next sample? I can also show you how to read the results if you are interested?"

"Sure!" Lilly said, glad to get a chance to get out of Daisy's hair for a little while, before Lilly would lose her cool and would start to become venomous against Daisy. She hated that she didn't know why Daisy disliked her so much. Usually Lilly knew very well why someone didn't like her; usually it was because Lilly stood up for herself when people offended her. But this time, Lilly had no idea what she could have done to irritate Daisy from the very first second.

Walking out of hearing distance from Daisy, Lilly let out a sighed wow. "Why does she hate me so much?"

Hodgins chuckled. "Trust me, she doesn't hate you, she just needs time to get to know you and to get used to you being around."

"Uhu, but why?"Lilly asked, almost exasperated.

Hodgins smiled. "Let me put it this way, you are very connected to Dr. Brennan and Daisy is Dr. B's biggest fan. So as long as you don't come between Daisy and her time with Dr. Brennan, you two will get along. You know, after a warming up period, that is. If she thinks you are a threat to her time around Dr. Brennan, she'll start stamping her feet like an ignored toddler."

"And eventually you'll get used to her less than ideal wording of her self-compliments."

Lilly chuckled. "Okay then, patience it is. Although, I find it very hard to ignore someone insulting the people around her."

Hodgins grinned. Brennan had told him, Angela and Cam about what had happened when Lilly and Sweets had met. Not that Dr. Brennan had been perfectly able to put into words why she had thought her session with the FBI shrink had been so funny, but when Booth told them the details it had indeed been a hilarious situation. "The thing with Daisy is that she isn't trying to insult the people around her, it just happens. Just trust me, you'll manage. Before you know it she'll be trying to be your best friend."

* * *

 **Did anyone catch the flaw in Daisy's thinking process? Without the collaboration with law enforcement there really is no need for a field like forensic anthropology. Please leave a review and/or feel free to PM me with your thoughts :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Let's continue where we left off, shall we? I do apologize for the slightly crude ending (as in; more than usual XD), but I was unhappy with what I wrote next. Thank you, Kareneb, for leaving a review. I am glad you found the story up to standards.**

* * *

 _Later that same day:_

"Heya Bones! I got some great news for you and the team!" Seemingly out of nowhere Booth had entered the Jeffersonian lab.

"That is great Booth, what is it?" Bones asked but she was still preoccupied with a deep scratch on a femur. Her tone somewhere in between distracted and curious.

When he was contemplating his answer, mostly trying to decide if he was going to mention how insulted he was that his partner didn't even stop working long enough to look up to greet him, he spotted Lilly standing next to dr. Hodgins, taking notes. "Woah, wait, why are you wearing a lab coat?" He asked while moving closer before leaning against the construction that housed the forensic platform, as if trying to check if he saw correctly. Making him forget about the news that brought him here in the first place.

Lilly and Hodgins looked up from their conversation and Lilly looked surprised by the question. "Because I am up at the forensic platform?" She answered, more questioning agent Booth than answering.

"I can see that", Booth responded, holding back the implied 'duh'. "The question is why, because you are not a _squint_. At least you weren't last time I saw you."

"In Rome, do as the Romans do?" Lilly responded, not sure why the special agent was making such a big deal out of her wearing a Jeffersonian issued lab coat.

Hodgins joined in. "Yeah, Lilly here is blending in perfectly. She went to her first anthropology class today and I taught her about reading the mass spectrometer results." Hodgins told Booth about Lilly's accomplishments as only a new dad could and would.

Booth looked at the two lab coat wearing Brianiacs exchanging glances of joy at their science filled day. "Hold up slime guy", he said before turning to address Lilly again. "I can't have you turning into a squint, you're the only English speaking person here. It took a darn long time to convert Wendell back to normal. I can't lose you to team evidence first, gut never."

"You are not losing me to team gut never, I am just taking two anthropology classes to get a better foundation in the science and helping Dr. Hodgins determine the parameters of the next experiment." Lilly countered, partly insulted that agent Booth thought she didn't know about the importance of trusting the gut.

"Are you kidding me?" Booth rhetorically asked Lilly. "That answer has squint written all over it."Waving his hands around as if he were smooching ink all over the place.

Bones, overhearing the conversation, decided to come to Lilly's aid. "Booth, instead of criticizing miss Johnson's interests and effort into the lab work, maybe you should offer her some exposure to FBI training." Angela had taught her about the importance of offering a solution to divert the conversation from sensitive subjects.

The special agent's head snapped up and he looked towards his partner. He wanted to say something snarky, but actually, what Bones was saying to him made sense. "You know what Bones, that is a great idea." Turning back to Lilly he continued, "you are joining me at the gym again tomorrow and I am going to show you how agent trainees are prepped at Quantico. Then if you want, I can take you to the shooting range on Saturday. I already have a reservation standing."

Lilly looked horrified at the mention of what would most likely be a grueling workout. Agent Booth and she had fallen into a pleasant routine where Lilly would accompany him to the FBI gym every other day. At first, she hadn't wanted to even join the agent for a second time, but then agent Booth _actually_ had used logic against her. And after a couple of times, she had seen the fun in it. However, this sort of workout sounded awful. She had seen the TV shows about soldiers working through basic training and that didn't look like it was any fun. She could only imagine how a Quantico styled workout would compare to her TV knowledge and she had no desire to be subjected to a training even only ten percent as bad as that.

"What? No thank you, I can finally stand up from a chair without feeling sore everywhere because of the fitness routine from the day before yesterday. However going to the shooting range sounds fun. I've always wanted to shoot a gun. Can we just skip the routine from hell and go shoot guns?"

Lilly looked positively energized at the prospect of shooting a gun. Her parents had always kept her away from anything gun and rifle related. Her grandfather loved to hunt, but her parents had always told her no when she or her grandfather had asked if she could go hunting with him. Her mom had always hated the idea of shooting animals for entertainment. When her grandfather would counter that most of the preys would be consumed her father would jump in and tell his father that he didn't want his daughter to learn about the more gruesome parts of meat consumption through experience.

Booth looked at the legal intern like she had gone insane. "No, you can't go and cherry pick trainings. The exercise routine and shooting classes are intertwined, both are part of becoming an FBI special agent. It is impossible to pass the certification test without being in shape. I already can't teach you the other Quantico classes like Bones here can teach you about anthropologistic things." _I am a field agent for a reason._ Booth added in his mind. He had a lot of wisdom he could impart on Lilly, but that was knowledge he had learned from experience, not books, and if she wanted actual FBI training from him it would be something field related. He didn't like that Lilly was spending so much time around the Jeffersonian. He understood why, of course; there was a whole team of squints and only one lone FBI agent; being himself. And there were some serious side effects from hanging out at the Jeffersonian too much; Angela had started out normal but over the course of time she had become more and more squinty. Maybe it was petty, but he liked that Lilly was interested in his job and he wanted to show how much he loved and cared about his job.

Bones had seen firsthand how the agent trainees were drilled for field work when Booth and she had been asked to teach a course together at the FBI training center. Lilly's apprehension to a physical training was more than understandable from what dr. Brennan had seen. "But Miss Johnson doesn´t need to take the certification test, it makes no sense for her to be certified to have a weapon in the field without being an agent. Those Quantico drills have a very high intensity, it would be punishing for someone with askill set like miss Johnson. Unless being punitive is your goal, but in that case, it seems unfair to punish miss Johnson for her interests in the hard sciences, Booth." Bones said, standing up for Lilly once more.

Booth moved over to Bones, jumping onto the forensic platform. "Come on Bones, I am taking your advice here. I am offering Lilly an opportunity to gain more insight into FBI training. Field work _is_ part of our work and it _is_ what I am most qualified to teach. I am not trying to punish her…" He tried to find his words, words that could convince Bones that he wasn't being cruel. He knew that if Bones backed him up Lilly would give in as she looked up to the queen bee of the squints, _like all the interns do_. "… I am just preventing Lilly from being too focused on the sciences. Back me up here will ya?! I am your partner, remember? There must be some sort of a scientific reason why learning about the more psychical part of the work would be _beneficial_ to Lilly."

As the bickering of the two partners continued Lilly leaned into Hodgins, whispering. "Do you think I could escape the platform and avoid agent Booth until he forgets this horrible idea?"

Dr. Brennan was now stating the advantages of a work out to the psyche. Next, she explained to Booth how these conclusions most likely wouldn't apply to a more boot camp like training imposed by an authority figure. "You can't compare the circumstances surrounding these two very different types of exercising."

Hodgins smiled, if he still had any doubts about Lilly being affiliated with the FBI this was definitely what would convince him of the exact opposite. "Hmmm… Let's see, you hiding out from an extremely motivated and well trained federal agent with endless funds to find you if he really really wants to? … No, I don't think that will work, sorry."

The humor in dr. Hodgins voice made Lilly smile as well. Nodding, she let her head drop in mock defeat. "Well, I had to ask, right?"

Hodgins chuckled. "Let's go and change the subject, maybe that will get you out of semi field training duty."

"Hey Booth?" Hodgins interrupted the two partners. "Didn't you say something about good news for the team when you came in?"

"Oh yeah", Booth responded, trying to move past the subject that had derailed him into fighting Bones about the science behind a working out. Recalling the reasons for his derailment he let his eyes bore into Lilly for a second, telling her she wasn't off the hook from a Quantico inspired practice just yet.

"Caroline called me that the verdict on the Rivers case came in and we won." It was the latest case the team had worked on as forensic experts in open court and it had ended a couple of weeks ago. The jury had taken an unusually long time to come to a unanimous decision. "Rivers got life imprisonment, no chance of parole," Booth added.

It had been a difficult case for everyone. The forensics were solid, but (because Rives had what had seemed to be an airtight alibi) it had been hard to poke holes in his cover story and make the evidence stand on its own instead of being merely circumstantial.

Hodgins, Daisy, and dr. Brennan cheered in shared happiness at the outcome of the trial, drawing Angela out of her office to see what the festivities around the platform were all about. "That is great!" Hodgins excitedly exclaimed. "I hated how he looked at dr. Brennan during the trail", Daisy added, "I immediately knew he was a bad man when the evidence pointed in his direction."

"Oh, I see Booth already informed you all about our latest win," Cam added as she walked in just in time to overhear Daisy's unscientific claims.

Booth turned to Lilly as the team shared memories of their involvement in the case. "Caroline asked me to give you this." The agent handed Lilly a couple of folded papers he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Oh the court ruling", Lilly said, recognizing the Court's header and eager to read its judgment. "She has asked me to prepare a case summary for the next staff meeting." Lilly had just started at the federal prosecutor's office when the trial had been coming to an end. Because of that, she hadn't yet been able to see the whole team in action on the witness stand, but Caroline had promised to involve her in the next trial that would inevitably take place during her internship.

Dr. Brennan tapped on Booth's shoulder to get his attention. "This sort of victory merits a celebratory ritual, doesn't it? Would celebrating with drinks be sufficient? Some interviewer sent me a bottle of Macallan. Would that bottle be suitable for an occasion like this?" Turning more towards the team she continued; "We could all share it tonight, after hours." It had been a team effort after all. She glanced around the room before settling her eyes on Booth.

She hoped he would accept her invitation. It had been a long time since Booth had joined any of the team's outings and even longer since she and Booth had gone out for celebratory drinks themselves. The _break off_ with Hannah seemed to be making him keep to himself more and more and it worried her. FBI special agent Seeley Booth was a group animal and socializing with his peers was crucial to his happiness and mental health.

Booth and Hodgins whistled at the same time at the mention of the bottle of Macallan. "Damn, Bones. I got to start writing books myself if it will get me gifts like that. Those bottles of scotch are pretty expensive."

"So you'll be here for drinks?" Bones asked a little nervous and a hopeful smile becoming visible.

Booth nodded, "Definitely, I wouldn't miss the chance to see a bottle like that in my life!"

Dr. Brennan smiled relieved. "Okay, so that is settled then, drinks at 6.30 pm here in the lounge."

Angela shrieked "Yes! Jack, I'll call the sitter." Alcohol in the office was always a good way to end a business day.

* * *

"I never had alcohol in a beaker before," Lilly said as she looked at the imprint of the volume numbers on the glass which held a finger of scotch.

"Well, get used to it", Hodgins said, still going around the group to make sure everyone got a beaker of their own.

Cam downed her glass the second she got it. "We really should get shot glasses, because sterilizing these is becoming very costly." As she hinted to Hodgins to pass the bottle to get another serving.

Booth looked at Cam with disgust. "You can't pour fine scotch in a shots glass, these large science cups already are a stretch." Angela looked at her glass, shrugging, as long as she got her alcohol, everything was fine with her.

"So are we complete? I feel like we are missing at least one squint." Booth said after mentally counting heads.

"Well, Miss Wick had a previous engagement with Dr. Sweets, so she isn't here and Clark wasn't involved in the case so he didn't find joining for drinks a professional necessity." Dr. Brennan answered.

Despite Hodgins' comforting words earlier today, Lilly was happy that Daisy had declined to have drinks. When Angela had added that Daisy was meeting Sweets to talk about their latest relationship-ending fight Lilly flabbergastedly had asked if she heard correctly about a relationship history between Daisy and Sweets. Angela had smirked amusedly and asked Lilly if she knew the old Katy Perry song Hot n Cold. According to the artist, it perfectly described the on again off again type of relationship the two shared.  
Lilly's first thought on that little piece of information had been that the relationship would be perfect for Dr. Sweets; Miss Wick would be a perfect candidate for some psychological experiments on preferably changing human behavior. _So far for not becoming venomous against Daisy._

"Is Caroline coming?" Cam asked. The federal prosecutor liked her hard liquor and only something really important could keep miss Julian from sharing a bottle of fine scotch.

"She told me she couldn't make it, because she had dinner plans with her daughter." Lilly filled in.

"You've seen Caroline?" Agent Booth asked surprised. "I thought you were enjoying a science filled day?"

Lilly nodded, careful to temper her enthusiasm before the agent would comment on it again. "I was, but the supplies for the experiment dr. Hodgins and I were planning weren't in stock. So I decided to head back to the prosecutor's offices and summarize the win we are currently celebrating. When I finished it, I handed it into Caroline and she told me she couldn't make it tonight."

The team looked impressed. Lilly had only left for about two hours and the ruling had been many pages.

* * *

When Lilly finished her second glass Wendell gently elbowed her. "You want a refill?"

"No thanks, I don't really deal with alcohol that well and this was already my second."

Booth, overhearing the conversation, grinned at Wendell, before they both yelled lightweight! Lilly looked startled at the laughing men.

Bones caught her look. "The term lightweight is a colloquialism for a person who gets drunk easily. I am guessing that Booth and Mister Bray consider your ability to only handle small amounts of alcohol to be deserving of the term."

Cam smiled, leaning closer to Lilly. "It is some hockey team thing, they yell it after one of their teammates starts throwing up in the bar after winning with the team."

Lilly nodded, a small ah of comprehension escaping her mouth. grateful for Cam's explanation.

Booth grinned. "So Lilly, tell us, what happens when you do get drunk?"

Wendell joined in. "Yeah, do you become super chatty, start puking, become super appreciative like that you start telling everyone you love them?" Wendell teased, singsonging the word love.

"I don't actually know," Lilly stated casually. "I have drunk a little too much a couple of times, but I literally don't remember those evenings. "So after I figured out my max is about two, three glasses, I quit drinking more than that. Some of my friends told me I'm not that bad when I did get drunk, but there are pictures of me dancing on a bar, either trying to pull my shirt off me or putting it back on. So naturally, I don't trust those friends anymore."

"Oehh slutty, I like it." Angela cooed, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah, well who knows what would happen the next time when I would be out of my mind drunk. Maybe I'd end up with some stupid tattoo."

Hodgins snorted. "Yeah, you really don't have to be illegally drunk for that to happen."

Cam snorted too, she was the only one of the team - outside of Angela - who had ever seen the tattoo of Angela's face on Hodgins arm. "You mean that tattoo Angela's father gave you on your left arm?"

"You have what on your arm?!" The rest of the table exclaimed. Hodgins chuckled. "My lovely father in law", he glanced at Angela, "decided that when Angie and I broke up after the whole Barambaum thing that I needed to be taught a lesson."

"Can we see man?" Wendell asked.

"Oh sure", Hodgins said, rolling up his sleeve with practiced ease. Turning his torso to show his tattoo to everyone who wanted to see. "And I wish I could say that this was the only one he forced upon me." Rolling his left sleeve down before rolling up his right sleeve. "This one he got me only a couple of months back when we decided on the name Micheal instead of Staccato Mamba."

Booth looked at the tattoo. "Hodgins, if you'd like I could file those as assaults for you and get Angela's old man picked."

Hodgins snickered while Angela threw in a hey! "Thanks, man, I appreciate that, but I guess that would only get more people surprise tattoos. Although, that would be pretty hilarious, FBI agents with forced tattoos." Hodgins considered the possibility for a second. "But I kind of got used to them. The Angela one is definitely a piece of art. Just like the real one", he said sweetly, giving Angela a quick sweet kiss. "Thankfully the Hodgins' aren't Jewish, or I couldn't even be buried in the family mausoleum. And if my parents would still be alive they definitely wouldn't be happy that their hedge fund son has two big tattoos."

Lilly grinned, trying to imagine how her father would react to her getting inked. Her mom probably would have had a much bigger problem with it.

"So does anyone else have tattoos?" Wendell asked.

Booth burst into laughing. "Cam has a beau-ti-ful one on her back."

Lilly and Wendell looked from the FBI agent and the coroner to the rest of the team, who apparently weren't affected by Booth's statement. "How do you know that?" Lilly asked.

Booth turned a little red, to which Cam smirked in amusement.

"Oh, Booth and Cam had a short lived relationship." Bones answered casually. "Therefore it would be a logical conclusion that Booth knows about Dr. Saroyan's tattoo from the sexual aspects of their relationship."

Angela smirked, Bren making Booth uncomfortable about his sex life definitely was her favorite part of any evening the team shared together.

"Dude, you dated dr. Saroyan?" Wendell exclaimed, not sure if he was more weirded out than impressed by that new insight into Booth's personal life.

Cam smiled, a little under the effect of the strong liquor. "It was a long time ago", she said, waving the comment away, back into the past where their romantic relationship was.

Booth shook his head. "Bones!", he hissed frustrated because his partner had revealed something about his love life.

"What Booth? This is something of common knowledge right? The only reason mister Bray and Miss Johnson didn't know about it, is because they are fairly new on the team."

He signed in resignation. "Okay, so it is okay for me to share that you had a relationship with Assistant Deputy Director Hacker?"

Lilly choked on her water, coughing to get it out of her airway. Dr. Brennan in a relationship with the man who had made a profession out of butt kissing?

"What? No!" Bones exclaimed horrified.

"See?" Booth said triumphantly, his anger changing into revenge. "Now you don't like it as much huh, when I share something about your love life."

"No, Booth, that is not what I meant. I did not enter into a _relationship_ with Andrew, we just went out on a couple of dates. I, for example, don't have any knowledge about whether Andrew has any body modifications. And I have to object to the term love life."

Knowing that the center of the team had been struggling since Booth's break up, Angela decided to step in before the two of them would start off on an endless discussion about love, dating and types of relationships and the ambiance would turn ever more uncomfortable. "So Cam, can we see this mysterious tat?"

Cam placed her glass back on the table to work the shirt off her left shoulder. "Of course", glad that Angela still had the brainpower to change the conversation to a less sensitive subject.

"Awh a butterfly, that is adorable!" Angela practically screamed, effectively silencing the bickering partners.

Cam smiled. "I was eighteen and I felt the need to defy my father, so I went for the cliché teenage girl tattoo. Thankfully I still had the sense to get it in a place that is relatively easy to cover up." Her inner professional was very grateful to her 19-year-old self for that. Even though the tattoo resembled a butterfly, it looked like a tattooed version of a toddler's drawing. Which is exactly the story she told her occasional one night stands; her tattoo was an eternalized version of Michelle's first butterfly drawing.

Lilly pointed to Booth´s wrist. "What is the story behind your tattoo?" Out of reflex Booth looked down at his wrist, running his finger over it. "I got the tattoo after Parker was born. After the military police dragged me back to the base there was this tattoo artist working so I got in line to get a tattoo."

Dr. Brennan looked at her partner. "But Booth, that tattoo is the Chinese character for faith, not Parker." Her voice factual and worried that her partner had been permanently marked with the wrong symbol.

"I know", Booth smiled, looking at his tattoo once more, remembering how proud and happy he had been when he got his tattoo. "It was faith that brought Parker into my life and I had faith I was going to survive the next tour to be in his life."

"Why did you get it in Chinese though?" Lilly asked.

"Just the word faith in English on my wrist would have been a little too girly for my taste," Booth stated. "I went with Chinese because I liked the character better than the other options and the tattoo artist was sure this was the correct character."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh boy, this is the longest chapter thus far. So sorry haha. I had to get it out of my system so I can focus on the following chapters. I promise, I'll get to the more essential parts of the story soon. Not that I think you all will like that any better XD. Only time will tell, right haha. I'd like to thank F.H. Blake and kareneb for reviewing. Special thanks for kareneb for further explaining the thought process behind the review, I appreciate it. And before I forget; WARNING; a little swearing here and there :).**

* * *

Lilly was starting to get into the rhythm. Now she knew all the team members, it felt much more real to be a federal justice department intern than back when she was at Uni cramming for her exams. Okay, there were a few squinterns she still hadn't been able to meet, but she had a face to go by the name for 90% of the team.

She had got her week planning down pretty nicely. On an average week, she would be at the Jeffersonian for at least a whole day, which she usually split up into two half days. One week she would be three whole days at the FBI, the other week at the federal justice offices. The final workday Lilly filled with whatever crossed her path and where she was needed or of most use. Trial and error had proven this was the most efficient way to divide her time for now. _Thank god all the buildings were relatively close together._

Every other morning there was the work out with agent Booth. Every Tuesday afternoon Lilly attended Dr. Brennan's and Dr. Norman's classes at the American University. The Anthropology department at American U was definitely different than the university crowd Lilly was used to. Where she was practically obligated to wear a suit to class and only go for sweatshirts and jeans during exam weeks, here Lilly had really stood out when she had been dressed like she had court after class. After having received some odd looks during the first class she had quickly learned and decided to make Tuesday's semi-casual work attire days. Which was great, she hadn't been allowed to wear comfy-clothes to class after getting out of middle school. It was only incredibly inconvenient when she was due in court that day.

Apart from the wonderful clothes difference, there were a couple of serious creapsters in the methodology class Dr. Brennan taught. Like Mister Fisher, Dr. B's intern, who always seemed to be capable of turning a fun conversation at the forensic platform into a story of death and decay. Hodgins had joked about how Fisher loved to brag about his sex life and that the junior squint had told him and Dr. Sweets how he was closing in on having slept with a 100 different woman. _Who knew hookers came in bulk, right?_

Stopping her train of thought, Lilly got out of the metro car. Dr. Saroyan had asked her to come in this morning. _Maybe the chief is regretting the permission she gave Hodgins and me to conduct that experiment next week._ That would be a shame. Because Lilly was looking forward to seeing bug man in action (instead of leaning over a microscope) and she knew Hodgins was excited for the anticipated BOOM they were going to create as well. They had been texting almost daily with minor adjustments to the plan.

* * *

"Thank you for coming in", Cam said, pointing to the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Not a problem", Lilly said, brushing down her skirt before sitting down. "I do have to say; I feel like I've been called into the rector's office." It was only Lilly's third time in Dr. Saroyan's office; the first time was during the interviews and the second time was to receive her security card and lab coat. Thus far Lilly hadn't been able to see the doctor in action in the coroner's room. As much as she wanted to see the successful career woman in action, she didn't necessarily look forward to standing close to a decomposing body.

Cam smiled. "Well that was not my intention, but it is good to see you also do sometimes get rattled."

Lilly nodded, giving a little smile. "Yeah, I am still human." Lilly internally debated if she should ask about the upcoming experiment or to just wait to make sure that was why Dr. Saroyan wanted to see her. Under no circumstances did she want to jinx the standing approval for the experiment.

Cam was very happy with having Lilly around. This type of internship was proving to be a valuable insight into her own organization. Cam was glad Caroline had been such a driving force behind getting this program from idea to reality. _I should probably take a trip to see Caroline and ask her how she is feeling about the program and Lilly's progress._ Lilly asked questions that made Cam herself and the team rethink their ways of working and the differences and similarities between their functions. It was good to have someone around with a fresh gaze.

Dr. Saroyan had been leading the team and the whole Medico Legal Lab for five years now and everybody had gotten comfortable in their ways. Of course, she herself had made changes when she had just arrived here (like being kept in the loop and asking permission _before_ potentially blowing up the lab), but these last few years the team had just done their jobs without trying to revolutionize their processes. With Lilly's almost childlike curiosity and interest in the proceedings, she had been welcomed into the team quickly. And she actually had the people skills Cam sometimes secretly missed those skills in her people. Although, if Lilly didn't like you, you'd better stand out of her way. She had no problem with burning down offensive people. But then again, Cam couldn't really blame her for that; those people always had it coming. Besides, Lilly didn't hold grudges for long; when they would come around so would she.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing. You've been so busy showing up everywhere I haven't had a chance to ask you in person yet. Did you run into any problems?"

Lilly visibly relaxed now she knew what Dr. Saroyan wanted to talk about. "I have been showing up everywhere, haven't I? It has been great to see so many different sides of forensic science and law enforcement. No problems thus far, pretty much everyone has been really welcoming, or turned welcoming within the first hour." Lilly smiled, thinking of Hodgins and Daisy.

Cam nodded. "Good, I am glad and yes, for some people here, change of personnel is quite a challenge. It is good to hear you aren't having any problems thus far. Like I told you before, if you have any questions, even if it is just about the science, feel free to ask me."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but don't you think your time is a little too valuable for that? Besides, Mister Bray has been very insightful so far. I doubt I'd be able to get through the material for the classes with this kind of ease without his help."

Cam liked having Lilly around the platform. Like Angela, Lilly helped to keep the Medico Legal Lab an as-happy-as-can-be-place. So far there hadn't been a case where she had been able to show Lilly her trade. _Was she really wishing for a fleshier corps just so she could show the intern her profession?_ Maybe, Dr. Saroyan concluded, however crude that might be. The thought leaving her with a tingling of guilt. _But that had to be human, right?_ She was getting really frustrated with just being on administrative duty and consulting with Dr. Brennan on x-rays and possible correspondence to tissue damage. Paperwork had never been her favorite part of any of her jobs. In fact, she had hated it when she was a cop, a coroner and still did, now as a forensic pathologist and head of the lab. For the first time since years, she was actually on track with all of it.

"That is good to hear. And yes, normally I am rather busy, but it seems all these murders are very light on flesh and heavy on the bones. But regardless of busy-ness, you're always welcome to ask everyone what you need to know." Cam knew she could say that safely. If she said something like that to Daisy, the squintern would bombard her with questions at all hours of the day.

Lilly nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and since I am here now, I have been wondering about the similarities between Dr. Brennan's and your job. Obviously, Dr. Brennan's area of expertise is the bones and as a pathologist, you must have knowledge of bones as well."

"Well, we both focus on the bodies of the victims, Dr. Hodgins, for instance, focuses on the surroundings of the victim and on the bugs and particulates around the body. We are both trained to read X-rays. So on every case, we consult each other on the X-rays and compare our views. Also, teeth are part of both our expertise so we are both able to follow the procedure to get dental prints to search for dental records.

They talked a little about the team roles and what Lilly had noticed about it all. Remembering the Lab's lunch plans Cam changed the subject. "If you have time for lunch today, maybe you can join us all for lunch at the diner. So far everyone is joining, except Dr. Edison and agent Booth hasn't yet RSVP'ed."

When Cam had started as the successor van Dr. Goodman she had started a lunch every Thursday. In the beginning, no one had wanted to come because - and in hindsight, Cam had to admit that - she had been quite the bossy helicopter boss. It wasn't until Cam had offered to pay lunch for everyone for three months straight that people had started to warm up to the idea of a group lunch and warmed up to her being the new sheriff in town. No one was obligated to meet at the diner but most members of the team tried to get there every week to chat or discuss the case.

Flattered that Lilly was invited to the apparently whole team attending lunch she nodded. "Sure, that sounds fun, I'll be there.

* * *

Lilly knocked on the closed office door at the FBI and waited until she heard a faint come in before she opened the door. "Hello agent Booth, Caroline asked me to bring this over for you." She handed Booth a small stack of files.

Booth sighed, glancing around his desk. "Great, more paperwork." His bureau was already filled with open files with the FBI emblem popping out from everywhere. Booth straightened his back, cracking some vertebrae and winching from having sit in the same place for too long. Placing his hands on his desk in front of his keyboard he refocused back on Lily. "But thanks anyway, Lilly, I was waiting on those papers." He smiled politely.

"You're welcome. Do you need any help?" Her eyes fell on the clock on the wall. "Or maybe I can drag you away from your desk for the group lunch, it sure seems like you need it."

Booth cracked his neck and let out another sigh, "I really don't have time to leave the building today, Hacker would have a field day if I did."

Lilly nodded in understanding. "Have you had anything to eat in the last couple of hours?" Lilly asked. It seemed to her he really was burning out with the large amounts of work he still had to do. And skipping lunch worried her. In the short time, she had been around she already had heard agent Booth give Dr. Brennan his speech about the importance of eating on time multiple times.

Booth shook his head. "No, I haven't had the time, I don't like skipping lunch, but I really have to finish this paperwork."

Lilly looked at him and the piles on his desk, understanding his mood and desperation to just get it over with. "Okay, you know what, I'll bring you back some lunch and then you can have a bite to eat here in your office and I'll help you with the paperwork."

He smiled, Lilly was very generous, always happy to help. "You really don't have to and I am sure this isn't that interesting for you. And even though you are an intern, that doesn't mean I should let you do the uninteresting work, it's just a lot and boring bureaucratic nonsense."

Lilly grinned at the audible hate that sounded through in Booth's words. "No, it is not _bullshit_. You have a lot of privileges and as an FBI agent, you are in a position of power over your suspects. So, therefore, it is only logical that you need to report back what exactly you did with that power."

Booth raised an eyebrow, "You almost sound like the squints in the lab."

"Well thank you", Lilly took the statement as a compliment, either oblivious to the undertone or choosing to ignore it. _Not going to risk opening that can of worms again._ "But I'll leave you to it - for now, see you in about an hour."

* * *

Lilly returned with a bag from the dinner and dropped it in front of Booth. She enjoyed the time she got to spend with the team out of the lab. They all had so much fun. She felt so welcome in the group. It was weird to think she'd only been around for a couple of weeks. It was fun that Wendell was around today as well, he had the ability to make her snort her drink out of her nose if she wasn't as careful as she was about it. Although she was sure that she would be snorting her drink all over the place soon enough. It would be inevitable that there would come a time where she wouldn't be prepared while taking a drink. _All I can hope for is that I'll be wearing black when that happens._

Booth looked up from his computer screen as his peripheral vision noticed someone standing in front of his desk.

"Delivery of one steak with a side of fries and some complimentary pie on the house," Lilly announced. "Oh and Dr. Saroyan asked me to ask you if you could give her a call before the end of the business day."

Booth nodded, barely listening as soon as Lilly stated the contents of the bag. With a longing look, he stared at the bag. Smelling the food he was secretly glad that Lilly had insisted on bringing him a lunch. He was starving after this boring stuff. "Thank you, it smells amazing." He opened the bag to take out the warm contents. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to Lilly wondering what was wrong.

"Are you thinking about eating while working?"

"Yeah, kind of", Booth answered, feeling like it was something so obvious it did not need mentioning.

"Multitasking isn't productive and like I said I'll help. So if you could scoot over I'll continue typing out your handwritten notes and you can eat in the mean time."

"You really don't have to, you already went out of your way to bring me lunch." Booth resisted. "I can't ask you to also do my work for me."

"Hey, we are part of the same team, right? Besides I already finished my work for Caroline, I can't continue with it until she takes a look at it. The only thing left for me today, is preparing next week's classes, but Wendell is going to help me with that tomorrow. Okay - and my research project, but I am not in the right mindset to dig into literature midway through the day. So I got plenty of time to help you beat that stack of papers and get home before the sun rises again. Furthermore, I've been reading about the FBI systems a couple weeks back so I am actually looking forward to seeing it all in function. Also, you didn't ask me, I offered to help you."

Smiling at her perseverance, he got up from his desk chair. Only a true desk jockey could be happy to see an information system in action. Placing the bag from the dinner further to the side so Lilly could take his place. "Well have at it", he pointed to his seat as he stepped aside so Lilly could sit down in his chair.

"Thank you", Lilly smiled as she shuffled past Booth to sit down.

"Ah you really have been sitting here too long, this chair is all warm." Lilly pulled a face.

Trying to get the visitor's chair between the desk, wall, and cabinets he looked at back at her. "Oh, so basically you think I have a hot ass?" Booth asked her jokingly, showing off his cockier side. As he sat down next to Lilly so he could still look at his screen, Lilly snorted.

"I don't know, but ass-sweat isn't much of a turn on." Responding in a tone of voice that amusedly told him to hold his horses. "And if you expect me to check out your ass, you are going to have to stand up again."

Booth smiled, keeping in a chuckle as he sat down and pulled open the packages the bag with his food to him. He sniffed up the aroma. "Hmm thanks, it looks great huh?"

Lilly looked at the screen and found where Booth left off. She started typing the notes in front of her. Booth stared at her hands that gracefully flew over his keyboard and digitalized his written case notes in record time. He took a bite of his steak and relaxed a little. As always, the food from the dinner was amazing. He was glad Lilly pushed him to eat. Hacker had been busting his chops about his reports for a while and now for some reason, he had to finish them today. That man really held a grudge, it was becoming unprofessional.

Not that it mattered much these days; it wasn't like there was someone waiting for him at home. Being at work was much easier than sitting home alone, drowning in his thoughts and self-pity.

Binging on his fries he noticed that Lilly's eyes were mostly focused on his handwritten notes and not on the computer screen. After watching her work for a little while he broke the comfortable silence. "Where did you learn to type like that?"

Lilly looked at him, "Type how?" She continued typing until she finished typing the words she had down from memory.

"You know, look at the page in front of you instead of the screen and type without mistakes at that pace?"

Lilly grinned, almost amazed that touch typing would be something that he found to be impressive. "Oh that. I got a lot better at it when I was a paralegal at a law firm. Typing is a big part of your day there so I learned to be fast at it. I taught myself a lot more productivity tricks to make computer life easier. Which is probably why I already got through all my stuff for the justice department and the other interns didn't."

Booth nodded as he popped another fry in his mouth. "Paralegal huh?"

"Yes, didn't you get my resume?"

"Not really. I let Caroline decide who she thinks will be a good fit. And then she and Cam shortened down the list further."

"Oh", Lilly said, "so essentially you didn't care who became the first multi section intern?" Mild disappointment sounding through in her voice. She had briefly met the agent during the second interview round, and he had seemed interested enough in the whole process while he had been there.

Booth playfully shoved Lilly's arm. "Oh no, I do care. I am really glad the one we have is helping me do my paperwork." He smiled a kind toothpaste shiny smile, trying to make her disappointment disappear.

Booth looked at the bag, moving the plastic out of the way a little to get a better look at the containers still inside. Next to his favorite pie stood the salad. "You really didn't have to get me a salad." Booth groaned, still staring at the food container.

Lilly smiled, already having moved on. "Dr. Brennan told me to get it for you and she predicted that you would complain about it." Dr. Saroyan had told her not to mention it to the agent before he had noticed it himself to prevent a word struggle about not wanting or going to eat it.

Booth nodded, "That sounds like Bones, Bones is always commenting on my eating habits. I should have known she put you up to this." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Well, I figured since Dr. Brennan is your partner, she knows what you normally get for lunch. The rest of the order was the usual right?"

Booth smiled, Lilly sounded worried that this wasn't the type of lunch he preferred. "She is and she does know, and because she knows my lunch preferences, she pushed the salad." His smile turning into a grin at the quizzical look that appeared on Lilly's face.

"Why? You never eat salad or vegetables?" From a man with his fitness level, Lilly expected a whole lot of healthy meals. Obviously, she had seen him eating unhealthily but she had figured he treated himself to the crappy stuff when out.

Booth shrugged. "I eat vegetables every once in a while. Always when I have Parker and my pizzas have something green on it." The last sentence sounding like Booth was getting a little bent out of shape.

Lilly grinned at the defensiveness in his voice. "Okay, prove it and save your image, pretend I am Parker and you need to eat your greens. Impress me with your healthy habits." Lilly exaggerated mockingly.

An immediate look of disgust crossing Booth's features. "Nope", Booth said with an open mouth filled with French fries.

"Ahh gross!" Lilly pulled up her nose. "I guess you are pretending to be your 10-year-old son now."

Booth chewed and swallowed. "Yeah well, you started it." Smirking like that same 10 years old. "But if you're _so_ into salad", Booth opened the package and picked some salad and a piece of tomato on to his fork. "Here, have a bite of healthy stuff. Ahhhhhh, open up."

Lilly smiled, "Only if you'll also have some, Dr. Dentist."

Booth put on a serious face and placed his hand over his heart. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, scouts honor. Do you need airplane noises?" He zigzagged the fork close to Lilly's mouth and held his hand underneath it to prevent spilling on either of their clothes.

"Oh, so I have to go first?" Lilly asked, leaning back in his office chair, moving out of the reach of his fork.

Booth nodded cheekily. "Yes, I already promised to die if I don't, soooooo." He moved the fork closer.

Lilly rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to let Booth feed her a bit of the salad. Lilly carefully chewed her salad while Booth was watching her amusedly. "Dr. Brennan does have great taste, though, this salad tastes amazing," Lilly said, licking some excess dressing for her lips.

Booth grinned, "So you want another bite? There is loads of salad left", reloading the fork.

"Nuh-uh", Lilly said, already turning back to the papers in front of her. "I did my part and I already ate, you enjoy your salad". From the corner of her eye, she noticed the small sulk on Booth's face before she continued typing. According to the crunchy chewing sounds coming from beside her, he cleaned the fork and quickly swallowed his dose of green. Lilly laughed, muttering under her breath, "only the rest of the salad to go."

After finishing the lunch (including almost half of the Bones prescribed salad) Booth dictated some not yet written parts and after a while, they got into a nice rhythm. Slowly, but surely, their progress was becoming visible, the to do stack lessening while and the done stack grew. For the first time, today Booth felt confident he would be able to get home at a reasonable hour and get some sleep in before he would have to be back at the office tomorrow. _Suck on that ADD Hacker._

"So why don't you have a secretary to help you out with this kind of stuff?" Lilly asked as Booth sifted through a file to get the next matter on hand. She was curious why an agent in charge didn't seem to have access to office support staff. A big part of the paperwork they had done today could have been delegated in her opinion.

"I am a field agent, we don't have secretaries."

Lilly shot him a weird look, "Yeah James Bond also doesn't have a secretary but I also never seen him doing paperwork", her tone telling him she didn't agree with his reasoning. "You're also the head of Major Crimes, that should mean you would be entitled to get some help.

Booth shrugged, "Apparently it doesn't. It would be nice though. We are really working through this stack like a couple of conveyor belt workers." Sighing before continuing. "After we finish, let me take you to dinner as a sign of my thank you."

Lilly internally grinned, keeping her voice as neutral as she could manage. "Lunch wasn't up to your standards huh?"

"What? No, lunch was great, but it was dinner time was a long time ago. And I really appreciate you making time to help me with this paperwork."

Snorting she nodded. "I was just kidding and sure I'd love to go out for dinner. Do you have a place in mind? There is this place I've been wanting to check out, it's supposed to be all BBQ'ed dishes and my friend assured me _it is all to die for_."

Booth smirked at the way Lilly said to die for. Like she found the assumption to be a stupid exaggeration, but not exaggerated enough to not trust that friend's judgment. "Sounds good, for a second you had me worried you wanted to drag me to a salad bar." It would be great to not go to the diner for a change. How long had it been since he went somewhere other than the Royal diner, Founding Fathers or Sid's?

Lilly grinned, raising her arms as a don't shoot the messenger sign. "Hey, for lunch I was just following Dr. Brennan's orders. Just because I don't hate my dose of greens, doesn't mean I hate well-prepared BBQ meat."

* * *

The restaurant was located in one of the more upcoming parts of Washington DC. The buildings were old and the yuppies were trying to stop them from turning into ruins by turning the locations into the more prime party, dining or shopping locations. To find the place Booth had accidentally driven past it a couple of times.

The front of the restaurant was pretty small, but after going through the door Lilly and Booth were welcomed by an elongated space filled with wooden tables, chairs, and booths. Their noses immediately concluding that this was indeed the place they had been looking for."Wow, this is larger than I expected." Lilly muttered. The ambiance was relaxed and there was country music playing in the background. Wooden decorations on the walls.

After being seated by a friendly waitress, they were looking over the menu. Lilly smiled at one of the small dishes. "They do have chop salad, in case you've got a craving." Her eyes sparkling from behind the menu book, looking for Booth's reaction.

"Funny", Booth said, looking up long enough to be able to imagine the hidden smirk that would go with her eyes. "But I am seeing all sorts of lovely small dishes like steaks, ribs, lamb, and hamburgers on the menu, so I am going to pass on the green crap." His enthusiasm and contentment for the large meat selection rather obvious.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, we didn't come here for vegetables. Although, I neeeeeeeeeed the side dish of grilled corn, potatoes, and peppers." Pointing out the dishes on the menu as she read them aloud.

Booth smiled, "I thought you said you wanted meat, all I am hearing is healthy hipster stuff."

"Come on", Lilly whimpered, "you can't call the classics hipster stuff?! And who says no to grilled peppers? Meat-wise I do intend on ordering the chicken burger..."

"…Why chicken? Are you on a lean, mean, green diet?" Interrupting Lilly to continue the lighthearted teasing of her food preferences.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "What? _Who do you think I am?_ You've seen my discipline in sports, so there is no way I could even stick to a diet long enough to see results. And I do love red meat so I think I'll be going for that mini steak as well." Snorting, thinking of the new information she learned about the agent today, Lilly added; "I'd probably be able to out-eat you in crappy things."

"Is that a challenge? Booth countered, loving to bring out the competitive side in himself and others.

"Nope", Lilly smiled. "I don't think anyone should encourage you to eat any more poorly, however, if you want to do some sort of a hipster salad challenge I am all in." Knowing, that would shut him up with a loss for words for a few seconds.

Scrunching his nose Booth shook his head no.

Lilly snorted, savoring the moment that agent Booth was too stunned for words. "When you do that, you look like ADD Hacker when we dropped off the paperwork."

Booth laughed, "Yeah that was quite something, wasn't it?"

Both remembering the tantrum-toddler-face ADD Hacker had pulled when Director Cullen had walked in and commented that it was good for agent Booth to be finished before night time and that Booth deserved a quiet night at home.

Hmm-hmm, Lilly hummed. "He was so annoyed that it wasn't even 8 pm and then Director Cullen putting Hacker in his place was golden." Lilly laughed at the memory. "I actually liked Director Cullen," Lilly said. "He seems like a man with the right kind of attitude. And I was pleasantly surprised that Director Cullen was so kind - okay at least to us."

The D.C. Field office director had a name for being a notorious hardass, not tolerating slackers and agents that didn't follow regulations.

Booth grinned, knowing Lilly long enough now to know she enjoyed seeing Cullen setting Hacker straight, in the most politically correct way possible. Not that he could deny having enjoyed that as well. "Your people radar is pretty spot on, but I got to tell you, a couple of years back Cullen scared the crap out of me. He's a real stickler for the rules." Remembering who he was talking to he rolled his eyes. "Which is probably something you really like."

"But then when his daughter got terminally ill he changed and softened up towards the good guys, which is most of the FBI and he got a lot easier to deal with. Bones and I actually caught the organ dealers that caused his daughter's cancer."

"So why is Hacker so scared of the man then?"

"Didn't I say Cullen likes the good guys in the FBI?" Booth smiled. "Also, you're not the only one who doesn't like suck ups." "Hacker is okay, but he was a field agent for two years max and Cullen doesn't like that. Cullen himself has worked in the field for almost 15 years before moving to a desk job."

Lilly looked impressed. "Wow, and all I was seeing was another suit, most likely a butt-kisser senior."

Booth chuckled, "Don't tell Cullen that, he was actually starting to like you for being a team player."

"What's not to like, right?" Lilly said before taking a sip of her iced drink, halfway grinning.

Booth grinned. "Yes, you are pretty likable, but Cullen doesn't like _desk jockeys_ whose rules make his work day a lot harder to deal with."

"Wait. I thought you just said that Cullen was all for rules and regulations." Lilly smirked at the mention of the nickname he had given her.

Booth rolled his eyes. _Precision, always go for precision around squints *correction: half-squints_ _aka desk jockeys._ "He is, at least for agents following rules, he isn't when it means more bureaucracy for himself _."_

"Ah, I take it Cullen is your role model then?" Lilly said, reveling in the fact that she had made agent Booth rephrase his statement.

The agent nodded. "Well yes, in some ways he is a like role model to me. I don't really want to leave field work behind, but when I can't pass the psychical requirements anymore I'd probably want to be a director. I love working for the FBI and serving my country. But apart from all that, Cullen always made time for his family and his daughter and even though he and Julia lost their little girl, they're still married and a very strong couple."

Seeing the seriousness in agent Booth's eyes, Lilly nodded at his explanation. She had heard that the agent was a true family man with the belief that love was the cornerstone of human existence.

Even though they were spending quite a lot of time together, they hadn't talked about the agent's crudely ended relationship since that conversation in the car almost two weeks ago. Hearing Booth talk about the relationship of his superior she could hear the anguish and covetousness in his voice.

Usually, they talked about the cases they were working on or Booth would be so kind to answer Lilly's seemingly never ending questions. Sure, they did also talk about personal stuff on occasion, but that was about happy things, not the sad and serious stuff. Feeling like they were in the right vibe to have _that_ kind of conversation Lilly looked at the man sitting in front of her.

"You'll have a relationship like that too. I am sure of it. How are you holding up these days?"

How easy would it be for him to shot the intern down? He had done it countless times before when people wanted to know things about his personal life. However, the fact that it was Lilly's asking him, stopped him from closing up. Lilly didn't look at him like he was a wounded animal in need of help, no pity, no judgment that he still wasn't over Hannah, just plain old honest interest in his well being. Shrugging he gave a weak smile at her kind words.

Before he could answer, the agent's phone buzzed. Lighting up, the phone showed a picture of a blonde, smiling woman. Taking a quick look at the name Booth looked at Lilly apologetic. "I am sorry, I have to take this."

Lilly nodded. "Sure thing." _He probably feels saved by the bell._ She probably shouldn't have butt in. Or maybe the woman calling him was his new girlfriend or something. _Maybe a rebound girl, it would be really good for him_. He seemed very eager to pick up, so – if that wasn't because she had tried to butt into his personal life - that was a good sign. _Or maybe that was his ex, Hannah, she's a blonde, isn't she?_ Hannah calling him, that would be bad. Lilly had only seen the picture for a good second and because the phone was upside down she hadn't been able to see the name. From what the agent had told her about Hannah, she hadn't been impressed with the war zone journalist. _Who walks out of a relationship that lasted over 8 months to practically disappear into a war zone in the same breath?_

Would it be a new girlfriend? From what Lilly could tell, not much had changed for the agent since they had had that car talk almost two weeks ago. He did seem a little more at ease, but still, she could tell he was still struggling, trying to work through it all. Regretting that she hadn't paid more attention to agent Booth's facial expressions when his phone started to ring.

"Sorry, that took a little longer than expected," Booth said as he sat down, interrupting Lilly's thinking. "Parker is coming down with the flu or something and he didn't want to go to sleep before he had spoken to me."

Taking in what agent Booth was telling her, an undeterminable look crossed Lilly's face.

"What?" Booth asked suspiciously, not understanding why she looked troubled/preoccupied.

"Nothing", Lilly said, "I let my mind run free for a second there. That sucks for Parker, hopefully a good night of sleep will help him feel better." Hoping, that would be enough to push the conversation into another direction.

Booth nodded, retaking his place. "Are you sure there wasn't something on your mind?" When Lilly answered no a little too quickly he knew she wasn't being truthful. "Come on", he complained, " if you want me to believe you, you have to do a better job at lying."

Lilly turned red, blushing rapidly as she tried to hide behind her drink. Lying wasn't something she usually resorted to. _Where is that menu card when you needed it, right?_ Looking up after taking a sip she saw that the agent wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine, okay if you have to know. Before you picked up the phone we were talking about how you were holding up. First thought; maybe I shouldn't have been such a nosy. Second thought: maybe you decided on having that rebound after all or maybe that it was Hannah calling." She rushed out, trying to get it over with, feeling ridiculous for having thought it at all. Especially since there was like a whole world between rebound or Hannah.

Booth snorted, laughing, amused that this was what was troubling her. "And you thought Rebecca was the rebound? That's rich, Becca would love to hear that one." Trying to get his face back in check. "Sorry, that's cruel of me." He appreciated her honesty in her answer. "No, I haven't gone out on _rebound-hunt._ In fact, before she called I was going to tell you that I don't feel like much has changed in a couple of weeks. I don't feel different from two weeks ago. As for being up in my business; I actually appreciate you asking me how I am doing. It sometimes feels a little like people think I should be over her by now." A little doubt sounding through.

Recovering rather rapidly, she didn't feel worried about interfering in his personal life anymore. _Now, who's lying now?_ ' _nothing changed'._ Lilly looked at the agent. Dryly she responded. "Uh-uh, now you are lying. What did change?"

Booth shrugged, sighing. "I honestly don't know what exactly changed. It's just… I don't know. On the one hand, I feel like I am doing better, even though the wound still feels rather fresh. On the other hand, I don't feel like going out, it seems like all I want is to sit in front of the TV at home failing to drown out my dark thoughts. So basically you are saving me from another night of drowning in my sorrows."

Lilly nodded, fully understanding the contrariety of it all. "Sorry to hear that. Are you still as angry?"

"No, that is actually getting a little better. I went boxing a couple of times in the morning and that definitely helped. I guess it is just more disappointment and emptiness now."

"Don't you just hate disappointment? Personally, I prefer anger over disappointment any day." Lilly said. "Then at least you're feeling something that has fire in it, disappointment feels so depressing."

Booth smiled at her candid description. "I get what you're saying, but I hate it both. I wish I could just move on, skip all this sadness and chastising myself and just try and be happy again. I am sorry, I am ruining the fun evening we were having. This food is great by the way, your friend has great taste.

Lilly waved his apologies away, not letting him kill the conversation like that. "Don't worry about that, I told you before we could talk whenever and there is no way you could ruin this day, I enjoyed myself a lot actually."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Doing paperwork?"

Lilly smiled. "Yes is that so weird? You call me desk jockey for a reason, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Hi there! I don't know what got into me to post this chapter. I should be writing an essay or at the very least be preparing for my classes next week, but apparently, some part of me wanted to be done with this chapter XD. Sorry to disappoint, we're still not at the part of the story where chaos and interesting things are bound to happen. Maybe I am hoping that posting this chapter will get me back on track with those half-written chapters.**

 **WARNING: I love swearing too much**

* * *

Booth and Lilly had ended up talking all evening in the restaurant and technically it been already Friday morning when the agent Booth had dropped Lilly off at her apartment. Opening the door to her home she had muttered to herself " I am going to regret this in the morning,"

And naturally, when the alarm had ever so rudely signaled the end to her sleeping time, she had not wanted to leave her warm and comfortable bed.

After having slept through practically half of the morning meeting, while at least physically being there, Lilly was finally allowed to get back to something fun: learning anthropology with Wendell. She loved the law and all but still, sometimes she wondered if she should have chosen a different career path. A path more along the lines of the interns that ended up working for Dr. Brennan. Thankfully this internship gave her the opportunity to work with the law and science, so for now, she didn't need to worry about though decisions like that.

Before ditching the Hoover for the day and changing it for the Jeffersonian, Lilly decided to swing by agent Booth's office. She was very curious to see if he was somewhat awake or halfway there, halfway home like she currently was. He had actually had quite a few drinks, so she just hoped he wasn't dealing with a hangover, from them talking away the evening about love, family and believing in faith.

Knocking on the open door she was met with two sparkly brown eyes. "Good morning!" Booth answered her knock.

"Good morning", Lilly said, trying not to growl her greeting. Despite the fact that she had been awake for a couple of hours now, she still felt like sleeping for a couple more. "I thought I'd swing by to see if you were experiencing any effects from staying up past midnight on a school night, but for some reason, you're looking like you slept 8 hours?"

"Sniper training", Booth responded casually, leaning back into his desk chair as he played with an apple before taking a bite. "I have been trained to function on little sleep, so dining out until it is closing time is nothing."

"Ah", Lilly bit back another yawn, covering her mouth with her hand, just in case. "And here I was thinking that as a millennial, I should be able to pull all-nighters and not feel it at all."

Booth grinned. "Well maybe you're turning 40 next year and I am the one turning 26 soon."

Lilly chuckled half sarcastically. "Hilarious, make fun of the paperwork girl."

"No, no", Booth countered. "I am not making fun of your paperwork abilities, I am making fun of Lightweight Lilly, not able to drink much liquor and unable to stay up after 12 pm." Referencing to the team's celebratory drinks only a couple of days earlier.

Lilly smiled, signaling she was leaving. "Thanks huh, but I have to say I am looking very good for 40." Doing a hair flip to underline her point before waving her goodbye. Leaving Booth to chuckle, before taking another bite of his apple.

* * *

"Good morning mister Bray!," Lilly shouted as soon as she was descending the stairs into Limbo.

Looking up and seeing the face he had expected, he smiled. "Good morning to you too, miss Johnson. Taking a better look at his indirect colleague as she walked closer, Wendell grinned. "Don't you look like little miss sunshine?"

"Oh, shut up", Lilly said jokingly, knowing that all the make-up in the world couldn't possibly hide the bags under his eyes from what agent Booth seemed to consider to be only minor sleep deprivation.

"Did Booth finally break you in the gym?" Wendell asked with a crooked smile. Ever since agent Booth had been the interim trainer of the hockey team for a few months, he had gained a new respect for every law enforcement officer anywhere. Also beside that newly found respect, he had felt sorry for himself, the team and more recently for Lilly for having to work out with Booth as an instructor.

Lilly shook her head." No, actually we already skipped two sessions. First one was after those team drinks, we decided a somewhat full night of sleep would be more productive." _For as far as that was even possible._ Even with skipping the workout routine, she still had needed to get up at 6.30am. "And then, ironically enough, we skipped this morning because we ended up talking so much at the restaurant that we kind of lost track of time. So we didn't leave the restaurant before midnight.

Can you believe that agent Booth actually looked like he did sleep 8 hours? I don't get it. I am focusing all my energy here on barely staying awake."

Wendell grinned. "Did he tell you it was because of his sniper training?" Which was something Booth always told anyone who would listen, but Wendell believed it was just the magic of double shots of caffeine.

Lilly nodded. "Yep, that is what the man said."

"But agent Booth took you out to dinner then?" Wendell asked, trying not to sound too serious.

Lilly nodded, "Yes, as a thank you for helping him with his paperwork." Feeling like teasing Wendell a little. "It most likely wasn't anywhere nearly as romantic as you're thinking of right now."

Wendell grinned, only feeling slightly caught. Not willing to ask her why it took them the whole evening to dine he went with:"Ah, does that mean I can expect a very very romantic dinner from you when you pass your procedural anthropology class?"

Smiling, she dropped her bag on the chair next to an empty examiner table. Whenever she was studying here, in Limbo, she used one of the tables of death as her temporary desk. It was somewhat weird that being around bones wasn't as freaky as it seemed only a couple of weeks ago."Well, I don't really know the definition of very very romantic, but sure, I could take you out to dinner when I pass the test. Or cook you a homecooked meal and make sure there are lots and lots of candles burning. Maybe sprinkle around some rose peddles?" Lilly grinned.

Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "Sure, homecooked dinner sounds great. However, candles and rose peddles sound way too cliché to be romantic. Now, are you ready for a morning of procedural anthropology?"

"Never and always," Lilly said with a corny smile. Opening her books she turned to Wendell. "You know what I don't understand? I really like the classes dr. B teaches but ugh.. the course materials are soooo boring and technical. And yeah before you start, I know the law can be pretty boring sometimes as well, so it surprises me I can't deal with this."

Wendell snorted again, that was exactly what he was going to say. From the day they had met, they silently had decided on taking a stabs at each other's disciplines for fun. He walked around the table to get a better look at the ulna of unidentified victim 1993-206. "And here I was thinking I was making forensic anthropology fun."

Lilly grinned. "Hell yeah, just reading these pages would be pretty unbearable without your help."

"So? Maybe your academic reading is just a little below average."

If she had been any closer to where Wendell was standing, she would have poked him in the ribs. "Alright hotshot, next week I am bringing a 3L book for you to read about criminal law proceedings. Let's see how well can handle a different field of study."

"Well actually, that would be pretty cool. Do you think you could sneak me into one of your classes sometime?

"Sure, which one would you like to attend?"

Wendell smiled. "That doesn't really matter, which one you think I am intelligent enough to comprehend. My mom's going to freak, me going to law school."

"Why? Because law school is for criminals?" Lilly answered grinningly, expecting another jokingly stab.

"Nope", Wendell said. "She is going to find it wonderful, she thinks medical doctor or lawyer are the highest possible positions in the whole world. You know, I am the first one of my family and neighborhood to go to college."

"Oh really? That is so cool. Everyone must be super proud of you." Lilly said.

"Yeah, they are. But at the same time, it is pretty nerve-racking. I mean, my mom is in church every day. Thanking God for the miracle that is this internship and scholarship. Last year was pretty scary. The funding for my scholarship nearly got pulled and because of that, I almost had to give up my studies and this internship. I guess sometimes it is pretty hard to have everyone watching over your shoulders, hoping you'll make it. It can be pretty stressful on occasions. Sorry, that sounds rather negative, and I shouldn't complain because my scholarship found new funding and I still get to be here. So how about you, are you also the first in your family to attend University?" Wendell asked, trying to divert the conversation from his insecurities.

"I get that, it must be hard to be under that kind of pressure. You're not being negative at all. And no, I am not the first one to have received an undergraduate degree in my family. As a matter of fact, I think everyone in my family has at least a Bachelor's degree. My dad has a Master's degree, my uncle actually has a doctorate in Economy and aunt has some shady degree in Biology if I am correct."

"Wow", Wendell said, "so you were more than expected to go to college and get degrees."

Lilly tilting her head, thinking. "Yeah, in a way, I suppose it was expected, but my parents never pressured me to get any degrees. My great-grandfather never enjoyed studying, so he used to say he attended the school of life and that he had majored in gaining knowledge in the working world. His parents weren't too happy with his decision to not pursue a degree, but he always managed and in the end, they understood and were proud of him. At least that is what he used to tell me. So if you're wondering why I can be so stubborn, it's in embedded in my DNA." Lilly said, proud of her ancestor.

"That is so cool, you actually knew your great-grandfather? Or did your parents pass down that story?"

Lilly smiled. "I am pretty sure my dad would have never told me that because he thinks education is 'pertinent' and an 'obligation to society'. So yeah, I did know great grandfather, sadly he died last year, but he made it to 102 in relatively good health."

 _So much for not being pressured into going to college,_ Wendell thought. "That's amazing! My grandmother is 96 and refusing to move to a home. She says she grew up on our street and she is going to die in that street."

Lilly smiled, "I guess we both come from a line of very stubborn people."

* * *

 _Afternoon, federal courthouse, central hall_

Caroline raised an eyebrow. Leaning towards her otherwise focused intern, she whispered. "Cher, you are staring."

"Sorry", Lilly said. "But isn't that Steve Stein? I saw him on the defense attorney special last summer, he was incredible. And you have to admit the man is smoking. The TV doesn't do him any justice."

Caroline hummed agreeing. "Hm-hm, sure is, but he is just as toxic as the smoke coming from a burned down chemical factory. Let me give you some advice. Don't fall for his looks or his sweet talking. He has a thing for young lawyers like yourself. He's a snake and after palming you in he'll constrict you like you're a cute bunny."

Lilly smiled, always enjoying miss Julian's metaphors. "I appreciate the heads up, Caroline, but apart from the obvious looks, all I admire about him is his preceding professional reputation. He is always described as a pit bull, once he bites into something, he doesn't let go until he wins the case. Although.. I've never seen him give a plea in real life."

Caroline sized Lilly up, one eyebrow cocked. "Okay, I'll believe you. For now. Innocent until proven guilty and all. He is good at his little speeches, I'll give you that. But he is a complete smug and I don't like him."

The sharply dressed defense attorney was moving in their direction. "Omg is he coming this way?" Lilly hissed, feeling her cheeks heat up from their gossiping and the star-struck awe she was experiencing.

"Hm-hm", Caroline disapprovingly crossed her arms in front of her. "Mr. Stein", Caroline coldly greeted the approaching attorney, spitting out his name like she was talking about a disease.

"Hello miss Julian, good to see you still standing. I hope you're ready for the Tryon case next Thursday?"

Caroline smiled a venomous smile. "What did you do Steve? Bribe the man's counsel just for another chance to lose to me again?"

"Me? Consider me shocked. First of; last time was only a small loss, don't get used to it. Secondly, you know I don't do white collar crimes. Even less commit them. Major crimes and class A felonies are my specialty, as you very well know." His last comments seemingly for the sole benefit of Lilly, who he was generously taking his time to look and down. "Talking about class A. Shouldn't you introduce me to your lovely assistant?"

Lilly bit her lip to prevent her from laughing out loud at the awful line he was trying to pull. Secretly she loved sleazy lines like that, word jokes would have her laughing harder than anything. However, arrogance as a fragrance was a big turn off. Her mentor hadn't exaggerated the man's ego and self-fulfillment though. He was obviously working the angle that his relative fame gave him.

"Sorry, What could _possibly_ have caused me to forget my manners?" Sarcasm dripping from the prosecutor's voice. Caroline quickly took care of the introductions.

"Pleasure is all mine", the attorney replied as he once more ogled the intern. "Would you like to go and grab a bite to eat tonight? I'll let you ask me anything you'd like to know." The question sounded slightly suggestive.

"What makes you think I am knowledgeable in the legal field? I could just be part of the office support staff or a victim of a heinous crime." Lilly responded, amused by the assumption. Her answer implying that the latter were the case, there was no reason for her to be interested in a one on one Q & A session with a famous lawyer.

The attorney laughed. "Well, I'd say an ordinary office employee doesn't even know who I am, so that must mean you are attending or attended law school, and therefore you could be interested in a _stimulating_ dinner with a well-respected lawyer."

 _Alright, 1-0 for him_. "Stimulating dinner huh? I am very flattered, but I guess I good looks aren't going to be stimulation enough." Lilly enjoying the double burn of her comment. The man had some nerve, but then again, some part of Lilly was used to these type of conversations by now.

"Trust me, I am very stimulating, regardless of my looks." Steve persisted, throwing in some extra charm.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I am going to need a wastebasket here."

Lilly smiled at her superior, before turning back to mister Stein. "I am very flattered you think I am worthy of being your… entertainment for tonight, but I am not the _fuck_ the famous type of gall."

For a star lawyer, he was stunned into silence a little too easy. It always surprised Lilly how big-mouthed men couldn't handle having their suggestion spelled out back to them. Lilly never fought shy of bluntness, clarity over semantics at any day, especially with an indecent proposal from a stranger. Maybe a couple of years ago she would have fled the scene because it made her uncomfortable, but now she enjoyed turning the tables on inappropriate conversational partners.

When he didn't respond within two seconds, Lilly turned to Caroline again, a satisfied smile on her face. _Time to leave._ "Should we walk to the judges' chambers?"

Taking Lilly's cue, Caroline nodded, walking with Lilly to the giant stairs. She couldn't have put the arrogant douche in his place any better herself. "Nice one, Cherie, but another warning; he is going to try to make your life hell now."

Lilly shrugged. "Fine by me, I lost my respect for him when he started checking me out within the first seconds of meeting me. Nothing cures finding someone attractive faster than being an entitled bastard."

"Amen to that Cherie, amen to that."

* * *

 **A/N: Until next chapter :).**


	11. Chapter 11: Bones and love

**A/N: I promise, this is the last chapter before I get to the freaking point XD. Although, I have to say I am a little anxious about your' reactions to that part. A giant thank you to Kareneb for reviewing the previous chapter. It always makes me happy when I get the email notification that there is a review :).**

* * *

"Good morning, thank goodness I am still on time", Lilly declared as she hurried through the entrance of the bone room. "Dr. Norman's class ran a little late, but I was lucky enough to make it to the station on time."

Bones looked up from the giant enlargement of a curve mark on one of the LCD screens. "Oh, I wasn't even aware you were observing me today. But following classes, especially an anthropology class is a very excusable reason for tardiness." Bones responded kindly.

Lilly smiled. Only Dr. B could come up and get away with a comment like that, if someone else would say it like that, it would sound like they weren't interested in the other person at all. "I am glad you sort of approve."

"How are those classes going?" Bones asked, interested in the opinion of a somewhat objective observer on the excellent anthropology program of American University.

"Pretty well, at least … I think, we'll see about that when I take the exam right?" Lilly grinned. "I do enjoy these classes, Dr. Norman is a great teacher, but I prefer the scientific views of your procedural class." Lilly could see how Mr. Ara... well... something, had switched majors after taking the Cultural Anthropology's class. She didn't know him very well, but apparently, he was in the process of changing his major back to forensic anthropology since dr. Brennan had returned from Indonesia. For some reason, especially Dr. Saroyan was really happy about this fact.

"Even though your course is a lot harder, I feel it will help me a lot with understanding your process and the science behind the cases."

Bones nodded approvingly. Those had been the exact objectives she herself had in mind when she had picked the procedural anthropology class for Lilly. "I am glad you are finding Dr. Norman and my classes educational and enjoyable."

"Me too. Lilly agreed. "I am very glad you gave me the opportunity."

Brennan smiled. "I can only support your eagerness to learn, so it is my pleasure to aid you in your education. What was the subject of class today? If I am correct, around this time in the semester Dr. Norman should be covering several social norms and Western traditions."

"Then I guess we are right on schedule. We zoomed in on the cultural necessity and norms about monogamous marriage today. Which on its own is a pretty interesting subject, but there isn't much to it that isn't plainly common sense. However, what I did find very interesting is Dr. Norman mentioning that you and he don't agree on the subject. What is there to disagree on?" Lilly asked.

"Well, my opinion is rather straightforward actually." Looking away from Lilly to face the monitor once more, Bones started off on her usual rant. "Marriage is an antiquated ritual for the foolish. It is impossible for people to know who they want to be with forever. It has never been proven homo sapiens are in fact a monogamous species. What people like to call love, is simply the result of a chemical imbalance, as soon as the chemicals leave our system the feeling of love diminishes. Therefore, love on its own doesn't exist or at the very least it isn't a permanent or long-term situation. Thus, the notion of forever love, on which a marriage is socially constructed, is ridiculous. Anthropologically speaking, monogamy would be the illogical choice. To contribute to the gene pool to maximum capacity it would be less beneficial to mate with the same person for life and thus there is a biological explanation why people by nature are incapable to stay together until that magical death do us part. So, to conclude, I don't agree with the concept of marriage or with Dr. Norman's reasoning on the subject."

Lilly looked at dr. Brennan, stunned by the lengthy answer. Trying to keep her mouth from falling open, still thinking through what the doctor had just told her. Dr. Norman had mentioned that dr. Brennan didn't share his point of view on - well not exclusively but especially - this matter. However, Lilly hadn't seen the antidote for love and romance coming from the woman she had found to be so caring with the people around her.

"Do you have a different stance on the matter, miss Johnson?" For some reason, it made Temperance very uncomfortable that the intern stayed silent for this long. Lilly normally didn't need much time to consider her response.

"Sorry", Lilly said, "I was just processing. But yes, you could say that I have a different idea about marriage. Personally, I think marriage is great. Have you never just felt like dreaming about the perfect white poufy dress, a shiny tiara and a prince perfect?" Lilly said smiling at the faraway look in dr. Brennan's eyes. Knowing she had lost the scientist's interest by bringing up the ultimate little girl's dream.

"Okay fair enough, life isn't always a fairy tale after all. From a more legal standpoint though, marriage is just a legal institution. It is about mutual obligations. And about as romantic as the formal requirements of admissibility of the appeal. Strictly speaking, love isn't necessary to get married. Historically speaking it wasn't really about love either, more like making the richest richer and the royalty even more royal right?" Dr. Norman had talked the class through the history of the practice of marriage through the centuries, but ancient history had never been able to capture or keep Lilly's attention for longer than five seconds.

"Even now the law doesn't require love for a couple to get or to stay married. It's all about the solidarity between spouses. So nowadays, another way of looking at the institution of marriage, would be that people get married not out of love, which you consider a fleeting emotion, but out of care for each other. Or maybe even something as unromantic as estate planning could be the reason to get married. Which, I know - doesn't exactly explain why there are so many prenuptial agreements, but the law loves trying to weed out any anomalies like gold diggers." Lilly concluded.

Bones had never considered the point of view from a legal perspective Lilly had just offered. It was an interesting way of looking at the technically not ancient tradition. She had been too busy going into defense mode for at least the last fifteen years when people asked her about love, weddings, shared happiness. Also, being preoccupied with anthropology for the last two decades hadn't aided in her usual objective to keep an open mind. When the intern had asked the question, she hadn't given the question more thought than to just give the answer she always gave.

Truth be told, she hadn't wanted to discuss anything that had to do with the notion of love. It had always been a difficult subject for her, to which she responded with an almost crusade like response to convert love-believing people to her point of view. But now, since last year, it had become a very sensitive topic she just tried to evade as much as possible. But this _little_ conversation turned out to be more interesting than she could have expected. Usually, people came with the emotional reasons, which she always considered flawed, but Lilly had managed to give a none-anthropological answer that actually seemed to have the potential to be valid.

"That is an interesting argument miss Johnson. Does that mean you don't believe in love ( _like I try so hard to do)_ and you just want the chance to parade around in that fancy white dress? What is the place of love within a marriage according to you?"

"Oh no, I do believe in love." Out of surprise, Lilly had forgotten about that part of the argumentation "Love is something beautiful I am sure of it. I see it around all the time. Like... take dr. Hodgins and Angela. They love each other to bits and pieces and it shows. It's like they're glowing or something when they're close to each other or when they talk about each other. I saw that in my parents too. And those types of love are probably what everyone is after, but I believe that there are more types of love than just that. A friendship is a type of love. If people would get married for estate planning out of care and well, not those gold-digging motives, that is also a type of love. Caring about someone and their future is quite loving from my point of view. It isn't close to romantic love or anything but I'd still say it is some type of love. Love in a marriage just adds to the relationship between those two people. I'd say a marriage is a combination of several of those types of love. I hope to find true-one-of-a-kind -made-for-each-other-type-of-love someday."

Bones nodded. The intern's answer made her think of her partner. "Booth always disagrees with me on this subject as well."

"Oh really? Where does he stand?" It somewhat surprised Lilly that Dr. Brennan mentioned the FBI agent in a somewhat scientific discussion, but at the same time, agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had been partners for a little over six years; the subject of love had to have come up between the two of them at some point. Heck, Lilly herself had only been around for a little over a month and the theme had come up multiple times by now.

"I don't know his current location. Why would you ask me about that?" Dr. Brennan responded, not quite understanding why miss Johnson felt the need to know her partner's location.

Lilly smiled. It had taken her some time to weed out her non-literal wordings around dr. Brennan and usually she managed, but apparently, it was impossible to prevent all of these small misunderstandings. "Sorry, I meant; what is his opinion?"

Once more understanding the conversation, Temperance continued. "He thinks along the same lines as you do. Although, he has never come up with any valid argumentations. As you are well aware of, Booth acts and forms his opinions based on his instincts and his deeply rooted religious beliefs."

Lilly smiled. As always, the forensic anthropologist put a premium on scientific evidence and well-posed ideas. "Does that mean I might have changed your mind with my speech?"

Dr. Brennan smiled. She missed a lot of things about social interactions, but she could recognize the enthusiastic tone of possible triumph at any moment. "You posed some very good insights, that I will take into consideration, yes, but I would be more convinced if there was any evidence for either of our standpoints."

Lilly nodded. "Still, I am curious, if you don't mind me asking; but you have had romantic relationships, right? How does that work if you are so dead set against love?"

It was Lilly's inquisitional and open curiousness that made Bones feel like she could answer honestly without getting judged and rejected. "You are correct, I have 'dated' before. Even though I try to be as scientifically rigorous as I possibly can be, I have to admit that I as well have looked for – as you put it – romantic love. My last romantic relationship ended about one and a half year ago. After that, I have been mainly involved with men to satisfy my biological urges. Some part of me truly wants to believe love is a real concept but through the years I have learned that 'love' never lasts. As much as I would like to believe in love, it seems to be easier to stay as far away from it as I possibly can."

 _Wow, that is a little bit harsh_ , Lilly thought. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... All the people I cared about left me in the end. And love is what is supposed to keep people together or at least to stay in _feeling._ Dr. Sweets has once said that my aversion to love is a way of protecting myself from getting hurt or too invested again. I don't care much for psychology but logically deduced, his explanation makes sense. It is easier to not believe something as unruly as an emotion like love." Trying to not end her answer sounding so uncertain and with her feeling insecure, she added: "And I don't necessarily need love, I have been perfectly capable to function without it and love isn't a requirement to fulfill my biological needs." Pointing her chin a little higher.

Lilly looked at her mentor. It sounded so sad, it made Lilly's heartache for the woman. How was it possible that a woman with such a giant heart didn't feel there was room in it for something as beautiful as love. Any kind of love. Unless lust was a type of love on its own... "Okay... But rationally speaking, how do you not believe in love as an emotion? You must have experience with emotions and therefore believe in them, right?" Lilly wanted to understand Dr. Brennan's reasoning to the best of her abilities.

Not sure Temperance had a conclusive answer to Lilly's first question. "Yes, naturally I experience emotions, but as I said, emotions are unpredictable and fleeting by nature. I prefer trusting well-reasoned thoughts and rationality."

Lilly nodded. The doctor had told her that on more occasions than she had cared to count. "I am well aware, my point though, is that a preference for rationality doesn't mean you can't feel emotions and be affected by them. Agent Booth has told me the story about when the two of you at the start of the partnership. You slugged a judge out of anger on your second case together. And you know what I get from that? Besides that, you are badass-awesome and that I need to stay out of your way when you are angry. It also tells me that you are more than capable of acting on your emotions and instincts instead of walking through mental checklists."

Temperance shrugged, feeling more and more uncertain about the matter. "Of course, I sometimes react on instinct, but those are rare occasions. Exceptions to the rule if you will. I... I don't think I have ever experienced the type of love that you, Angela, Booth, even Dr. Saroyan talk about."

Picking up on the increasing amount of sad feelings, Lilly smiled sadly. "Well, I don't think I experienced all types of love just yet either. If I would have, I would probably be married now and living that fairytale life girls like to dream about. Maybe my experiences with love thus far are calf love. Who'll say? But that doesn't stop me from believing in the existence of that love. I am so sure there is romantic everlasting love."

"How can you believe in something you've possibly never experienced?"

Now it was Lilly's turn to shrug because she debated the answer. "Well... like I said, I see it around me, just because I've never experienced something, doesn't mean I can't perceive it." Trying to think of a somewhat decent example Lilly fell silent. "… It is like death, I've never died before, but I can see it, experience the results of it and therefore believe it is real and it is not just someone sleeping really really deeply."

Bones smiled. It was almost an example too suiting. For their surroundings and because love and death were the two things people had been intrigued by for centuries. "Except death has been scientifically proven."

Lilly grinned, glad to see a smile on the doctor's face. "It is, but that was the best I could come up with at a second's notice."

* * *

When Bones came home that night she was exhausted. The conversation with miss Johnson had indeed been ghosting through her mind all day and as a countermeasure she had tried to work as late as safely possible, just to postpone having an internal debate.

Walking to her fridge she pulled out one of the special beers she kept there for Booth. He hadn't been over in a long time and it would be wasteful to let the beer go past the expiration date. And she felt she deserved a what he called a _shliver_ of brewery heaven.

Love had always had been a difficult concept to her. _She could understand the most difficult subjects of a variety of sciences, but the pesky notion of love was so annoyingly ungraspable for some reason._ After she had turned Booth down about a little over a year ago, she had made herself believe she couldn't risk their friendship for the slight chance that love indeed was stronger than their current friendship. And after Booth told her Hannah was the one she knew the - what should have been everlasting- love Booth had proclaimed he had once felt for her had fled the scene as well. More recently, seeing how he was dealing with his broken heart after Hannah had left... Love definitely wasn't the prettiest thing she had ever seen, no not even close. It was a mess that had to potential to cause hurt more than anything she had ever witnessed. After seeing what Hannah walking out on him had done to Booth... It would be impossible to live with herself if she was ever the cause of his sorrows like that.

But then miss Johnson came along with her challenging opinion. Taking a wrecking ball to her carefully but solidly build brick by brick wall of arguments against love. Somewhere she really wished she could just think Lilly's believe in love was the result of extended puberty and youthful ignorance, but the young woman was very smart, well read and the arguments she had thrown in there had been so on point they made Bones doubt her decision to swear off love until the end of time once again. _What if there was a place for love in her life and it was only her reasoning that was holding her back?_

* * *

 **Anyone notice I invented another super corny word? Shliver; a combination of sliver and shiver. Also nice side effect: it has the word liver in it and liver and alcohol go together like a horse and carriage XD.**


	12. The PFT

**A/N:** **Anyone still here? I am feeling rather vulnerable about putting this chapter out in the world. Once you read it, you'll know why XD. Before everyone gets mad at me, there is a plan. I promise haha. Like I said before, this story is bound to be around for a while. Especially if writing is this slow XD.**

 **WARNING: Very adulated themed stuff ahead. Probably not in the best possible wording, but this is the best I got :). Very upsetting to at least the under aged people who made it into the M-section – and maybe also upsetting to the adults XD. I do apologize for all the corniness.**

* * *

"By the way, I looked up the required level of fitness for an agent trainee at Quantico." Lilly casually threw in as she and Booth were placing their towels on the workout machines in the early morning.

"Really? Are you planning on applying to the FBI after working alongside me for these couple of short weeks?" Booth responded, definitely proud that he got her interested in federal law enforcement.

"Funny, but no. After that trip to the shooting range, I am sure I never want to become an agent."

Booth remembered how emotionally Lilly had been after realizing that shooting a gun wasn't just for sports when you were in law enforcement. That on occasion, your life got endangered that much that you had to take another person's life to survive the ordeal yourself or to protect another person. At first, Booth had felt insulted at her horrified reaction, but that just had been a little misunderstanding. Lilly had been more than able to explain so he understood that she didn't have a problem with him defending the values of their country. The problem was that she didn't deem herself mentally strong enough to handle the burden of something as heavy as ending a life. It was a shame because Lilly had been a pretty good shot for a beginner. _Just like he had been when he had joined the army and had been cherry-picked to become a sniper,_ he thought ruefully _._ But after she had realized that indeed sometimes it could come down to kill or be killed Lilly had sworn off everything directly involving a gun and herself.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Still, you could also aim higher than becoming an agent, like taking Hacker's spot or something. Which would be great, because I think I might like working for you much, much, more."

Lilly grinned. "I doubt I'd be good at that either. I am nowhere near tactful or want to be tactful enough for political situations like Hacker actually is. I'd roll my eyes too often in annoyance.

But I looked up the physical requirements to see what they were about and it's only sit-ups, running a 300-meter sprint and 1,5-mile run and push-ups. Pull-ups don't even count in passing or failing the test. So basically, I am wondering why you've been torturing me with squads, weighted lunges and what not."

"Oh, so you rather have we go out to the track and run a couple of miles?" Booth teased, knowing that Lilly hated running the most out of all workout routines. "And you're right about those requirements, but those are the requirements to get into the FBI as a trainee. We've been training to get you to the level of fitness an agent trainee is subjected to at Quantico. Torture would be when I would expect you to be fit enough to be a Quantico graduate. And no, you're not going to find any of those requirements online, they aren't public information. You're just going to have to trust my knowledge."

He wasn't fond of running himself, so he'd only keep up on it to be able to pass the recertification tests himself. Running for more than 2 miles - ever - was fun for hamsters, not humans.

He truly hadn't been torturing Lilly at all. Booth had taken Bones' advice. Instead of subjecting Lilly to the Quantico leveled drills, he had decided to help Lilly ease into a healthy slowly working toward the level of a Quantico graduate workout series. "Also, if you think the PFT isn't that much of a big deal, care to try and see if you could pass it?" Booth said, challenging Lilly.

"You think I could pass it?" She asked, curious to hear agent Booth's opinion about her progress.

"Probably", Booth said." The real question is, do you want to pass it to meet the basic requirements or to be qualified to join the tactical team training? Because that would be the real challenge."

She really appreciated his honesty. It would be fun to see how fit she currently was. The PFT score would definitely be a great reference to see where she was standing now and how future exercising could change that. They had been training for a couple of weeks now and she really did feel psychically stronger. On the other hand, it would probably demotivate her if she couldn't pass it. But then again, she had had a big mouth about the PFT not being a big deal so she should at least try and raise to the occasion and defend her statement.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Lilly groaned as she stretched her leg while they were walking through the hallway leading to the locker rooms. "Why do I let you keep talking me into things like this? I am pretty sure even holding a pen will be uncomfortable tomorrow." _I don't even want to think about walking tomorrow._

Booth grinned. "Awhhhh you poor baby". Padding her on the shoulder. "I am sure a heated shower will prevent muscle ache and like you mentioned before we even started, you didn't _have_ to try and do those pull-ups. Your fake PFT-score would have been fine without those extra points."

Lilly shot him a look and complimented that with an exaggerated "Oh shut up mister six-pack, you _totally_ talked me into it."

Ever since they had started working out, Lilly had started to get more competitive with herself, training and pushing her exercise boundaries at every workout session. Booth naturally had approved and cheered her on. So today when she had gotten past her initial doubt, she really had wanted to set the best possible PFT score for herself. She passed, although she missed two points to be allowed into the tactical training unit.

Booth chuckled. "I don't think you know if I have a six-pack or not and that would be FBI Special agent six-pack to you."

Before Lilly could answer with some witty response Booth turned around. "Wait, you can't be in here, this is the men's room, you know, the changing room for all the mister six-packs within the FBI." Unfocused on the way they were going they both had walked into the men's room.

Lilly looked at him with an amused smile as she realized that she had followed him into the wrong locker room. However, something in the back of her mind nagged her that she had a valid reason for having followed him into the same locker room. Trying to remember that reason she looked down, her bags coming into her range of vision as they stood against the wall beside the agent's bag. Her amused look turning into a halfway horrified look when she remembered the sign agent Booth and she had passed on their way in.

Noticing her change of expression and Booth followed Lilly's gaze to the location of her bags "What?" Booth asked, not understanding her reaction.

Lilly looked up at him, her smile having changed from horrified to partly hilarity by default, trying to prevent a spluttering. "The ladies locker room is being renovated remember?" Both thinking back to the warning sign on the doors, warning FBI personnel for the probability of inconvenience.

When they came in they had noticed the builder's notice that the women's locker room was out of order for the next couple of days, followed by the male locker-room getting fixed up as well.

They had shrugged, deciding they would stop working out a little earlier than usual to use the facilities one at a time. And for any further workouts this week they decided that they would start earlier to make up for losing time by getting ready for their work day consequently. After they had gotten in, they had quickly dropped their belongings into the men's locker room and moved toward the gym area, talking about the new agent that joined agent Booth's team before Lilly had started about the fitness requirements, quickly forgetting about the advertised 'minor inconvenience'.

Remembering it all now, all too well one might add, Lilly grabbed Booth's wrist, holding it up to check the time on his watch. Her face frowning as she noticed how late it already was. Instead of quitting a little earlier than usual, they actually stopped a couple of minutes late because of their attempts to set the best possible PFT score. "I don't think there is going to be enough time for us to use the locker room one at a time." She looked back up at him, not entirely sure what to say next. Hoping for him to come up with a solution.

Booth gently shook his wrist so Lilly would let go of his watch and checked the time himself, surprised that time got away from them that easily this morning. However, the fact that he was still feeling playful and she was already standing next to him in the male locker room impacted his following comment. "Well, maybe we should just adhere to the instructions on the sign and share the locker room then."

Lilly looked at him shocked, effectively evening out her earlier frown. She had heard stories about how prude the agent could be, mostly from spending time around Angela. So, somehow that forward reaction seemed to be out of character for the agent she had been hanging out with. "Be serious", she said trying to give him a gentle shove, but with his grounded stand he didn't even budge an inch. "I have a 20-minute-morning-meeting with Caroline in 15 minutes."

He swallowed a chuckle and cleared his throat in an attempt to sound more serious. "Yeah, well me too, at least the morning meeting part. Like you said, there is only enough time for us to get ready at the same time. So logically sharing is the only solution to this dilemma. Unless you want to arrive at the office all sweaty."

She creased an eyebrow at the logic. _He must be messing with me._

"Are you in or out? Or are you going to waiting outside here so you can rush in private after me and skip your breakfast? Your call." The agent already moved to collect his bags, turning away from Lilly for a second.

"Why would you get dips on the locker room?" Lilly asked, pretending not to have heard the last couple of remarks.

"I won our challenge, didn't I?" Turning back to face her he continued. "I am strong enough to get into the tactical training program." Puffing his chest out a micro inch as he said that, trying to keep himself from flexing his upper arm muscles and kiss his bicep. "That alone should give me dips. However, out of the kindness of my true gentleman heart, I am willing to give you dips on the shower cubicle."

Grinning at that last sentence, Lilly nodded _. Touché for the solid reasoning on that first part of the equation_. And what could be the harm of sharing a locker room? If they wouldn't exercise at this ungodly hour she probably would have shared the ladies locker room multiple times already and she would have been fine with that.

However, the part about dips on a shower cubicle? _Flawed._ In her experience, those stupid tiny squared bits of hell barely got cleaned and the challenge of picking up your shampoo from the floor was worse than bending over in prison. Not even considering the possibility and potential consequences of her next remark, she walked past him to pick up her bag. "Yeah, gee no thank you. You can have the cubicle if you want. But I got to ask though; are you _that_ insecure that you want to hide out in the cubicle if I don't?"

"Excuse me? I am not insecure about _any_ part of my body, thank you very much." Booth said insulted, mixed with just a dash of pride about his physical condition sounding through his voice. "I just figured you would like the privacy." Scoffing he added, "I doubt I'd even fit in that stupid little booth."

"Right", Lilly added, stretching the word before continuing as she turned around to face him. "Privacy… privacy is a pretty useless concept in a situation like this. Unless you know a way to keep your clothes dry in there while showering and then to get dressed inside that little-tiled box of frustration, the person using it still has to come out of the cubicle to get dressed. But I guess that all kind of doesn't matter if you're not using the cubicle, because I definitely ain't either.

Booth shrugged as a suit it yourself. He wasn't about to backpedal and if she wasn't uncomfortable with sharing that was more than fine with him. When he had been stationed overseas he had been in much more uncomfortable situations where sharing limited space with both sexes had been the only option on more than one occasion. "Exactly, it doesn't matter. Apart from that; there is nothing in this room either of us hasn't seen before, right?"

Lilly smirked, "Definitely, that is if I am speaking for myself, but then again, you do have a son, so we can be nearly certain you've _at least_ seen a woman naked once."

Booth lightheartedly groaned sounds in the rhythm of Lilly's last sentence as he untied his Asics and toed them off.

She grinned at his antics as she dropped her bags on one of the benches in the middle of the room to take out her towels and body wash.

Regardless of their little word battle, the awkwardness quickly dawned on them, but there was no way either of them was walking away now. Standing back to back on either side of the bench, they tried to be professional or at least grown up about sharing the otherwise empty locker room in the early morning. Both were pretending to need all their focus on discarding their sweaty clothes before they walked over to the showers.

Lilly wrapped herself up in her towel, before working herself out of her clingy underwear. Giving herself a couple more moments of what probably was false modesty. _Why did I have to say all that? Maybe I should have taken that cubicle…_ Reprimanding herself for that last thought, she sighed. _There is no way I am wimping out now and giving agent Booth that satisfaction_. And since when was she such a prude? Probably because she respected agent Booth. _And I'd like him to respect me for my mind, not my body_. Immediately dismissing that thought. _No, this didn't have to be awkward_. _If we didn't know each other and would be working out around the same time we would be in the exact same situation._ The shower was large enough to both look the other way and just get it over with quickly. They indeed were both adults and this _was_ the only practical solution if they both wanted to shower, get their pre-ordered breakfasts and still be on time for their respective morning appointments.

After undressing they almost simultaneously moved over to the showers. Turning on the water before hanging up their towels on the provided hooks just outside the reach of the water.

* * *

They stood shoulder to shoulder in the shower and glanced at each other. _Not taking sneak peaks at each other was the most professional option, wasn't it?_

Despite the reasoning, they still discretely tried to check out each other, but failing miserably as their eyes met before quickly looking away again.

"You're right this isn't weird at all", Lilly chuckled, breaking the uncomfortable silence they seemed to have gotten themselves into. Booth mumbled his agreement, making Lilly look up at him to try and catch the unintelligible murmur. As their eyes locked once more, something changed in the atmosphere, the tension bringing them to move closer to each other until their lips met. It was electric. Lips parting to allow their tongues to explore.

Their kiss growing more heated with the second. Moving in closer touching chests. As in a reflex Booth's hand went to the back of Lilly's head to play with the long strands of hair that were becoming soaked under the shower stream. Lilly's arms made their way up to the strong shoulders in front of her and she placed her hands there enjoying the feel of his warmed skin while the water trickled over them.

When they broke off their kiss, Lilly let her hands slowly fall to her sides, trying to compose herself and to figure out what to say. She had expected awkwardness as a part of this in pronto shower arrangement, but not a sensational, mind sweeping kiss.

Booth, on the other hand, was not ready to let this moment end. The kiss had broken off some part of his self-control, something he had been hanging onto for a couple of months, his willingness to stay away from the other sex hugely impacted. He placed his palms on Lilly's shoulders and gently nudged her to turn around.

The fast and heated kiss they had shared had practically wiped Lilly's brain for thought and when she felt the strong hands palming her shoulders urging her around she could only give in to the unspoken request when she looked into his eyes.

Time seemed to stand still when Booth ran his hands over her torso down to her sides. God he had missed touching a woman, being near to someone warm, willing and caring. Starting on the sides of her breasts, he enjoyed the softness of her skin before moving slowly over her rib cage to her flanks ending at her hips.

It was like neither of them was thinking clearly, but everything seemed logical and like this was the natural thing to do and therefore they did it. Taking in every second, every movement, every sensation, building the anticipation. As Lilly followed his lead, she placed one underarm against the tiled wall to steady herself as her legs seemed unwilling to do exactly that.

As Booth had removed his hands from her sides Lilly arched her back invitingly, slightly grazing Booth's thigh with her ass. Booth stepped closer and placed his left arm across Lilly's torso, pressing his body into her back for a second. Letting Lilly feel how hard he was. His other hand crept between her barely opened legs. At the feel of his hand cupping her, Lilly slid her feet wider apart on the wet tiles giving him better access. She hissed and threw her head back at the combined sensations when Booth's palm touched her clit for the first time and his other hand simultaneously tugged at her nipple. Her hiss was barely audible as the sweet sound was almost overruled by the falling water, splattering on the tiles or hitting overheated skin.

The sight of Lilly's mouth opening as her eyes fluttered shut made him wrap himself tighter around Lilly's body, placing his chin on her clavicle gently sucking at the soft skin of her neck that came in contact with his mouth. His ministrations caused her to arch her back once again, this time meeting all of his arousal, forcing a deep-voiced moan out of him. His left arm moved down from being pressed at her breasts to take the place of his right palm that had nestled between Lilly's leg. At the loss of contact of his warm and slightly rough hand at her breasts, Lilly arched her chest up to let the warm water run over it. The movement caused Lilly to involuntary rub her ass up and down over Booth's hard cock.

Biting his lip to keep a very unmanly voice in, Booth immediately retaliated by sliding one finger between her folds and in and out of her soaked heat. Observing her reactions with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Don't.. tease.. me. Lilly managed to get out breathlessly, perfectly putting into words what they both were thinking. Her voice unsteady, filled with a dismay and need for more than one of his long fingers could take care off.

The vibrations of the deep growl that Booth produced to feeling her, made its way through both their bodies, leaving Lilly trembling in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long for his next move as she felt Booth's open hand on the back of her left thigh, softly urging her up on her toes. His other hand guided his erection between her legs touching her entrance, silently giving her a last chance to back out. When she only responded with a soft and impatient hum, not able to find the right words, Booth trust into her with one steady but swift thrust, burying himself inside her to the hilt. He felt her knees buck in surprise despite the expected invasion. Lilly rewarded him by letting out a shocked but pleased ahhh, her muscles clenching around his hardness. Immediately he wrapped his strong arms around her torso once more. Pulling her close to his body to steady her while she adjusted to the sensations coursing through her.

Pressing back herself against Booth she let go of the wall. Crossing her arms in front of her, covering and holding onto Booth's arms. Her fingers wrapping around the muscled skin she encountered there. For a while, they stood under the stream enjoying the feeling of the water and being entangled in each other. Sharing an intimacy they both hadn't realized they had missed so much. A comfort that came with just feeling a connection to someone else, being touched, held and embrangled in each other. Apart from Lilly's plea earlier, they hadn't exchanged any words to convey their needs or preferences. Body language and experience, trust and instincts were leading them from one move to another.

Booth could feel Lilly's breathing slowing down as they stood unmoving under the falling water. Feeling ready for more Lilly raised her foot and slowly ran her toes up Booth's shin, brushing against the hairs she encountered there, urging him to continue.

"Ready?" Booth asked superfluous, breathing heavily, not trusting his voice to ask Lilly for what he wanted with more than a two-syllable word. His voice sounded raw and rough just like his earlier grunt had.

Lilly slowly replanted her sole back onto the slippery surface, arched her head back until it connected with his upper body to see his dark eyes looking down at her features and nodded her agreement. After changing their standing upright position into a more comfortable forward lean Booth began moving against her. Their moans bouncing off the walls, filling the empty locker room. Every thrust unraveling his usually well up kept self-control a little further, causing him to quickly pick up the pace until it quickly was almost punishingly fast, keeping Lilly high on her toes. Driving both of them closer to the edge they desperately needed to go over.

It was like every piece of Lilly was aware of the sensations. The water running over her added to the arousal the fast and harsh trusts were providing her. She could feel the heat building inside her under the two strong arms holding her close. As a warning, she squeezed her inner muscles around Booth's fast-moving cock which caused both of them to let out a moan of intense pleasure. In response, Booth slowed down his thrusts for a second. Seemingly giving into Lilly's unspoken request, but only to pull out further and slam into her heated core harder, determined to make Lilly come before he did, squeezing Lilly in his hold as tight as Lilly squeezed her pussy around him. That was more than Lilly's self-control could handle. Her orgasm leaving her trembling in his arms. Her pulsating walls pulled Booth over the edge as well, feeling him erupt deep inside of her.

After holding her tight until both of them were out of orgasmic bliss Booth carefully released his hold on Lilly as he slid out of her and brought his hand up to her face. Softly guiding her head to look at him. He stroked her cheek with his fingers before caressing it with his palm, almost like he wanted to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination. Stepping in front of her he embraced her in a kiss like the one that started all this. When they both pulled away hesitantly they let out a simultaneous whoa.

At a loss for words, they stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds. Thought flooded back into their mind, temporarily tempering their high. Lilly placed her palm on his chest looking up to meet his eyes, clearing her throat before speaking. "I am not sure how long we took in here but I guess we are going to have to hurry."

He nodded, unfreezing from the time-standing-still-moment, surprised and a little hurt that her first full sentence held such a practical comment. God, he hoped that didn't mean that this just had been satisfying biological urges, as his favorite anthropologist would put it. "Yeah, let's just finish showering, get dressed and go to work." He said, trying to compose himself, rubbing the nape of his neck before he quickly ran his hand through his soaked hair.

While he swiftly washed himself, he stared at Lilly who was running her fingers through her now soaked locks trying to tame them. She looked so delicate and yet she exuded a confidence from being perfectly comfortable in her own skin as she stood under the stream working to untangle her hair.

Since Lilly hadn't had planned on getting her hair wet today, she hadn't brought her hair products to help her be in control of her hair. Frustrated by her slow progress, she silently cursed herself for not always having her hair products with her in her gym bag.

Letting his eyes finish taking in her stance, he noticed how his seed was slowly running down her upper thighs. Finished with washing himself, he grabbed his towel off the hook and quickly dried himself off. He moved back to Lilly, making sure he stayed out of the water as he wet the tip of the towel. "Let me help", he said softly, his words brushing against her skin. Running the towel over the inside of her thighs he wiped away the mixture of his seed and her juices. Quickly but caringly he cleaned her, making Lilly's leg jerk a little as he brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

When she was done, Lilly shut the water before she picked up her towel and dried herself off before moving over to get dressed. As she put on her underwear she glanced over at Booth, who already got back into trousers and was working on getting his pressed dress shirt over his shoulders. Looking more impressive by the second, Lilly silently was wondering if she missed out not having checked him out fully while he was naked. Starting to feel uncomfortable by her own staring and the inner-irony of that thought, it made her feel like she needed to say something. "Thanks for that, I hate that running feeling." She blushed as she said the words, knowing it was silly to dislike something so intensely that was so easily taken care of.

Booth turned to face her, his hands busy buttoning up his shirt. "No problem, but uhm.. will not having used a condom cause you anymore uhm 'problems'? He could already imagine them making a very uncomfortably pit stop at a pharmacy just to get her a morning-after pill before their morning even started.

She met his eyes noticing the worried and ashamed look. "No, I am on birth control, so unless you have an STD we both are fine."

He nodded, feeling a little less guilty but like a gullible sixteen-year-old. "I am sorry, I should at least have grabbed a rubber." He felt guilty about a hell of a lot more than just that but he wasn't willing to acknowledge the possible implications of their actions just yet.

Lilly practically snorted. "Yeah, like there was time for that." Seeing that he was still tensed, she moved closer. "Really, it is fine." She touched his arm, forcing him to stop fidgeting. She waited until he looked at her before she let go.

Booth stared into her sparkling eyes, filled with the sheer happiness he usually found in them that he previously had mistakenly taken as inquisitive innocence. _God had he been incredibly unprofessional and irresponsible._

"How about lunch? Are you free to go out for lunch later?" Booth asked, feeling the need to rephrase, a 1000 thoughts running through his head, but unsure which ones he should voice, so this was the best he could come up with, without any more stammering.

Lilly nodded. "Sure, that is a great idea. I'll come up around lunchtime.

* * *

 **A/N: So? Opinions anyone? Should I stop this story, or are we curious where this wild ride is going to end up? XD I am sorry for the tortures bad porn scene, just remember from this chapter that Booth and Lilly somehow tumbled onto each other out of nowhere. Which isn't entirely the truth: Kareneb called it, as did IHEARTSEELEYBOOTH.** **See you all next time :).**


	13. Booth's aftermath

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Unbelievable what kind of response the last chapter got! Sorry I pissed some of you off XD. Special thanks to IHEARTSEELEYBOOTH for having the guts to review under a username XD. For now, all I can say is, that Bones doesn't know this has happened yet. I can't tell you how that plays out - haven't gotten that far yet, but I do want to say that Bones has a basic understanding of the forms of 'casual sex', so she might be somewhat understanding.**

 **I know some guest reviewers said they weren't going to continue reading, but I'd still like to respond to their reviews here. Therefore alone; Yes I am probably out of my mind XD.**

 **I know the way I wrote Booth's behavior may feel out of character to some, but may I remind you that a) this is fanfiction and b) that Booth isn't feeling like he would like to feel - at all. He's about halfway in an emotional rollercoaster ride, which I think is a great explanation why he isn't exactly behaving like he normally would. Therefore I have to disagree with Lisa; Booth still believes what he said to Bones, but right now he doesn't care as much for what he believes in, since that believe is also what is causing him pain. Basically, he is feeling troubled, he is slowly going to be getting better but that doesn't mean he can't relapse and participate in a - as Rose (thanks for your support) so beautifully described it -** **tryst**. **I think Booth just wants to feel loved and Lilly was and is around. Nobody is perfect, so sometimes believing and acting are not going to be in sync.**

 **As for Lilly stroking his ego and or flirting: so far she has only been flirting with one man and it isn't Booth. Lilly genuinely likes Booth, which I hope I will be able to convince the people who are still reading off XD. From her perspective, everything that happened up until now was out of friendship, camaraderie and goofing around with a like-minded person.**

 **Bones Seeker and a guest requested love for Brennan, though I doubt in the same way XD. I didn't plan on having Bones sleep with someone, so I'll think about that XD. As you all have been able to read: writing smutty stuff is hard :O.**

 **A guest requested reassurance: I love B &B too. I also love the idea of Sweets or Wendell together with Lilly. However I am not sure how to play that one out XD, only time and inspiration will be able to tell us, right? So what I am trying to say as cryptically as possible: things have to get worse before they can get better. Please give me some leeway. I can only hope there will still be people reading by then XDXDXD.**

 **This chapter doesn't need the M-warning as much as the last one did; only mentions of what happened previously :)**

* * *

He had been stuck in the same meeting all morning. Sitting at one of those long conference tables, listening to the new consultant Cullen had been forced to bring in. Having listened to the first part of the nicely decorated acquisition talk, Booth was at a loss why he had been summoned to attend this meeting in the first place.

The consultant was yapping on about some sort of revolutionary computer system, promising it would revolutionize some part of the administration process. _And here I was just thinking that administration was the worst part of being an agent in charge of a division._ These progress and evolve meetings were even worse than the budget meetings Caroline hated so much. Which he totally understood, but she was so lucky she didn't have to attend these FBI internal meetings. He could care less about auto-fill in and standardized costs forms.

They weren't asking for his opinion anyway and if they would, he would politely respond that he needed to look into it. Angela could probably come up with a much better program at a fraction of the cost than that t this clown was soon going to ask for it. As he mindlessly twirled his phone around, trying to give his monkey mind something to do, his screen lit up.

 _Incoming message_ (1+)

Lilly: I am sorry, I can't make it for lunch. I forgot there is a case law lunch meeting today that I need to attend. Gr. Lilly.

Reading the text, his heart sank. The little voice inside his head shouting at him immediately. S _ee it is already happening_. She is backing out of lunch at the last moment because she can't stand being around you. They've had sex and now, not even 4 hours later, she was already trying to avoid him by canceling lunch.

Being stuck inside the conference room as room filling, since he had arrived at his office this morning meant he had all the time in the world to let his mind wander to what the hell had happened earlier this morning. Up until now, he had been able to calm his weary thoughts by focusing on the fact that he and Lilly would be able to talk it all over soon enough. Yeah… apparently, that wasn't going to happen now.

Was she really unable to meet him or was she brushing him off for all sorts of possible reasons? The question stung harder than he was realizing. Rereading the two sentences he forced himself to take a deep breath, hoping it would help him feel a little more at ease. However, it didn't help, staring at the text message he still wasn't able to see anything different than rejection in the all too short message. Swallowing he bit back the urge to respond with a snappy message like; are you changing out of your job now or should I reserve a spot on the moon for you?

 _Be reasonable._ He countered for himself. Surely she would contact him after she got out of that meeting to reschedule. _She knows that we need to talk, it is going to be fine._ She had seemed fine when they were getting dressed. _Yeah, who isn't when still being in the clouds?!._ But then again, her firsts words had been _**I guess we are going to have to hurry.**_ Okay, truth be told, when he asked her if he had to worry about becoming a dad to another child outside of wedlock, that hadn't been the most romantic gesture in the history of human-kind either.

Lilly could be incredibly rational. Was that a good or bad thing? Did that explain her actions this morning or explain why she stood him up now? He wasn't sure if he could handle her acting like it never happened when they did see each other again. But what was the alternative? Facing reality? The reality was he screwed up badly, the reality was that she had done something she obviously shouldn't have done and she probably was going to resent him for that.

He had been incredibly stupid; having sex, having it without protection, having it with a much younger colleague.

His heart wrenched at the realization, the thought, the possibility that Lilly wouldn't want to deal with him anymore. _That was after all what it always seemed to come down to._

How had they ended up in a situation like this… Okay, it had been his bold suggestion that had resulted in Lilly even staying in the locker room. Maybe his emotional shit was causing him to be a bad influence on her? She didn't back down easily though, on whatever front he could find a challenge to throw her way, she took him up on it. The way she had pushed herself to knock the PFT test out of the park was pretty damn impressive. And apparently, getting naked with a coworker wasn't enough to get her to run out screaming. Damn, it had been like they had been possessed or something. _Don't even go down that path_. Booth sighed, shifting in his seat. Blaming invisible powers never ended well. His life and therefore his decisions were his responsibility, that much he had learned the hard way from attending Gamblers Anonymous.

Entering into another relationship now would be a very bad idea. Like he had told her a couple of weeks before, he was still angry. At Hannah, Bones, and Rebecca, basically at all humans with two X chromosomes. _If any of those three would have said yes to what he had offered each and every one of them, then he would have been living the happily ever after Parker liked to hear about so much._

He and Lilly had been growing closer, becoming friends even, so he couldn't do to her what she had deemed more than okay for him to take from some unnamed girl. _Except for the fact I already – kind of – have._ Like if nailing a woman would somehow rebalance the universe after he had been unable to nail down his relationship with Hannah or any other woman. _Make love, not war, that was that old school slogan right?!_ Lilly had told him to go out and find a rebound. _Pretty sure this isn't what she had in mind either._

This type of situation was the exact reason, _okay one of the reasons_ , why he didn't like talking about sex. Talking about it was the first step down onto the slippery slope that ended with having sex. It was like when he and Cam had been fooling around. It had been tricky and they hadn't been nearly as secretive as he had hoped and thought. And it had been hard to get passed it when they had ended it while leaving their friendship intact.

Sure, this time around it could be different. Lilly had an office job, he was a field agent, officially both in different agencies, there were more than enough safeguards to keep history from repeating himself. The line he once had created had been slowly fading away for years now. A once bright and glow in the dark yellow line had turned into a vague barely visual line.

It was stupid how he had just risked a fun and relaxed working relationship. There was this thing with him and women he couldn't seem to figure out. Somehow he only seemed to be able to fuck things up. _Quite literally._ He bitterly thought.

After running through the Hoover to grab his after workout breakfast and quickly moving on to the meeting room his thoughts came in crashing in. Being bored out his brain, the gray mass had decided to fill its time with more frustrating thoughts. Sitting there listening to the new consultant that Cullen had been forced to bring in.

His mind pulling him back to his administrative duties and how Lilly had helped him through the most urgent pieces not even a week ago. _Damn, I hope we can still work together like that._

Even though it had been a stupid thing to do, maybe even the worst possible thing, on some level it had felt right. As soon as they had been in that shower, he hadn't had a single coherent thought and it had been wonderful to not worry for a minute or to be consumed by thoughts about his failed relationships. Instead of all of that, his mind had been nearly empty, just taking in the sensations and finding ways to create more of those same sensations. Leaving his body to guide him. But now… he couldn't seem to shut up his thoughts. One thought tumbling over the next, trying to get his undivided attention.

Would she have felt forced? The thought hit him like another wrecking ball, this one making him a little nauseous. He was quite a lot stronger than her and his hands had been all over her, his arms had kept her close and at the same time, those arms would have made it impossible for her to get out of his grip. But she hadn't given him any signs she had wanted to get away from him, leaving Booth now confused as to what Lilly would be thinking about this, about him.

When they had kissed, standing so close to each other his self-restrained had burst like a soap bubble, colliding with a wall, disappearing like it had never been there at all. That kiss had opened the floodgates and at that moment he didn't give a shit about what he was doing to her. He had wanted it, so he had taken it. But now, it worried him. He had a lot of other female colleagues, hell even his partner was female. S _he was the standard he compared every other woman to these days._ What if the floodgates had been opened that far that he couldn't behave around them as well?

No Seel, don't start thinking like that. This was just one-time accident, a slip of his restraint, patience. He was after all working through one hell of a break-up and apparently it started to get to cause him to act up. _Hell, if I was capable of not sleeping with Bones for all these years, I won't start assaulting any of the other women in my life._

It always scared him how he could lose his self-control like it hadn't even been there in the first place. _Except around Bones, I've always been able to restrain myself around her._ Not that he knew if he was all too happy about that too. But that was another problem, one he had cataloged for another time, sometime in the future.

He could just apologize to Lilly for his behavior and hope she and he himself would be able to forget about it. He once again reminded himself that he had gone through this type of thing with Cam before and they were still friends now, so it wasn't impossible to move on after sleeping together. _But do I want to move on?_ The question kind of threw him off and he wasn't sure he wanted to internally investigate it any further. Do I even have the option to not just forget this? Sure, he had to admit that it had felt good to feel that type of release again. After all how many times could you bruise the bones in your hands out of frustration before it would become dangerous?

* * *

Officially it was the end of the business day and he still hadn't heard anything from Lilly. He truly had tried not to freak out and to try and understand her canceling on him, but just the thought of Lilly lying to him and her trying to avoid him was making him nauseous.

He had been beating himself up for hours now. It was taking all of his calm not to go look for Lilly and make sure they were going to be okay. He couldn't believe she still hadn't contacted him. If he couldn't talk to her about it now, he figured he needed to talk to someone else about it. Easier said than done. He couldn't just go up to anyone and confess that I slept with a much younger woman I work with almost daily, do you think she hates me now?

It had taken him quite some time to decide on who he trusted enough to talk about something like that. His army friends? No. They weren't that close anymore and they had envied his previous relationships. Rebecca? No, way too judge-y. Bones? Definitely not. Normally he would keep something like that to himself, his sex life was a private affair after all. But he had already decided that was no longer an option for the sake of his sanity. Ironically, if he had ended up with anyone else right now, he probably would have confided in Lilly. She had already proven to be trustworthy and he could definitely use some of her optimism right now.

Maybe he should look up Gordon Gordon. Sweets would be able to supply him with some great advice but he couldn't and wouldn't let the little pencil pusher in on how he had gotten his rocks off, practically accidentally. Hell, the shrink might actually really like Lilly and telling him what had transpired between Booth and Lilly would just be unfair torture, probably making boy wonder cry and cry. However annoying the junior doctor could be, he was still one of his friends. A shrink was a professional and that was definitely a plus, considering he couldn't keep threatening people he would shoot them if they blabbed. Which brought him back to the possibility to go and seek out Gordon Gordon for advice, but he hadn't seen his favorite shrink in a long time and even though the doctor always gave him a good honest look in the mirror, this time though he longed for the advice from someone who also knew Lilly. So with a deep sigh of resignation, he concluded that left him with only one viable option, a truly last resort; bug boy.

It was quite ironic that he was seeking out the help of doctor experiment. When Hodgins had come to him to tell how he and Angela had ended up in the Egypt room, for the third time in one week, Booth had told Hodgins to be a gentleman and to keep it to himself. Nope, he did not need the images of the curly scientist on top of the only artist he could stand. And now here he was, walking towards the boogie room, wanting Hodgins' opinion about Lilly and him and exactly how to what percentage screwed he was. He needed the opinion of someone he trusted and who knew both him and Lilly.

* * *

"Hi G-man, what are you doing in my bat cave?" Hodgins asked surprised the FBI agent came to seek him out, in the depths of the Jeffersonian.

Booth, looking very uncomfortable, placed his hands deep in his pockets. "Just wanted to talk to you about something, if you got the time."

Noticing the tensed look on his friend, Hodgins nodded. "Oh sure, okay." Hodgins emptied his hands, closed the lids of what he was working on and turned to Booth. "Go ahead, you have my undivided attention."

"I… uhm... I..." Booth sighed. Looking up at the inquisitive look on Hodgins face made him run away. "You know what, never mind, I shouldn't take up your time."

Surprised, Hodgins looked at a heels turning Booth. "Now, come on Booth! I can see something's off, you came all this way to tell me, just tell me.

Jeffersonian work bees and their damn logic. _Get a grip on yourself, just spit it out already._ "Lilly and I, we did it in the showers of the FBI gym." That was not how he had imagined it would come out, at all, but at least the major problem was clear now.

Sometimes it was really annoying when your brain is way too fast to give you time to consider your surprise. For a split second Hodgin's mouth was wide open. "Wow, dude! You did what?! Wait, I didn't know you were dating Lilly. Isn't that a little soon after Hannah? Is it even legal? How did that happen? Omg, I need to tell Angie." Hodgins got up from his desk chair.

Booth, however, was faster and pushed the rambling scientist back into his desk chair. "Hodgins, one question at a time, you are adding to my headache here." Booth sounded agitated, voicing his growing impatience.

Not quite receiving the message, Hodgins rambled on. "What do you think Dr. B. will think of it? Hell, imagine Caroline's reaction. How was it? Omg, you dog!" Hodgins punched Booth's shoulder.

Snapping his fingers in front of the bug man's eyes, Booth tried again. "Hodgins, snap out of it!"

Hodgins focused his cheery blues on the irritated agent. "Right, sorry man." He took a deep breath in, trying to relax, exhaled out. Giving it a couple of seconds to regain the power of his brain. "Okay, I think I am good now. First question: how did it happen? Did you slip and fall or something?" Hodgins imagined the proverbial banana peel, although in this case, wet shower tiles would work just as well.

Booth shot him a look. "Technically, those are still two questions."

"Yeah yeah, I guess I am still a little in shock, cut me some slack here, just tell me what happened already?"

Shrugging, the agent tried to decide on how and what to tell. "Well, the FBI gym is getting remodeled, so there is only one locker room available. Longer story short; we showered together and then it just… kind of happened."

Hodgins knew better than to press for details. The chances of Booth telling him more than the agent was willing to share were about as slim as a curve touching its asymptote. "Well you lucky bastard, stuff like that never happened to me when I was single. Okay, I did end up in the Egyptian room with Angela more than once." Picking up on the pained look Booth gave him, Hodgins was quick to apologize. "Sorry, I guess I am oversharing. I hope I don't offend you when I ask you this, but why are you telling me? You are such a private person, especially in all matters concerning... Well you know... the sack."

"Because I am worried. Naturally, there wasn't much time after we… finished. We both had morning meetings to attend, so we haven't had time to discuss any of it. We planned on having lunch together, but about halfway through my morning meeting I got this." Booth dropped his phone on Hodgins' desk for him to read.

"You see, I am worried about her reaction," Booth said, exasperated.

Looking up at the agent's cringe, Hodgins handed him back his phone. "Okay, I agree, this sounds kind of cold and detached, but you don't know if someone was looking over her shoulder or something. Have you already tried calling her?" Hodgins would have to admit it wasn't the most considerate message. Usually, Lilly would add a smiley or something, but this message was almost too empty. Still, he wasn't ready to judge Lilly that quickly. Lilly had, maybe hastily, composed that message and rushed messages were never flawless.

"No, not yet, I figured, well hoped really that she would contact me first and if she really _is_ busy, I didn't want to interrupt her either. I did email her about a couple of cases during my meeting this morning and she hasn't responded to those either. But here we are, at the end of the business day, no line of communication, just silence." Bitterness sounding in Booth's voice, trying to mask his insecurities with annoyance. _I just need to know I am right to be worried, that I am not some jealous insane Flintstone man._

Hodgins nodded, knowing the frustration of not wanting to be clingy, but sometimes it was hard not to come off that way. "I wouldn't worry too much, Lilly is always pretty diligent at responding to her emails, so I'd say she is really preoccupied with something else. Give her a day or two. She isn't really the ignoring type. If she has any problems with you I am sure she would come out with it."

Booth nodded, still lost in thought. It was always good to hear it from someone else.

"Was it any good though?" Hodgins' eyes sparkled mischievously. As much as he thought of Lilly as a family member, he knew she had enough options and he was actually more surprised Lilly had been open for a bit of morning fun than Booth. He had seen guys come on to Lilly and thus far she had shut them all down flat - hard.

The tiny sparkle in the agent's eyes before he regained his senses told the scientist all he needed to know. "Sorry Jack, but that is between me and her."

"Alright, that is fair." _You already gave me the response I was looking for._ " What are you hoping is going to be her reaction though?"

Booth thought for a second. "Well, at this moment any reaction would be great. I don't want her to shut me out. We were really getting along, before all this, in a non-sexual way. I'd really hate it if that would change."

"Lilly is pretty in touch with her feelings, so I don't think she'll shut you out. At the same time, I don't know much about Lily's... let's call it private preferences." Hodgins looked a little uncomfortable, thinking about that. He was a happily married man with a brand-new family now, so his focus had shifted to different things of beauty in life.

Booth smiled. It was ironic and funny in a way that he had finally managed to make Hodgins feel uncomfortable about a subject bug man used to love talking about. Maybe being married to the most openly sexually extravagant person he himself had ever met had tamed the science doctor. "I know she is, but what if she feels used or something. Sure, I am not her boss or anything, but she is an intern, I am an agent in charge. She is my responsibility when I take her out to the field."

"Yeah... That does have all the ingredients for awkwardness, but I am sure she is too rational too even consider that as a possibility. I am pretty sure Lilly isn't easy to subdue by mental voodoo. So if she wasn't on board, she would have flat out told you about it. You'll see that once you talk to her, it is going to be fine. I am sure about that. That being said, I don't know her as well as you do." Hodgins gave a small smile. _Like in the biblical sense._ Knowing that comment could probably end in the agent shooting him in the ass. Trying to save that from happening, he tried offering a solution; "Angela probably has a much better insight into Lilly's mindset than I do."

"Funny", the agent responded dryly. "As much as I like and respect Angela, you know how she is and I am not in the mood for any of her little speeches.

Yeah, Hodgins hadn't expected Booth to waltz over to Angie's office to ask for her opinion. Knowing he was probably risking his life by pushing the envelope, but call it scientific curiosity or just plain nosiness, Hodgins had to try one last time: "How do you want this to turn out? Like, are you ready for another relationship?"

He knew Hodgins would be able to calm his mind but at the steep price of difficult questions. It, however, was a fair question though. A question he hadn't found a suitable answer for himself. "Honestly, I don't know. I do know I don't usually tumble into bed with women anymore, so maybe that is a sign or something? But at the same time, she is too young for me, right? I genuinely like her, but I never felt like I'd end up in this situation. We need to be able to work together. At the same time, like you said, I still don't know how Lilly feels about all this." Booth rambled.

Hodgins smiled. "Yeah, she is a tad young, but she is great at adulting. Hey! That is another reason why you don't have to be that worried."

Still not entirely convinced, Booth kept silent for a second. "Yeah, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Hodgins nodded. "Though, if I were you I'd try to figure out if you are ready for another relationship before you bump into her.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter a little more than the previous one XD. I am hoping I'll be able to post the next chapter upcoming Sunday, but I can't promise anything. Once again, thank you for reviewing and if you made it to here: thanks for still reading my story :).**


	14. Lilly's aftermath

**A/N: Ha - I guess the reviewers of chapter 12 kept their promise XD. Kareneb, thank you so much for reviewing and talking Bones, I really enjoy talking with you. Also a big thank you to all the other readers, it is great to know there are still people reading my ramblings :). Well then, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Sometime during the morning:_

Sitting at a desk at the library turned out to be a very unproductive way to spend her workday. After meeting with Caroline she hadn't been sure where she wanted to spend the rest of her working morning. She had decided on the library, since she loved being surrounded by books. The look of them standing against the wall, the feel of the paper and the beauty of the lettering. Normally it would settle her mind and help her with keeping her focus on the task at hand. But today the silence was near deafening and she had no such luck.

During her meeting with Caroline she had been able to focus herself on the conversation and nod or respond at the right times, but sitting here alone, with her work, left her with too much time to overthink. Her mind wouldn't let her concentrate on the Criminal Practice Manual for any longer than two minutes at a time. Way too quickly for her to get anything done her focus shifted back to thinking about agent Booth, the shower, his failed relationship which he was still recovering from, the all of a sudden and very unexpected end to her three-year-long celibacy. Her mind jumping from one thing to another as if it was creating a to-do list of subjects to worry about.

When she had left the Hoover Lilly had felt unusually relaxed. The sun had seemed a little bit shinier, as if the birds humming in the awakening streets had been welcoming her to one of the last summer days of the year. Life felt good and she had been more than ready to tackle the first workday of the week. Apparently, it took a little under an hour to clear away that sex afterglow. _I guess there are things that are really easy to forget._ In which time span the morning meeting with Caroline had fallen. Thankfully. Whatever it was that had happened this morning; it wasn't something Lilly wanted to have to explain to her mentor.

"Cher? Are you okay?"

Lilly heard in front of her. _Speak of the devil._ Looking up she stared right into the face of her supervisor. "Oh hi Caroline, yes, I am fine, I was just lost in thought."

Caroline nodded, not going to pry at this first slip of concentration she had noticed ever in all those weeks, from her intern. "I came to ask if you were about ready for the lunch meeting."

"Lunch meeting?" _It couldn't be possible that late already._

"Yes, you know, that monthly hour, hour and a half where we are all expected to sit, eat and listen to the newest and flashiest of court rulings."Caroline's usual sarcasm in full blown. "We even talked about it earlier this morning?" Trying to help Lilly remember. The glazy stare in Lilly's eyes telling Caroline her star pupil still had her head in some type of cloud.

"Right, yes we have, I'll be right there, Lilly said, trying to give a reassuring smile. _That means I'll have to blow off lunch with agent Booth._ A heavy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright, but you better hurry, these presentation things always start on time." Caroline referencing to court appointments that always seemed to be starting way too late.

Standing up from her desk, gathering her stuff Lilly debated if she could squeeze in a quick call to tell the agent she couldn't join him for lunch. But as she half walked half stood still and fumbling with her phone, trying to decide what would be the least rude she practically got dragged into the conference room by a happily babbling away secretary, leaving her with only the option to send him a quick message before it would be too rude to even have her phone out.

As much as she loved technology and as tech savvy as she was, she still preferred direct conversations over this. _Especially_ in situations like this. _There isn't a smiley that is going to make this sound any better_. Lilly mused as she looked over the short message she had typed out. She just hoped agent Booth would understand why she couldn't meet him for lunch. After all, he was a busy professional as well so he would be able to understand she had to skip going for lunch outside of the office, wouldn't he?

Sinking into her chair, waiting for the other people to get to their seats, the intern tried to convince herself that believing that agent Booth would understand was her only option, for now. It didn't take long before her mind started wandering again, perfectly picking up where she had left off. When she had walked out of the gym earlier that morning she had still been quite dazed by the whole... _let's go with_ experience. Her body had been so relaxed, it felt like her heel clad feet weren't hitting the pavement, but something with the consistency of the white fluffiness cloud nine was made out of. As she had walked to the Federal Justice Department she had felt the stretch in her leg muscles. It had been at that point that the thought occurred that today was a really bad day to wear high heels. Her pumps kept and were keeping her feet in nearly the same pose that from now on reminded her of standing too close to agent Booth.

Before this morning she never had dated or slept with someone from work. And she knew from their previous conversation that this hadn't been the usual Monday morning for the agent either. Maybe Lilly herself had been too focused on her education and work. Maybe her sex life had started to feel grossly ignored and had decided to act up. _Yeah right, I thought you would have been able to come to a more logic reasoning._

She had nearly peed her pants when Caroline almost busted her for daydreaming at work. God, this is why she never got involved with people from her classes or work. It messed with her concentration. Reprimanding herself immediately. That was a fallacy; any type of love interest would cause her to daydream and lose focus.

 _Can I even call agent Booth a love interest?_ It wasn't like there were any feelings of love between them. At least not from what Lilly had noticed. Lilly knew enough about sex, love, and lust to know this morning had been a combination of the last and the first option. She didn't love agent Booth in the fairytale happily ever after type of way, however, she did care about him like friends do. _But there is a whole world between fairytale happily ever after and friendship_. A world Lilly had always tried to avoid as much as possible, except for the occasional one night stand she was guilty of. But this was so different from any of that and therefore weird to her. For Lilly, a one night stand meant getting stupidly drunk and pick(ed) up (by) a handsome stranger. A one night stand meant that she was the one dealing with a broken heart and seeking comfort in the shape of a well build guy. But this time around, it had been a Monday morning that had started out as many others, she had been completely sober, there hadn't been any picking up and she was the one providing the impromptu comfort. It was like the agent and she had been sprinkled with some sort of horny dust coming from a higher power. Why the hell did she even think she had needed to prove something to a coworker?

Normally, she was never too worried about having sex with someone. If it happened, it happened and in her opinion sex happened when people were attracted to each other and needy. Attraction could be part love and part lust, the neediness was more about losing the patience to be civilized and just wanting to get down and dirty.

Sex was fun and it celebrated people's freedom, she knew that, she believed that, but still, she was very reserved in deciding if she wanted to have sex and with whom. And thus far she had been able to keep her panties on for the last 3 years. _Well, that was if she would forget about earlier today._ If only.

 _Everything happens for a reason._ Somehow the saying just didn't want to get out of her head. She just always had a strong feeling that was how the world worked. And that concept was what had pulled her through the years after she had lost her mom when she had been at the impressionable age of only twelve. It was also around that time she had learned not to fight things that happened, it wasn't like wishing had ever changed the things that had already happened. All she could work is to make things happen or stop them from happening in the future. _Is that what she wanted? It had been nice, hot and like a total fantasy._

Damn, this could become so awkward. Lilly thought disheartened, working hard to keep her sighs of frustration from slipping out. What if agent Booth would think she was some office slut? Like that blonde agent that had come on to him a couple of weeks earlier. _We_ _needed to talk to each other._

It took all her patience and self restraint not to get up out of the, admittedly comfortable, meeting chair she was in and to run right back to the Hoover to barge into agent Booth's office to ask him what the hell they had been thinking or probably more accurate: why they hadn't been thinking at all. For the next hour or so she would just have to hold on to her calm, keep her mind relaxed enough not to make a scene until they would be able to talk. _You're such a typical woman for needing to talk about it. Needy. Oh so very needy._ Taking a deep breath in, her inner voice answered the little annoying voice. Don't care, talking is better than one-sided assumption making.

"Moving on to the Court of the State of California, 2006-96-541 Robinson vs. McCollin."

The rustling of the papers around her as everyone turned their pages 'woke' Lilly up from her daydreaming. Lilly shook her head, trying to stop her thoughts from tumbling over and over each other. So far she had gone from cloud nine, to reasons for a one night stand (shouldn't they change that saying into one morning stand in the shower?), to freaking about it to thinking this messy situation had some sort of a more holy purpose she wasn't quite grasping.

 _Maybe he had needed to vent off some of his frustrations._ That would make sense, agent Booth had been struggling for some time now, and if he had in fact been honest with her, he hadn't had sex in over three months. Going from what she could only imagine all day, every day, to quitting cold turkey would make anyone a little high strung.

She had told him to get late before, but she hadn't expected to be the rebound herself. Maybe I should have seen this coming then. _After all, I told agent Booth he probably could use some no string attached sex with some random girl._ Was she okay with being the agent's rebound? She knew the term hardly ever was uttered in a positive sense, but that didn't mean it covered the meaning of their situation in a veil of negativity as well.

Joined bathrooms, even if only temporary, weren't the best idea. Imagine the costs for the FBI if male agents got the female agents pregnant. She could imagine the newspaper headlines: _Minister of Finance cuts back on schooling because maternity leave for female FBI staff tripled this year._ Lilly stifled a giggle at the idea.

Still, what had changed for herself? It wasn't like she had never been alone with a handsome man before. Damn, her last thesis advisor had been quite the _eye candy_ , but she had never ended up unclothed with him, let alone in a semi-public place. She had never known that agent Booth and she had a spark in the hot and steamy department. Of course, she knew he was handsome, only a blind girl wouldn't notice, and even then that woman would pick up on the beauty of his character. Lilly probably had just never noticed it because she had been too busy being professionals. Actually, after meeting him and just working together she kind of had forgotten all about his looks and just saw the man behind the handsome face. Unquestionably they immediately had a friendly connection and they could laugh and share things easily.

No, what was she even worried about? There was no need to have this come between Booth and her. They were both adults. It wouldn't be awkward because they would end up agreeing this had to be a one-time thing. Right? There was no chance agent Booth would want to repeat this experience and the man was the finest example of gentleman-ness and discretion alive.

* * *

Caroline had decided to pay special attention to her intern during the lunch meeting. Instead of the normal hyperfocus, it seemed Lilly hadn't heard more than two complete sentences of the whole presentation. A few times when everybody was turning their pages of the handout, Lilly had followed suit, but that still resulted in her hand out being behind a couple of pages. Before the intern would be able to get up and return to her next meeting Caroline came to stand beside her, discretely waiting until the other attendees were out of hearing distance. "Cher? Are you sure you are doing alright?" Not giving Lilly the chance to blow Caroline's concerns out of the water, Caroline continued. "You seem awfully preoccupied with something. I am not used to you drifting off in the middle of presentations."

Lilly smiled, hoping she wasn't turning all sorts of red. "Sorry, I am a little unfocused today." _There is no use in denying it when you get busted for it twice in one hour._

"I'll say. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Steve Stein?" Caroline asked, slightly worried about Lilly, however not in relation with Mr. Stein. Undeniably, the man had the reputation to be very persistent when he wanted to be. No one had ever made a formal complaint of stalking or intimidation, but every once in a while there were rumors of the mister Stein uninterruptedly sending flowers or presents to the woman of his desires until the woman in question had caved to his seemingly innocent requests.

Surprised Lilly raised an eyebrow. "What? No, and I don't think he will be contacting me anytime soon after me telling him off last Friday."

"Well, that is good. If he tries anything, just let me know, we have the whole FBI at our disposal. Do you want to talk about what _is_ bothering you?" she hadn't expected the lawyer to be brave enough to bother her intern, but the genius young shrink had taught her a thing or two about making people open up a little.

It seemed her mentor wasn't going to let this slide. Not wanting to involve the prosecutor in this very private matter didn't mean she wanted to lie to the woman either. Booth wouldn't be happy with her if she blabbed, adding to the never-ending gossip machine that was inside the Hoover. However discrete Caroline was, it seemed the nosy FBI agent's always had a way of knowing the real story or just cocking one up that would keep everyone talking for weeks. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine Caroline. It's nothing a quiet evening, a hilarious movie and a nice glass of wine can't fix.

* * *

 _That pre-evening:_

"So, how is it to work so closely with the famous and super hot agent Booth?" Ana asked, eyebrows wiggling as she hoped her friend had some good bits of information for her. Ana was also part of the – in the hallways called – promising team. As a medical and legal double major student, she was interning at the federal prosecution office and at the hospital's wing dealing with victims of the most vicious crimes. It wasn't like there wasn't enough action during Ana's work days, but none of her coworkers had the prestige reputation of being kick-ass awesome like Lilly's FBI connection.

Lilly and Ana had immediately hit it off during the introduction days and during the first weeks of working for the attorneys. The two friends were at a table at this cute little restaurant with the rest of team promising. It turned out the seminar's session during this afternoon had done its job wonderfully, because everybody had decided to stay for a while longer to catch up and exchange tips for the greatest hotspots of Washington DC. It was getting harder and harder to stay in touch with everyone because they all had made new friends and were getting more set in their respective roles in the teams they had joined. Nevertheless, it was nice to see everyone again.

 _You have no idea how close._ Lilly thought. "It is amazing. He is incredible at his job and it is a lot of fun to work with him. Actually, the whole team is incredible. They are so in tune with each other, the first days I thought they were speaking some sort of secret language and they kept explaining things to me because I didn't speak it." Lilly sighed as she reflected. "They're all teaching me so much, it is a wonderful experience though."

Ana smiled. "Yeah, same here with all the legal and science, medical lingo."

Lilly snickered. "Exactly, although I hate the Latin terms. I thought they were annoying in the law books, but damn, for a dead language it is pretty much alive and kicking in forensic science.

Ana agreed. "You are not alone in the hate; my lead prosecutor and agent Tyson have yet to crack the code. It's like an eye-rolling contest when the docs bring out anything non-English."

Lilly grinned, "Agent Booth does that too, he always thinks he does it rather discretely and with no one noticing, but they all know. Dr. Hodgins likes to push and see how much of it he'll take it without threatening to shout him."

Ana laughed, able to imagine the situation.

* * *

 _At the end of the night:_

Walking through her doorstep Lilly yawned. A little too much alcohol always made her feel a little drowsy. What a day. It had been a great evening. Leave it to Ana to make you forget about your worries and just laugh mindlessly and anything and everything. When Lilly had gotten to the location of the seminar she had just wanted to get the afternoon over with. As the seminars had continued it had started to become more and more clear that there wasn't going to be any time left in the more decent hours of the day to have that much-needed talk with special agent Booth.

At that point all she had just wanted to finish the mandatory parts of this confusing day and go home to have a relaxing evening, so she could regain her focus. On any other occasion she would have gone for a work out to reset her rambling mind to a more productive mindset, but now that just seemed painstakingly ironic. _Maybe I should burn those workout clothes. Or maybe frame them_. Lilly thought as she dumped the contents of her workout clothes in her laundry basket.

At the restaurant and bar Ana had ordered more and more drinks during the evening and fed Lilly just a little more than the normally self-imposed maximum. Thinking she had deserved a fun night out with her study/federal government friends Lilly had allowed herself to let loose a little and enjoy the night regardless of her worries. Drinking had helped a big deal with getting out of the loop of thinking.

She would just sleep on it all and hope she could handle her liquor in the morning. Tomorrow agent Booth and she could work this out. _It would all be okay._

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for this week, folks. I hope it is any good; I haven't had much time to write this week; so I am sorry for the possible extra mistakes. The next chapter definitely needs more attention, so I hope I'll be able to update soon :). Oh and are there any TBBT fans? Find the word XD.**


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath III

**A/N: New week new chapter. I am pretty happy with how I have been able to keep updating. The second part of this chapter is also just about ready, but after that, there is a whole field of possibilities that is keeping the voices in my head divided on what to do next. Another round of applause for Kareneb for reviewing so faithfully. I am glad you and everyone else that is reading along, are still reading even though I am making it very very hard on you all XD. As to respond to your review: B &B are not currently together. I've been told the current storyline is cruel XD, but I am not that cruel. All the best to the brave soul that dares to write a story like that - I would totally read it though XD.**

* * *

"Are you avoiding me?" The words sounded in the - up until then - empty archive room.

Booth could see her looking around, as she tried to determine from which side his now purposefully loud footsteps came from. Since she was quite far away from the door in the large hall she probably couldn't hear from which way his voice was coming. He reveled in the fact that his sniper like footing raddled her.

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked, a lot braver than she was actually feeling at the very moment. Not able to see the mystery person in the file room and she hadn't even heard the door but she could hear footsteps now it seemed she was apparently asking her question to thin air. It sounded like whoever it was, could come from either side, the steps resounding through the large archive room.

"It's a simple question really. And with your skills I am expecting you to be able to understand and answer it, so let me just pretend you didn't hear me correctly."

 _Five minutes earlier:_

Being the Agent in Charge definitely had its downfalls, Booth thought as he logged onto his computer. More paperwork, more annoying staff problems, he mentally scoffed. Moving on to his next task, he pulled up the now - thanks to an FBI technician's improvement aka FBI squint - real-time log of security cards. Hodgins would flip out badly if he'd know that the FBI could see when the squints were at their labs or not. Ah (imaginary) messing with Hodgins always made his paperwork and petty work problems more doable. Clicking on an arrow to go back in the program, he went back to the homepage to look up the history of whereabouts from another agent he noticed that Lilly's card was currently checked in at the Hoover.

Not able to control himself, he double clicked on her name, hoping she had just checked in and was on her way up to see him. Instead, the newest entry to the log showed that Lilly had swiped her card at the checkpoint at the FBI files archive in the basement. _Okay, no reason to get angry_ , he tried to calm himself. Maybe she was just picking up a file for her research or for Caroline before taking the elevator up to the fourth floor to see him? Trying to confirm his theory he slid the page to the far right and let his eyes follow the latest entry into the column with the time stamp. Jumping out of his chair when he saw the date and time, he quickly magnified the page until only the time stared him into his eyes. _7.26 am._ She had been here for almost two hours already?!

Backing up blindly while turning around, he grabbed his suit jacket, causing his chair to crash into his cabinet with a muffled boom. Three days was more than enough patience and restraint from him. What was she trying to pull her? Ignore him until one of them would change jobs or something? He expected so much more from her, they had been growing closer to each other as friends, before they jumped the gun - ahum - each other. This would end now, he wanted answers, so he was going to talk to her right this moment.

Completely forgetting about the paperwork issue he was trying to solve, he stormed out of his office, working his arms into his suit jacket. Quickly striding through the ball pen he yelled a half-assed excuse at Charlie for leaving his office before he slammed the button to get the elevator.

 _Present time:_

Lilly could hear the footsteps grow closer. Who could think I am avoiding them?, Lilly thought. She had a hard time recognizing the voice, the walls from the big hall probably distorting it. Assistant deputy director Hacker maybe? He had after all invited her to some sort of FBI staff weekend for young FBI liaisons where he and the ADA would be talking. Although, he had never talked to her with that much sass and she seriously doubted he would even bother to leave his desk to go and look for an intern from a different agency. So who could it be?

"Are. you. avoiding. me?"

She jumped a little because the voice was so close now she could practically feel the words hit her skin. No longer able to focus on determining who was here with her. She squealed as she lost her grip on the carefully picked out files, making them crash to the floor with a soft thud, that in her ears sounded like bang. Looking to her side she finally saw to whom the voice belonged. "Agent Booth", Lilly said, relieved it was a familiar, but this time around, not such a friendly face.

 _Was she just going to pretend they hadn't seen each other naked?_ "Don't agent Booth me", he hissed, his eyes darkened by his anger. Hearing his professional title felt like Lilly had given him a bitch slap. Placing his hands on his hips, widening his stance he towered over her. "So? Are you going to answer my question? Because you know it isn't very polite to cancel lunch on Monday and then not to give as much as a signal of life. So, let me ask you for the third time: are you avoiding me?"

 _Third time, third-degree must be what you mean,_ Lilly thought skeptically, feeling her discontentment rising. The agent looked incredibly angry. She inhaled deeply. It was kind of impressive how he had carefully sidestepped the fact that they've had sex. _Or maybe them having sex hadn't happened at all_. That it all had just been a dream, which after three 16-hour-days and an all-nighter that was seriously starting to seem like a plausible explanation. Until he had now barged into here, she had started to think it maybe hadn't happened at all.

He sure had startled her by sneaking up on her. Trying to suppress her rising anger, she made a conscious effort to organize the thoughts flashing through her mind. The most rational and therefore best thing she could do to counterbalance his anger was respond in a calm and compassionate way. So she decided she wanted to be as calm as she could manage to try and counterbalance his obvious anger and hurt. Taking a deep breath in and out before responding should be helpful.

"No, I have not been avoiding you. What in hells name gave you that idea? Shouldn't you read me my rights before you start accusing me like that?"

Whoops, that didn't come out as kindly as she had hoped - at all. All her good intentions blasted away by the fireball her adding fuel to the fire had created. She knew she should be more careful. Pushing an angry FBI agent never was a good idea, but apparently, she couldn't help herself. If someone accused her of something she always straight up went on the defense, maybe even offense. Especially now, after starting at the prosecutor's office, there was no way she would let anyone falsely accuse her of anything, particularly without offering any sort of proof.

Booth laughed intimidatingly, not at all impressed by Lilly's response. "I can drag your ass upstairs and into an interrogation room if you'd prefer?" threatening her with a special type of psychical violence, not that he intended to carry through on something like that, but he liked seeing the effect his rattling her had on her. Booth stepped closer to invigorate his rhetorical question. "Last chance, _miss Johnson_ , have you been avoiding me?"

Lilly gasped at the low tone of his voice, shuddering at the way he pronounced her surname. Mocking her with how she had called him by his title out of habit, instead of maliciousness. _He never calls me by my last name._ He looked rather dangerous and if she would keep pressing his buttons, he'd probably start backing them both up until her back would be flush against the file cabinets. Or maybe he would _actually_ drag her through the Hoover. Lilly immediately could imagine how that would end and she really liked these clothes. Them being in a black-walled room, together; too bad those rooms had cameras. _Oh, really nice, Lilly_ , she admonished herself. _This is really not the time to be having these types of thoughts._ Agent Booth was angry at her, so sex would be the last thing on his mind. If he wanted to pound anything considering her, it probably would be her face.

Moving closer had been not the best move on his part. Now that they were standing so close they were almost touching noses, it was like their bodies remembered what had happened the last time they had shared a squared yard. And apparently, their bodies weren't bothered by the fight their brains were trying to have.

Lilly felt her breath hitching as her body responded, just from being so close to the agent. Only this time around, they were fully clothed, in the FBI basement and apparently Booth was really pissed with her. Not able to keep her mind from getting right back into the gutter. _Would he be feeling the same way?_ She kind of wanted to look down and check the stance of his trousers, but with his eyes locked on hers, there was no way to do that discreetly. Oh well with the way he was standing and in this light, she wouldn't be able to get to a definitive conclusion anyways.

Booth could see that she hadn't quite bounced back from being startled. It was quite endearing, to be honest. If he wasn't so mad, he would have laughed and playfully teased her about it. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain control of her breathing again. Her breath flowing out of her parted lips, making him feel the need to tug her bottom lip down with his scraping teeth before whispering how he wouldn't accept her avoiding him like a child. His body and mind betrayed him, he could feel himself harden from just being so close to Lilly. Damn it, this was not the time to live out his library fantasies. _Mr. Booth, do you know the penalty for an overdue book?_ Was he really that much of a bastard that he couldn't even leave sex out of a conversational confrontation? Sure, Lilly was affected by their conversation, he could see that much, but probably not in the same way some parts of his body were hoping for. Fear could cause those bodily reactions as well, right? Partly remembering something Bones once told him.. He was a dick for even thinking it could be arousal on her part.

"I have been incredibly busy. So - like I told you on Monday - I had that jurisprudence lunch meeting with Caroline's department. Then later that day there was a federal justice department trainees afternoon with all the newbies such as myself. When we weren't finished comparing stories during dinner we all went out and had drinks together. Which was a lot of fun, thanks for asking," she sarcastically added. "Would you like the names of my colleagues to check my alibi?" Not waiting for Booth to respond, she continued.

"Then, let's move onto Tuesday, shall we? I had two oral exams and then some defense attorney got a judge to move the Henderson case up to the front of the line, so the whole team had to come in to help prepare the case for trial, which actually took us until yesterday 7.30 pm. We all pulled an all-nighter on the night from Tuesday till Wednesday. I think we might have actually worked 16 hour work days. So yesterday evening - despite being exhausted to the bone - I rushed to a yoga class just to unwind a little and turned in extra early. Now I have been here for", checking her phone for the time, "2 hours to try and get back on schedule to my assigned research." She gestured to the files that were now on the floor, thankfully not all tangled into one big mess. "So no, I have not been avoiding you." _I doubt I'd actually had enough energy left to make a conscious decision like that._

"Don't talk to me like that," Booth said harshly. He had never liked being on the receiving end of rhetorical questions.

Lilly raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence. "Talk how? Like how you stalk in here and talk to me? You don't like a taste of your own medicine?" Innocence changing into biting sarcasm within a second as she moved even closer towards the agent. Standing so close to each other seemed so aggressive and Lilly wasn't about to back down from agent Booth's unfounded accusations.

God, she could be so infuriating. He wanted to stamp his feet, scream along arrrggghhh out of frustration. If only she was a suspect, he could rough her up against a wall to make her talk, or at least make her understand his irritation. "Oh really? Well, why did you give me the cold shoulder? I mean, the first thing out of your mouth before you walked off the face of the earth was _we're going to have to hurry_. And let's look at the evidence because you are part of the evidence fan club, right? After canceling lunch, you practically disappear for four days. I even emailed you a couple of times, which _for the record_ you didn't respond to. And why did you go to Bones' class if you were soooo busy huh? If I was just a good good morning shag, you should have just told me that instead of trying to stay out of my way. You do know we would run into each other because of our jobs sooner or later anyways" Booth spat out his words, no longer interested in keeping it civil, just plainly speaking his mind.

It was like he was trying to provoke her. Pushing against her with words, trying to piss her off as much as he was pissed off. _Well, it is definitely working._ Lilly looked down at her feet trying once more to find the strength to stay somewhat calm. Before looking back up, she shook her head. _Unbelievable, for a special agent he could be so ordinarily shortsighted._

Slowly she raised her head until she could see his eyes. Behind the anger, she noticed the hurt and as the hurt stabbed her in the heart she felt incredibly bad for pissing him off further than he already had been. _It must have looked really bad from his perspective_. Lilly sighed, her anger turning into frustration. "I know, am sorry, you are right, it does look bad. But I swear, I didn't mean to avoid you, it just happened. I am actually really terrible at hide and seek." She fell silent for a second.

"As for my immediate reaction… Sometimes I am more emotional and sometimes it is more rational. And apparently one of the first things I remembered was something maybe a little too practical for this situation.

I went to dr. Brennan's class right after those exams and midway Caroline called me about the Henderson case. Caroline had some questions about some of the techniques so I stayed to ask dr. Brennan for help and then I did get back to the office.

As for a good morning shag; I really hoped you held me to a higher standard. At the very least I know you aren't the morning shag type of man. I don't appreciate the implication I would be that type of girl. Now I don't know what or why we ended up in the shower like that, but it happened. _It probably meant something, even though I am unsure what it meant..._ I can't make you believe me and it seems that you are hard bent on not believing me, so." Lilly concluded as she mentally she flipped off Booth. Having noticed the storm of emotions in Booth she had managed to get out the first part in relative calm, but remembering the comment of a good morning shag got her anger resurfacing again.

In her eyes, he saw his own anger and hurt staring back at him. Lilly looked stubborn, unyielding and insulted at his assumptions.

"I am sorry too." He worked for his hand through his hair before dropping his arms to his sides. Throwing his arms around him casually, showing his desperation, hurt, confusion. His palms to the sky almost making an upside down W-shape with his body as he tapped the floor with his right foot, impatient for his thinking to catch up with what he was trying to tell Lilly. An uncomfortable little laugh broke the silence between them. "I am sorry for overreacting. Sorry for getting you involved in the mess that is currently my life." He let out his breath slowly, looking for the right words. "I guess I just panicked when you didn't react to any of my messages and then when I saw you were actually here, in the building, I just jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. I should have been civilized enough to have kept my calm."

Lilly nodded, silently accepting his apology, but not really knowing where to go from there. She hated being on bad terms with good people and she genuinely liked working and hanging out with the agent. Lilly believed that everything happened for a reason and just because she didn't know exactly why they had slipped and fallen into each other, didn't mean it was a mistake. Maybe they shouldn't repeat it– for obvious reasons and all - but to be honest she wasn't sure about anything at the moment.

Her emotions fluttering from side to side like a butterfly in early spring. She really hadn't had enough time to think all this through in these last few days and when she had had the time she had decided on drinking away her ability to think. She had thought she needed time to process, but now, with the agent standing right in front of her here, that simply didn't seem like that good of an option anymore.

"I don't really know where we should go from here," Lilly spoke softly, uncertainly voicing her thought. Feelings of guilt coursing through her, she should have realized the agent was going to be upset like he was now and had been for the past couple of days.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to know what you guys are thinking! However much fun it is to try and write, it is so much more fun while knowing the thoughts that are going through your heads. So feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter or any of the other ones or to guestimate what will be next :).**


	16. The experiment

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to skip ahead a little. We all know that after last chapter there should be a lengthy conversation between Booth and Lilly about what the hell they have gotten themselves into. Aftermath IV if you will. However, I wasn't in the mood for (the consequences of) that (Call me weak or a coward if you want to XD). So, basically, I have moved onto the next chapter I had cooked up. This chapter is more filling and hopefully happy than anything. It does include an experiment as F.H. Blake suggested. You'll know immediately where I got my inspiration for that part from :). I'd like to thank Kareneb for reviewing. As always I appreciate it :). So, dear readers, please enjoy this conversation-heavy-Dr.-Hodgins-and-Lilly-experiment-chapter!**

* * *

In another 15 minutes, Lilly would be arriving. Today Hodgins and she would finally get to conduct there long awaited experiment. Truth be told, it wasn't going to be the most exciting experiment (that was only the case when Hodgins could blow up things, preferable with explosives), but Lilly had been really excited to be a part of the planning and now the execution of there set up.

Hodgins wondered if he would be able to pick anything up that was different about Lilly. He hadn't seen her in about a week. According to Cam, Caroline had needed all the help available to deal with a case, meaning Lilly had been on full justice department duty. Booth hadn't stopped by the lab either, not that Hodgins expected Booth to tell him how it all had worked out, but Hodgins was curious nonetheless. For now, he had been able not to tell Angela about his man to man conversation with Booth. It kind of felt bad to keep this a secret from his dear wife, but he didn't want to jump the gun if this was just a classic one night stand and Lilly and Booth weren't going to continue on down this road. Not that he really cared if they did. Whatever the choice they had made, he just hoped for their's sake that they had figured out their situation.

Hodgins knew that Hannah had hurt the federal agent. As amazing as that reporter looked, as awfull her personality apparently was. He hadn't seen Booth this unhappy and knocked down by any of the man's previous break-ups. Maybe a hot fling was exactly what Booth needed. It would be so out of character for the dude, but maybe he needed a change. _A change that would get him together with dr. B in the end_. It was unbelievable that the most genius woman he had ever met was so stubborn, even though the two were perfect for each other. It was also amazing and unbelievable that a man as brave as Booth wasn't willing to take the risk that would make him and Dr. Brennan the happiest people ever. Oh well, love couldn't be rushed. Ange and himself had had a bumpy ride themselves but now they were married and the proud brand new parents of the most perfect little boy they could have wished for. He had everything he had wanted in life and he just wished his friends, no his family, could have the same.

"Hey, Dr. Hodgins. Are we ready to get started with the shooting arrows experiment?"

"Not exactly, I thought you would enjoy helping with handcrafting the home made arrows. So I've set up shop to make the first pieces and set up the experiment further when we're ready for that."

Lilly whistled as she sanded down the point of her arrow. She really enjoyed working on this little experiment. To her, it was rather sciency. Of course, she knew that Hodgin's had asked her to help with a not all to psychics related experiment, but she was more than okay with that. Doing the math with complex formulas wasn't something she enjoyed very much. Though, every chance she got to enjoy practicing the hard science experimental rules, was a chance she would take on with both hands. "You really think the victim was killed by a homemade arrow?"

Hodgins hummed. "It is definitely a possibility. There is no weapon too crazy to exclude it beforehand. Just before you started, we've had a case where the most likely weapon was a potato gun."

Lilly looked at him. NO?! You're lying to me!" A quick chuckle told her Hodgins was enjoying telling her.

"Yeah, well, the 'bullet' so to speak was a bean bag instead of a potato."

Lilly snorted. "That is not much better. Do you know the song dumb ways to die? They should add a chorus about shooting people with household items."

Hodgins smiled. "It was an interesting great case though. Turned out it was a bounty hunter looking for her bounty, but accidentally killing the victim during her search. Not that the victim was very innocent, he was another criminal. We blasted through so many fake ribs to figure out the possible weapon. You know Bunsen Jude, the science dude, was Dr. B's intern for that case. He wanted her to be on his show, so they had worked out a deal."

"That is that kids show about science, right?"

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, though, shouldn't you know that? I am sure as a nanny you would have seen it."

Lilly shook her head. "Nope, I have never seen it. The science dude is all American and I worked in Europe, remember?"

Hodgins nodded as that made sense. "Touche, because it is an amazing show."

"But aren't you a little too old to be the intended audience? Add Micheal Vincent a little too young?" Lilly teased the King of the Lab.

Hodgins gave Lilly a look of mock disgust. "Hey, you are never too old to learn and that show is on the TV in my gym when I turn it on. At 5.30."

"Hmm-hmm", Lilly hummed, very much like Caroline could have.

"Okay", Hodgins sighed. "I'll admit I am a fan of the show. Observe, analyze, deduce! I swear, it is a great show. You should look up the episode with Dr. Brennan, if you look carefully you can see all of us standing in the back of the audience."

Lilly shook her head laughing. "I'll do that. When I was little I watched Professor Proton. Then, when I grew out of it I got hooked on Brainiac before moving onto Mythbusters."

"Oehh, Mythbusters", Hodgins cooed. "The set up we have planned right now would be totally something they could get into."

Lilly nodded. "Well, maybe if we can figure out the type of arrow that was used on the victim and we wait like 10 years for someone to make a movie out of this case, it could be on a future Mythbusters episode."

"That would be awesome," Hodgins exclaimed.

Lilly moved another of her brand new points to the table with the others they had already perfected. "I can't wait until we start shooting with them."

"Patience my child, patience", Hodgins said with a mobster tone.

"I've been looking forward to our experiment for weeks now. Too bad we had to wait so long for the different types of wood, hard glass, and the manufactured bows."

"Yeah, I'll say. Dr. Brennan hates waiting for results and she hates not recognizing the weapons right off the bat even more. I am still surprised Cam agreed to these tests."

"Why? Because we are going to make the lab an active war zone? With flying objects everywhere?"

Hodgins smiled. "No, every experiment temporarily makes the lab a danger zone. Argh, I really love shouting fire in the hall. What I meant was, have you seen the prices of these bows? And then we had to make all those ballistic torso's with the facial bones. I think with this experiment alone, I've gone over the budget by the monthly allowance for unexpected costs, and that is only for this case."

Lilly grinned. "Well, if that is the case, then this test better give some good results and make it worthwhile for Dr. Saroyan."

"Definitely. But hey, we're both smart, I am sure with all these different materials we'll be able to find the right type and get a match."

Lilly smiled at Hodgins, appreciating his compliment. She moved over to the figure saw, sewing out the next arrow.

"You are pretty good at this", Hodgins complimented her.

"Thanks, I loved art projects as long as the objects had a real-life use."

Hodgins smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Staying focused on the humming saw, she redirected the question. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you have a strong need for things to be useful and productive, it is very practical."

Turning to the sanding machine Lilly moved past Hodgins. "I wish I was more artistic though. I am freaking jealous of Angela. I mean, I can draw a mean dolphin, but that is where it ends."

"A dolphin? I don't think I've ever heard you say anything as girly as that." Hodgins chuckled good-heartedly.

Lilly grinned. "Really? If I recall correctly, you were there when I talked about being a lightweight, weren't you?"

Hodgins snorted. "Oh yes, I was there, but that doesn't beat a girly drawing of a dolphin."

"Fine, make fun of me and my artistic inabilities." Lilly joked, before moving on. "Do your experiments ever go wrong?"

Hodgins let out a snort. "Oh yeah, all the time, once I came flying down from the ceiling, knocking over a bucket of blue paint, making Wendell into the angry and annoyed smurf. Then, there was a time when we had to figure out whether or not a wine bottle was strong enough to crush a skull. Instead of skulls, we used watermelons and Cam was ready to go out on a date when she walked into this room to check on me and Fisher. Naturally, she got covered in pieces of squashed watermelon. Oh and there was this case with a goop thrower that suddenly went of, right in Booth's face. It ruined his brand new suit." Hodgins laughed. "He was so mad, but it was so funny. The slime was everywhere."

Lilly laughed, seeing it in her mind. Perfectly able to imagine the look on Booth's face.

"Dr. Hodgins?"

Lilly and Hodgins stopped laughing, waiting for the voice to become a visible visitor.

Dr. Oliver Wells had seen the sweet set up that meant experiment time in the Ookey room. "What type of experiment are you planning and can I help?" Having expected to only see Hodgins. His eyes grew big as a happy smile crossed his face as he stared at Lilly, mesmerized. Hello-ha -hot, he blurted out.

Lilly raised an eyebrow, surprised at the unnormal greeting. Suppressing the need to pulling her labcoat closer around her and buttoning up higher, she responded with a soft but audible weird.

Being the cocky overly confident man he was, Oliver wasn't knocked down yet at all. "I am sorry, are you a new lab tech? I've never seen you here before."

Lilly glanced at Hodgins, her eyes asking him if Wells was being serious. Hodgins sniffled. God, he hoped he was around more people when Lilly was around because it was entertaining. "Dude, you've seen Lilly at least four times before around the forensic platform. Lilly and I are all set up here, maybe next time. Hodgins cut in, casting glances from intern to intern.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Wells forwent a handshake for a what should have been a confident wave, but made an Erlenmeyer flask almost fall off Hodgin's desk. "But you are still new here?" Oliver asked again as he carefully put the flask away from the desk edge.

"Not really", Lilly responded. "I've been around for a couple of months now."

Wells scratched his head as he tried to remember. "Ah, that makes sense if we have seen each other around a couple of times already. So - uh, what are you studying? Applied entomology?"

"No, I am actually not dr. Hodgins intern, I've finished and am finishing law school."

"Oh really? I have my masters degree in law too. It is so easy, I didn't even study for the subjects and I've combined that degree with my masters in Astrology, History and Wildlife Ecology. This of course after I got my Ph.D. in physics while teaching Greek and Latin to bachelor students."

Lilly looked at the rembling dr. Wells. _Ah, this was the ego intern Wendell had told her about._ "Did you also take the bar?"

Oliver shrugged. "No, I didn't. I figured I didn't need to pass the bar."

 _Wuss_. "U-hu", Lilly said. "As opposed to you _really_ needing a degree in Wildlife Ecosystems? If you think it would be so simple, since getting your law degree was too boring, why don't you take the bar this Wednesday? I am sure you can still register."

"Okay, what do I get when I pass?" Being very competitive, Oliver enjoyed a challenge, especially a challenge that most people would find extremely hard, but that would be a piece of cake for him.

Lilly smiled at his eagerness to prove his superiorness. "Isn't the infinite right to boast about passing the bar without studying enough?" Seeing the look on his face, she figured that was a no. "What would you want? As a little friendly wager between almost colleagues."

"How about a date?"

Lilly grinned. "Nope, that is a pass from me."

"That is fine", Oliver said. "I am sure you wouldn't be able to keep an intelligent conversation going." Playing with his beard he thought for an alternative. "How about you play my personal assistant for the day if I pass the bar without studying?" Wells smiled, he would so enjoy that, rubbing in how he was better than her by making her get his coffee and do the less favorable tasks that he always got stuck with.

Lilly smiled, Wendell had been spot on with his description of Dr. Arrogance. "Fine, I'll agree to that if you can pass the bar with a higher grade than I did. Oh, and I hope you have a base in federal law, right?"

Not even waiting to hear Lilly's score Wells agreed: "You have a deal."

Dr. Brennan walked in. "There you are, dr. Wells. I've been looking for you, why aren't the bones cleaned yet? It is very unproductive for me to have to go through the Jeffersonian to find you."

"I put the bones in the solution and the solution has to do his work. You could have called my cell." Wells pulled out his phone to underline his statement. He checked his watch. "But the 20 minutes are almost up so, you were right that I should return to the forensic platform with you now."

Hodgins turned back when Dr. Brennan and Well had left. "Wow, I was doubting for a second if I should have given the two of you the room, you do know that in his wonderfully awkward way, he was flirting with you?"

Lilly snorted. "Yeah, I noticed, although his arrogance almost made it unrecognizable. Remember like a month ago when I would have been too stunned by surprised to even be able to follow along with a conversation like that?"

Hodgins grinned. "Yeah, you've come a long way and that is the enigma that is dr. Oliver Wells. But I do have to say I think you've made a mistake making that bet. He might be an arrogant and an annoying douche every once in a while but he is rather well read and broadly educated. You know he is going to make you into his personal slave for the day, right?"

Lilly snorted. "We'll just have to wait and see about that."

Hodgins looked at her. "Fess up, what do you know what I am missing here?"

"Wendell told me that Wells is terrible at public speaking, which is a part of the bar exam. He's going to flunk it sooo bad. From the stories I have heard and this short conversation I kind of felt he deserved it."

Hodgins smiled. "You have such an evil streak."

Lilly gave him her one-shoulder shrug. "what can I say? Being a bitch every once in a while can be bitching."

"It is going to be a tough lesson for him; to not to excel in everything. Hey, you didn't agree to what you will win when he loses."

Lilly appeared indifferent. "I am fine with gloating rights for life. There is nothing else I would want from him."

Hodgins nodded before he clapped his hands. "Alright, you ready? We've got a couple of bow tips ready, so let's shoot stuff! I've set up the bow and our homemade Jeffersonian buster, while you were laying the groundwork for ruining Wells self-confidence." Holdings pointed her to the experiment set up. "Do you wanna go first?"

"Sure", Lilly said eagerly. "However, I've never shot a bow and arrow.

Hodgins explained to her what to do. "So when you can see the target just let the safety pin go."

Looking at their headless dummy to find the money shot. When she let go of the arrow it buried itself into the wall. "Oh no, that is not good," Lilly said softly.

"Oops." Hodgins laughed. Her shot wasn't just beside the target, but at least a foot left from where she could have hit the inanimate victim. "Cam is going to be so mad at you." He singsonged as he moved closer to the arrow.

"At me? I followed your instructions." Lilly said, moving closer to the wall as well. Seeing how the arrow had worked its way halfway into the wall Lilly left out a pained moan. "Okay, that definitely doesn't look good."

"If you would have followed my instructions you would have hit the bull's eye instead of the wall." Hodgins reloaded the bow and hit the target perfectly in the middle. "See? That is how you do it."

"Impressive, you were one of those nerds that like crossplay right?"

"Hey, nothing wrong with some real-life world of Warcraft."

"Yeah sure. Now how are we going to get that arrow out of the wall and fix the hole?" The question sounded like a whine.

Hodgins gently pulled on the arrow. "I don't know but it kind of looks neat and sturdy. I think I could use it as a peg for my lab coat." Hodgins said as he tried to pull harder, but nothing budged.

"That is not funny", Lilly said.

Hodgins laughed. "It wasn't meant to be funny, I meant that. Just relax, Cam isn't going to be mad at you. First of all she barely ever comes to my office with all the spiders against the wall and with all the times I practically blew these walls out of their foundation, a little arrow stuck inside the wall isn't going to be any problem. Especially not when I actually have a practical use for it. As a matter of fact, I think I am going to have it framed." Hodgins said.

Lilly looked at him, trying to figure out if he was insane or not. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it is going to be pretty and we have to commemorate your first official experiment and the first mistake here at the Jeffersonian."

Lilly snorted, finally relaxing a bit and seeing the humor in it. "It is your office, but this definitely wasn't my first mistake, I make plenty of them."

Glad to see she wasn't taking his teasing to personal, he decided to change the subject. _Talking about previous mistakes._ "How was your previous week? Cam told us you were really busy."

Lilly let out a deep sigh. "Oh yeah, it was quite the week. I feel like I had worked 8 days instead of 4,5. Caroline gave everyone involved in the case the Friday off. I went file shopping for my research project in the morning and then went home after lunch. How was your week?"

"Good, really good. Micheal slept fairly well and he is letting me give him his bottle so Ange isn't as exhausted."

"That is great", Lilly said. "So did the happy family do anything fun during the weekend?"

"No, not really. We were too exhausted to even bother going outside the gates."

Lilly grinned. "Very fancy mr. Gated community."

Hodgins smiled. "At least they aren't pearly. How about your extended weekend? What did you do during the weekend?"

"I went to New York, to catch up with my friends."

"State or city?" Hodgins interrupted.

"City. There's pretty much only family in New York state. I attended college and uni in NY city and my best friend really needed some fun this weekend so we went to our favorite club with the whole group."

Hodgins smiled. "Wow, Lightweight Lilly going out clubbing!"

Lilly snickered. "You bet ya we did."

"You had the energy to do this after a week like that?"

"Honestly? Not really. But Suzy can be very convincing and it actually was as energizing as it was enervating." Lilly laughed at a memory of the weekend. We were in the club for like 5 minutes before we had more drink offers than we could have drunk in a whole week."

Hodgins smiled. "And any love life potential for you?"

"Nope, but Suzy met a really nice guy. I wouldn't be surprised if they go out on a date this week."

"You shot them all down didn't you?" Hodgins looked amused at Lilly.

"What? Why would you think that? Lilly asked perplexed.

Hodgins shrugged apologetically. "Well from what I have seen you shut everyone down. Take our most recent example: Oliver."

Feeling a little more relaxed, Lilly shrugged. "I suppose I do." _Though you don't know the half of it. "_ I've actually been thinking about that recently. Maybe I do shut down guys too easily. But the thing is, dating takes time, and I hardly have the time now and most men coming on to me aren't exactly looking for anything more than... Let's call it a fun couple of nights, some casual stuff on occasion. Which is fine, to each there own, but I don't consider that dating."

Hodgins nodded. "There is that, I guess, but at the same time, you will only find the one who wants more when you are open for a relationship."

"I agree. Though I still wouldn't start dating Dr. wells if I would be open for dating."

"Too much of an acquired taste, right?" Hodgins chuckled. "Or are you principally opposed to dating colleagues?" Hodgins was curious. If Lilly would say no he would be fairly certain about what the conclusion between her and Booth had been. Although... That still left open a whole world of casualness.

She started to feel a little flustered. _He wouldn't know anything, would he?_ Booth was known as a very private man, so she must be imagining the interests of Hodgins in her private life as anything more than just considerate and not intended to be nosy. "Not principally no, but I have no desire to be known as _that_ girl from the office and apart from that, it does give some extra possible complications."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that is one of the risks, but you could also meet the love of your life at work or have a really good time for the time being."

"That is how it went for you and Angela then?" Lilly asked. No one could have missed the sparkle in Hodgin's eyes when he referenced to his and Angela's relationship.

"God no, that would have been awesome, but it was a little more complicated than that. We went on our first date. Then we decided not to continue dating, because we weren't willing to risk our work relationship by a relationship gone bad. We managed to stay true to that promise for a little while, but then we started dating anyway. We tried to get married, but it turned out Angela was still married." Hodgins fell silent, trying to decide how much he wanted to elaborate on that.

"To that Fugi island man, right?" Lilly recognized that part of the Hodgins-Montenegro history.

Grateful he nodded. "Yeah, that is the one. It would be bad if that wasn't the one, but that is not the point." Hodgins rambled. "Than it kind of went south from there. We broke up, Angela went on a sex fast, prescribed to her by Dr. Shrinky, she started dating Wendell, broke up with Wendell and then we rekindled our relationship and eventually got married."

"You call that a little more complicated?"

Hodgins smiled. "I did, didn't I? The point is, it was worth all the struggles and heartache. All of that eventually lead us down the aisle and into a happy married life."

"Complicated or not, the two of you are great together, so I suppose you are right about that."

* * *

The rest of the day they tried out the different arrows. Lilly had decided to let Hodgins do the rest of the shooting and that she would be - as he so beautifully put it - his lovely assistant.

When Lilly was leaving, Hodgins called her back. "Lilly? Yeah? With how many points did you pass the bar?" Lilly smiled as she peeked her head back inside from the door post. "Four points short of perfect. See you tomorrow!"

Hodgins whistled. _Oliver was screwed_.

* * *

 **A/N: I considered naming this chapter Follow your Arrow XD. It is the name of a Kathy Musgraves song, for the people who know Country (I am still learning to love it XD). I could have gone on and on for much longer, but the word count on this chapter was already getting pretty high. Hodgins is a lot of fun to write and to think about haha. Let me know what you think :).**


	17. Hovering at the Hoover

**A/N: Aloha! Here is to a new chapter. I really wanted to write a scene between Lilly and Hacker, so that is where we start this chapter in the Hoover. I am sad to say however I tried to write this chapter I am still not super happy with it. But it will just have to do XD.**

 **Thank you, dear reviewers! Kareneb and Lachelle Nepper and the two guests. In response to the first guest review: Booth with a midlife crisis, that would make one hell of an interesting story (anyone? XD). I sure didn't intend to write Booth as if in a midlife crisis. He is about 40 in this story, so definitely a tad young for that. I do think he is in some sort of a crisis at this point in this story and he was as well in the show after Hannah broke up with him.**

 **As to guest reviewer 2: Yeah, Hodgins kind of did give her a reason to pursue Booth with his answer. Though, that wasn't his intention. Hodgins is naturally inquisitive and he just** **had** **to know what Lilly thought. At the same time, he tried to hide what he knew from his conversation with Booth and give his honest opinion on the subject. Try juggling all those things and see what happens XD.** **I really appreciated your insights on Booth needing to quit being a high schooler. The idea of Angela and Bones finding out was a good one too, we'll have to wait and see how that will happen in this story...**

 **Also, a thank you to the readers who put this story on Alert. I am so glad to see that people are still reading Bones FanFiciton.**

 **WARNING: I've worked in the swear word I think we would all have loved to hear coming from Booth's mouth XD.**

* * *

Last month she had been summoned to Dr. Saroyan's office and now Hacker had called her in. It surprised Lilly that both the Jeffersonian and the FBI were that involved in their interns. "You wanted to see me?" Lilly asked, standing on the doorstep of the assistant deputy director's office.

Andrew looked up from behind his desk. "Ah yes, miss Johnson, come in." He pointed towards the chair in front of his desk.

Lilly walked in gingerly. She had had brief encounters with the ADD and even though he had been nothing but professionally pleasant, she still didn't like him as much as she liked his subordinates. The man had gotten successful over other people's hard work and in her humble opinion, he was too smug about it. Perhaps he had his own talents but thus far she hadn't been privy to them.

Riffling through files on a large stack Hacker pulled a very thin one out. "I am sorry I have to skip the pleasantries, but I have meeting in thirty minutes, so we'll have to keep this short. I asked you to come in because I received this request for an inspection copy of the file the FBI composed on you." Hacker pointed to the file in his hand before he opened it.

It surprised her request ended up on the desk of the assistant deputy director. "What about it?" Lilly asked curiously. She didn't mind skipping the how do you does and she appreciated his business like rushed attitude.

"Well, the FBI is curious why you want to receive a copy. Are you planning on suing us?" Hacker said jokingly.

Lilly smiled. "No, not unless there is a reason for it. I put in my request because it is my civil right under the Privacy Act of 1974. I got to ask though. Is it a policy to give the request to the second highest officer in a field office?"

He smirked at her quick response. "No, but it isn't that unusual either when the person who asks is affiliated with the federal government and therefore with the FBI. I am just asking if there is any type of problem that made you put in the request."

"No, no problem." Lilly shook her head as she said it. "I am just curious how deep the FBI dug before I got the job. I love trying out the system and I've never put in a request like this before."

Hacker shook his head, as he watched Lilly's enthusiasm and curiosity as she explained her reasoning behind her request and what she learned about the law while writing her request. "You really love your rules, don't you?"

Shrugging she responded: "I guess I do, although the rules aren't mine, they are Federal USA rules."

Hacker rolled his eyes. He started to see why agents thought the woman in front of him was a squint and vice versa. "Tomato tomato, potato potato, right?"

Lilly smiled, glad the man showed some sort of genuine human emotion. "If it is all the same to you anyways, does that mean that you are going to honor my request?"

Her transition made Hacker grin. He liked how sharp she was and not easily baffled, even though he outranked her largely. Some of his new trainees could use some of miss Johnson's quick thinking and reasoning skills. Most FBI trainees would be a little scared of having to talk to him, but he hadn't picked up on any nervousness from Lilly after she had stepped into his office.

He probably should have handled himself differently when she and his star agent, agent Booth, had come in to give him the paperwork. It was just so damn hard to make agent Booth file his paperwork on time. The man was generally a good soldier, but that probably was also the reason he preferred being in the field instead of filling out the necessary forms. Hacker knew all too well Booth tried to keep an as big as possible distance between the two of them after Hacker had tried to date Dr. Brennan. Ever since that, Hacker and Booth tried to keep communications at a bare minimum and usually letting Director Cullen run interference. Which went half affray last time, when Cullen had agreed with agent Booth, even though Hacker had been under pressure to have his department hand in all paperwork to the direction upstairs. After all these years with the federal government he shouldn't be surprised by the level of bureaucracy at the Hoover, but sometimes it had him baffled like a newbie all over again.

"Well, there is the problem that the results are classified information as they could reveal the methods of the background checks."

"So why bother and call me in here?"

"Honestly, I hoped I could get you to drop the request, you know with my charm or something." He couldn't help it but grin at his own joke, mostly because he knew how Lilly felt about his ass-kissing-abilities. She always hid it pretty well, but he wasn't blind enough to not see how she thought about him. Admittingly, ass-kissing was a big part of how he had risen through the FBI ranks as quickly as he had, but the other part was his - if he might say so himself – ass-kicking-people-and-situation-reading-skills. "No, all kidding aside, I really did ask you to come in because I thought maybe there was another reason motivating you to have made the request."

Lilly smiled. "Well, if I am being honest. Dr. Hodgins and I talked about FBI procedure and background checks came up in the conversation and that kind of got the ball rolling."

The ADD groaned at hearing the scientists name. "Yes, Dr. Hodgins has his attorneys put in this type of request at least once a year."

That did sound an awful lot like the anti-government scientist she had gotten to know. "Ah, so I suppose his requests end up on your desk as well as mine did. Why don't you indulge him?"

Hacker smiled at Lilly's smirk. "We give him his file every time he asks, but Dr. Hodgins won't believe that it is all we have on him."

Lilly snorted. "You do know that won't get any better after I get half my file because you don't want insider FBI information to be part of my file."

Mockingly, Hacker groaned louder. "Well, that is going to be something I'll have to take into consideration then. You'll have my decision within a week."

After Hacker had asked her if she enjoyed her Hoover-workdays, and if she got to see enough of the field work portion of the job instead of helping Booth with his paperwork, Hacker's secretary had politely reminded her boss that he had to leave to get to his appointment.

* * *

Booth called out for her from behind his desk. "Hi Lilly, you got a second?"

Turning on her heels as she heard Booth's voice calling, she made her way over to the agent's office. Lilly walked in.

"Did you know the gym is re-opening? I've just received an email that most of the damage is repaired, so maybe we can get back to our training schedule next week?"

Lilly nodded. "Sure thing. I hate to say it, but I kind of missed the routine."

Relieved she was open to the idea of returning to working out with him, he gave her a slight smile. After that morning in the file room, they hadn't been alone. Every time they had seen each other since there had been at least one of the team members around. And since the gym had been temporarily shut down to finish the renovations, they hadn't felt the need to get up extra early for fitness.

Lilly eyed the agent. Somehow, he looked nervous, uncomfortable even. It couldn't have been the two sentences she had just said. Wondering if he wanted to talk about it, she turned to close his office door. Looking back, Booth still looked a lot tenser than normal. "How have you been doing this last week? She knew it could open a can of worms they had been trying to avoid ever since that Friday mid-morning. But it would have to come up sometime anyway.

Booth met her observing eyes for just a second before looking back to his screen, pretending to do an urgent task. "Same old same old really." He managed to squeeze out another short smile.

Lilly huffed. "Yeah nice try, don't lie, it isn't a good look on you."

 _Damn her and her Sweets like skills_. They locked eyes and Booth hoped that the classic annoyed stare down would make her leave the matter alone. It usually worked on the original Sweets. When her dead stare matched his, he gave up. "Okay, honestly? I am getting tired of still not being past Hannah. I am tired of feeling angry, sad, so doubtful about myself. I just... I just want to feel happy again you know? I just want to forget this about this whole shitty situation. To be ready for another relationship. Hopefully this time a successful, long time, permanent, one."

Lilly nodded, partly wondering what he meant by the shitty situation. _Did that include them or did it not?_ "Alright. How did you deal with this in the past?" It was another practical comment from the intern, but she figured since they had already perused the more emotional reasons and whys there was no use in going down that road again.

Booth took a second to think. "After Becca and I broke it off I ran back to the army. Other than that, usually getting my heart broken by the next woman." He thought about the marine woman, Catherine Bryar, who had so warmly welcomed him to her bed until she kicked him out for moving forward to fast.

"Have you talked about this with Dr. Sweets?"

Booth looked at her like she was insane. "NO, he's already way too deep up in my business."

Lilly nodded. Deciding to back off a little. "Okay. Have you thought about the fact that this might not even be about this Hannah anymore? Like, maybe there is something else, relationship related bothering you. You have told me about you being worried nobody finds you worthy enough to spend their lives with you. I mean, and I am not a shrink, but that could be like one of those more deeply rooted problems..."

Booth rubbed his face with his palms. "I don't know, but it is tiring. It is like my mind is locked on that same loop of negativity."

Lilly nodded. "I wish I could help, but honestly, I don't know if I can, I mean it sounds really awful and I can see the hurt in your eyes."

Immediately Booth looked away from her well-intended pity. "How did you get over your last break up?" Booth returned the question.

"I think I already told you that." Lilly let her grin die out before she continued. "Also, maybe I partly didn't get over it? I just dove into my work and studies. Like if I couldn't have love I could at least have success on a different part of my life."

Booth smiled dryly. Silently telling her he thought he was doing more than fine in his professional life.

Nodding, Lilly gave a small apologetic shrug. "I am sorry, that is all I know about my own coping mechanisms. Have you asked the rest of the team how they deal with broken heart syndrome?"

Booth shook his head, signaling the negative. "There is no use in asking when I already know theirs. Angela goes out looking for a meaningful sexual connection that will last for about a weekend, half a week at most. Bones, on the other hand, digs a hole big enough for herself and her personal issues, telling the world it is to find human remains instead of burying human emotions. Cam and Hodgins go on a shopping spread. Hodgins for a new car and Cam for whatever she finds."

Lilly smiled at Booth's spot-on analysis. "So, have you tried shopping yet?" She asked, to try and keep the conversation light.

Again, Booth shook his head. "I wish it was that simple but it isn't, you were right about that." He sighed again. "I am not a patient man, not patient enough to deal with my emotional shit. I am a hands-on guy, you know. Problem? Find a solution and fix it. But apparently, I can't seem to fix this."

"I am sure you will", Lilly said.

Ready to change the subject Booth decided to move the conversation in a different direction. "Why were you at the Hoover anyways?"

"Well, your boss called me in." Lilly saw the color drain from his face.

"Why?" He managed to get out through a closed throat without giving into the need to throw up.

"Omg not about what I think you are thinking. Lilly quickly reassured him, stumbling a little to get the words out. "I admitted some paperwork under the Privacy Act and apparently being a government intern is enough to get you on the file pile on Hacker's desk. So, we just chatted about that. He seems nicer than I had put him down for. He just seems so slick."

Booth looked at Lilly, slightly amused at the shudder that went through her. "You admitted paperwork under the Act? Why?"

"Because I can. Dr. Hodgins and I discussed it and I was curious what the FBI would come up with and give out about me when I asked."

Booth shook his head a smile was slowly appearing. "You're spending too much time with Hodgins." He practically sing-sang.

"Oh no, don't you start with that again. I send out that paper about six weeks ago, which I'll admit was around that same time when you thought it was necessary to make me suffer at the gym, but I just promised to go back to working out with you." Lilly pleaded Booth not to make her suffer again.

Booth grinned. "Don't worry, you can have workout free mornings until they fix everything."

Lilly looked up him. "Fix everything? Does that mean they've already reopened?" It didn't feel like the agent to postpone returning to the gym after it had been closed long enough for her to forget what all the equipment was for. From what she had learned skipping a workout was damn close to being a sin according to Booth. Aside from that, a work out would be the perfect way for him to at least temporarily forget his sorrows.

"Yeah, starting tomorrow, but..." Booth squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. "The locker rooms are still shared until next week and I didn't want you to think I was asking you for anything else than a workout."

Lilly nodded. "I understand. I.. uhm... " Suddenly she was feeling about as uncomfortable as Booth was. _Now they really needed to discuss it._ "Does that mean you made a decision?"

Booth shrugged. "You didn't? I thought there actually was only one obvious choice."

The surprise in Booth's voice made Lilly smile. "Are there ever any obvious choices when it comes to relationships? Look, I am not good at making these kinds of decisions." She fell silent to gather her thoughts but found that putting her elaborate thoughts on the subject that had passed through her mind the last couple of days into words was a lot harder than she had expected. "I am used to having people trying to hunt me down, but I hadn't let anyone catch up with me in a long time." Again she paused. "I've been thinking a lot about that for the last couple of days, actually. Maybe my way of coping wasn't only to work my butt off, but also to shut out every signal that could possibly end in a date. I guess it is time for me to work through that. But as for making this decision. I kind of didn't know how to. So, in the end, I chickened out and my decision was to let you decide. I've also have been thinking about image issues when coworkers are in a relationship. Like, if we would continue, but I came to the conclusion that image issues are other people's problem."

Before Lilly finished her internal debate if this would be the right time for her to tell Booth that she thought she had a more than a friendly connection with someone else, Booth surprised her.

"Not giving a fuck is always a good attitude." He had a grin on his face, knowing the way he worded his agreement with her determination to not give a damn would knock her off her game a little.

Lilly's eyes got a little bigger at the swear word. So far, she had never heard him curse unless he was interrogating someone or was angry. "Did you just say...?"

"Hey, I am an adult, I can swear." He let his grin fade before he continued. "But about us. Well... as much as it would stroke my ego. I think we would be better off just being friends and coworkers. I don't want to complicate things any further. I don't need a web of complications where I try to get over my anger and insecurities through the wrong ways."

Lilly nodded. "That's cool. I agree that would be best."

"Also, I don't want to taint your cheeriness or your happy bubbly personality," Booth added in a softer voice.

Startled at those words of insecurity, Lilly squinted her eyes at agent Booth. "What do you mean that, by tainting my personality?"

Booth sighed, regretting that he hadn't swallowed those words. "It is complicated. Hell, we've already established that. My history is filled with odd things and when people are in a committed relationship those things are bound to seep out and into that relationship."

"Wow, you make that sound pretty dark," Lilly said, thinking about what he was trying to say. _A relationship_? They weren't talking about their tumble and associated complications anymore.

He smiled a sad, barely-there smile. "See I am already tainting you." _I already corrupted your body, protect yourself so I won't get to your mind._

Lilly irked an eyebrow. For the first time, she was almost annoyed by his self-loathing. "Booth, you aren't some soul-eating monster. Did your ex ever tell you something of the sort?"

He laughed dryly. "That is a good one, but no. She didn't stick around long enough to learn about anything from before me becoming a fed."

Lilly fell silent, wrecking her brain as she tried to catch onto what Booth was or wasn't trying to tell her. "Is that what you are worried about? That no one will like you if they get to know you and your history?"

Sometimes it took Lilly a little prodding, but she always managed to find the sore spot, however gentle her approach it still startled him when she found it. He wanted to deny it because it sounded so weak to him but he didn´t expect her to buy that. "I guess." He curtly said.

Instantly she replied. "You know that is just wrong, don't you? From the moment I met you I knew you were a good person. It is just how that works for me, you know? I'll know within 10 seconds if I am going to like someone or not. So, unless you are some sort of psychopath with a second personality which is a really awful one, there is no way I am wrong about that." Lilly smiled at how arrogant that made her sound. "Sorry that didn't come out perfectly, but I am very convinced you are a great guy. Apart from my opinion, the fact that the squint squad likes you means something, too right?"

"Sure, it means something, but it has nothing to do with my personal relationships."

"I disagree", Lilly quickly interjected. "No one hangs around a soul-sucking monster if they can help it. You and Dr. Brennan have been working together for like forever and how long ago did you meet, Dr. Saroyan? Even Caroline likes you and she is hard to sell on like 99.9% of people. It sucks seeing you like this. All down on your luck."

Booth stayed silent.

"When was the last time you did something just for fun? You should call a friend and go to the movies with them sometime this week, maybe on the weekend. Make it a comedy. You need some careless laughter."

"Oh and that will fix all my problems, Dr. Johnson?" Booth said dryly.

"No, probably not, but it will make you laugh for an hour or two and hopefully distract you. I've read that laughing even when someone isn't feeling like it releases serotonin or endorphins and will still make you feel better."

Despite himself, he smiled at her squintyness. "I've heard about that before. I think I'll take that advice, it's been a long time since I've seen a good movie."

"Good", Lilly said, content that he was going to do something other than work and worry. "Now let me get out of your hair so you'll actually have time to catch that movie later."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to ease some of the worried FanFictionFans out here by showing this conversation between Booth and Lilly and their ultimate decision. Does that mean we are out of the woods, as in no more complications? Of course not XD, that would be way too easy. Oh, and the Privacy Act of 1974 really exists; according to Wikipedia haha.** **Reviews are always appreciated :).** **For now: over and out!**


	18. Nerves

**A/N: Hello there! I managed to write the next chapter. *Yeah* A thank you to Jsboneslover, Kareneb and Lachelle Nepper for reviewing. And another thanks to the people who put my story on alert. I can't believe I am writing this story AND that there is a faithful audience. Call me happy :).**

* * *

Lilly was awesome. He really liked her and it definitely helped that his job didn't freak her out. Like Angela used to say, working at the Jeffersonion Medico Legal lab was hard to describe on a dating site, or in Wendell's case, when meeting someone new. It seemed that there was no middle ground, either the women he met thought he was a freak or they were so interested in his studies and internship in forensic anthropology that he found them freaks.

He could only imagine how much easier it would be for Lilly to explain her job. If she wanted she could leave out the more gruesome parts of her job that meant looking at corpses in every possible state of decomposition. Every guy would be impressed with the sole fact that she worked for the federal justice department. She was also funny, sarcastic on occasion, smart, heck she probably made valedictorian or was going to soon and not to forget she was stunning.

However, she didn't seem to be the picking up guys type. More like the exact opposite, actually, which was exactly why he hadn't dared to make a move. It would be a risky endeavor if it would go wrong and he enjoyed the time they spend together studying or just talking when she came to the Bone room or Limbo. A risk he wasn't willing to take when the outcome was so uncertain.

It was weird because he thought they had instantly hit it off when they had met and when they were spending time together. He had plenty of girlfriends, friends who were girls, but it felt different with Lilly. Like there was some real romantic potential. He could only hope that if Lilly felt the same she would be modern enough to make the first move.

Which made him feel like a weakling, a softy, unmanly even. His dad was a classic gentleman who believed in making the first move was a man's task and that influenced Wendell's believes on the matter. He knew what his dad would tell him. Putting a cigarette behind his ear wasn't even necessary to figure that one out. But he wasn't ready to take the advice he knew his father would have given him unsolicited, if his old man was still alive. So, for now, he would settle on just finding ways to spend time with her. Which was exactly what he was planning to do now, between his classes and the Jeffersonian.

From the corner of her eye, she saw someone standing on the doorstep of one of the brand new flex work spots. The soft knock on the open door was enough to conclusively break the spell of her concentration. Looking up at her visitor she could help but smile. "Wendell", she said surprised but happy to see him.

"Hi, you got a second?" Wendell said as he stepped inside.

She nodded. "Always." Glancing at the time on her computer, she added. "It is almost lunch time, so if you want we could go and get out of here for lunchtime."

"I actually don't have that kind of time," Wendell said. "I'll have to be at the Jeffersonian soon. Dr. Brennan is expecting me as it is my turn to be the squint of the brand new murder case. We might be private contractors with the government, but we don't have the kind of lengthy lunch breaks like civil servants do." He teased.

"Awh, you poor baby." She said with mock compassion. "Another good reason why you should have studied those boring law books instead of those decomposing corpses." She threw back with a smile.

Wendell answered her smile. "Touché. I was just at our shared University, where I found this envelope with your name on it in the grade mail box." Seeing the look on her face he added. "Hey, you're not the only one who still has classes and is interning." He stepped closer to Lilly's desk and after she got up he handed her the envelope.

"You didn't open it?" The white little rectangular encasing was burning a hole in her hands.

"Nope. That is for you to do. There is this pesky little legal notion called… secrecy in correspondence that prohibits me from opening mail addressed to other people than myself."

Amused by Wendell's statement Lilly smiled, momentarily forgetting how nervous the papers she was holding were making her. "Did you just Brennanize me?"

"Well, naturally, just because I didn't go to law school, doesn't mean I am clueless about some of the protections that the Bill of Rights offers. Now, will you please open the letter?"

Lilly looked back at the envelope, once more looking at her name that was scribbled on it in a neat handwriting by the sweet secretary from the Anthropology department. Determined, she stretched out her hand to Wendell, almost poking him with the sheets that held her newest grade. "No, I can't. I am too nervous to find out whether I failed or somehow magically passed with flying colors. You do it." Lilly bounced nervously from one leg onto the other, gesturing for Wendell to take back the envelope and to end her Schrödinger's cat dilemma for her.

"Fine", Wendell said with a dramatic sigh. "You are such a wuss." After he ripped open the top of the paper he slowly pulled out the single piece of paper. Quickly he read the import parts and he met Lilly's eyes. With an as serious as he could muster voice he said: "Oh, yes, this is going to impact your grade average."

All of a sudden Lilly had overcome her angst of failing the class, grabbing the paper from his hands to see for herself. Surprise crossed her face as she looked up back at Wendell. She was met with another amused look that was accompanied by a sly grin. Lilly shrieked. "OMG a B minus. I thought for sure I got an F when you frowned. It isn't nice to yank my chains, you know."

Wendell grinned. Enjoying the victory dance she was currently doing. "I ran into Dr. B. this morning and she told me that she had just handed in her tests to administration. She also told me that your grade surprised her. But as you know, with Dr. Brennan that can mean literally every possible grade known to men."

Nodding, Lilly hummed agreeing and resumed her exited bouncing. "I can't believe I passed. Spontaneously closing the distance between them, she threw her arms around Wendell and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't have done it without you and all your help! Thank you so much for explaining everything I failed to understand on my own."

That hug came unexpectedly for Wendell. _Was it weird that it felt absolutely amazing to him to have her wrapped around him, her arms around his neck?_ "Anytime", he managed to get out. "You're a quick study and you've done most of the work yourself by studying for the test anyway."

Lilly grinned. "All I did was bug you for your wisdom." She turned cheeky. "Now I owe you that extra-over-the-top-uber-romantic-dinner by candle light and roses, if I remember correctly."

"That would be a _home-cooked_ extra-over-the-top-uber-romantic-dinner _if I_ remember correctly," Wendell said with a big grin.

"Right….", Lilly said. "I kind of hoped you would have forgotten about the home cooking part of the deal."

"How could I when I've been looking forward to that so much? You promised." He reminded her. Feeling a little exuburant as he teased her. "I believe it's called pacta sunt servanda."

Lilly rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Ugh, you show off."

Chuckling Wendell was quick to respond. "I am willing to give in a little by letting you off the hook with all the candles and the flowers. You know, so you have some more flexibility in how to create the romantic vibe."

She grinned. "Well, that is _so_ generous of you. Though, if we'd go out for dinner tonight, we could celebrate the awesomeness of our combined nerd-ness." Lilly counter-offered.

"I don't think I'll actually be free tonight. With this new case, I'm sure I'll be working late tonight. Probably even most of the other days of this week as well."

Lilly nodded. "Ah, yes of course."

Both were silently disappointed that nothing this week was going to work for the both of them. Especially since Lilly was going to need time in order to prepare the meal. Putting their planners together, they quickly learned that it was a lot harder to find a night that would work for the both of them. Which was surprising, considering they both worked together on many occasions and were living the same sort of life. Eventually, they settled on next week's Friday.

* * *

It didn't take long before the new case made its way to Lilly's desk also. The body had been found a week before near the river. No one had assumed foul play since the spot was frequented by the homeless. So after the discovery, the body had been placed at the city's coroner, that had a serious backlog. When the coroner finally got to the body and made X-rays he had found a bullet lodged inside the head of the victim. The bullet had bumped status from natural causes to murder, meaning involvement by the FBI, aka special agent Booth.

Still, all that didn't naturally mean involvement of the Jeffersonian and thus the triangle that Lilly was hired for to operate within. But then the case had gotten more interesting, apparently, because the son in law of a crime loving family had been missing and the victim's wife had made the brave step to come forward and file a missing person's rapport.

Apparently, mob-like families kept their own dental records and the woman had handed those over to the police as well. The police rapport also stated that the woman had mentioned that dental records were the only way to ID her husband if his body ever showed up. For a minor league crime family, they had gone pretty far in covering their tracks, because her husband had burned off his fingerprints and was meticulously about his body hair. The woman had pleaded for police protection. From what Lilly had read, it seemed that the woman suspected her adopted brother of murdering her husband or at the very least being involved in his disappearance.

At the same time, the police had been interviewing the woman, the coroner had come to pretty much the same conclusion: the man on his slab didn't have fingerprints and barely a hair on his body. The problem the coroner however encountered was that the teeth of the victim had been shattered by the bullet. And that is where the Medico Legal Lab had come in. From what Caroline had told Lilly when she had come to drop off the case file, Booth and Dr. Brennan had been spending their workday (which had started way too early if you asked Lilly) going over everything the uniforms that had caught the case the previous week had done.

The crack FBI team under Booth´s command had done some digging and found out that there was a nearly abandoned house near the crime scene owned by the woman´s father. The file Caroline had handed Lilly also contained said father´s criminal record and it was over 4 pages. Apparently, an agent had gone by the father's mansion to ask for his cooperation, but the man had declined. _Go figure._

And that was where Lilly´s involvement came in. Booth had asked for a search warrant, which Caroline seemed to think was the perfect opportunity for Lilly to see a judge for with Booth. The criminal record of the father combined with his daughter´s testimony would be more than enough for a judge; as Caroline phrased it: only an idiot can screw this up and I know you're smarter than an idiot, cher. So get to work, you and agent Booth have an appointment with the judge in an hour and a half.

Lilly had been positively thrilled that Caroline had given her this task, but also slightly nervous that within ninety minutes she would be standing in front of a judge. To plead for a warrant instead of standing in the judges' chambers to listen to Caroline plea. The hour to prepare had flown by. Thankfully Booth would be going with her. She was sure that if she somehow had managed or was going to manage to screw up Booth would come to her aid and safe the warrant from falling through.

* * *

A nervous Lilly was a sight he honestly hadn't expected to ever be privy to. A smile curved his lips as he saw her fumble with her hair that she had done in an up do. "Are you ready?" He asked, clasping his hands as he held out his arm, pointing toward the end of the hallway where the judge would be waiting for them.

The intern feverously nodded, careful to swallowing her nerves away before responding. "I think so. I did my best to prepare and if the judge goes easy on me I'm sure I'll survive."

Booth smiled a comforting smile. "Okay, preparation is good. I am sure you'll do fine. Caroline doesn't just send every intern to a meeting with a judge. _Especially on so short notice._ There have only been a few interns that have made it down these hallways in their first six months, even fewer in their first three months. So listen carefully to what the judge says and just tell him what you've practiced."

Lilly nodded as she mentally went through the list of points she definitely wanted to bring up.

Keeping his gaze on her, he saw the moment the nerves lessened. Anyone who wouldn't have his people reading skills wouldn't be able to see past the wall of confidence she had created within the past few seconds. "Good, now tell me, how does my tie look?"

"Great as always."

And they were off to the hardwood door.

* * *

So far, the attorney's day had been pretty boring. Standing against a pillar, he was waiting for his next hearing with a federal judge. It would be his third pro forma hearing this day, _boring._ Those hearings were so predictable. If it wouldn't get him in trouble with the judge to have his eyes closed, he would go through them in his sleep. Those hearings always followed the same script. His' client would be brought in by the court officers, most likely still wearing their orange prison jumpsuit, while he would argue with the federal prosecutor to move the proceedings of the investigation along just a little faster. _Tedious and boring_.

To kill his time, he looked around at the conversations that were happening around him right at this moment. The federal courthouse was a busy place, with all sorts of people running everywhere. After over five years of being a lawyer here, he knew most of the players of this lovely game and he was well versed in the gossip on the inside of the federal legal system.

And then he saw them walking towards him, towards the steps of the courthouse as they were on their way to exit the courthouse, talking happily. Always interested in the new, unconquered faces, he pushed himself off the pillar enough to still be leaning against it casually.

"Ah hello miss Johnson. Did you change your mind about giving me and the first of best nights of your life a shot?" Steve Stein asked the legal intern, intentionally ignoring the agent walking right next to her. A smug smile curved around his lips.

Lilly looked at him. Internally rolling her eyes. "Nope, sorry", Lilly casually responded. "You do know I work here too on occasion? It is not your personal court house." _And I've just got my first warrant so I'm already more than over the moon already, thank you very much._

He looked at her. "Oh yes, I am aware, but a man can hope that a beautiful young woman comes out to seek him out right?"

"Hey pal, simmer down, if she tells you it isn't gonne happen you better let her be. Respect that answer."

 _This was interesting_. The closeness between miss Johnson and that no name FBI agent had been visible when they were walking towards him, but until the response from the agent he hadn't thought much of it. After all, it was his specialty, to read body language clues and to notice the subtle changes between people. And right now his tingly senses told him he was onto something.

"Oh I see", being the snake he was, always able to zone into those clues and to maximize his profits accordingly. He looked from Lilly to the agent and back. "You're one of the down dating types, how _very_ feminist of you. I wouldn't have expected you're the type for a 'practical' man."

As soon as he had muttered the words Lilly's eyes turned into liquid lava, a darkness, and rage no one had ever seen in the intern's eyes. "No, you've got that all wrong. Down dating would be lowering my standards to going out with you and get laid like some sort of inflatable sex doll." Lilly's response was faster than Booth could have slugged the trial lawyer. "Now, if you can't stop being suggestive and downright insulting towards me I'll file a police report against you and you'll get to stand in front of a prosecutor yourself instead of across from one."

Darn, this girl was feisty and he liked that in a woman. He could live without her trying to show him up though. Stein glanced toward agent Booth. He was not yet impressed by the agent. After all, an agent was like a handyman with a gun and a badge and some undeserved privileges. The fiery look in her eyes told the lawyer that he hadn't been far off with his first estimated guess. Though she mentioned sex, so that told him dating wasn't the only thing that happened _if_ a date had even occurred between her and the agent. Which actually surprised him: the man in black was a little over 15 years older than Lilly, where he himself was at max ten years older and at least three times richer. So it seemed that his age wasn't the problem. If she didn't have a problem putting out, why wasn't she willing to take chance on his boyish charm?

"The police you say?" He almost laughed at her. The fact that she thought the police could do anything about just a conversation was laughable, but he tried his best to keep from snorting at her. She had so much yet to learn and he'd like to help her learn a couple of those lessons. "If your colleague here hasn't yet slammed his cuffs on me, the Metro PD won't either. Come on you know find me attractive." He sing-sang his last sentence.

Booth shot her a look that told her he was about to actually get his cuffs out or to hit Stein's head against one of the nearby marble walls. With her eyes Lilly tried to tell him not to bother. Lilly looked back at mr Stein. _Unbelievable how the man couldn't take a hint._ Too bad that he saw right through her empty threat. "I actually did," Lilly admitted.

A satisfied smile broke out on the lawyer's face.

"But then you started talking and in my book, it takes more than awesome looks. You lack a pleasant personality and the right character, maybe even basic respect." She could see him hearing the sound of a record scratching in his head.

Then his name was called by a court clerk, his sign he had to back to work. Before walking away he shrugged while acting like she hadn't bruised his ego once again. "Okay, suit yourself, but you don't know what you are missing." _This was not over._

Now it was time for Lilly to smirk while turning towards Booth. "Yeah right, the 'privilege' of hearing two minutes worth of moans and seeing him fall asleep right afterward," Lilly said dryly to Booth but apparently loud enough for Steve to hear. The latter turned around and shot an angry look at Lilly, which she missed as her back was now facing the retreating lawyer.

Booth, however, caught the foul look. He waited to speak until the lawyer had moved through the court room doors and was out of sight. When the doors were shut again and the clerk moved back to his desk, Booth met Lilly's eyes. "Not that I disagree with what you just told him, but you should be more careful, you shouldn't bait him like that."

Lilly looked at Booth. His face sported a difficult, worried look. "He started it, last time I was here with Caroline and he kept making his bedding offers," Lilly whined. "Be it a little more subtle than now, but still. I agree with you that a normal person would have backed off by now." Lilly conceded.

"Yeah, and I kind of get your reaction, but be warned, he has a reputation of being relentless, unstoppable even. He has never lost a Grand Jury case and he isn't used to being turned down by anyone. Maybe you should file that report you were talking about."

"And ask for what? A restraining order? In that case, I better also start looking for another job, because he and I are both going to run into each here in the future. Now can we please go back to the justice department, because Caroline will be waiting to hear about how we got that search warrant."

Seeing that she wasn't taking this seriously enough, Booth captured her arm to keep her focused on his next words. "Yes fine, but if he starts following you or anything, you call me okay?"

The worried and protective look that was all over Booth made her worry a little. _Would she have gauged the lawyer incorrectly?_ Lilly nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be more careful."

Booth looked at her weighing her words. He had dated enough lawyers in the past to know there were times it was important to spell out exactly what you meant. "No, not just trying, you are going to be careful, understood?" He said forcefully.

"I just told you I will", Lilly said starting to get a little annoyed that Booth was talking to her like she was an unruly toddler.

Feeling a fight was about to cloud the air, Booth tried to lighten the mood a little. "Okay good, I was just checking. Bones always says she is going to be careful before she runs off and endangers her life, I don't want you to do the same."

Lilly accepted his explanation and attempt to defuse the discussion, though she wasn't fooled by his sudden lighter tone of voice. "I feel like we've had that discussion before. Unlike Dr. Brennan, I can hardly defend myself. I'll take your advice, be more cautious and try not to piss him off any further."

Booth smiled wryly. "I honestly hope you do and that I am wrong about him. But he gives me a bad vibe. As for not being able to defend yourself, you were pretty quick on defending your and my honor."

Lilly gauged Booth, something obviously was nagging him about her conversation with Mr. Asshat. "Maybe, words are my weapon for sure, but that wasn't what I meant just now. I am sorry if I said something to Mr. Stein that you disagree with."

To be honest he wasn't sure what exactly bothered him. He ran his hand through his hair. Maybe it was his protective nature and that Lilly had robbed him of the chance to protect her from the insults the lawyer had bestowed upon the both of them. "It's just that you didn't exactly confirm or deny his accusation of us sleeping together." He nearly whispered the last four words.

Lilly stared at him for a second. "His wording made it possible to sidestep that point, so I didn't feel it needed a responding to… But apparently, you do…" She said matter of fact, trying to work out how she had upset him by maintaining their privacy. "Question is, would you have liked me to deny or confirm his suspicions?

"Listen if you want me to shout of the roofs that we had sex and for a short while considered dating, I'd do that, because no, I am not ashamed. I just thought you wanted to keep this something between us. Not because it was a mistake but a thing that happened but is nobody's business. You're reading too much into my wording. I had seconds to think of a somewhat stingy comeback and this is what I came up with. I think I didn't consider confirming it because we decided it isn't going to happen again."

"No, you are right. I am overreacting. There is no need to defend ourselves against a noisy bastard like him. Though, I don't think I have ever seen you angry."

Embarrassed about losing her cool, she blushed. "He doesn't have the guts to be an agent, so he should have shut up instead of insinuating that it isn't a worthy profession or that I am somehow more than you."

"That part, I definitely was fine with you defending me on."

Dodged a bullet, Lilly thought. Sometimes talking to Booth was harder than walking through a minefield. _Time to enjoy their win for the case and use that brand new warrant._

* * *

 **A/N: Did I manage to squeeze in quite some stuff into this chapter or didn't I? It turned out to be way harder to say ' envelope' in multiple ways than expected. Also the return of the smart mouth handsome lawyer XD. Now the first question is: why did Lilly stop to talk to Steve Stein in the first place? Because she can't stand it to just walk away and leave when someone talks smack about her and someone she considers a friend. The second question is: will this lawyer be causing any more problems or is he too smart for that?**


	19. Chapter 19: Babysitting

**A/N: Hello there! Is it me or is time flying these days? Summer break is over and it is back to the unreal word of.. well University life. It seems the Bones Fanfiction is a little bit more alive these last couple of weeks, which of course is awesome! That also means I got some new notifications from readers who managed to find this story underneath the stack of much more recently updated stories. So a big thank you to those readers who put this story on alert and thanks to Kareneb and Mphs95 for leaving a review. It is thanks to you guys that I thought oh wait I have a chapter nearly ready to be published.**

* * *

At the Jeffersonian Angela and Lilly were both staring at one of the big screens that was hooked up to the Angelatron as the super computer was running through several databases to find a needle in the haystack of bank records. "Did you have to pick up any skills for this job you never expected?" Lilly asked.

"Definitely." Angela nodded. "I had to brush up on my computer skills, but the hardest were the physics laws. In high school, I dropped all science classes as soon as possible, so this was quite the challenge. But Brennan is good at the science, so for the first months she helped me work with the formulas and I spend most of my time transferring those to code into the Angelatron. I didn't bother to try and understand, but you know Brennan, if you don't know it, she'll explain it until you do. So, in the end, I figured it would be faster to just read up on the theories behind it. Coincidently, it was around that time Jack and I started dating and he was rather enthusiastic about helping me understand." Glancing sideways to Lilly, Angela continued. "Kind of like you and Wendell", she coyly added.

Not nearly clueless enough to miss Angela's meaning, Lilly took a step back. "Who-ah! No pretty sure it is not like that."

Angela smiled, her hedge hound instincts telling her she was on a smell trace. "Come on, I see how the two of you act around each other." Not willing to freak out Lilly if the young woman didn't fancy the other intern, she didn't tell her how she had recognized Wendell's looks of a little more than admiration. The guy was falling in love with the legal intern, Angela was sure. She didn't know yet if that was a mutual feeling, but she was sure that this conversation would shine some light onto that subject matter. "And I can recognize the look of a sexually sated woman everywhere." She added with a bright smile.

Lilly looked at the artist, carefully keeping her face in check, keeping any tell tales of the shock out of her expression. _Booth is right, nothing stays private here for very long._ Regaining her composure, she let a smile crack through the emotionless mask. Feeling safe enough to admit she was partly busted. "Okay, you got me on that, but that look doesn't mean I hit the sack with Wendell did I now? Like you and Hodgins used to in the Egypt room."

Regardless of only being partly right, Angela squealed happily. "See? I am always right about things concerning the good ol' sack." Angela said, enjoying being right. "And if it isn't currently Wendell, I am sure that will happen too eventually." She cockily added.

"Now tell me, was this a one-night stand? A mistake with an ex? Serious relationship? A new vibrator? Friends with benefits? Tell auntie Angela."

It was well known Angela loved to gossip but thus far Lilly hadn't been on the receiving end of an interrogation by detective Montenegro. Lilly smirked. "Well, none of the above really apply. It's was a little more complicated than the options you just described.

Also, it has been over a week and you've seen me in the meantime, so I'd say your radar is a bit delayed."

Angela chuckled. "No sweetie, my instincts were on point, but up until now there wasn't an appropriate time to question you about it." Not stopping long enough to give Lilly a chance to counter again how accurate the artist's skills were, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Complicated you say, huh? Sounds _very_ promising. Just promise me when you plan to marry this mystery guy, or girl, I don't judge, you'll invite us. It's been a long time since I've been a bridesmaid and I am longing for a good party." She exasperated.

Lilly smiled. "Sorry to disappoint then, because it isn't happening again."

Angela gaged the legal intern. _That smile seems to be a genuine one._ "You don't seem too heartbroken about that?" Angela ascertained, a little surprised.

"Nope, not at all actually, it was a conscious mutual decision."

Okay, Angela shrugged, not willing to live in the past if the future had other beautiful things in store anyway. "So does that mean you're available for dating then?"

Lilly snorted. "You wanna go on double dates or something?"

"That sounds nice", Angela said as her eyes went glazy for a second as she daydreamed about going out for more than two hours for a nice dinner and not feeling the need to talk in the official language of baby talk. Returning to reality, she shook off the image. "But if you and this mystery guy only ended it about a week ago, are you even ready to start dating again?"

Shrugging, Lilly gave herself a second to ponder about her answer. "I think so, which is pretty weird, because not even three weeks ago I definitely wasn't up for it."

Angela nodded, it made sense, or at least she could imagine the steps that Lilly had went through to come to this conclusion. "Do you like Wendell?"

Lilly looked at Angela, shocked at how the woman apparently was able to see right through her. _I thought that was my skill and I thought I had a better poker face to keep my dating life private. Maybe it really had been too long._ "Of course, I do, why wouldn't I like him?" She wasn't going to admit it this easily.

"Why don't you go out on a date with him then? You should go on a date with him." Angela encouraged her.

Lilly sported a difficult look, knowing she had been beaten at her own game. "I... don't know if he likes me too. Maybe he doesn't like me at all?"

Halfway amused Angela smiled. "Where did you get that idea from? Because I am pretty sure he is more than into you."

"You really think so?"

Angela smiled at the hopeful tone in the intern's voice. "Yeah, I do, if you would be open to it, I think one date would be the very least that would happen. So, you do like him, don't you?" Angela asked to confirm. _Beating denial was the first step to recovery, right?_

Lilly nodded, feeling uncharacteristically shy about admitting that. "But how can you be so sure that he likes me? I mean, Wendell has never made a move on me, what if we're just stuck inside the friend zone..."

"Oh honey, you cute little grasshopper. You have so much yet to learn. First off. The only reason why the two of you are currently just friends is that Wendell here probably thinks the same thing you do. I am getting really pissed with all these people who aren't willing to take a risk", Angela said under her breath. "Secondly, Wendell is in no way stupid. Guys around you proposition you way too often. We all know you don't respond to that with tactics or interest. So, I think Wendell is trying to figure out another way to tell you he likes you. Maybe he has even already signaled toward that direction."

The revelation hitting her, Lilly looked at Angela. "Are you saying he did that so subtly that I missed the signs?"

Seeing the look on the younger woman, it didn't take a genius to figure out what Lilly was thinking about. Obviously, the younger woman was running through her encounters with Wendell to figure out if there had been hints. "If you missed signals, you probably missed them because you weren't open to the idea of a relationship, any type of relationship."

"That makes sense," Lilly said, still a little doubtfully. "I definitely wasn't open to it, before you know... my 'self-imposed celibacy' ended."

Angela smiled at Lilly's reference. It was almost too suiting that Angela herself had ended her celibacy with Wendell and that Lilly ending hers made her want to get closer to Wendell. _Circle of life_. "Must have been some guy huh, if he can change your thinking."

Lilly smirked. "You make that sound very awful."

"Au contraire, hon," Angela said. "I'm happy for you, for Wendell, maybe now that you got your head out of your ass you can end Wendell's suffering by asking him out on a date.

 _Wow, that was a little harsh. "_ You think I should ask him out?" Lilly asked, not entirely sure if she had heard that correctly.

"Well, yes! I doubt that Wendell will be making the first move anytime soon."

Lilly kept silent.

Angela observed her newest friend. "You have never been the one to ask out a man before, have you?" Amusement could be heard in Angela's voice.

"No, not really. I've never been in a position like this before and I've never actually considered making the first move."

"Oh, sweetie!" Angela said, her excitement mixed with concern. "It is 2010, you are allowed make the first move, you know."

Lilly chuckled before the smile disappeared from her face. "I am well aware, but what if Wendell says no? I don't want to make him uncomfortable around me."

Angela wanted to shake Lilly, but in her mind, she would be shaking Dr. Brennan, who always brought up the same argument for her and Booth. _Cold feet everywhere around me, it must be those coolers to keep the bodies from further decomposing ._ Taking a second to calm herself, Angela rolled her shoulders to release some of the tension she held there. "Lilly Johnson", she said seriously, sounding as sternly as she imagined a mother would sound. "Has a guy ever told you no? I swear to you, Wendell will not turn you down. There is just no way in hell he would do that. I can assure you that if, with the chance of 0.000001 percentage of it occurring, that he does turn you down, it won't be awkward. Wendell is just too much of a decent guy, that even if he and you wouldn't work out, he will be able to keep it civil."

Taking in what the artist had told her, Lilly nodded. "How can you be so certain?"

"Well, you just mentioned celibacy." Angela smiled conspiracy. "I broke my dry spell with Wendell and then we dated for a short while." She waited to see the look on the intern's face. She was not disappointed as she saw surprise was quickly getting overruled by amazement and curiosity.

"You and Wendell?"

"U-hu". Angela confirmed. "So when I say he is a good guy, I know what I am talking about."

"So why did you guys break up?"

"Because, however great Wendell is, at some point, I came to realize it was Hodgins that was the one for me. Thus I also know that working together doesn't have to be awkward when things won't work out. Just like Cam and Booth can still work together after dating through the years. Even when Hodgins and I broke up for a while we managed to keep working together."

A sly smile appeared as Lilly nodded. "I am _so_ going to bust Wendell's chops about this."

Angela grinned. "You go right ahead, Wendell will be able to handle that."

* * *

Lilly swung by the Bone room. "Hi, how's it going with the case?"

"Good", Wendell said. "Busy, like we anticipated." He picked up the control to the screen and showed a picture he had made with the Medio Cam earlier. "See this nick? It is like someone tried to torture him with maybe a nail, but the nail wasn't sharp enough to penetrate the bone."

"Sounds pretty painful." She said, winching.

"Yeah", Wendell confirmed, immediately feeling stupid for bringing it up. "Did you discover something new?"

Lilly smiled. "I guess you could say that. Booth asked me to come here to ask Angela to do a search in the mob bank records. Apparently, there are two styles for mobsters: either you don't have an official bookkeeping at all, or you have a double one, with so much false information that it would take the IRS weeks to sift through, but the Angelatron can do that in 4 hours tops. I also discovered something else... A little birdy told me you've dated Angela." Deciding to tease him a little more: "I hadn't had you pegged for a dating at work kind of guy."

Wendell felt his breath catch in his throat. _Was that amusement in her voice?_ "Really? Do... do you have something against coworkers dating?" He quickly looked at her before returning his attention to the bone he was examining.

He was cute when he got startled and it amazed her how she had indeed managed to be so blind she missed all these body language clues. "It can be complicated", Lilly stated. "There is a lot that could go wrong, what if it works out? What if it doesn't work out? What if it works out but you couldn't be coworkers anymore? "But then, there is this beautiful side to it if it does work out, right? I mean I am sorry that you and Angela didn't work out, but seeing her and Hodgins together seems like a really perfect fit."

"So you're not against it." He said mainly to confirm it for himself. "Have you ever dated a coworker then?"

"No, at least I wouldn't call it dating."

A little confused, Wendell nodded.

"But I do think dating coworkers is a real possibility though."

* * *

Hey Angela, what 's up?" Lilly spoke as she answered her phone.

"Hi, Lilly. I am so glad you picked up. Sorry to bother you during the evening, but we were wondering if you are free this evening to babysit at our place?" Angela sounded panicky. "Our sitter just called in sick and we have to go to this fancy dinner/charity event. I tried calling other people but no one seems to be available at this short notice."

The event was one of those high-society-must go-toes, to be seen. Hodgins had been moping about not wanting to go for weeks, but also knowing he had to as the leader of the Cantilever group. Angela, on the other hand, had been excited to get all dressed up and what not.

Lilly knew that this was the first time since that the both of them were going out in the evening without the possibility to bring Micheal V. Lilly looked down at her dining table that was on desk duty at the moment. Cluttered with a million books. "No problem Angela. Then I guess you finally called the right person, because I am free. So, just relax. Everything will work out and you and Hodgins will have that fun night out the two of you deserve."

"Oh, are you sure? That would be amazing. I am not crashing any evening plans, am I?"

Lilly smirked audibly. "Like I would ever admit that to you when you're asking me for help, but no you aren't. My study books can join me at your place, so it will be fun to get to hang out with Micheal V. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Lilly could hear Angela taking in her breath, almost being able to hear her relief.

"Thank you a 1000 times. I'll owe you one." They quickly ended the conversation.

* * *

Hodgins opened the door. "Hi, come on into our humble abode. Thank you so much for coming, Angie is slightly nervous to leave Micheal Vincent alone for the evening and the sitter canceling just made it worse."

Lilly smiled as they made it through the hallway on their way to the kitchen. "It's no problem really, I am glad I can help. You look nice in a suit, by the way", Lilly complimented.

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, as you know tuxedos are obligated for this kind of shindig, I hate them, they suck big time, so don't get used to me being in one. What is wrong with my hoodies anyway?" He whined.

Lilly chuckled. "Got it", as she dropped her bag on the Hodgins' kitchen table.

Angela walked into the kitchen, fumbling with the skirt of her evening gown. "Oh, great you made it. Thank you for helping us out." She quickly gave Lilly a hug.

"You look amazing! And really, it is not a problem. I told you before, you could always give me a call."

Appreciative Angela nodded. "So here is the book with all the baby stuff, let me explain."

Lilly put her hand on Angela's shoulder. "You two are in a rush, right?

"Yeah kind of", Hodgins said while Angela nodded.

"I get that this is scary, but I know what to do. The little guy is asleep and I can read at what time I need to give him his bottle. Besides, you wouldn't have called me if the two of you didn't trust me to take good care of baby Hodgins. So, all I need before the both of you get in the car, is where Micheal's room is. After that, go on your way and just call me with what you wanted to add to whatever is on your mind okay?

Angela smiled, "Sorry I must have gone a little wacko."

Lilly grinned. "As you should you are a new mom, your sitter canceled and so your preparation fell through as well. So where is Micheal's nursery? I don't like to run around to find Micheal Vincent's crib when I hear him crying over the baby monitor."

Hodgins smiled. "Follow me." He took her up the stairs. "And then it is on the third door to the right." He carefully opened the door to show Lilly, while trying not to awaken Micheal V. Hodgins closed the door and showed her the bathroom and the changing stuff.

"Wow, this is one fancy bathroom," Lilly observed.

Hodgins nodded proudly. "I remodeled it myself, well okay with Wendell's help. A woman was murdered in the previous shower, so I had to promise Angela to put in a completely new one.

"Yuck. Lilly exclaimed, pulling up her nose, a chill running down her spine. "We better go back downstairs, or you and Angela will be late."

Downstairs Angela was waiting with her purse, holding the car keys out for Jack.

"Now go out, have fun at this fancy pansy evening and I'll call if there is anything I can't handle."

After waiving the lovely couple goodbye, Lilly went back into the brand-new house. Twirling around in the kitchen she sighed. It was impressive how Hodgins and Angela had made this place into a home so quickly. Lilly hoped when she found a steady job that she would be able to find a home as amazing as this one, minus the murder that had occurred. Everything looked brand new and fashionable but still felt like a warm and welcoming.

She moved back to where she had dropped her bag and pulled out her study materials. The subject she was studying was way too boring and therefore hard.

"I am going to step outside to check in on how things are going at home." Rummaging through her clutch Angela got her phone out.

Hodgins placed his hand on her arm. "Babe, you need to relax, Lilly told us she would call if anything was wrong or unclear."

"Yeah, I know but I just want to check in any way." Angela turned over her phone and pressed a button making the screen come to life.

1 picture from Lilly.

Worried she quickly opened the photo and text. The picture was of Micheal, who was peacefully sleeping in his crib. Everything is okay here. I just gave him his 11 pm feeding and he immediately fell asleep again. Don't worry about us, have fun!

Hodgins also read the message and was mesmerized by the picture of his sleeping son. "That is seriously adorable", he said.

Angela exhaled happily, reassured enough by the text and picture alone.

"Wow, I guess we should offer her a job," Hodgins said as he looked at the calm that took over his wife. "She made you relax over text before she even knew you needed it."

Angela smiled, "Yes she did. I doubt she would come and work for us for a nanny's salary.

Hodgins shrugged. "So? I'd pay her as much as she would like and would make as a junior prosecutor. Remember we are rich and no amount of money is too small to see you relaxed when you aren't next to Michael."

Angela gave him a quick kiss. "I was just kidding, but you are seriously considering this aren't you?"

"Hey, no money is too much if it makes you happy. It would be worth every penny."

Leaning in Angela kissed her husband. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: So there we have it, a brand new chapter. Please let me know what you think :). Sadly I can't promise to update more frequently, but we'll see how it works out. Either the next chapter will be what Lilly did during this evening or the next shocking revelation in this story (none too bad I promise XD).**


	20. Chapter 20: That same babysitting night

**A/N: Hello there! For this chapter, the continuation of the night won the battle of which chapter was next in line XD. I feel pretty serene meeting the once-a-week-updating deadline haha. Sadly, the next part of the story still needs a lot of editing, currently, I think I am about 8000 words in and there are chapters I still need to write in between those bits and pieces. Thank you, Mphs95 for reviewing the previous chapter!**

Lilly looked at her book: _Corporate liability acts and vicarious liability._ Yuck. She loved the law, but definitely not this part.

It was one of her final two exams to finish her master's degree in criminal and truth be told, she was worried she was going to flunk because she hated it so much she hadn't even started studying. It was so soulless and not to say useless with her current job. Murder wasn't a typical crime that a corporation could commit, unless the business focused on the assassin market or was a mob front.

 _Hmm. Maybe it could be useful after all, then, the case they were working on involved a mob like family. Well, that was like the one exception to the rule._

None of the other major crimes were likely to be committed by an LLC or small business either. The rules of this doctrine all looked alike and most of the literature was ancient. Lilly sighed. Angela and Hodgins already had saved her from studying while coming over, but now she really should get to it.

Lost in thought about how much she didn't want to work on this, it took her a second to hear the ringtone on her laptop for an MSN video call.

"Hi, Lils!" Susan greeted her best friend.

" Hey, Suze, what's up?"

"Not much", Susan said. "Just checking in with you. I know that tonight is your free evening during the week, so I thought I'd be able to catch you for a much-needed chatty update."

Lilly smiled. "You got that right, though technically I am not free. I am supposed to be studying and I am babysitting my coworkers' baby."

"Ah, I was just about to ask you where you were, your kitchen is pretty nice but not that nice. You can take the au-pair out of Paris, but you can't get the au-pair out of the girl, huh."

Lilly chuckled. "Again, you are correct. So, tell me, how are you and Christopher doing?"

Looking terribly bored, Susan made a dismissive gesture. "We're done. It got boring after three times. He's a missionary enthusiast, you know how much I hate that." Susan stated as if that detail would be all the information Lilly would need to gather that Cristopher had turned out to not be the prince charming as she had at first expected.

From experience, Lilly knew that was all her friend was going to tell her, as Susan now considered Christopher a ghost from the past. "Come on you can't know that after three times." Lilly teased. "Maybe he changes things up after 5 times, maybe his magical number is 7."

"Trust me I do", Susan countered. She sighed. "He was handsome and fit though. I just wished he would have been more adventurous, instead of deadly boring. He would have been perfect for you, you love boring."

"Hey!", Lilly said fake offended. "That isn't true, just because I am not as impatient or willing to have sex with every guy that comes along as you are, doesn't mean I am boring."

"Uhu", Susan said, enjoying that her friend walked right into her information trap like a blind man accidentally walking into a one-way street. "Okay, okay, you got a point there. I suppose you deserve some credit for that Cirque du Soleil stuff you and the agent did." Susan teased her best friend. "Speaking of that, any new about that? How did it end? Did you guys figure it all out?" Susan had done some online stalking as soon as she had been able to get the name out of Lilly, but there wasn't much information on the special agent. Most of it must be classified, which she only found to be more intriguing. She did, however, had managed to find a picture from a press conference and as a connoisseur of men, she had to say she was impressed by the man's physique. Nothing boring there.

Lilly nodded. "Yep, we decided we are better off being colleagues. It was a really weird conversation, though. I think he is still in love with someone and it isn't the woman he broke up with. He can be really closed off, but the next minute he is really open. It is sometimes complicated to follow along, you know?"

Susan shrugged. _Whatever._ Not really interested in the complexities of a man she had never even met. "I am much more interested in hearing about your love life. Where did you go when I ditched you to end the evening with one position Chris?" Maybe her bestie had held out on information from their night in New York.

"I drove your car back, I would have thought that you would have seen that by now..."

"I did", Susan agreed. "Thanks for that by the way, that club wasn't in the best neighborhood. But I wasn't home until 14.00, so I thought maybe you just got back before me from your own very thrilling night."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lilly said with a smile. "So that was three times in one drunken stupor for you, right?"

Susan ignored the question, pretending to not have heard it. "Wait, whatever happened with you and that guy you described that was cute and works in that lab?"

"Nothing", Lilly said, not entirely without a hint of disappointment.

"Is he still single?"

Lilly nodded. "As far as I know; yes."

"Well, that is good. Right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Lilly nodded again, but not sounding very convinced.

Susan chuckled. "I don't even need to ask you where your enthusiasm went. Something like this could only happen to you. You finally notice a guy - after practically being a nun since your break up with the Douche, but then you end up with a different coworker who – let's not forget - is like over 10 years older than us."

"Remind me, why are we friends again?"

"Because I keep you grounded, darling." At the look Lilly gave Susan, Susan corrected herself. "We keep each other grounded. I do sometimes seriously wonder why we work so well as friends though." She said a little more seriously.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing that even when we aren't living on the same continent our friendship survives. I guess it is because we are pretty much the same, even though I am a little more discrete." Lilly said with a smirk.

Susan chuckled. "You are not! And you should learn from me, holding yourself back is no fun, as a matter of fact, you're missing out on a lot of fun. Think of this call as your digital love intervention."

"Intervention? I am doing fine Suze", Lilly said.

"Yeah sure, sure", Susan said. "But you could be doing better. A hell of a lotta better. About a little over a month after you moved to DC, you told me about this great guy you spend the whole day with working. Your eyes were sparkling, Lils. I am not saying you should marry this lab guy immediately. There is no way I am letting you elope, I won't allow missing out on being your maid of honor. But I do think you need to give it a chance. You deserve to be happy. And I thought that you would be open to seeing that now and finally act upon it."

"That is a beautiful speech, did it take long to rehearse?" The humor evident in Lilly's voice.

"Too much?" Susan asked amused.

"Hmm yes, just a tad", Lilly said with a smirk. "What is up with everybody being up in my business?!"

"Maybe the people around you _also_ aren't wearing their blinders."

Lilly rolled with her eyes, thinking through her recent conversations with both owners of the house she was currently in. "Wendell and I actually have a meal planned. The theme is romance but it is more of an ironic theme than date-romantic. I have been debating with myself whether or not to dial down the ironic, but I'm not sure that is the right idea."

Susan's mouth unhinged slightly. "Omg Lils! That's your opportunity and hell yeah that is the right idea! Pull out all the stops and just go for it. My speech might have been a little melodramatic but the main point is still valid. Get a wax, a massage, have your nails done, put on a nice dress."

Smiling Lilly responded. "Just because I don't go through the drill every week doesn't mean I don't know it."

"Fine, as long as you'll go through the drill for that dinner. Waste of preparation or not, you better be ready just in case."

"As much as I love the assumption I am a no date rule, I am pretty sure if Wendell does feel the same about me he isn't going to do that."

Now it was time for Susan to roll her eyes. "You're so cutely naive sometimes, he is a guy, you're a girl, both your parts will fit together and he will want to try."

Lilly shook her head, trying to keep in her laugh. "And here I was thinking I was the romance killer."

Susan grinned. "I thought I'd explain it in a language you'd understand."

"Much appreciated," Lilly said, looking a little bit distracted. The MSN jingle for an incoming message sounded through their conversation.

"What?" Susan asked, wondering what was distracting her oldest friend.

"I was just reading an incoming message. Wendell just came online and he's asking for a video call."

"Oehhhhhh", Susan said. "So, let's end this call and you go ahead and answer him! We'll talk another time. Do everything you would do after I don't know, 12 dates? And everything I would do during any night out after meeting the guy." She winked.

Lilly smirked. "From my coworker's kitchen? Better not."

"Okay, fair point, but make it happen sooooon. Kisses!" Susan said and they quickly ended their call.

The smile on Lilly's face at her bestie's comments lingered on as she typed a message towards Wendell, telling him that she was available to video chat. After both clicking on the respective buttons and a short wait, the connection was established. "Hi!"

"Hey", Wendell said. "I am so glad you're online. I was trying to read the books you gave me to prepare for that evidence class, but I don't really understand it."

"Oh really? I was under the impression your academic abilities were unrivaled. I also remember you telling me that you thought it would all be so easy, easier than learning about bones."

Wendell smiled. "Yeah, what can I say, I guess I was wrong and you were right."

Lilly grinned. "But you are still planning on going to the class, right?"

Wendell shrugged. "I am not sure I'd be able to stay understand much of it or even will be able to manage to stay awake."

Lilly smirked. "Staying awake won't be a problem, the prof is really awesome and I'll be there to elbow you in the ribs in case you do doze off."

A chuckle left Wendell's throat. "And for understanding?"

"I am sure you'd be able to follow along. This subject is standalone, so it isn't like it matters that you've missed the other classes. Contrary to the anthropological classes, this one is actually in English."

"U-hu", Wendell countered. "But is it in plain English? As in, would Booth be able to follow along?"

"I'd think so yes. Especially since Booth is an FBI agent and he probably got training on the evidentiary rules."

"Okay, let me rephrase that: plain English so a non-FBI agent can follow along," Wendell said.

"You're Dr. Brennan's intern and a grad student too, you don't need things spelled out for you in plain English. Come on, it will be fun, there is no way that the two of us in one classroom is going to be boring."

Wendell nodded, a sly grin appearing, "Okay, that is very true. Do I need to keep something in mind?"

"Well. You might want to pretend to take notes because otherwise, you'll get comments for the prof. Maybe dress like you have a court date and you're not the criminal standing trial."

Wendell groaned. "God, you make this sound awful."

An apologetic giggle escaped her mouth. "It is just... Okay, remember when I told you how the people in that anthropology class looked at me when I raced in after a hearing?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you show up in anthropology class approved clothing the same will happen to you. Us law students are awfully quick to judge based on appearance."

Delayed by the poor internet connection, half a groan could be heard. "You just want to see me in a suit, don't you?" Wendell teased.

Lilly smirked. "Oh sure, there is nothing wrong with a man in a suit. Even Hodgins dresses up nice when it is obligated. But you really don't need to rent a tux to go to a law class. Just put on your darkest pants that aren't meant for sports and a blouse and you won't stand out. In Rome do as the Romans do, right?"

Wendell smiled. "Look at you grasping the basics of anthropology."

"I know, I had a great tutor AND I actually read the necessary pages."

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that last part." Wendell said, smirking smugly.

Lilly grinned. "Smooth mr. Bray, very smooth. Just make sure you're on time tomorrow. You'll survive and if it is really as boring as you think, just observe the law students in their natural habitat. You won't get bragging rights towards your mom if you don't make it to class." At that moment the baby monitor interrupted, a crying Micheal V could be heard. Lilly looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Ah, he's right on time. I am sorry but duty calls, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Wendell looked surprised. _Lilly has a baby?_ He didn't have time to ask her that question as she signed off.

A/N: I guess this chapter sort of explains how Angela and Lilly are able to get along so well; Suzy is pretty much that same type of friend. I also was feeling a little bit nostalgic, I totally miss MSN haha. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I really appreciate it.


	21. 21: Drama at the Justice Department

1.

 **A/N: Hello from the other side! Total Adele fan here XD. I am really curious what you'll think of this chapter. I feel a little evil, I have to admit. I suppose some people will feel it was deserved for the object of suffering, which I don't agree with at all and I hope some of you don't either. Oh well, please let me know what you think :).**

 **Oh, also big fat trigger WARNING! Think of this chapter as an SVU episode, though I think I managed to keep it as decent as I could work with.**

* * *

After a long day, he always liked to walk back through the Federal lanes. Past the Hoover, the courthouse and several other (obviously less important) central government buildings until he was at the metro station. Walking there cleared his head, slowly it deleted the business of his day with every step he took. At least, that is how it had worked for him in at the start of his career. Now, he was able to leave his work at the office. As soon as he shut the door behind him, his mind could wonder about other interesting things. He still enjoyed the walk through, but he didn't need it anymore as a stress outlet.

Since this week's Monday, he had an extra reason for continuing his road-home-ritual. He had been hoping to run into one specific person. Truth be told, the chances of that happening weren't that great, since his workday always ended rather late. Not that he was great with calculus, but as a general rule government employees didn't work overtime unless it was an absolute necessity. But still, small chances were still a possibility. Sadly, for the past three days, his hopes had been in vain.

He didn't really understand why he was hoping to run into her again, but somewhere in his narcissistic mind, he knew it probably had something to do with her none subtle rejections. Rejections of all his indecent and even decent proposals. From experience, he knew that his chances of a woman agreeing to his advances would increase exponentially when she was alone. Separating the sheep from the herd, if you will. Which was why he deemed it so important to run into her after work hours.

To his surprise, he saw a figure on the steps of the employee entrance of the Justice Department. Would today be his chance that would change their stance towards each other? Casually walking closer his hopes were increasing. God, she was pretty, even when she was fumbling with her stuff as she tried to let her bag make a graceful slide down towards the ground.

"Well well well if it isn't the lovely miss Johnson. I didn't know government employees worked overtime."

Lilly's heart skipped a beat, not having expected to hear any voices at the secluded employee entrance and exit of the Justice Department. It was a good thing she had put her bag safely on the ground, otherwise, it would have dropped to the ground like a meteor from out of space after entering earth's atmosphere. It way past work hours and daylight had already started to run low, really low. During the business day there would have been plenty of people around, but for now, she was going to be alone with a man she really didn't fancy talking to after working over twelve hours. Lilly had been on a role with her research for the most recent case, so she had been hesitant to call it a day. "Mr. Stein", Lilly said, hoping politely acknowledging him would be enough of a greeting to also be a polite goodbye.

When he didn't budge, she could feel him waiting for a reaction from her. In her head, she heard Booth's warning earlier this week. She looked passed the lawyer, trying to see if she could just cowardly run past him until the entrance of the subway would appear. Not a chance in hell on her heels. Maybe that was for the best, it was better to stand her ground than to run away and give him the pleasure of him seeing how he was giving her the creeps. On the other hand, in case everything would go south, if the man truly had clocked up something bad, it would be better if she didn't fail and injure herself trying to get away from him now. God, the idea that she was mentally planning a possible escape scared her a little. She took a breath as deep as she could, trying to calm herself. _Booth and his horror story ideas..._ The lawyer would probably just try to get her to go out with him tonight or some other night. That wasn't something to worry about, it was just starting to become a really annoying reoccurring event. Trying to sound calm and not too annoyed (better safe than sorry, right?) she responded to his hello. "What are you doing here? At the backside of the office?"

"Oh, nothing special, I am just passing by on my way home from the office." He pointed at the general direction where the firm he worked for was located, only two blocks away. Casually he came closer, walking up the first couple of steps. "I secretly have been hoping to run into you, since you are my favorite junior assistant prosecutor's assistant and all."

Frozen in place Lilly could only focus on his polished shoes as he climbed the steps. _Had his voice been thick with sarcasm or was she just imagining that?_ Forcing herself to look up and meet his face, she managed to give a little smile. "Really? Even after the last time, we crossed paths, I am still your favorite?" She didn't dare to be witty. Truth be told, Lilly had always been a little scared of the dark and if she would trust Booth's knowledge of people, this could get frightening really fast and to her it already felt scary.

Steve's charming smile at her words and him stopping with coming closer made her relax a little. Stein smiled, feeling very sly. This girl was good at pushing away her fears. He could see she wasn't all too happy to see him. Maybe it had been an exhausting workday. It wasn't his goal to scare the crap out of her. But if that were to happen he wasn't really against it. He could certainly use that to his advantage. It could definitely teach her about her place and probably stop her from embarrassing him in the middle of federal government buildings. He just wanted her to understand that he deserved her respect. So far, she hadn't dissed him, maybe she didn't bother with being sassy when there wasn't anyone around to hear her him. _So far so good._ "I am so glad you brought that up, because I really didn't like you showing me up in the middle of the courthouse." Before she could even blink he had closed the distance between them, pushing her against the pillar with his body. "Especially not when you question my sexual ability, in front of another man, none the less", he added his voice calm and collected. Noticing her reaction, he had to hide his grin. _This was going to be a good end of his workweek._

Lilly gasped. _I didn't even know he had heard that._ "Please... Please step back." She managed not to sound absolutely frightened because her mind was too busy running through her options. Her knowledge of effective self-defense was too low, so instead her mind went through the rules for successfully claiming it if she would slam him against the wall or if she would need to push him off the steps he just had flown over.

Suddenly she remembered Booth's instruction. To give him a call if Stein bothered her again. Too bad that her phone was in her pants' pocket. She just hoped that Stein pushing her flush against the wall against her would result in a butt dialing of someone on her speed dial. She was grateful that she hadn't yet switched her old temporary Nokia phone for the brand-new iPhone that would soon be arriving and replacing her broken flip phone.

"Oh, saying please already huh?" He backed off a little but he still boxed her in if he wanted to. "I could give you everything that you could possibly want. In the past 8 years, I've made so much money you would never even have to work a day in your life. I am fit, healthy and only a mere 9 years older than you. I'll admit that sure I just wanted to get into your pants when I first approached you, but that is just because that is what I've been doing for as long as I can remember. But don't doubt for a second that I hadn't picked up on your agile mind, that smart little mouth of yours and of course that smoking hot body of yours. A woman like you is exactly what I need, what I want and not just for a single fun night." Steve moved closer as he gently caressed her cheek.

"That is a lovely speech", she said, trying to keep her sarcasm out of her voice. "But I ask you nicely to stop touching me and step aside."

He shushed her. "Don't try to deny yourself. It is just us here. You've already told me you dig my looks." He let his hands wander from her cheek to her neck.

Lilly looked at his roaming hands, not really feeling his touch because she was too shocked at the fact that he was touching her. "I've also told you that isn't all that matters to me. There is personality, attitude, generosity, social skills, intelligence." Regaining some of her composure she grabbed his hands and pushed them off her. "I hope you're happy you got to second base here, but now, if you don't mind I'd like to go home and have a late dinner."

He grinned, glad to see she got some of her snappier thinking skills back. "I think I would mind, because you see, second base isn't really what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of engagements and weddings. Something long-term, durable. But I am willing to settle for a great night. Especially since you've been taunting me and I don't really like that unless it is foreplay. Now I know you aren't some scared virgin, you slept with that 13 in a dozen FBI agent. I could see the anger and angst welling up in his eyes when I called it and you, miss smarty pants, didn't even deny it. And as you know, not denying something is practically the same as confirming it."

Lilly looked at him. _He must be bat crap crazy._ "You're insane, because I don't think there is even a 0.01% chance of any of that happening. What is it you've got planned then? Just because it is evening time, doesn't mean no one is going to pass by. We're in DC, there are cameras everywhere."

He chuckled. "It is getting darker and darker out here and cameras would have crappy imaging that would be indistinguishable. Also, from the looks of it, we would just be a couple in love, doing a little late-night smooching. And I am not insane, just incredibly determined. God, your hair smells nice. How did you think I got this successful as a lawyer, I am next in line to become partner at the firm and I am not even 34 yet, like the current most junior partner was when it was his turn."

Smooching, Lilly thought and the word made a wave of nauseousness go through her. He was right, thus far there wasn't much to see, but from his wording, she wasn't entirely sure that would stay this way for much longer...

 **A/N: As you've probably noticed, this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual. It didn't feel right to combine all the chapters (currently it's over 13.000 words). So most of those chapters are also going to be around 2000 words apiece. I am a little bit worried nobody left a review for the previous chapter, I know I am not the traditional B &B fanfiction-writer (although the next chapter is going to be B&B-heavy), mainly because there are much better writers doing an incredible job at that XD, but please do let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22: movie night

**A/N: Happy Sunday! First of thank you Kareneb and Guest for reviewing. Guest, you are more than correct. Though, for me, it is more like I want to share my enthusiasm for the Bones fandom. I don't think I would stop writing the stories, even when then there for sure would be no one to read them, but I wouldn't post them if there isn't anyone interested in reading them :). I also would like to thank the readers that put my story on alert during this week, I am glad to know that there are still people reading.**

 **For this chapter, there are no special warnings. The last chapter ended a bit on a cliffy, this chapter does not resolve that specific cliffhanger, but the events of this chapter do happen on the same night as the previous chapter. So: it is still Friday evening. Nevertheless, I am hoping you'll enjoy this chapter. As promised, it is very B &B heavy.**

 **Okay, enough rambling, let's continue!**

* * *

Pretty much as soon as Lilly had left his office earlier that week, he had decided that she had been right. He couldn't and shouldn't keep himself coupled up in his apartment all alone or just working late at the Hoover. He should do something fun, relaxing, something normal. Lilly had mentioned hanging out with a friend. Bones was his friend and he needed to stop shutting her out. Ever since he had told her he was angry after Hannah had left, Bones had kept her distance and he had let her. It was time to change that, he missed hanging out with his best friend. After coming to that conclusion, it didn't take long before he was speed dialing his best friend and partner. "Heya Bones, you think the lab can miss you later this week for a movie night?" After not spending time with his partner socially for over two months, he was a little anxious that she would turn him down. After all, lately he hadn't been the best friend that she deserved.

He was glad and more than a little relieved that his partner had immediately agreed to a night at the movies, preceded by a nice dinner at a quiet place. The week had passed quite quickly, the prospect of spending time and reconnecting with Bones did really brighten his mood and finishing the case earlier today was just the cherry on top of the happy Booth cake. Thank God It was Friday.

Booth had never been to this particular restaurant, but apparently, Lilly had suggested it to Bones for the many vegetarian options. How could a student/intern like her eat out so much that she knew about new places almost instantly? But now, as he was waiting at the table for his partner to show up, he had to agree with the recommendation.

It was a private restaurant and the food options seemed perfect for both him and Bones. When Bones had told him about all the vegetarian options, he had been worried he was going to have to eat like an herbivore as well, but thankfully the menu also offered a broad variety of meat options. _That is good because I think otherwise, I would starve._

Naturally, Bones had decided to meet him at the restaurant, because taking a night off from work meant that she was going to work as late as possible before having the second most important meal of the day. Closing the case during the day, which meant Bones would be in Limbo trying to identify a forgotten set of remains.

So that was where he was, sitting at their table waiting for Bones to show up. He looked around. The atmosphere was more romantic than he had expected, but he knew Bones probably wouldn't even notice. If he still dared to dream like before he had gone back to the Army, he would – oh so cockily - say Bones would be too busy listening and laughing with him to notice her surroundings. With the two of them, they could be standing in the middle of a sports game and still only notice each other.

His musings got interrupted by his arriving partner. "I hope I am not late", Bones said as she sat down, escorted by a waiter.

"What? No, of course not! We could have a five-course dinner and still get to the movies in time."

Bones smiled, proud of herself that she got that it was a humorous comment. "I am sure I can't eat that much. And that wouldn't be healthy also. A traditional part of seeing a movie is popcorn, isn't it? So, we need to save _space_ for that."

Booth smiled at her lecture of his food choices. _Feels like a warm blanket. "_ Does that mean I can get away with fewer vegetables, if we're having popcorn at the movies and popcorn is made from corn?" He threw in his characteristic smile, already knowing that Bones wasn't going to agree with him.

"No. Popcorn is covered with butter and extremely salty, therefore it is not really healthy, it should be considered a snack and not a substitute for vegetables. I hope you aren't feeding Parker popcorn instead of corn.

Shaking his head, Booth reassured Bones that he only served Parker popcorn with a teeny-tiny bit of salted butter.

They soon placed their orders. After the waitress left the partners sat silently as the conversation naturally had ended. It was Dr. Brennan who broke the silence.

"I was, am," she corrected herself, "very glad you asked me to spend time together, however, I find I am anxious to ask but are you still angry with me? Because if you are... why would you invite me for a _filmy_ night?"

Booth took a chug of his beer. The way her voice sounded made him feel guilty. He really had neglected his partner and their friendship over the past couple of months. The uncertainty in her voice was more than a little upsetting. "It is a movie night, Bones, and I am not angry with you." He stopped talking to gather his thoughts, trying to think of a way to explain to her how he had felt and felt at the moment. "My anger is, or rather was, larger than that. I am angry at Hannah, sad that it didn't work out. That we didn't work out. Even when I am angry, I'll always love to spend time with you. I am sorry we didn't lately."

Bones nodded taking in his explanation. "But It's been months since you broke up with Hannah." She carefully mentioned the name, because he usually got angry when someone dropped the name. "From what I've observed through the years, you've usually moved on within three or four weeks after an ended relationship. It has never taken you over two, three months, to _move over_."

Booth smiled, knowing she meant the string of 'temporary woman' with the marine biologist being the gate closer of the I-saw-I-conquered-I-came-brigade. "I can't deny that. Though, this was bigger than just moving on after Hannah left. It was not just a relationship going bad and ending all of a sudden. It was like a dream that I've been chasing my whole life, got shattered by a wrecking ball."

His explanation made sense, even though it was riddled with metaphors. "Have you had the casual after the bad relationship sex yet?" Bones asked, frowning as she struggled to remember the term Angela had told her about after she herself ended it with Sully.

Booth smiled. His sex life never seemed to too far from his partner's mind. Of course, his sex life after Hannah would be of interest to his partner. He was just glad he had already had this and that other much-needed talk with Lilly. So at least he knew how to answer those questions for himself - and maybe for Bones. "It is sweet that you're worried about my well-being, but you know I don't really like discussing my sex life."

Bones nodded chastised. "I know, but it is important. I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. Not having a sexual outlet for more than three weeks could potentially impact your reproductive capabilities." She explained. "And I know that you want to have more children in the future. And it is not only that. There is an anthropological theory that a man needs to re-establish his worth in the pecking order. There have been studies that when a man doesn't re-establish his status, it can have negative effects on said man's mental health, including depression."

"Ah Bones, not the boiling me down to anthropologic inevitabilities again.

His partner looked a little hurt. "I am sorry Booth. You know I mean well, even if I can't word it perfectly. Anthropology is what comes most natural to me. I am well aware that you are more than an accumulation of anthropologic facts. I am just worried about you, your well-being and your happiness. I've recently been told that is a part of love as well." She added softly.

The pained look on his partner's delicate features convinced him. She did truly care about him and if she was using the word love, that meant something right? She really had come along way through the years. From just seeing interpersonal relationships as a short-term necessity to conceding that love might be more than the result of a chemical imbalance to learning that love has many facets. _It had to mean something. "_ Okay, if it means so much to you to know. Yes, I've had sex, but it is more complicated than it was with Catherine or her predecessors."

There really hadn't been anything complicated about seeing her for only a couple of dates. She had known exactly what she had wanted and it wasn't something long-term.

"I am sorry", Bones said. "It wasn't my intention to add to your anger."

Booth shrugged. "I am not angry, Bones. It is okay. An apology isn't necessary, I just get uncomfortable talking about my sex life. I am sorry I sounded snappy, I shouldn't have, because I do know and appreciate that you care about my … health."

Thinking that she was probably pushing it, but not being able to withstand the need to know if he was dating, she continued. "So, if you had sex, does that mean you are dating again?"

"No, I'm not. We have decided not to."

"I am not dating either", Bones casually added. Knowing that was all he was going to tell her about it.

He smiled, he had come here tonight to renew their friendship, but maybe the timing to try for something more. Maybe the timing was finally right. Last year at the Hoover he had made his move, then Bones had made hers after he had saved her from getting run over by a cab.

His pops had once told him seducing a woman was like playing chess. You had to keep your head in the game, think ahead as far as you could, plan for the possible obstacles in the way and sometimes you won sometimes you lost, but eventually, you'd have enough experience to get the queen. So, following that logic, that meant it was his time to make a move and influence the game, hopefully in his favor.

"Bones, are you trying to tell me something?"

Temperance took a sip of her wine to get some _liquidated_ courage. "Yes." She took a deep breath in, this was it, after this, there was no backing out of it. It was a situation of win or lose and with losing came the breaking her hearth. "I meant what I told you in the car when you saved me from getting run over."

Booth fell silent. He wasn't sure what to say and then the waiter killed the moment by bringing their main dish. Too wonderfully surprised by Bones' revelation, _she got to checkmate before he did._ Booth needed to calm himself before he would cause Bones to run away from him again. Although... it was sounding like Bones was ready to take the risk and wasn't going to flee at all.

The rest of the meal was used to catch up. Bones had been busy writing a new Kathy and Andy book, going to new gallery openings and identifying limbo cases, with Wendell's help. Apparently, she was considering going on a dig, just a short one, minimum of a week and with a maximum duration of a month. It was her way of using up her vacation days without being forced to not work.

On his end, there wasn't much to tell. His days were filled with sports, work, Parker, and church. Although there was plenty to tell about Parker. His son was learning everything that he could get a hold of and it was beautiful to see how smart his kid was.

* * *

After the movies, they walked back to the restaurant where Booth had parked his car. As they passed the coffee cart by the reflecting pool in the National Mall Booth stopped. "Wait, Bones, do you think you have time for a cup of coffee?"

"Booth, it is late, caffeine will make it harder to fall asleep."

"Fine, I'll take a decaf. So, you want one too?" He shot her his patented smile. "Come one, you know that even if it is decaf, this is still the best cup of Joe in the DC area."

Their little bantering about something as trivial as a cup of coffee felt like coming home. The night had been a lot of fun, she had missed spending their off time together and truth be told she was reluctant to let their night together end. "Yes", Bones said, returning his smile.

After receiving their warm beverages Booth handed Bones one of the cups. without thinking about it they sat down on the steps in front of the Lincoln Memorial monument. Taking in the view for a moment, Booth spoke up. "I've always loved this place."

Bones hummed. He had once told her it was the one place in the city where his mind was always clear or would become clear really fast. "I know, it is rather quiet considering it is in the center of the city. Remember when we were here for the last time?"

"You mean last month?"

Bones shook her head. "No, I meant when it was dark out, like it is now."

Booth smiled uncomfortably. He had mixed feelings about the conversation Bones and he had shared here after coming back from their international travels. "Yeah, what about it, Bones?" He asked softly. He wasn't sure he could trust the signals he was picking up on and he didn't want to mess things up, especially not after the best night he had in months.

Bones swallowed. Now that she had brought it up, she wasn't sure she could go through with it. Maybe he was still too angry about everything. He also hadn't responded to her comment about their car conversation in the restaurant earlier as she had expected. Doubt started to set in. "Do... Do you think it is a coincidence we have our most difficult conversations on the steps to buildings or memorials?"

Her discomfort was unarming. He knew her too well to not see that she was trying to back out of whatever it was she had wanted to discuss with him. He took a chug of his coffee. "We had a difficult conversation here?"

"You were happy with Hannah. at the time." She explained. "And that didn't turn out as you wanted. I just wished our reunion, here, would have turned out differently. When we met here, I wanted to tell you that I reconsidered and worked through what Dr. sweets had told us." She swallowed. "But... When you told me about Hannah and you looked so happy, I thought I had misunderstood yet another side of love..."

"So, in the end, you didn't tell me", Booth filled in, coming to her aid.

Bones nodded, sad with how it had worked out. She was a firm believer in causation, so every choice could potentially lead or have led to a different outcome. A better outcome, but also the not so great outcome they were stuck with now. She had been beating herself up for ages now whether or not her choices had made it permanently impossible to have a romantic relationship with Booth. If not, at the very least their happiness could have happened much earlier. Booth, however, had a different belief system. She knew Booth believed in faith; everything happens for a reason, but she also knew he believed in making your own luck. What if his happiness didn't involve her in more than a professional capacity? She needed to know, never minding how hard it would be to hear him tell her exactly that.

"Booth", she started again. "I am not sure this is the right moment, but then again you are the one who told me there isn't always time to wait for a good moment: I love you." Bones said. There, after years of denying love even existed, she had said it out loud, for the first time ever. Told it to the man who needed to hear it the most coming from her lips. "And not in an attaboy way." She clarified as Booth just sat there, surprised by hearing the three words he had dreamed about for so long. "I love you, because I care for you and I don't want to imagine not having you in my life. Bones rambled on.

"Wow, Bones", Booth said breathlessly. The last time in his car when she had opened up, he had been conflicted. He was with Hannah and his partner had declared she had wanted to give him and get together another shot. His response had made her cry and he had felt like crap. But at that point he had been going steady with Hannah and 'not wanting to have regrets' hadn't seemed like a good enough reason to ruin that. Gosh, that sounded harsh, but at that moment it had been his reality. "You know I love you too." Leaving statue-mode, he put his coffee down and pulled her into a hug.

Enjoying the heat radiating from their bodies in the cool night they just sat there in silence.

"What changed that you now believe in love?" He asked softly.

"I had an enlightening conversation with someone who challenged my view of love with rational arguments. There is more to love than that is sung in music or written about in poetry. Love also is deeply caring for someone."

"Who was that person? I think I'll need to send that person flowers or something." Booth said, curious to know more about this mystery person who apparently was capable of influencing one of the most determined women he had ever met. "Another anthropology professor or something?"

"No, not really", Bones said. "It was miss Johnson." Bones felt a blush coming up her cheeks. "She also had some interesting insights about social economic reasons why people tend to get married. Though I am not entirely sure I agree with her on those insights, I can get behind her theory about love."

Booth chuckled. From spending time with Lilly, he knew she was about an as hopeless romantic as he was himself.

Not even noticing his chuckle Bones continued. "So, after talking to her and thinking things through I came to the conclusion that in her definition I do truly love you. So, when you think you're ready to give love another chance, I think I am ready too." _No backing out_ , _right._

Booth fell silent. Amazed that this woman kept amazing him.

Feeling uncertain about his silence Bones felt the need to fill up the silence. "I am sorry if this isn't as romantic as these type of courting moments should be. That I am ready doesn't mean I won't make mistakes about how to act on love, to be in love in practice."

Booth smiled. "Don't worry about that Bones. It is a lot to take in, I am surprised, pleasantly surprised that is, but don't worry, I am not thinking poorly of you ever. I really appreciate you telling me. I just..." He hugged her tighter fearing that he was dreaming and if he didn't hold her right enough she would slip away like sand filling up a sinkhole. "You telling me you love me is what I've been hoping to hear for ages. I love you too, so much more than I can explain. I feel sorry for being so out of touch with you for the past couple of months. It was a tough time after Hannah left and I shouldn't have shut you out."

This time it was Bones interrupting Booth. "You don't need to explain, I understand Booth, I really do. We see each other nearly every day at work so I knew your general health was okay. Truth be told, I didn't know what I could do for you since you didn't want to talk about it. Angela told me to give you some space, she is usually right in this type of situation."

With a smile, he silently agreed with his partner. "Yeah. I am not sure you could have done anything. I am the only person who can change my life, I've learned that much from Gambler Anonymous."

Bones nodded. "I think we should go back. It is getting colder and I need to get up early tomorrow to check Wendell's results for the recently identified Limbo cases."

Booth smiled as he got up from the stairs, tossing away their empty coffee cups. "No rest for the living, right?"

"I don't know what that means." Bones instantly responded as she waited for him to walk back from the dumpster.

Placing an arm around his partner he pulled her closer as they walked back to his car. "Ah that is okay, Bones, that is more than okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	23. 23: Drama at the Justice Department - 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Another big thank you for the reviewers, Mphs95, Guest and Kareneb and the readers who put an alert out on this story. As in response to the guest reviewer: don't we all wish that XD. Though, writing those scenes is pretty difficult. A while ago I wrote the beginning to one and when I reread it this week it didn't suck as much as I thought it did XD. So maybe, that is in fact in store for this story.**

 **My pre-reading comments on this chapter: we are still on that same Friday, this time revealing something new. This chapter does refer back to chapter 21, heavily, so the SVU WARNING applies to this chapter as well.**

* * *

 _The Hodgins' home:_

Husband and wife were comfortably watching a movie as Angela's phone buzzed. Shifting a little from their comfy snuggle to get her phone out of her pocket, she let out a hum of surprise as she saw the caller ID. "Well, that is weird. Lilly is calling, it is already past 10 pm. What would she need from us on a Friday night? The case was closed, right?"

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, at least from our point of view it is. Booth has given everything we had to Caroline this afternoon and they're just waiting for a definitive court date. Maybe Lilly is working on getting the case court-ready?"

Angela answered the call, shrugging, after all the fastest way to know why she was being called, was to answer the call. "Hi, Lilly, is everything okay?" At first, Angela didn't exactly hear anything, causing Hodgins to give her a questioning face at her prolonged silence. As an answer she pressed the button for the speakerphone, just in time to hear an unknown man say:

" _And of course, that smoking hot body of yours."_

Hodgins looked at his wife, a smile on his face and in his voice. "Woah, maybe she doesn't know she called you."

Before Angela could respond to everything the unknown man was saying, Lilly's voice sounded through the phone.

" _That is a lovely speech. But I ask you nicely to stop touching me and step aside."_

Angela looked at Hodgins in shock, quickly pressing the button to mute their microphone. "I am not sure if she knows, but this doesn't sound very consensual.

" _Don't try to deny yourself. It is just us here. You've already told me you dig my looks."_

" _I've also told you that isn't all that matters to me. I hope you're happy you got to second base here, but now, if you don't mind I'd like to go home and have a late dinner."_

"You think she's at the dinner or something?" Angela asked.

Hodgins shrugged, listening intrigued and worried at the phone call. "I don't know, she could be, but according to Booth Lilly likes to try out all sorts of restaurants all over town, so she could be anywhere."

Angela nodded, not really assured that the phone call was just an innocent insight into the dating life of a woman in 2009. "I'll see if I can triangulate the cell towers to give us a location." She got up from their couch to find her laptop to hook it up with her set up at the Jeffersonian.

"Don't you think that is a breach of her privacy? If she is just playing hard to get, sending in Booth would definitely kill the mood." _And maybe Lilly... or that guy._

While typing feverously, Angela looked at him. "I don't care if this is a breach. If something is wrong, we need to know how to help and otherwise what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her."

"You're thinking I should call Booth then?" Hodgins asked.

Angela thought about the question. "No, you're right about not sending in Booth like a cowboy, if the things this guy says get creepier and I have a location for where this conversation is happening, we can call him."

Unfortunately, they didn't have to wait very long before it got creepier.

" _I think I would mind, because you see, second base isn't really what I had in mind. [_ _...]_ _You've been taunting me and I don't really like that unless it is foreplay. Now I know you aren't some scared virgin, you slept with that 13 in a dozen FBI agent. I could see the anger and fear in his eyes when I called it and you, miss smarty pants, didn't even deny it. And as you know, not denying something is practically the same as confirming it."_

"Okay, it just got creepier, wayyyy creepier", Hodgins said as he pulled out his phone. "The connection isn't great, but I've heard enough. I am calling Booth, keep working on that location." No longer was he unconvinced of the seriousness his wife had already picked upon or concerned with invading one's privacy.

Not really listening to her husband as she was too stunned by the words coming from her phone, she glanced in its direction, which was still on the table near the TV. "Wait, did that sleazeball just say that... Lilly and Booth slept together?" Disgust at the unwelcome surprise she walked away from her laptop to stare at her cell phone. Like it could give her the answer to that question.

On the other end of Hodgins' phone, the connection was established.

"Booth", the agent said curtly.

"Hey, it's Hodgins. We think something might be wrong with Lilly. She dialed us, probably unknowingly, and she is with some dude. He is asking her all sort of inappropriate things and is coming onto her really strongly."

Booth cursed and shifted his car into drive, pulling out into the never-ending evening traffic. "Do you have a location for the call?" He barked into his phone.

"No, not yet, though Angela is working on it."

Hearing her name, she snapped out of her stupor. She looked at the blinking message on her screen walking closer to be able to read it. "I think she is still at the Justice Department. That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Not daring to waste any precious time, Hodgins told Booth.

"Okay thanks, I am on route and I'll be at the Justice Department in five. I'll stay on the line, if you have any more information, just tell me. The Justice Department is huge, so knowing at which side they are would be a gigantic help. I'll try the back entrance first."

Hodgins hummed his agreement. Being that Lilly was an employee, it made sense that she would leave the building using the employee entrance. It was simple logic. "Do you have any idea what is going on here Booth?"

"Yeah, at least I think I do," Booth said tensely. Uncharacteristically for Booth, he decided to share with the scientist what he knew thus far. "There is this ruthless lawyer who Lilly keeps bumping heads with. He is known for his persistence to try and bed all woman of DC and Lilly naturally didn't like him as soon as soon as he opened his big mouth." Pausing his talking, so he could turn on his siren. If Lilly was out in the dark with that mistake of a man, he wouldn't be stopping at the upcoming red lights unless it was an absolute necessity. "We all know how Lilly gets when she truly doesn't like someone."

Hodgins nodded. Realizing Booth couldn't see him, he added: "Yeah, you better get there very quickly then. The last whole sentence I heard was that guy saying he wasn't planning on ending this on second base and I've heard the word smooching. Not sure what kind of guy still talks like that, but okay."

"Shit", Booth said, still not apologizing for his cursing. "Why didn't she call me? I told her to call me when he bothered her again."

"He bothered her before?" From what Booth had just told him, Hodgins hadn't been able to conclude that. "And I don't know man, but I don't think she knows she was calling us. It sounds like that was more like a lucky accident."

 _Or a curse if he couldn't get there in time._ Ignoring Hodgins' question, Booth dryly voiced his biggest worry at the moment. "Well, I just hope I get there before he makes a home run." Booth gritted his teeth in frustration. "You should have seen his face when Lilly told him off last time. It gave _me_ the creeps." Booth shut off the siren before he turned the - what he hoped was the last - corner to keep the element of surprise. "I am almost at the back-entrance Hodgins, any news?"

"No, I think they are whispering or something because it is hard to hear anything other than the wind."

Interrupting the scientist, Booth spoke. "Damn, I think I see them. I'll call you if I know anything."

Booth hung up, before Hodgins could tell the agent that he wished to stay on the line. Getting out of his car as quickly as he could, Booth quietly ran toward the shadow he had seen against the broad pillar at the top of the stairs.

"Okay then", Hodgins said softly to himself, a little annoyed by the rude ending to the phone call. Putting his phone down on the table, he turned around and almost shrieked from surprise. The reason for his shriek was Angela, who was standing behind him, arms crossed over each other and her face conveying inner conflict.

"Why weren't you surprised to hear that guy say that Booth and Lilly slept together?"

Hodgins gasped, trying to determine the right technique for this particular conversation. As he was considering denying knowing anything at all or telling his wife that Booth wasn't the only FBI agent in the District, Angela already verbally interrupted his game-planning.

"Omg Jack? You knew? You knew Booth and Lilly were together?" Angela felt surprised, maybe even betrayed, wondering what wonderful explanation her life partner was going to come up with.

"Well, no, not really, not exactly. Booth came to talk to me after they slept together for the first time and he was worried about Lilly ignoring him. But I swear Angie, if I had thought for a minute that they would continue and start a relationship, I would have told you. I just thought they weren't, that it was really just a onetime thing. Also, I know how you are with Booth dating someone that is... well basically just not Dr. B. And before you decide to bite my head off, remember we still don't know if it happened more than once. We don't even know who or what kind of man the man on the phone is. Booth mentioned it is some sort of skirt-chasing lawyer, so probably not that much of a nice guy."

Angela stared at her husband. Trying to figure out how in hell she has missed this and whether or not Booth and Lilly's relationship would have continued. Then, she remembered her recent conversation with Lilly. "I think you are right", Angela said calmly. _So far for cheering on the intern for dusting off her sex life. Didn't that just bite her in the ass – bigtime._

"About what?" Hodgins asked carefully, the tone of voice of his wife was a little too calm. There was no way his wife was letting him off the hook that easily, was there?

"That Booth and Lilly didn't continue sleeping together."

Not really able to follow along that train of thought, Hodgins wordlessly asked her why she thought that.

"We had a girl conversation and she told me that she wasn't dating the person responsible for her after sex glow."

Hodgins grinned at his wife's word choices. "See? There is nothing to worry about."

"No, I disagree", Angela said, sounding pretty anxious. "What if Brennan finds out that Booth slept with Lilly? What if it wasn't just a onetime thing, like you suspect? I think it probably was too, but then again I also missed that it happened at all." Angela rambled.

"Babe", Hodgins interrupted. "Dr. B. and Booth haven't exactly been close the last couple of months. The rumors at the Hoover about when B&B will finally happen even have come to an end. I agree that it is pretty weird to see them so distant toward each other, but it is what it is and it doesn't look like they are having a fight or anything alike."

Angela didn't even listen to Hodgins counter-argument. "Lilly likes Wendell. She told me that and she told me that she was thinking about missing out on relationships. She told me the person she had been sleeping with wasn't someone she thought she'd end up in a relationship with. She told me that she wasn't sure whether or not Wendell was interested in her. This asshole here tonight could make her shut out any chance of getting together with Wendell soon."

Hodgins looked at his wife, surprised how her brain jumped from one possible issue to the next, but even more surprised at the confirmation that about what he had expected for a while now too. "Huh. We've discussed that too, the relationship stuff I mean. She didn't mention Wendell to me by name, but for Wendell's sake, I really hoped that he was the one we were talking about."

Angela nodded, a little more relieved that there currently wasn't an active threat endangering her best friend from getting together with a certain thirteen in a dozen work partner. That was, when and if Temperance would get her act together. "But still, why didn't you tell me? I am your wife remember."

Hodgins cringed. For a minute he had thought he had made it into safer waters. "I know I probably should have told you, but Booth trusted me to keep this a secret until he got it figured out with Lilly. He was really worried because he thought that she was ignoring him. Something about a canceled meeting or something – you know what, not really important in the grander scheme of things. But when I didn't hear anything more about it, I thought the conclusion was that they were not an item of any sort, so there was no need to tell you. And I didn't think I should tell you before I knew for sure."

"Brennan is going to freak," Angela said biting her nails.

Hodgins looked at his wife worryingly. "Ange, why don't you have the fate that it will work out? You normally trust the universe to get things right. Dr. Brennan is the person who considers sex to be a biological inevitability. I am no expert of anthropology but there is probably an explanation that a clan leader needs to get laid after getting dumped."

"Temperance can believe whatever, she will believe whatever will give her a shield not to feel, but it _will_ hurt her. I don't think you truly understand; you don't know Bren in the way I do. Even if she - god forbids - still doesn't want to acknowledge that she loves Booth, I know for sure she does. Brennan didn't like seeing Booth with Hannah, even though Bren tried to be a good friend to Hannah, Hannah still mistreated her so badly. I am still mad at that shitty excuse of a woman and a little at Booth for bringing her here from that stupid desert. I don't think Bren will like hearing about Booth and Lilly any better."

"Well, Lilly isn't Hannah," Hodgins commented.

"I know", Angela said. "What was Lilly thinking, getting into bed with Booth when she has the hots for Wendell?! Lilly and Booth together doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I don't think her or Booth, for that matter, were thinking at all. That is usually the problem. And yes, it would be weird to see, but it could happen. Like you and Wendell or you and Roxie. Or Dr. Brennan and Dr. Stires. In the end, we would all get used to it and just accept it."

His wife snorted. "I never got used to Hannah being around."

"Are you comparing Lilly to Hannah? Because I think that is a little unfair. Sure, it isn't like Booth would force himself upon her, but agreeing to sex with him, while she probably doesn't even know about Dr. B's and Booth's complicated relationship, isn't really something to blame her for. And knowing her, she probably didn't push for anything from Booth and most likely gracefully accepted the end result. If she wasn't the one who didn't want to continue down that path in the first place."

"I am not blaming her. I am blaming Booth for not keeping it in his pants. I am worried about Bren. Why can't the two of them just get together?" Angela said frustrated, worried for her friend and a little annoyed that Hodgins was defending Lilly.

"That would be great to see, but at the same time it is really not any of our business."

Not really hearing her husband, Angela continued. "How could Booth? I had expected better from Lilly too, but then again if I were single and I had the chance to jump Booth, I probably would have taken it too. Bren is his best friend and vice versa. Oh god, this whole thing is a complete mess." Angela said, ending in a sad whisper.

"Well, I have to agree with you about that," Hodgins added.

"And now we also have Lilly to worry about."

 **A/N: That last statement has two meanings and could have been said by either Angela or Hodgins XD. So, now Angela knows... Will Booth be on time? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter XD In the next chapter we do get to see the confrontation between Angela and Booth. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Drama JD - part III

**A/N: Time for the next installment. It took me a little longer than planned, but that is because of the sheer length of this monstrous chapter. Thanks to Kareneb for reviewing the previous chapter. I can understand how this story is pure torture for a lot of the B &B fans, but trust me when I say that there is really no need to worry. Life just isn't always a fairytale.**

 **WARNING: Someone is using the F-word and some associated words are going to scattered around as well.**

* * *

Lilly had told the female officer the short version of what had happened. Every question that had touched upon an occurred rape she had denied feverishly. From her readings, she knew that even the slightest clue towards a sexual psychical assault meant a rape kit. It wasn't that she thought it wasn't a good system, but unless it was absolutely necessary, she didn't want to undergo one. She was just very glad that Stein hadn't been able to get that far.

Instead, she had tried to steer the conversation with the cop towards harassment and stalking. You know the usual offenses that officers of the court and law enforcement had to deal with. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how convincing she had been. Lying never had been her strong suit, because she usually didn't see the point in doing it. The truth was usually easier in the end anyway. A white lie wasn't that hard to pull off, but this charade she had just performed made her feel like only Oscar-winning actors would be able to achieve successfully.

When she had seen Booth arriving as Stein's body had kept her entrapped against that pillar, it had brought tears in her eyes from relief. What was next, had happened so fast, that she hadn't even been able to blink away those welled-up tears. The way she remembered it, Booth had gone from appearing into her sight somewhere about halfway on the staircases, to cuffing Stein within seconds. Then Booth had yanked the lawyer further away from her and kept him painfully pressed against the hood of his car until the uniforms had arrived a little later.

Then there was a gap in her memory. Next thing Lilly had heard, was Booth telling the officers that he would bring by his report in the morning. Lilly didn't even know on what charges Booth had arrested the lawyer. Truth be told, it wasn't that important to her. Especially since she knew there wouldn't be any evidence for whichever crime Booth had chosen in one of those split-second moments. She wasn't stupid enough to know that Stein would be released as soon as he would be brought in front of the judge. Released on his one recognizance, after maybe a night in jail, would be the most that would be happening to that asshole.

However much it sucked that her offender would get away with it, it was nothing to the last words to her had been before the MPD had put him in the patrol. _This isn't over, because we weren't done._ Thinking about it now, she still didn't know if the threat was real or that it was just a mental game, but nevertheless, the words had made her freeze in her movements again and had made her breath hitch in her throat. Somehow those words really stung, like this night hadn't been horrible enough.

She couldn't believe she had frozen up in the first place and had just let him run his hands all over her. The concept of fight or flight had been going through her head the whole time though. Like it had been stuck on replay. _Fight or flight, fight or flight._ But just thinking the words hadn't helped one bit; she hadn't been able to do either one. She hadn't even been able to pick which one was the better option. It had felt like she hadn't known the meaning, the concept seeming strangely unbeknownst to her She had been too stunned by surprised that it had really been happening.

The next thought that popped in her head now, was how on earth this had happened. Thinking about the cause, she knew Stein was stubborn, heck all lawyers and paralegals were. Persistent? Sure. Annoying every once in a while? Definitely. But what she hadn't seen coming, was that he would get psychical with her, fighting dirty while not using (only) words. As soon as he had started touching her, she had been completely shocked, not willing to believe that what was happening was real. Maybe she had indeed pushed her luck too much by defying him. She was sure Booth would be remembering her of that soon enough…

Booth squatted down beside his car next to where Lilly sat. "Hey", he said softly, waiting patiently until she came back from the place her thoughts had brought her. He could only imagine the thoughts probably weren't very pleasant. When her eyes met his', he gave a timid smile that he hoped was reassuring at the same time. "The officer said we can leave, if you're ready." It had taken him a lot longer to tell the young, still doing everything completely according to protocol, cops how he had made the arrest and that yes, he was an FBI-agent, but that shouldn't matter at that point. The jurisdictional wars were always so annoying.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah that would be best, I'd really like to get out of here. It has been a long day."

A look of worry appeared on Booth's features. The dispassionate tone of her voice was almost scary. _Denial. That was fast_. "Would you mind if I drive us back to my place? It was a long day for me too. "Driving to Lilly's apartment would take at least 40 minutes, whereas his apartment was only 15 minutes away.

"What why?" Lilly asked alarmed, her defenses on overdrive.

"Hey I am tired too", he said calmly, as he let Lilly make the connection between their current location and his and her apartment. Being tired wasn't really the reason he didn't want to drop her off at home. Right now he was hesitant to leave her alone. He knew a little too much about PTSD and he didn't want Lilly to be alone if a panic attack would strike. If the panicky way she responded to his suggestion was in any way a tell, a flashback would probably happen soon. Probably really soon. According to the officer, Lilly had been rather tight-lipped about what Stein had said and done. It was obvious it hadn't been consensual, but what had happened exactly was still unclear. As frustrating as that was, knowing that a full-on rape could hardly have happened between Hodgins calling him and him cuffing the bastard, for now, he was satisfied with Lilly just being safe for the night.

Lilly's only response was a little nod. "Yeah okay."

"You can sleep in Parker's room", he said reassuring her that he had no ulterior motives.

The ride back to Booth's apartment was a silent one. To prevent the drive from being a too quiet one, Booth had turned on the music, which Lilly had found really relaxing as she focused her attention on the softly playing song.

Booth, on the other hand, hardly noticed the radio. It had been a crazy night. Now that Lilly was saved from that neanderthal in a suit, Booth let his mind wander to earlier that same evening.

Bones and he had finally had their much-needed talk. He still had a hard time believing that Bones was starting to believe in love and maybe even marriage. For as long as he knew, she had been hell-bent on rationalizing that love was useless, unnecessary and nonexistent. Now, she somehow had found a way to rationalize her believe that it did exist. Not that was complaining about that. He couldn't be more than happy about that, but he was absolutely thrilled that they had talked about their fears, the last couple of months and hopefully a future together. It had been an awkward conversation, but he had felt better afterward. For the first time since the Hoover conversation, he felt like there was a chance for them. But then, after he had dropped off Bones at her apartment, the lightness of the evening had been blown away by Hodgins' phone call.

From that point, on he was just worried about Lilly's wellbeing. Glancing at her as he turned the last corner to his apartment, he didn't feel as reassured as he wanted. Even with his best guess, he wasn't able to tell how she was holding up. Either she was shutting down - and with that shutting out the world, or she was still consciously going with denial. He wasn't sure which one was worse or more dangerous for her mental health in the long run. After pulling into his parking space, he killed the engine. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

Looking at him, Lilly managed to give a timid smile. "I am sure I will. I've just tried to stay awake so you wouldn't have to carry me in."

"Hey, I could have carried you in."

"I know, but I've been around long enough to have heard about your bad back. I am not as light as a feather."

Welcoming her into his apartment, he walked towards his room. "I'll get you a shirt and some pants and then we both can get some sleep."

Lilly nodded as she hid her yawn behind her hand.

Coming back with a set of night clothes, Booth handed them to her and showed her to Parker's room. "Maybe you should take a day off tomorrow, or just have a late start." It wasn't unusual for any of them to work on the weekend, but having some 'me' time could be good for her. _Oh no, I am starting to think like Sweets now, with all his talk of taking the necessary time to relax from our stressful jobs._

Lilly nodded, just overcome with sleep. "Maybe, we'll see. Thanks for the clothes and … stuff, goodnight."

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

Lilly walked into the kitchen, still feeling a bit sleepy. "Good morning." It had been quite weird to wake up in a boy's room. It had taken her a second to remember where she was and to find the way to the living area.

Booth turned around. "Hey-hey you're awake already?"

"What time is it?" She felt a little uncomfortable. Standing in the kitchen of her coworker, with whom sleeping over could have all sorts of possible meanings, standing there in one of his – on her – overly large shirts and a pair of sweats.

"About 7. What kind of breakfast can I make for you?"

Hearing her belly rumble loudly, she remembered that her last meal had been a quick lunch with Caroline – over 15 hours ago. "Whatever you're having is fine."

"Alrighty-then, pancakes coming right up," Booth said. As soon as the stack of flaps were ready, he placed a plate in front of Lilly and set down beside her. "I hope you don't mind but I asked Hodgins and Angela to run by your place to get you some clothes."

Lilly looked at him her eyes big with a mixture of emotions. "What? You told them about what happened last night?" Her voice was flat from the disbelief.

"No," Booth said calmly. "You called them while... After you left the courthouse."

"Oh God", Lilly said softly.

"How did you think I found you?"

Lilly shrugged, she hadn't really considered the what, why's or how's. All she had known, was that she had been really glad he had shown up when he had. "I don't know, I am not sure it really matters anyway," Lilly said straightening her shoulders as she tried to cope with the idea of facing the married couple.

Booth didn't dignify that with a response as he ignored her comment he carried on. "As for the Hodgins' coming over: I promised to give them a call after I found you yesterday's evening. I kind of forgot..." His voice doing the apologizing for his omission. "... and now they insisted on checking up on you in person. I told them I didn't think it was a great idea, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. You know how tight-knit the team is. So, since having them over was kind of inevitable, I asked them to pick up a set of clothes for you. I know that you gave Angela a spare key to your apartment. That way, you at least can get dressed without having to re-dress in yesterday's outfit."

"Thanks", Lilly said, glad that Booth was thinking ahead. _Maybe she would burn yesterday's clothes later._ "Not just for fixing that I'll have a... different, clean, set of clothes, but also for being there yesterday too."

He noticed her swallow to even acknowledge that in fact, something had occurred. Booth nodded. "No problem, glad I could help." Looking a little worried at how dispassionately she was eating, when she should really be starving. "So, do you think we can talk about what happened? Metro told me they need a more detailed statement from you. If you want, I can go with you."

Lilly took a sip of her tea. "Talk about what? You wanna say I told you so?" Her tune not being unkindly.

"No, what?! No, of course not. I am just worried about you."

Lilly looked up at him. "There is no need to worry."

Booth kept silent, holding her gaze with his eyes as he tried to read her emotions. He was pretty good at reading people's emotions, but with Lilly always being so straightforward, he apparently hadn't learned to read hers. Or maybe she had a poker face that could rival his at a blackjack table.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you believe me?" Her tone becoming fiercer, piercing through Booth's apartment.

Still, he didn't answer.

"Nothing happened", she said firmly but a little softer, as she tried to contain her emotions. "He was up in my face, you stopped it from worsening, that is the end of it. Truth be told, I am a little surprised it even got to that point, but it is what it is, right? It is not like I can change the past." _Great job, lying at yourself and a concerned friend._

His emotionless mask changed with a mixed look of worry and disbelief. "Come on Lilly, you cannot really believe that?! It is definitely not the end of it. First of all, the cops probably have finished their rapport from what they learned yesterday. I will write one as well and then I'll take over the investigation."

Lilly wanted to cut in, but Booth silenced her with a single stern look.

"I know you think I won't have jurisdiction but I will. You're a federal employee who was standing on federal land, I am federal police. You _know_ that it is that simple. Secondly, I was standing next to you when Stein told you it wasn't over. Pops taught me that the threat of violence _alone_ is enough to have a lasting mental impact. So, forgive me for not believing that this is over, even if Stein will leave you alone from now on. The immediate threat has lessened, sure, and I am more than happy with that. However, that is not the same as everything being as it was before you left your office yesterday. You are going to need to acknowledge that."

"There is nothing for me to acknowledge, just as there is nothing to investigate for you. Because nothing happened." Lilly repeated, her voice all businesslike. "You won't be able to find proof that anything illegal happened, therefore according to the law, nothing illegal happened. All that you might be able to prove is that a conversation took place on the steps to the Justice Department. Not the most pleasant conversation I've ever been a part of, I'll admit that, but still: just a conversation."

Whose lawyer was she exactly? Maybe she was right, maybe she was not. It pissed him off that this Stein-idiot thought he could intimidate and possibly assault one of his team members and get away with it. He was used to hotshot lawyers talking about or to him like he was an idiot, just for being a G-man. That normally didn't really slow him down, but this dude crossed that line. Stein had crosses that line so far, that now Stein was just a little dot at the horizon. Angela and Hodgins would give their statement when he asked them to. Maybe they even had recorded the telephone conversation. If Lilly would just concede that the last words Stein had spat out while cuffed were a threat, he could at least work with that. It would be circumstantial – for now, but it would be a better start than her current complete denial.

"Fine," he conceded. Pushing her now, would just upset or anger her and that wasn't what he wanted. Right now, he needed to protect her, especially since she kept denying that there was an issue, to begin with. Maybe Sweets would be able to get her to open up. And then there was a risk for Stein trying to finish what he – according to Lilly; only allegedly – had started. "But there is no harm in me investigating anyway right? I am fine with wasting a day or so to try and find out if you're right."

Lilly shrugged. It wasn't like she could talk him out of that and she wasn't in a position to tell him what to do during business hours. "Suit yourself."

"Great. Then there is another thing. Call me overprotective if you want, but I think it would be best that you stay here, with me, until I conclude that investigation."

Lilly gave his request a second to think about. Would staying here mean she had to admit something had happened? It wasn't that she really valued living alone that much; as a child, she had found it a lonely endeavor and at her boarding school she had enjoyed living in the dorm. But she didn't want, no she couldn't have, Booth thinking she was weak and unable to continue living her life after being cornered for what in reality could only have been 10-15 minutes tops. She was not in need of being babysat. "What? No, that won't be necessary."

Booth looked her dead set in her eyes. He had tried it the nice way first, right? "Okay, but if you don't stay, I'll set up a security detail for you until I know you are safe."

"Why? Stein is in custody."

Booth chuckled softly. With any other person, he would be deadly annoyed if they played dumb. "We both know that won't hold up for long. He'll probably be in front of a judge today, even though it is a Saturday, and then he'll be free to roam around the city again. He'll be free to roam around your apartment, either hoping to successfully intimidate you into not filing a report or to try again." He knew she needed someone to tell her this, he just hoped he wasn't being too harsh.

Shocked that Booth pretty much spelled it out, it took her a second to get the images in her head to go away. "How long would it take for you to conclude that I am safe or to conclude your investigation. It is already sounding like you're planning a longer investigation longer than a day."

"A week, maybe two weeks tops. Booth said, hoping that a short period like a week could win her over.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Lilly asked, a sliver of defiance resurfacing.

 _Good, she has re-found some of her bargaining powers._ "My place is closer to both our offices, Stein doesn't know where I live, whereas he might know your address. And also, very important; do you even have a guest room?"

"No, I don't have a guest room." Knowing that she had been beaten.

"Well, that is why," Booth said. "We can pick up the stuff you'll need to survive during the next two weeks before we go to work. We'll see what will happen in the upcoming week."

Lilly nodded her okay.

Satisfied that he had been able to convince her that her safety could still be in jeopardy, he got up to clean up their empty plates. Looking up, he saw the vintage Mini parking in front of the store below his apartment. "Oh, Hodgins and Angela are here." Glancing at Lilly, he noticed how she wasn't ready to talk to her colleagues. "If you're not feeling like talking, feel free to take a shower. I'll make sure your clothes are in the bedroom by the time you're done showering."

Happy with a way out of answering the well-intended questions for at least a little while, Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I should get cleaned up and ready for the day." _Maybe I can scrub away the feeling of Stein touching me._ " I am sure Caroline will be working on the case as well."

By the time Lilly had turned on the water of the shower, there was the knock on the door. After opening the door, Angela barged in grumbling her good morning, quickly making her way through Booth's living room, to drop the bag with clothes for Lilly in Parker's room so the intern would be able to find them.

Looking at a retiring Angela storming through his home Booth let out a wow. "What emotion is that?!"

Hodgins sighed. "She's angry with you." From the way Angela had stormed through their home this morning, he had known that Booth had been in for one very unpleasant surprise. He had tried to remember his wife to what conclusion they had come the previous night, but it had and now still seemed that she didn't really care about not confronting Booth.

"Angry with me?" Booth asked surprised. Not that he expected a medal from the president or anything, but he had just saved Lilly within the last 12 hours or so.

"Yeah, uhm, that guy on the phone kind of gave away that you and Lilly were or are involved," Hodgins said, a little uncomfortable, knowing all too well how Booth thought about people meddling with his private life. The FBI agent wasn't wearing a suit yet, so his gun probably wasn't laying somewhere on the countertop of his kitchen, right?

Not the type of person to be shocked into silence too easily, it was surprising to see Booth gasping for air, needing a second to recover. _Shit._ "Well... I suppose nothing really stays a secret for long anyway. Do the rest of the squints already also know?" _Like Bones..._

"No, but considering how Angela has been acting ever since waking up this morning I am sure it won't take long."

Booth nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks for the heads up." _Leave it to a squint to be brutally honest without even knowing that he is._

"Yeah...", Hodgins said half-heartedly, knowing his wife was going to yell at either him, Booth or the both of them pretty soon. And then Angela telling the rest of the squints would soon be the least annoying thing for Booth... "How is Lilly doing?" Hodgins asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am not sure, Booth said. "She is denying anything noteworthy happened, so that worries me a little. She's taking a shower now. She'll be out soon enough, though, because we're going to work today. With the case needing to be court-prepped by Caroline and by extension Lilly and I want to check up on the reports of yesterday night."

Hodgins nodded, not a stranger to working on Saturdays. Though it was a little weird, that most of miss Julian's work actually started after the Jeffersonian team finished the case on their end. "Did you get to her in time?"

"I think so. Although I can't be sure when Lilly isn't willing to talk about it." The frustration in Booth's voice was more than audible. "You didn't hear anything more than what you've already told me yesterday?"

"No", Hodgins said. "After him saying something about smooching there wasn't anything that was very audible."

"Did you guys record the conversation?" Booth asked.

"I am not sure, but I know that Angela has installed some automatic program for recording the team's conversations, ever since you got kidnapped by the Grave Digger. I don't know if it applies to conversations between just us as a team or all conversations. If Lilly's phone isn't part of the automation, then the conversation could at the very least be recorded from Angela's phone."

Booth nodded. "Well, I am hoping that Angela has the recordings."

Hodgins stared at Booth. "Yeah of course you do, you're FBI, so every type of intel on every American must be very much appreciated, right?

Booth looked at Hodgins, a little annoyed with bug man for bringing up one of his most hated subjects: The United big brother States of America. "I am not in the mood, Hodgins. Besides, it is your wife who made this program to protect all of us against crazy people's vendettas at her own peril, not me."

"Yeah, I know, sorry man, I let myself go for a second there. So, what is going to happen next? You arrested that dude, right?"

Booth nodded. "Yes, I collared him and let MPD take him away from a night in the joint. Though, I am pretty sure he'll be out at the end of the workday tops. Which is a potential problem, his last words before he got pushed into the back of the police car were that it wasn't the end of it."

"So, is it safe for Lilly to go back home after work?" Worry crossing Hodgins' features.

"I am not sure, but I am not really willing to take the risk. I asked her to stay here until an investigation has been concluded.

That was the exact moment Angela had chosen to come back into the room. "I don't think that is a good idea", Angela said. Her body language giving away that it was taking all her strength to stay somewhat calm.

 _Oh boy, here we go._

Hodgins shot Booth an apologetic look.

"Well, she shouldn't be alone right now," Booth explained, hiding how his patience was already running thin. "There is the risk that Stein, the guy the two of you heard on the phone will try to look up Lilly and try to finish whatever it was he had started before I put an end to it. Aside from that, Lilly is in denial, from my years in the Army I know that is a really dangerous thing after such a stressful event.

"Well, if she shouldn't be along, maybe she should stay with us until everything is cleared up," Angela said dryly and curtly.

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth sighed. "Angela. Just spit it out already. You know I am not patient enough for beating around the bush. I am trying to protect Lilly here. What are you going to do when Stein comes knocking at your door, huh? You have Micheal Vincent to think about. Staying with you won't be convenient as a means to protect her."

Angela looked tense, barely able to contain her frustration. "Okay, you know what, you are right, I am done beating around the bush here. Do you really think Lilly staying here is the right thing? That shitty lawyer guy mentioned that you and Lilly slept or heavens knows maybe still are sleeping together. I suppose her staying here with you will make continuing that a lot easier, huh? In fact, that is exactly what happened here last night too, isn't it? Mr. White knight swooping in, all ready to comfort the damsel in distress." The sarcasm dripped from the artist's voice.

Hodgins looked shocked. He thought that he and his wife had come to an understanding that mentioning any of this to Booth would be a bad thing.

Out of his increasing anger, Booth stepped closer to Angela his angry eyes piercing through her. "Look into my eyes, read my lips, whatever will make you able to catch my next words best. Because I want you to understand that I would _never_ take advantage of her or off any woman. Lilly is part of our crime-solving family and I deemed it irresponsible to leave her alone. In fact, I still deem it irresponsible to leave her alone. Now, I am not sure what kind of man you think I am. But I have and would _never_ force myself upon a woman. I wouldn't even suggest sex anywhere around Lilly now, especially after something none of us knows has happened to her. It would be great if you were able to show her some compassion, be supportive, but I'll be more than happy to settle for you leaving her alone until you regain your _fucking_ senses."

"How could you even have sex with Lilly? She is way younger than you."

Booth looked at her dryly. "Oh, I am sorry? I didn't know my personal life was in need of your approval. I don't think I need to explain to you of all people how things like this sometimes just happen."

"It damn well is now", Angela said angrily. "In fact, I should have interfered much earlier, then maybe, you wouldn't have been so stupid to parade Hannah in front of Brennan, to begin with. You know that it will kill her to know that you slept with someone else again."

Booth left out a sole chuckle, anger really starting to course through his veins too. "Ah no, that is just great! May I remind you that you slept with Wendell and dated him right in front of Hodgins here?"

"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't Wendell's boss, like you are Lilly's."

"What? I am not her boss. Caroline Julian is and via Caroline and Hacker, Lilly is an attaché to the FBI."

"True or false: she is your responsibility in the field."

Booth rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make me her boss. Lilly and I aren't even in the same hierarchic pyramid. If I take any of the Jeffersonian squints into the field, I am responsible for your safety too. And not that it really matters, it isn't like it is illegal."

Knowing she lost that point, she decided to take a different approach. "Oh, and I am so glad you brought up Wendell, because whatever happened in my situation, your mess will be a lot bigger. You are not only going to hurt my best friend, but you'll upset Wendell too, big time." After letting a second of silence fill the room for dramatic effect, Angela continued. "Yeah, you heard me, Wendell likes Lilly and Lilly likes him back just as much."

"Well, that is great for the two of them, I am pretty sure I am not standing in the way of the two of them going out on dates. Hell, if Wendell wants to have date nights right here in my living room, I am fine with that. Now if that is everything you feel you needed to get off your chest, I think it would be better if you would leave."

Feeling very dismissed by the owner of the apartment they were standing in, Hodgins tried to Angela to the door before their fight would worsen. His wife, however, wasn't having any of that and pulled herself from him. "Well, yes, as a matter of fact, there is one more thing. We both know that there will be a giant rumor buzzing around the Hoover AND the Jeffersonian about this." The threat of Angela starting said rumor hung between the two. We both know that it would be better for Bren if you told her that you banged an intern, but I won't tolerate anyone other than you or me telling her, so in the hopes it will spare Bren some pain, I am giving you until the end of the business day on Monday to tell her about your little slip up."

Not really impressed with that threat, Booth huffed. "Well, if we both know that, why don't you just butt out completely, huh? You don't get to decide who I tell what details about my private life. It is bad enough that Stein is unfoundedly talking about my private life anyway. I understand you want to take revenge for something that doesn't concern you in the slightest, but you might want to think about what it will do to Lilly. I thought you and her got along pretty well, so you might want to take a second before you ruin that. And yes, it is true that I don't like my private life being the newest piece of gossip at the Hoover, but let's face it, who is and who isn't part of my supposed sex life has been one of the favorite pieces of small talk for years now. So you throwing this out in the world, won't make much of a difference for me."

Not impressed by the neutral face of the agent as he tried to hide the fears that came with disappointing Bones, Angela stared him down. "Having Bren resent you for it, will definitely make a huge difference to your life. I stand by my deadline, it is your choice whether she will be disappointed or furious with you."

To the relief of Hodgins, Angela finally made her way to the front door.

"Oh, and one more thing, Angela", Booth said before the Hodgins would walk through his front door. "I don't want to hear you talking to Lilly about this. She has enough demons at the moment to deal with."

"I am fine with not talking to Lilly for a while."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that is finally out there! I considered cutting the chapter in half, but I promised the confrontation between Angela and Booth. I hope I did them justice, it was a lot harder to write than I had thought. Talking about the writing: I am afraid it will take me a while to get the next chapter(s) publish-ready, so please do bear with me, even if it will take longer I haven't given up on this! Until the next time :).**


	25. Chapter 25: The power in the attorney

**A/N:** **Hi! The struggle is real with the next couple of chapters. Since I didn't want to leave you all hanging for waaaaaay too long, I've decided to post this tiny little scene. In the end, it probably will all work out, but I am afraid it is going to take its time. I am working on a (or the XD) scene between Bones and Booth, but I can't seem to get the right amount of uncomfortable adorkable-ness into it. I'd like to thank Mphs95 and Guest for reviewing the previous chapter. It was kind of fun to read the two complete opposite reactions :).**

* * *

"Seeley Booth!" He heard the stern voice of his favorite prosecutor. As he turned around, Caroline was still working on closing the last of the distance between them. Booth patiently waited for Caroline to come in range for a none shouting conversation.

Caroline waved with a file. "When I came in this morning, there was a file on the top of my desk from the officers with the graveyard shift. Please tell me there is another miss Johnson that walks the courthouse steps during the evening."

Booth looked at a worried Caroline. "I can't." He knew telling her what happened wouldn't be too useful since she was holding all the paperwork that was available about the incident.

"Damn," Caroline swore. "Do you know if Is she okay?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah for as far as I know she is. She slept at my apartment because I didn't want to leave her alone, but she doesn't want to talk about any it. She somehow stubbornly decided that there isn't a criminal case here. There will just be that incident rapport from police and mine when I write it, but that it - other than that - doesn't hold any evidence. You know, she can be as stubborn as Bones is, but at least Bones doesn't know as much about criminal proceedings as I do." Booth sighed.

Caroline nodded, able to imagine Lilly's unwillingness. "Well, I know more about the inner workings of the justice system than Lilly does. You think it wouldn't be a complete waste of time if I try and talk to her?"

Booth smiled. "You can try but I don't think it would be successful. Lilly literally told me that she doesn't want to talk about it beyond what we had discussed this morning. She's practically denying it even happened."

"Oh boy, cher," Caroline whispered. "That isn't good, period."

"I agree, but there isn't anything we can do about it for now. It is just one of the phases."

Caroline hummed agreeing, biting her nail as she thought. "Do the science people already know? Because you might want to prepare Lilly for them finding out. There is no way it will be a secret for long. First of all, because Dr. Sweets will have been sent a copy..." She waved with her manila map. "...since Lilly is a federal employee."

"Angela and Hodgins do. Apparently, Lilly somehow managed to call one of them while that idiot was assaulting her."

"That idiot is about to be let free from being arrested until I can file a case. We have a bail hearing in half an hour. Never mind that it is Saturday, right? That is what being a smug criminal lawyer with loads of money can get you." Her voice dripping with annoyance and disgust. "And those characteristics will also mean he will most likely leave released from here on his own recognizance."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I expected that much. Lilly is staying with me until this is sorted out, or at least until I know she'll be safe."

Caroline padded Booth's lower arm. "You're a good man."

"Only because I know that I'd be up against you if I weren't."

Caroline smiled. "You better know that, Cherie."

* * *

 **A/N: Literally one scene, I wish I had gotten to more of the rest of the story by now, but unfortunately this is it for today. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review or a private message!**


	26. Chapter 26: Confess I: Please believe me

**A/N: Hello! I think this chapter is ready to be read and loved or hated XD. Thank you Kareneb for reviewing so faithfully and the readers that put the story on alert, it feels great knowing the story is appreciated. The goal for this chapter was to get the right mix of B &B being... well you know: B&B!**

* * *

Just because he had told Angela that his private life was his to tell, or rather: not to tell, didn't mean that he didn't think Angela might be right. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, there was a chance that Bones would understand, she had understood last Friday night… _Do you really believe that? Yesterday she didn't have all the details yet. Put yourself in her shoes, would you be understanding?_ No, he probably would not, he was more the jealous type and anyone trying to come close to the person he cared deeply for would probably end with someone needing intensive care at the hospital.

It would be really easy for him not to man up to the task and let the detailed grid system at the Jeffersonian do its work, but the mental image of Bones learning about his slip up from anyone other than him made him feel nauseous. No, leaving it to Angela didn't feel right to him. He knew he needed to be the one to tell Bones. Even if it meant that she would kick him out of her apartment after doing so…

So, now, Sunday evening, he had decided it was time to face his partner and confess. He wasn't sure if it would be better or worse than going to confession with the priest. Lilly had been cuddled up on his couch with one of her many books and she hadn't asked any questions about why he was leaving. Not being at home to keep an eye on her was feeling uneasy. The fact that she was still keeping her emotions bottled up didn't help his comfort levels either. He hoped that making her swear not to leave the apartment, without contacting him first, would be sufficient to keep her out of harm's way.

 _In front of Bones' apartment:_

Nervously he rolled his weight from and to the balls of his feet as he stood in front of his partner's door. After knocking, he soon heard her light footsteps.

"Booth", Bones said surprised as she opened the door.

"Yeah, hi, Bones. I am sorry to bother you on your free Sunday, but I'd appreciate it if we could talk."

Stepping aside, Bones nodded. "Okay, did something happen?" She wasn't sure what she was picking up on, but she could see Booth wasn't feeling as comfortable as usual.

"Yes." Booth felt his throat close up as he walked in and quickly sat down in his favorite chair in her apartment.

A frown appeared between Bones' eyebrows. "Should I be worried?" Suddenly she had a flashback of being 15 again. The officers that had come to the door of the Brennan family home had also been giving evasive answers until she had gotten Russ for them. Then, they had dropped the bomb that both her parents were missing. "Is my dad okay?"

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with Max. No one is sick of in life danger, everything is under control, sort off." Booth said. "There is just something I need to tell you. I uhm… you always tell me not to judge until the facts are in."

"Yes, you've already said that."

"Right, I uhm.. I am not sure you've heard about what happened after I dropped you off this Friday night. In the light of those events, there are some things that I left out when we talked, which at that point didn't seem important, but now they might be."

"What has come up? And details about what?"

Booth took a deep breath in. This was going to be a turning point. They had gotten so close to getting their act together, getting them together and now he was sitting here, not feeling so certain about their possible future. In a couple of years, he would look back on this conversation and he would either be happy he told his partner or he would be kicking himself in the head for this exact moment. "Well.. after I dropped you off, Hodgins called."

Quickly he filled his partner in on the details that he knew. Getting that whole story out was bad enough, but he knew he hadn't even got to what he really had to tell Bones.

"Oh no, Booth, that is horrible. Is miss Johnson okay?!"

Not many people were privy to this people-loving-side of his partner. "Yes, as okay as she can be."

"Good, I am glad." Still, she noticed the tension-filled expression on Booth's face. "But I am guessing you didn't come all this way to tell me about what I can only imagine is one of miss Johnson's worst days in her life." She wasn't sure what exactly was bothering Booth, but she hardly ever saw him this nervous. _It must be worse than miss Johnson getting assaulted outside the office building_ , but she wasn't sure what that could be.

"You got that right." Booth let out a sigh. "Lilly will probably not be all too happy about me telling you any of it in the first place, but as I learned from you, sometimes circumstances change and different facts become important, so I felt obligated to tell you this too."

"Okay, so continue."

"That lawyer mentioned something, while Hodgins and Angela were able to hear." Looking at his partner's face, he found it so difficult to tell her. _What words will be the ones that destroy her trust and faith in me? At what point will she have enough of me or will she understand? God, I hate having to think about this._ "As I told you Friday, I have had the ' mandatory' one night stand."

Bones nodded. "Yes, and I thought we've already discussed that it is a good thing, right? I don't understand how miss Johnson fits into this."

 _Here goes nothing_. "You know I am not a kiss and tell kind of guy, but since Angela and Hodgins and the cops and therefore by extension, Caroline and Sweets know now too, I felt you deserve to hear this coming from me. I hope we'll be able to get past this, since it is an inessential unimportant detail. But I am not sure you'll come to the same conclusion." The last two sentences being barely more than a whisper.

"Booth, please, just _throw_ it up already, Booth."

Too focused on his next sentence he forgot to correct her use of the saying. "The woman I slept with is Lilly."

Bones stared at him, seeing the tension coursing through Booth as he waited for her reaction.

His jaw ticked as he fumbled with his hands.

"Oh."

 _Oh? Was that all she was going to say?_ Under any other circumstances he would have been proud of stunning his brilliant partner into silence, but now it worried him. There were always a million thoughts going through her head, so never had he heard her only utter the word _Oh_ as a response.

"Do you love her?"

The vulnerability in her voice was nearly breaking his heart. He wanted to get up and hug the insecurity out of her but he was well aware that he should be just happy that she hadn't kicked him out of her apartment already. "No, maybe as a friend, but that is nothing compared to the feelings I have for you." His answer was nearly instant and honest.

Bones nodded, not being able to help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Tears of which she didn't really know if they were from tension, relief, happiness or sadness.

"I didn't tell you anything that wasn't true on Friday", Booth said. "Being a gentleman about what happens between the sheets is pretty important to me, but Stein sort of shot that to pieces. When we talked, I didn't think it mattered that it was Lilly. Because, as I told you then, she and I aren't dating. I understand if you're angry with me."

"How did it happen?" Bones asked. Not sure what she wanted to learn from that, but feeling compelled to know.

The determination in her voice made him unable to not tell her. Sure, he could ignore her question, he was after all perfectly capable of not sharing information he didn't want or wasn't allowed to share, but if there was still any chance of a future with her, he knew he needed to tell her whatever details she wanted. "I wasn't feeling like myself for weeks. But at that moment I wasn't really thinking about any of that, she and I were kidding around and then it kind of just happened." A feeling of shame when remembering his lack of self-control suddenly made him feel warm.

"You told me that intercourse was about love between two people, that without love, it wasn't worth it."

Understanding which question his partner had left unsaid, he nodded. "Yes I know, I did say that and I still stand by that. The love between two people makes everything better, not just the stuff in the bedroom. It makes the sun shine brighter, coffee taste better. That is still the truth. Though, I am not perfect and I guess I slipped…"

Bones swallowed away the shock. "Okay. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty."

 _Oh no, she is shutting me out, hard._ "Bones, please. I'll understand if you're angry or upset, but please tell me what you're thinking. I hate seeing you doubt me."

"I am not angry Booth. I am also not doubting you." Trying to find the right words to convey her feelings, she paused to gather her thoughts. "Before I left for Maluku, I never understood how hard it must have been for you to see me dating other men. It was only when you were dating Hannah I got to feel how horrible it truly is to see the person you care so deeply about with someone else. But it was your right. You thought Hannah could make you happy and you had every right to try by being in that relationship. Same goes for you and miss Johnson. You are an unmarried adult, she is an unmarried single adult." Bones added. "However, I find I do have a few more questions."

"Yeah, of course. I know I kind of just dropped this on you. Whatever you want to know, Bones." _Yeah, definitely not one of the smoothest conversations by Seeley Booth._

"Why did you sleep with her?" There was nothing he truly had done wrong, and yet, she still felt conflicted. Rationally, she knew that she had no standing of feeling upset. Booth was an attractive man and he had been, or more accurately, was still single. She tried to compare her feelings now to those not even 48 hours ago on the same subject. Knowing who her partner had chosen for a _quick toss in the grass_ , shouldn't make a difference to her, and yet maybe it did? Why did it hurt that he had chosen miss Johnson for that probably very enjoyable task? Booth and she hadn't even promised each other anything this last Friday, although the promises had hung thickly in the air.

"Like I said, I don't really know. I wasn't thinking, she was around, and it all of a sudden just happened." Booth repeated meekly.

"That is not what I meant… She is younger than you, than me, significantly younger even."

"Yes, so?"

"She's rather pretty."

Suddenly he realized the point his partner was trying to make. "Yes, I can't deny that Lilly is good looking, but that isn't why it happened. At least, I don't think that is why it happened… I can't really explain why it did happen, because I don't really know. But you really don't have to be insecure about anything like that. You are everything I want in a woman. There is more to it than looking like a twenty-something-year-old. There are intelligence, character and personality, life experience. I know it is bad when I use science words, but love is about the chemistry between two people.

It is hard to explain because it is such a wonderful feeling. I am attracted to you in every possible way. I've been seriously in love with you for a really long time now. As much as I care and now worry about Lilly, it definitely isn't the same thing. I didn't even know I was attracted to her like that... You used to describe sex as taking care of biological urges, I still think that makes sex sound too cheap, but I suppose it was something more along those lines." Booth placed his head in his hands, shaking his head. "God I keep messing up." Looking up at Bones his eyes were pleading. "I shouldn't even be explaining this. Bones, you aren't comparable to Lilly or any other woman I've ever met before. You stand head and shoulders above everyone else. There doesn't need to be empirical evidence for that. I know that it is the truth."

"Alright, I accept your explanation."

A long silence followed.

…

"Well, right, that was what I wanted to tell you. Thanks for listening. I think I should go and leave you to your rest of the night..." Booth stood up from the chair, padding his pockets to locate his car key.

"What? No! Booth, don't go!"

"I think I should go, Bones _. I am not sure I can handle many of those uncomfortable moments of silence._ "You need time to process, which is only natural. I don't want to be in your way while you do."

Bones got up too, stepping in front of him. "You always say I process information at the speed of light per hour, therefore I don't need any more time to process. I want you to stay... if you have the time. Unless you are needed by miss Johnson?"

 _Was that cynicism in her voice or was he imagining that?_ "No, that is not it. I am sure she can manage. You sure you want me to stay?"

Bones nodded. "I do, I've missed you, spending time with you. What you've just told me is surprising, but it doesn't change anything fundamental between us."

Booth gasped, his mouth falling open. "I can't believe how lucky I am that you are so understanding. Maybe I don't deserve you."

"No!" Bones said. Trying to contain the panic growing inside her. "Don't do this Booth. I know you are a great man but even the greatest of all can _fall of their cart_. Before we met up on Friday I already anticipated that there might be some problems to overcome. But everything I've accumulated of knowledge and experience about you tells me you're the one for me too. We both have a past but that should not keep us from building a future. I don't want you to sacrifice our opportunity of shared happiness just because you feel bad about a previous decision. I will not let you."

Booth moved closer to envelop Bones in a right hug, tears threatening to spill. "I really, really, don't deserve you."

Much sooner than Brennan preferred, Booth lessened the hug and sat back down, this time on the couch.

"I am sorry Bones, I keep getting it wrong. Trying to push you to give us a shot, bringing back Hannah and now this..."

"This isn't hanging over us." Bones said with determination as she moved closer to his chest, trying to get comfortable in his arms. "I concede that the identity of your one-night stand isn't an essential detail. I told you I love you, and I stand by that, Booth. I expected that us giving it a try might not be as easy, but that is okay, I think I am strong enough to take that chance. You telling me about you and miss Johnson might feel like a setback but it is nothing more than a small _cough_ (hiccup)."

Snuggling into Booth once more she enjoyed the proximity. This time a comfortable silence followed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little step toward the happy B &B life. They still have a little way to go, but I think you'll agree it isn't as far away as it seemed a couple of chapters ago :). Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Water cooler talk

**A/N: Hi there, dear readers! Since it is Christmas break now, I have found the peace and time to write and edit this next chapter. First off, we have the very anticipated scene where Angela will be put in her place. Next in this chapter is: Lilly won't open up to Booth, maybe Sweets will be able to get through to her. I'd like to thank Kareneb and Mphs95 for leaving another very appreciated review and also thanks to the readers who put this story on review.**

* * *

As she walked over to Bren's office, she wondered what she would encounter. Before, she had been really determined to have this talk with her best friend, but now that moment was getting closer and closer Angela was a little worried that Booth hadn't manned up to his task and that it would now be hers to crush her friend's heart. _No, he would have told Bren by now, wouldn't he have?_

Her self-imposed deadline had turned out to be good for herself as well. The time had given her some perspective and had calmed her anger a little bit. Still, she didn't understand what had happened that had made Booth throw one of his principles away. Lilly definitely wasn't his first one-night stand, but thankfully the other times Angela hadn't needed to know.

Since she had time to cool down her anger, Angela now also had room in her heart to feel bad for Lilly, but she knew it probably was better for the both of them if Angela didn't approach her first. Angela also wasn't sure how much Booth would have told the intern about her outburst, so she would let Lilly seek her out if the intern wanted to chat. A complete wuss move, she all too well realized, but she feared to make the situation worse from where they currently were.

"Hi Sweetie, have you spoken to Booth recently?"

Temperance looked up from her desk, only long enough to respond. "Yes, of course, Angela. Booth and I speak on an almost daily basis."

"That is good", Angela said as she took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "I... Uhm... Have you heard about Lilly?"

Bones looked at her friend. "Angela, you know I don't like the whole gossiping thing and I have work to do."

The annoyance in Temperance voice told Angela that Booth most likely had acted within the deadline. But that didn't mean Bren should take it out on her, right? After all, she was the one having her best interests at heart. "Okay, I know that Sweetie..." Angela tried to be understanding, "...but me checking up on my friend how she's holding up after learning about something like that can hardly be deserving of the label gossip."

"If there is any friend you should be checking up on about this it would be miss Johnson, Angela. I can only imagine how powerless she felt at that moment. She is probably much more in need of a friend than I am." Temperance dryly responded.

"That is not what I meant, Bren."

Bones looked at Angela, knowing that her friend wasn't going to stop pushing until she heard whatever it was, she was expecting to talk about. "Angela, if this is about Booth and miss Johnson's sexual relations, you know it is very inappropriate for us to be talking about that."

Amazing, Angela thought. Even after learning about something that would have crushed any other person's heart in a similar position, Bones still defended her partner's actions. Still, it was comforting to know Bren was doing okay. "So, you weren't upset at all when Booth told you?"

Bones stayed silent a little too long. "Well, yes, at first, I was upset but I have no right to be angry. Neither do you. You interfered until Booth would decide he needed to come over to tell me, didn't you?" Her tone accusingly and accurately hitting the bullseye. When the anthropologist had thought about Booth's sudden confession during the weekend, it hadn't taken her long to conclude Angela had interfered. It was very unlike Booth to tell her something like this so fast after the fact. He would have told her in his own time, but that would have taken him weeks, if not months. Which was fine, it should have been his decision to tell her if and when he wanted to.

Angela opened her mouth, but no sound was coming out.

"Did you even consider that Booth hates people _assing_ in on his private life?" Bones continued. "Especially his sexual encounters. You had no right to do that just because you learned that he had sex with Miss Johnson. Besides, I have always thought you were better in prioritizing. I'd say Miss Johnson's safety after being cornered should take priority over who Booth and she had consensual relations with."

The words hitting home, Angela turned red a little. "Hey, I was worried about you. I know you object to the notion of love, but you can keep telling that to yourself, I know you are in love with Booth." Angela tried to defend her actions.

Bones tried to suppress an upcoming smile. Yes, she now knew she was in love with Booth, but that wasn't the point at hand. She didn't want to tell her best friend about that new early development. Not when she was in the middle of lecturing said friend about not meddling in the private lives of others. "You know I am very rational, so I don't see why you should have been worried about me learning about Booth's affair. I am perfectly capable of fending for myself. Have you spoken to Booth and miss Johnson since?"

Again, a look of shame made its way to Angela's face. She had seen plenty of interns being told off by Brennan, but this was the first time she was the one getting a similar stern talking to. If she was being honest to herself, pushing Booth to tell Bren wasn't just about him doing the right thing towards his partner. Partly she had just wanted to see the fear pass through his eyes, to see the moment he realized that he had screwed up. Remembering how she had barged in and not much later out of Booth's apartment, her blush got stronger. "No, I haven't. I was too angry to wait and actually see Lilly. So, you aren't even angry that she is living with him?" The disbelief was evident in her voice.

Bones looked at Angela. "No, why would I? Why, are you?"

"Yes, I was," Angela confessed, paused a little and then continued talking. "I might have also told Booth that her staying over would make it a lot easier for them to continue sleeping together." She cringed at the thought of that comment.

Brennan gasped. "Oh no, Angela! You really shouldn't have said that. I think you owe both Booth and miss Johnson an apology. You should feel lucky Booth doesn't hit people when he gets angry." _I probably would have._ "You had no right to interfere the way you did. And in regards to miss Johnson staying with Booth: I am glad Booth is there to help her deal with this. I wish I could be of assistance to her, but I know I am not the right person to help her. Booth is much better at reading emotions and he knows how to deal with these types of situations. I'd probably just say the wrong thing, making it worse somehow, since this isn't my _strength costume._ I trust Booth to help her and I'm nearly certain he won't sleep with her again. He definitely won't after miss Johnson just lived through an assault."

Angela nodded. "Yes, I know he won't take advantage. Somewhere deep down I always knew that, but I was just so angry." Feeling hesitant to admit it to herself, but she trusted Booth to take good care of the intern regardless of what had happened between him and Lilly before.

"Ange, I do appreciate that you care about me, but what would you have done if Booth had started dating again? We work with him on a lot of cases, you can't be angry about something like this, that has nothing to do with either of us here at the lab."

"I don't really know," Angela admitted. "I agree with you that I didn't think this through when I confronted him."

"Well, Booth is a very forgiving person, so I am sure you'll be able to make this right when you apologize. I have to get back to work now Angela, I think we covered everything we needed to discuss."

Seeing her friend getting back to work, Angela understood it was time to leave. "Right... Okay."

* * *

Sweets knocked on the door of the kitchen of the justice department. "Morning", he said softly, not to startle Lilly.

Lilly whirled around. "Oh hi, Dr. Sweets. Would you like a cup of tea too?"

He smiled. "I actually prefer coffee and you can call me Lance, nobody does even though I ask them to."

Lilly returned his smiled at his mild annoyance. "Yeah, I know what that's like. I am sorry, I guess I just forget, because everyone calls you Dr. Sweets, Lance."

"It's okay. How have you been holding up?"

Lilly shrugged, a shrug he could easily have missed because she was retrieving a mug for his coffee. "I am doing fine, why do you ask?" She handed him his coffee after filling it from the traditional coffee pot.

Ah, classical denial, Booth had been right with his diagnoses and she so fit into the team. Not letting her diversion tack ticks get to him, he was fast to answer. "I think you know why I am asking. It has been a couple of days and so far, you haven't talked about it with anyone."

"Oh, so you asked around huh?" She asked, still trying to ditch his comment.

"That is what happens in a close-knit team like this, yeah."

"There is nothing to talk about, Lance."

"I disagree, Lilly." He shot back. "Last week a man you know cornered you outside of this exact building. He made you think he was about to rape or at the very least molest you. That impacts a person."

Lilly looked at him, surprised he had been so forward in his description, feeling tears well up from somewhere deep down. "Haven't you heard? There is no evidence of any of that." She tried to keep her voice professional and detached.

Lance held in a snort. "That doesn't mean it didn't happen. That doesn't mean he didn't scare you. That doesn't mean you might not be scared now. That maybe you fear he will try again and that this time agent Booth wouldn't be there in time to stop it from going even further. That doesn't mean you don't blame yourself for what happened, even though there is absolutely no reason for blaming yourself."

Lilly cast her eyes down, not willing to let Sweets see how the tears she had felt coming, were now reaching her eyes. Buying herself more time to calm herself she took a sip of her tea. After blinking feverishly, she was ready to meet Sweets eyes again.

If she continued to deny what had happened now, after his words, then she was as good as Dr. Brennan was with compartmentalizing. Which would be bad for her in the long run, very bad.

Lilly looked at Sweets, still carefully swallowing her sip of tea. "You're right and thinking logically, I know that, but I can't bring myself to talk about it yet. I hope you can understand that. Right now, I just want to bury myself in legal research. I fear if I open up about it now that it will consume me. Please just let me pretend it didn't happen for now." She said softly.

Lance nodded. That was a small unexpected breakthrough. "Okay, I will, for now. Just know that when you're ready to talk about it, I will be there for you, if you choose to discuss it with me. Also, I think you should know that Booth won't let you go home until he knows you're doing okay. He has asked me to profile this mister Stein and I can only do that correctly when you tell me what that guy said to you."

"Is Booth still investigating?" Lilly asked. Booth's self-imposed couple of days had passed, so she had figured, well more like hoped really, that he would have started to let the case, die out slowly.

Sweets was surprised that she didn't know, but maybe he shouldn't be surprised by that. Booth could be very protective of the people in his social circle and if he felt it would hurt Lilly more to know that he was still trying to dig up dirt on Stein, he wouldn't tell her. "Yeah, you didn't think he was going to give up that easily, did you?"

Lilly shrugged. It hadn't exactly been on her list to tell Booth to quit searching for evidence. That would be as useless as Booth telling her to talk about it right now.

* * *

 **A/N: I realize my story isn't the most flowing one around, as it is just bits and pieces that tell the story. Thank you for following along! Merry Christmas and unless I manage to squeeze in the next chapter before the end of this month: also a Happy New Year!**


	28. Chapter 28: A rough start of the morning

**A/N: Happy New Year! I finished another chapter – and it is still winter break, who figured. It is Lilly-heavy chapter once more, so I do apologize if that isn't what you are looking for exactly. I feel like I need to get this whole Stein debacle moving and, more importantly, over with, but it is going to take the words it is going to take. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy it :). Thank you for reading and thank you, Kareneb, for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

 _Lilly:_

Being able to focus turned out to be a blessing and a curse. Engrossing herself into her work until the point where she barely noticed anything around her was doing wonders to not think about the last couple of days.

On the downside, when a coworker quietly asked her a question, it almost made her want to crawl out of her skin, jump up and run away. The first time she had attributed it to being so focused but that self-explanation got weaker and weaker when it happened a second, third and fourth time in the last couple two days.

Soon, even the people who weren't cued in by the centralized team hotline would know that something was up. Lilly could feel the control of her emotions slowly slip away and feared the moment she would run out completely.

Even though she appreciated all Booth did and was doing for her and their amicable friendship, she knew she wasn't going to open up to him. Lance had already told her Booth wasn't going to let her move out until he knew she was okay and wouldn't have to fear reprisals from Stein. She knew herself good enough that if she opened up, she would want to run out of the room afterward. That wouldn't work well when Booth was following her everywhere for her safety. Truth be told, the idea that she might still have to fear Stein scared her and most likely added to her jumpiness. She had tried to deny it had happened, the well famous ostrich strategy, and for a couple of days it had felt like it had actually been working. But, when Sweets had stopped her only a couple of days ago, her tactics had begun to fail her. It was hard to get that conversation out of her head, especially since she knew he was right.

To top it off, last night one of Booth's neighbors had gotten home late and from the rather loud sounds of it, said person had been drunk. Startled by the noise, Lilly had woken up from her sleep. It had taken her a second to remember she was in the bedroom of Booth's son and her heart had pounded in her chest as she had felt uncharacteristically unsafe during the rumblings in the hallway.

As if panicking like a toddler that feared monsters under her bed wasn't bad enough, she been unable to fall back asleep for hours afterward. Her thoughts had kept her up as she kept replaying Stein's words over and over again. Meditation, and - when she had grown more desperate - even counting sheep, hadn't helped calm down the whirlwind of thoughts. Eventually, she had found a light slumber again, but it felt like she had only closed her eyes for a second before the sun had peaked through the blinds. Her alarm had killed off every last bit of hope for a full night of sleep and at that point, she had been certain she wouldn't be able to keep up with the façade she had created. She felt restless, like all the thoughts in her head were going to cause it to explode.

How she had made it out of Booth's apartment without getting caught by Booth's observing eye was a miracle, but one she was very thankful for. Booth hadn't even questioned her when she had told him she needed to go to the Hoover, even though he was due at the Jeffersonian within two hours, so it obviously wasn't one of Lilly's FBI days.

 _Sweets:_

Suddenly the door to Dr. Sweets' office swung open and miss Lilly Johnson nearly stormed in. Seeing he was with a patient, she was quick to mumble an apology. She looked rushed, worried, and, for the intern's standards, somewhat disheveled. Surprised Sweets stared at her. It wasn't like her to be disrespectful of his appointments or work in general. Neither was just walking in without knocking. For a second, he turned his focus back to the agent on his couch. Quickly he thanked the man for his time and that they could continue their conversation next week at the same time.

Sweets waited until the man had left them alone. Shifting in his chair he looked at Lilly as he pointed to the now empty chair, gesturing her to take a seat. "I am not used to you barging in and forgetting social norms."

Ashamed of her rudeness, she rubbed the back of her neck. "I... am sorry. I didn't think that through. But you said you were available at any time if I wanted to talk and I've been tossing and turning most of the night, so this morning my first logic thought was coming here. I really could use your insights."

Flattered, Sweets nodded. "I understand. I am glad you came. What is on your mind?"

Instead of her looking more relaxed now she had his undivided attention and would be able to get a load off, she actually looked more worried. "Maybe... I... okay this was a bad idea." Lilly said, sighing, ready to get up out of her seat.

Wordlessly he told her to stay where she was. "Now, wait a minute. You look raddled, tired, nervous even, you came here to talk and I am here. I know you haven't told anyone about what exactly happened and there is no need to get into that today, of course, I hope that in one of the later sessions you will be able to share that, but for now, just tell me what is on your mind." What would have happened that she was here, just a couple of minutes after 9 am?

Lilly shrugged uncomfortably, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't really now. It is like I can't stop thinking, but I keep getting stuck in the same loop of annoying thoughts. It kept me from falling asleep last night. And at the office, I sort of half panic when I hear footsteps."

"Hmm." Sweets hummed. "Any particular thoughts that you can't seem to get off your mind?" He saw the look on her face, like she needed to mentally prepare herself to tell him. "Listen, you don't have to tell me anything you are not ready to share. We can totally work from where you want to start. Just start with what comes to mind first."

Lilly nodded gratefully for his reassurance and then blurted out: "I keep thinking I should have been nicer to him."

"You mean to the man who assaulted you?"

"Stein and yes," Lilly said softly.

"Why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? If I had been nicer then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe", Sweets admitted. "But there might be just an as big a chance that it still would have happened. Agent Booth told me about the encounter you and he had a couple of days earlier before Friday. Matter of the fact is, this Stein fellow might not have stopped before he would have gotten you into his bed."

A tear made its way down her cheek. "So, you agree that it could have helped", she whispered.

"That really isn't what I am trying to say... it is exactly the opposite of what I am trying to say." He could see how she hadn't wanted this dam to burst, especially if she had foreseen that she would be victim blaming herself, but really, it was inevitable. Sure, some people were capable of pushing down their feelings for years, decades even, but unresolved events would always find a way back to the surface. "Yes, there is always that chance. Naturally, I don't know exactly what happened that Friday night, but based on what I do know, the chances of telling him no as politely as possible, probably wouldn't have gotten through to him. I think there is a bigger chance that whatever you did didn't really matter towards this outcome. Unless you were ready to give him what he wanted. But regardless of probabilities, it is not your fault that it happened. It is him who should have changed his behavior, not you."

"But I kept pissing him off with my comebacks, if I hadn't done that, he wouldn't have been so angry."

"Again, maybe, maybe not." Lance paused to think of a way to explain this best to Lilly. "You are well versed in causality, yes? Take one chain out of the series of events and the outcome wouldn't have happened, that kind of thing, right?"

Lilly nodded, that had indeed been the basis of her reasoning.

"There are many different ways to Rome. Even if one chain wouldn't have happened. Like what you're saying: if you would have told him off in the nicest way manageable by mankind, there still could be a million of other possible replacement chains that eventually could have made Stein confront you. You are not the one to blame. "

Lilly nodded again. "And... If I... Booth... He warned me and told me to call him when something happened. I keep thinking about that too. Like... What if I had called Booth earlier? What if I, I don't know, had walked out of the building holding my phone, already having Booth on speed dial just in case Stein would have approached me?"

"As a means to prevent it? I don't think so. Even when we only take logic into account, agent Booth might have not been able to get to you any faster. There are many variables to this question too. It is very natural to mull over alternative outcomes, but you can't change what happened or sometimes even what happens just by will."

A knock sounded on the door.

Looking past Lilly, Sweets saw that it was his next appointment. "I am sorry to say but my next appointment is here. Would you like to pick this up tomorrow or at the end of the business day?" He didn't want to leave her hanging and she was making progress. The first step of trusting someone to open up to was really important and he hated to cut it short, but there wasn't a suitable alternative.

"Yes, though tomorrow should be more than soon enough. You already gave me more than enough to think about for now and I understand you have other… patients."

 **A/N: I have several ideas for the next couple of chapters. The hardest thing is to get them into an order that still makes sense. I promise I won't make all of you suffer through too many Sweets sessions XD. Thank you for reading!**


	29. Confess II - part A: Dinner time

**A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! A couple of days inspiration struck, so I am happy to present the next chapter to you. I split up this chapter because the second half needs a little more fine-tuning, but I feel confident I'll have that done within the week. I promise I did not cut it off on a cliff hanger. Another thank you to Kareneb for reviewing. Enjoy!**

 **Oh: WARNING for a few curse words**

* * *

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Booth asked as he and Lilly enjoyed breakfast at his kitchen table. It had taken quite some days before breakfast had no longer been a test of his patience and people skills, but he understood why Lilly had been moody. Thankfully, since Lilly had started to talk to Sweets, she had been slowly starting to come around to be more and more like herself again. It was a slow process, but stagnation was worse. Just like his investigation of the crime had stagnated from the start...

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know, watch some TV? Read a book maybe." As she sipped from her orange juice.

"Oh, trust me, TV time will happen. There is no better way to relax after a full work day than with a sports game, a good film or series and the past couple of days were busy enough. I was actually talking about dinner. How about we'll make one of my famous pasta dishes together?" If he would have asked her a similar question a week ago, she would have responded with something along the lines of not wanting to stay at his apartment any longer as the only thing she wanted to do.

Not really able to see Booth, the kick-ass former U.S. Army Ranger, currently FBI agent, doing something so domestic as whipping up anything resembling a complex dish, a corner of her mouth lifted into a smile. In the time she had spent here, she had made a couple of fast meals, but with working late, most of the nights had involved take out. She hadn't seen Booth do more cooking than baking an egg for himself on the weekends. "Famous pasta dish? If you're trying to class up mac and cheese I am out, I rather have pizza."

"Hey", Booth said, playing hurt. "First off, my mac and cheese are world famous, but yeah, from an Italian standpoint totally unacceptable. I still love that too since I am also a patriotic American, but through my grandmother's roots I have some true Italian, nonna styled, dishes up my sleeve."

"Well okay, in that case, it will be my honor to help cook that"

"Splendido", Booth said in an Italian accent.

Surprised Lilly looked at him. "Was that just a random word or do you genuinely speak Italian?"

Feeling somewhat busted, Booth paused before he started to ramble. "Yeah well, I can speak a little Italian. I could probably get by on vacation, curse in Italian and ask a woman out if I am drunk and maybe read a children's book. As for understanding it; that comes a lot easier to me."

Lilly smiled, somehow finding it very insightful that the agent knew more than just English.

"But uh, don't tell Bones, every once in a while she throws in some Latin that I can actually understand, and her face is priceless when I tell her what I got it."

Lilly nodded, affirming she would keep his secret.

* * *

 **Later that same day:**

"Hi." Booth greeted Lilly as he walked in with a large bag of groceries. "I think I got everything we'll need, it's been a while since I cooked this and there isn't actually a written version of the recipe. Lilly barely looked up from her phone, a frown evident on her face. "Okay, what is wrong?" Booth asked as he put down the bag on the kitchen counter. "You look like you're watching water burn."

Finally, really looking up from her phone, she looked at Booth. "Yeah, sorry. I uh… I think I need to cancel on Wendell for later this week, but I don't want to lie to him or tell him why I am canceling."

"Oh, I didn't know you had plans. What kind of plans do the two of you have?" Booth started to unpack the groceries that would be needed for the meal.

"I was going to cook for him, this Saturday. I owe him big time for helping me out with Dr. Brennan's class. Thanks to Wendell I passed, doing fairly well even on that test a few weeks back." Lilly responded as she got up to help.

"And you're canceling because?"

"Why do you think I am canceling?" Lilly asked rhetorically. "It isn't like I am really the most pleasant company right now and I can't really invite Wendell over for dinner at your place."

"Don't let staying here hold you back. I could make myself scares for the evening if you'd want me to."

Moved by his generosity, Lilly felt tears well up. "That is really kind of you, but you really don't have to get out of your own apartment. I am sorry I have been so snappy towards you, I appreciate all that you''re doing. I am also pretty sure having that dinner here would raise more questions for Wendell than I am currently willing to answer."

Booth nodded. "I understand and you really don't have to apologize or thank me for anything. As for not sharing details with him now, you could just tell him something came up. Technically something did come up, so you wouldn't even be lying to him."

A sigh escaped Lilly's lips as she got the pans from the pantry. "You know, Dr. Brennan calls that a lie by omission. Maybe that isn't as bad as a full-on lie, but I have to agree with her that it isn't exactly the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I am just so done with lying, I don't think I've ever lied so much to myself and the world in one week as I have this past week."

Booth couldn't help but smile at her partial use of the oath. _Lilly was soooo a squint, maybe a more undercover squint like Angela, but nevertheless, still a squint_. "Yeah, but white lies are the motor that society runs on, right? When you're ready to explain it all to Wendell he'll understand why you didn't want to get into it at this moment. You could also just not give a reason at all. It will make your omission a little bigger, but the deceiving part would be out of the equation, right?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"I hope I am not overstepping, but I've heard some talk about you and Wendell. Is there something going on between you and Wendell?" Booth asked as he handed her a knife. The question had been on his mind ever since Angela had made a scene in his living room and he trusted Lilly to shut the conversation down if she didn't want to discuss it. The blush that appeared on her cheeks, was really all the confirmation he needed. "So, it is true then?"

"Well… I hate to say that it is complicated, because... I guess it wasn't all that complicated before… I do kind of like Wendell, yes. Which, is probably why canceling again feels so crappy. But, currently, there is nothing going on between him and I. I guess you could say some flirting might have occurred, but other than that nothing noteworthy has happened. Technically I don't even know if he even likes me back." Ironic, Lilly thought; why was it always with the person you liked a lot where things were going so slow and weirdly.

Booth let out a low whistle. "You and flirting? I thought you only shot down guys."

"Funny," Lilly said, not very convincingly conveying her sarcasm.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't be teasing. Getting to see your more amorous side is great though. It is cute when you start blushing."

Dryly Lilly looked at him, halfway letting out a snort. "I'd say off all people in DC, you've seen too much of that side."

Booth smiled. "That was not what I meant. I think it is great that you've taken a liking to someone. Especially someone as amazing as Wendell. He is a great guy and I think the two of you would fit well together.

Again, Lilly blushed. "Aha and how come?"

"Well, you're both smart as a whip and capable of understanding each other, despite that little handicap," Booth smirked at his own joke. "I never really gave it much thought before, because I was too focused on my own drama, but when I see you and him together, you are always laughing and so is Wendell. I do have one question though. Did you already like Wendell when… we... happened?"

Lilly nodded. "In a way."

Booth paused chopping the vegetables as he looked at her. "Care to elaborate?"

Lilly looked down shyly, focusing on her cutting board. "When I met him, I knew I liked him. There was this instant connection, a level of comfort from the very first moment. Wendell got himself his mid-morning coffee and he decided to introduce himself to me. It didn't really take me longer than 5 seconds to size him up and decide he was more than okay."

The dreamy sound of her voice made him smile. When you remembered where you met someone for the very first time, that meant it was a very important person. Remembering the moment and remembering how that person made you feel, that meant that person was your significant other. The person you'd always long for. His line of thinking brought him back to when he met Bones at the lecture hall. The smart, cocky and downright self-assuredness of her abilities and knowledge demeanor had attracted him to her. That, aside of her sticking natural beauty, of course.

"... But I didn't really know I liked him. As I've said before, dating was, or maybe still is, I don't really know anymore, the furthest thing from my mind. I guess somewhere along the way I realized I missed the closeness that people have in a relationship. The comfort of being held, sharing problems, maybe I even miss pillow talk. So, yes, I already liked Wendell at that point, but not in the way I think I'd maybe prefer to like him now."

A relieved sigh left Booth's lips. "Well, that is good. I'd hate it if I had unintentionally come between him and you."

"That is sweet, but there isn't really something to come in between off."

He smiled at her defeated sarcasm. "Yeah, but that doesn't have to stay that way, it doesn't even have to stay that way for much longer."

"I don't know about that. There is no guarantee that Wendell feels the same way, and yes, I've heard a couple of speeches that I shouldn't worry too much about that, but somehow it doesn't seem to work that way. The saddest thing is, that he and I were actually getting closer together. But then... Stein happened." Lilly added, a little let down, her to cancel or not to cancel dilemma resurfacing.

"Is Stein really the reason you're keeping your distance from Wendell?" Booth knew he had promised not to bring the events of that Friday night up to Lilly, but she had mentioned it, so he felt it was safe enough to re-open the subject.

"You mean if I am afraid of Stein is what is holding me back?"

"Yeah, to name one thing."

"Well, I am not really afraid of Stein continuing whatever he wanted to do to me. Lance is really helping me to keep my head straight, keep my thoughts straight. And staying here helps too, as much as I simultaneously hate it. While I am staying here, I don't think there is really a good time of the day for Stein to strike again."

"That is great to hear", Booth said. "However, I am feeling that there is a but coming?"

Lilly took a second to think about Booth's words, trying to figure out the but that he was getting at, a _but_ that she hadn't even realized was there. "I just hate that it happened, I was finally working up the courage, no that is not true, I actually already worked up the courage, and then it just feels like it doesn't really matter. My mind right now is too preoccupied to feel in the mood to even have that dinner and I don't know, test the waters."

Tossing the greens into the boiling water, he and Lilly had chopped into bite-sized-bits, he thought. "You know, I think you might be readier than you know. The fact that it bothers you so much you actually do want to take the next step with Wendell tells me exactly that. But it is more than okay to take all the time you need. Just don't wait six years or so."

An eyebrow went up. "That is an awfully specific number."

"Yes, it is", Booth said. "Our situations aren't very similar, but the results are in a way very similar. Something stupid happened and it results in being overly careful with love or just unwilling to commit already to the person you know could make you happy."

Lilly turned to fully look at Booth, trying to satisfy her curiosity just by reading his body language. When she couldn't figure it out, she spoke up. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to tell you that even if you wait, it doesn't matter eventually. In the end, the things that are bound to happen, will happen. So, in a way, I am trying to tell you, miss Lilly - usually very optimistic - Johnson, that this, with you and Wendell, will work out."

She could hear the veal, the cloak of mystery Booth was wrapping around his motivational speech. "That is some beautiful text for a bumper sticker, but I feel there is more to this story. I know you aren't really the evidence type of person..."

Booth groaned at the mention of evidence.

"... but do you have anything, your famous gut feeling, or like, I don't know, maybe anecdotal evidence to back your story?"

"I do. Remember me being mad at the world, women, myself, that whole emotional mess you found me in when you just started working here?"

Lilly nodded, having moved on to set the table. "Of course, I do. It is kind of hard to forget." _Hard to forget when I somehow made it into your rebound girl._

"I told you a lot about that already, so to prevent me from crying about it too much, let's stick to the highlights of what I have already told you. Being with Hannah was and ended messy, because I was actually still in love with the second woman I ever proposed to. That woman is really special, so the proposal to her wasn't even for a marriage, but to give a relationship with me a shot. She rejected it, because she didn't think it could work. I took her rejection of a personal relationship with me as a rejection of me. It turned out that she didn't want to risk the relationship, mainly the friendship, we already had for something that only might be successful.

Still, her telling me no... It felt worse than when the wedding proposals got shot down. But fast forward to more recently. There was this smart-ass intern that told me to go and see a movie. She told me to relax a little, to just go out and spend it laughing with a friend. She told me to do something fun, instead of working and sleeping. I decided to listen, took the advice and I asked the best friend I ever had and who I neglected grossly for the past couple of months to see that movie with me."

Not really patient enough for a scavenger hunt or a fairy tale edition of Booth's life, Lilly interrupted him. "Yeah yeah yeah, I am not Parker waiting for a bedtime story. I think I have an idea who that annoying intern is but who is the woman?"

Booth smiled at Lilly's impatience. "It is Bones."

"Dr. Brennan is the friend who went with you to the movies or the second proposal lady?"

"She's both."

Lilly's jaw slightly unhinged. "Woah. I didn't see that one coming."

"Seeing you stunned into silence, that is quite the view," Booth said chuckling, pausing his story until Lilly would have re-found her focus.

Lilly smiled, seeing the humor. "Yeah okay, glad I am amusing. Though why did you never say you fancied Dr. B?"

Booth shrugged. "It was nice to talk to you about those things. To you specifically and to you as someone who hasn't heard the whole history yet. Because the whole story is quite long." Trying to explain himself better, he tried to put it in different words. "You know that sometimes you get yourself in a situation where you just meet someone who you barely know? Like on a train and all of a sudden you are sharing details you wouldn't even have thought of ever sharing with anyone. It sort of felt like that."

Wrinkling her nose Lilly looked at Booth. "I am a stranger on the train to you? We should both be lucky to still be alive then."

"No, that is not what I am trying to say. You made it to one of my closest friends in record time. Which is quite the achievement, actually. You're more like the opposite of a stranger that I can confide in. Maybe I didn't want to turn you into another Booth and Brennan fangirl if I had told you from the start. God knows there are, or maybe rather were, more than enough fans of Bones and I getting together."

Still looking skeptically at him, she didn't immediately respond. "Care to tell me that whole, lengthy, story about you and Dr. Brennan now?"

Booth snorted. "That is going to take a long time."

"Well, I've got plenty of time, since I am staying here anyway; until you feel I won't be chased by a looney tune lawyer again. And I think dinner is almost ready, right?" She looked in the pan, smelling all the lovely herbs.

 **A/N: And that is it for today, folks! Next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off. For the last couple of chapters, the biggest concern was Bones' reaction to learning about Booth's little slip-up. If you were wondering how Lilly learned about Booth and Bones being partners with all but the usual benefits XD, I hope this chapter was a good start. I'd love it if you have time to review. See you all soon!**


	30. Confess II - part B: Dinner time

**A/N: Seeee, I promised I would be back soon. XD**

 **I read the reviews for the previous chapter with fascination. Booth and Lilly are friends and coworkers first and foremost. I didn't think it would be weird for them to share a dinner while being in the same home; it is something friends do, right? Though I do understand the sentiment two of the reviews expressed and I have to say I hadn't even considered the possible consequences for Booth and Bones of this. I'll say that I think Bones is somewhat patient and careful with how her and Booth's romance is developing, but I agree with Guest that Lilly staying at Booth's for much longer is going to slow B &B down. I guess I overdid it in the previous chapter XD. So, thank you Mphs95, Kareneb and Guest for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback! **

**Now we have that out of the way:** **who's ready to hear Booth's recount of how he met Bones?**

* * *

Booth hummed agreeing. "Yeah, the pasta is almost ready and that is what takes the longest. Though, I am not sure I'll be able to tell you the whole story in one meal or an evening. And before I do, I haven't gotten to the reason why I brought up Bones. The point is, Bones and I have gone through several rough patches through the years, but after the movies, we were able to talk through some things that really needed to get said. Last Sunday, when I left, I went to Bones' apartment and we talked some more and I think she and I might finally be ready to have a relationship."

"Last Sunday? When did you and Dr. Brennan go to the movies then?"

Booth paused. _Shit_. "A couple of weeks ago, I don't remember exactly."

Doing the math in her head, Lilly's eyes glazed over when suspicion hit. "I told you to go to the movies with a friend on the Monday before the doomed Friday." Coming to a conclusion, Lilly whispered a soft oh my god. "My night ruined your night?" Lilly said softly, guilt washing over her. _Lance is going to have a lot of fun working that guilt trip out of my mind._

She worded it like a question but the look in her eyes told Booth that it was a rhetorical one. "Hey, don't worry about it," Booth said. "First of all, I am happy I got to stop him from going any further. Secondly, I was on my way home from my night out."

"Yeah right", Lilly said sarcastically. "You're just saying that."

Booth shrugged. "I'm not lying. She and I went to the movies, walked around the city a little, I dropped her off and then Hodgins called me."

Watching him closely, she found he wasn't trying to just make her feel better. "Okay, that is less bad I suppose. So, what was it like?" Lilly asked, hoping to change the conversation to a safer subject.

"It was great. I wasn't sure what would happen, but I am glad Bones and I got to this point already."

"Look who's blushing now," Lilly said, with an amused and intrigued smile.

Booth chuckled. "You're really annoying sometimes, you know." Booth joked. "But yeah, thinking of Bones will sometimes do that to me. Just like you with the mention of Wendell. So, I am just saying, life will throw curveballs, but you'll duck and after a while move on." Plating up the dish, he handed Lilly one.

Putting it on the table and taking her seat, she looked at it. "It looks super tasty."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, it smells amazing, so I think we made it work. I forgot to buy a wine that would go with this, but I am sure it will taste good without that anyway."

Nodding, Lilly worked to take the first bite, rolling the spaghetti on her fork. "Tomorrow is a work day and we both know alcohol and I don't mix that well."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe grape juice would be more your style. That is what I get Parker when I want to drink wine with my dinner."

Lilly snorted, putting her hand in front of her mouth to not lose her bite from laughing. When the flavors made it to her taste buds Lilly let out an approving sound. "I should be insulted that you think your ten-year-old could outdrink me, but I think I might be more insulted that you've never told me that you can cook like this!"

"That good, huh?"

"Hmm, hell yeah," Lilly said as she brought another fork to her mouth.

"I am glad you like it. I wasn't sure since I've never seen you eat pasta and then there are people that get weirded out by the combination of bacon and shrimp."

"I don't get people like that, if it works; it works. And you've never seen me eat pasta, because we always end up eating American cuisine. I do like Italian food, but I never understood why there aren't more potatoes in it."

With a grin, Booth put on a thick accent that could make an Italian mobster at home. "Who needs a bunch of potatoes when you have the finest homemade Italian pasta?"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Okay Super Mario. I got the message this morning when you told me about your nonna. Hey, if you like to cook this much, you should cook for Dr. Brennan. I am sure she would like this."

"Probably not, since she is a vegetarian."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that. Maybe you could make it with tofu, or make vegetarian lasagna. I am sure that would kill too."

"That is actually a pretty good idea. I don't think I've ever made Bones anything Italian. She does like my mac and cheese though."

Lilly smiled at the memory of his defensiveness earlier. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve when I trashed mac and cheese this morning. I am sure that it would go well with the grape juice."

"That is how Parker likes his' indeed," Booth said with a smirk, just before slurping in a long strand of spaghetti.

* * *

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, they finally made it to the TV. However, Lilly was much more interested in the story of Dr. Brennan and Booth than whatever was on TV tonight. "Can you tell me about Dr. Brennan and your history now?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, start at the beginning. Was it love at first sight?"

Booth smiled. "It definitely was something at first sight."

This time around Lilly was loving the storytelling idea a lot better. "Oh really? So how did you meet Dr. Brennan?"

"We met thanks to Cam."

"Sounds logical".

"Not as logical as you'd think. Seven years ago, Cam wasn't yet working at the Jeffersonian, she was the New York coroner. She was at the Hoover for a case she had bumped to me. It was a split jurisdiction and basically a mess. The trail was going dead so the case was going nowhere but the cold case archive if nothing changed. Apparently, Bones had just solved a 3000-year-old murder case with her anthropology superpowers. A tidbit even Cam had managed to hear about during the squint information highways, so Cam figured that Bones would be the perfect person to help and solve my murder case."

"Huh", Lilly said. "That is already quite the plot twist."

Booth chuckled. "Well, fasten your seatbelt because there are going to be many, many, more of those."

"Okay, so when does Dr. B make her entrance?"

"Right about now. After thinking about Cam's suggestion for a while, I went to American U. Bones was lecturing on a stage next to a glass box with all sorts of bugs that were de-fleshing a body."

Lilly wrinkled her nose. _Sounds like a lecture Dr. Hodgins should have been giving_.

"I waited until the lecture ended to introduce myself and ask for her help on the case. She did decide to help and thanks to her and the squints' efforts we caught the killer." Booth paused as he collected his thoughts. "Pretty much from the start, she made me want to a better person. At that time, I was a gambler, an addicted one who was practicing. I used to gamble every day after work, but when I thought Bones and I were going to be working together more often I just quit cold turkey."

"Wow. When you open up there is no stopping you is there?"

"I promised you the whole story, so that is what you're getting, well a more condensed version but still."

Lilly smiled, signaling him to continue.

"But it turned out to be our only case together. It took a whole year before Bones and I got a case again. But I stayed the course of self-improvement. Instead of gambling my money and hours away, I started working out more consequently and reading. I even considered getting an advanced degree from Quantico, but I hate studying books and I like to think I already got the most important ones."

"Wait." Lilly interrupted. "Why did it take a whole year before another case came up? Did the FBI run out of murders or something?"

Booth could feel the heat, hoping he wasn't blushing already. "No, not exactly. Bones and I had a misunderstanding that ended with a fight where we both said some things, including that we would never work together again. After a year I had another case I couldn't solve with just my investigative skills. It took a while before we really worked past that falling out, but when we did, we quickly managed to become friends."

Taking Booth in critically Lilly took a second to figure out her next question. There obviously was a lot more to the story there than what he was telling her. "Okay, so when did the romantic things start?"

"Damn I thought I had managed to slip that past you."

"Truth and nothing but the truth, remember?"

Booth smiled. "The fight actually revolved around Bones and I having kissed. I know you've heard about Bones slugging a judge once. That happened during that first case. After that happened Caroline made me fire the Jeffersonian. I didn't want to, so Bones and I managed to get hammered before I sacked her and the rest of the squint squad. Thanks to the alcohol we kissed and we almost went home together, but Bones' tolerance for alcohol is even better than mine is, so we didn't."

"Got it", Lilly said.

"You got what?" Booth asked not really following her confident statement.

"What the fight was about." _Isn't that obvious?_ "Dr. B. must have thought you were trying to bed her when you involved the alcohol. I don't think any woman would be happy with that. I've seen a few of your mild misunderstandings and that is after working together for years, so I think my imagination can fill in how that first fight went."

"Yeah, you got that right. It was pretty ugly, but as I said we managed to work it out. So much happened through the years that brought us closer. Of course, we had our share of fights, but never like that first disagreement."

"So, you never felt the need to get away from Dr. Brennan for a year again?"

Booth cringed, shifting in his seat. "Not because of a fight, no, but the circumstances during that second time made it really easy for both of us to leave again. Bones wanted to go on a dig in Indonesia really bad and the army kept propositioning me to train troops overseas. At the time Sweets was also writing a book about our partnership and he found we were in love with each other. I was for sure and I think Temperance was too, but she wasn't ready. I pushed too hard, so hard it broke us up. She turned down giving a romantic relationship with me a go and we both left for 9 months."

"Ah yes, the dig in Maluku and your deployment to the Middle East. You came back with Hannah, right?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. I really shouldn't have, or at the very least I shouldn't have let her move into here. Maybe I should have ended seeing her while we were still in Afghanistan. A war zone is completely different from normal life. Life and death are so easily felt there. After doing your hours you really want to feel alive. And well, you know..."

Lilly stiffened a chuckle at the discomfort Booth was showing. "Sex is a good way to feel alive." She finished his sentence. "But I thought you really cared about Hannah, that it was more than sex."

"Oh yes, it was. It wasn't at first though. But during my tour, we grew closer and I really started to live the fantasy of she and I being in a relationship, but I somewhere deep down I knew when I flew back to the States that that phase was done with. But then Hannah threw me for a loop by transferring stateside and well, you already know the rest of that part of history."

Lilly nodded. "I am glad to see that you're now able to talk about her without wanting to smash everything around you into tiny pieces."

Smiling Booth nodded. "You and me both."

"You weren't kidding when you said there were going to be plot twists. When did you know you were seriously head over heels for one very genius author/anthropologist?"

"Ah yes. So, through the years Bones and I got closer and our bond got stronger. I always knew I cared for her, felt protective and what not. I knew I would do everything for her. So about 2-3 years ago Bones blurted out during one of Sweets voodoo sessions that she wanted a baby and she wanted me to be the father by donating sperm."

Not for the first time that evening Lilly jaw dropped. "Whoah, she really asked you to do that?"

Booth nodded. "Yes, and with Bones being Bones she had all sorts of rational explanations for why it should be me."

Lilly frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing, I am just going from one surprise to the next. Please continue."

"Okay then... Where was I? Oh yeah. Her asking me to become a dad again happened a little while after the gravedigger had kidnapped me. That was weird for all sorts of reasons but with the knowledge I have now, I was hallucinating while kidnapped. When I went to get tested for donating for Bones, I had another hallucination, that made me not go through with that in end and it made Bones drag me into the hospital. She suspected that I had a brain issue and she was right. I had a brain tumor that needed to be removed immediately."

Lilly's eyes got big. She could imagine how scared Booth, Dr. Brennan and everyone else must have been.

"The operation was successful, but I had a bad reaction to the anesthesia and was in a coma for three weeks. During, I dreamed I was married to Bones and when I woke up it was quite the shock to learn that wasn't real. That was when I knew I loved her and I would always love her. Which, I know is still a really late realization... After bringing Parker into the world while not being in a committed relationship with Rebecca I vowed to myself to never ever do that again. The fact that I was willing to throw that principle out the window for her also should have told me I loved her." Booth stopped talking. Their lives could have been so different, better, if they had already been together by now, but it hadn't been in the cards. He just hoped the deck was now stacked to deal both him and Bones the perfect hand. King and Queen both together, that would be perfect.

"You never told Dr. B about that dream?"

A sad smile appeared. "No, I did tell her, but I never told her how it made me feel. I told Sweets how I felt and he told me some nonsense about how my brain chemistry has changed from the operation. He felt that my feelings for Bones were caused by overactivity in some brain part and that it would disappear within several months. According to Sweets, it would be a bad idea to tell Bones because everything would return to normal soon."

"What?" Lilly asked offended by the idea. "First, he writes a book that there is more than a partnership between you and Brennan and then he thinks your brain is just imbalanced at the moment? That is stupid."

A smile at Lilly's anger appeared around Booth's lips. "I appreciate your outrage on my behalf, but before you mess up Sweets face: the book was later. The book only happened 18 months ago or so. Plus, he wasn't the only one who felt that way... I also confided in Cam. While she did believe my feelings were genuine, she was worried I wasn't ready yet and that I would crush Bones' hearth if I told her before I was ready."

"So, in the end, you kept it to yourself." Lilly surmised, suddenly feeling sad. "It is like the two of you missed so many chances. Maybe you should have asked one of the fans for advice, then you would have told Dr. B what you felt for her back then."

"Maybe, but maybe it would have made us flee the country back then. We probably both weren't ready. We probably missed a lot more chances than I've told you about right now. Love is a difficult subject for Bones, and I have my own skeletons in the closet I needed and need to deal with. But I have high hopes that we're both ready now. So that was just about the highlights of Bones and my history."

"You were right, that is quite the story. I can't believe I missed all the signals, though."

Booth smiled. "Well, even the best of us miss ques every once in a while. I missed all the clues of you and Wendell, so it really happens to the best of us."

Lilly snorted. "Yeah but Wendell and I don't have a 7-year history."

"Touché. Booth conceded. "Though, that doesn't really change much, since you and I have known each other for the same period of time, so we had the same amount of time to pick up those hints. Maybe I should have noticed Wendell's feelings since he and I play hockey together. But I didn't until I heard the gossip about you and him. As for you missing clues. I think Bones and I drifted apart so far, without running to opposite sides of the world, that even the most hardcore fans of Bones and I getting together, lost faith in us pulling through."

"Yeah... I guess you are right." Lilly paused for a second before she continues, a sly grin appearing. "You do know I am going to be watching your and Bones' interactions like a hawk now, to pick up the signals."

Booth laughed. "Yeah, I didn't expect anything other than that. Though, do me a favor and keep this information of Bones and I giving us a try to yourself. Nobody knows yet and I kind of appreciate the silence and not being bothered by the fans."

"Sure", Lilly said as she tried to hide a yawn, worrying about what to do apparently got her really tired in no time.

"So did this history lesson help you make a decision how to deal with your dinner date?"

Lilly smiled. "Well, it sure is inspiring to hear that everything will happen in its time even if there are some struggles along the way. I'll make my final decision in the morning, after hopefully a good night of sleep. I think I'll ask Wendell for a rain check after all. I've sort of build up the idea of how that dinner should go and it doesn't involve me being worried about that piece of human crap."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. We should call it a night, tomorrow is a gym day."

Lilly grumbled. "We could just skip, sleep a little longer and get to work on time."

"Nice try", Booth said. "If you're capable of staying up late, you're capable of rising and shining early."

Lilly smiled. "You're starting to sound like my PE teacher. Would telling you I have monthly feminine issues get me off the hook?"

Booth chuckled. "It won't. Bones once informed me that exercise is effective against cramps, so if you are on your period, we should actually be going every day instead of every other day."

With another smile, Lilly rolled her eyes. "Damn, there really is no fooling you."

"They didn't make me an SSA for nothing."

"I've got one more question though. What is next for you and Dr. Brennan? Do you have any concrete plans?"

"Yes, we do. We're not going to rush anything. God knows we tried that but it backfired, badly. We're going out the evening of the day after tomorrow."

 _Rush, really? After six years of tiptoeing around each other, you could hardly call any move they made rushing into things. "_ Sounds like a sturdy plan, but don't wait another six years to make your move."

Booth smiled as he got up from his chair. "I don't plan to."

Cleaning up their glasses by placing them in the sink they were ready to end the night. Before going into their respective rooms, Lilly spoke up. "Hey Booth. Thanks for tonight. I guess I needed some perspective and your love life struggle experiences seemed to be what I needed to hear. I appreciate you trusting me with all this and filling me in on what I really should not have missed."

"No problem," Booth said. "Goodnight."

"Night."

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand scene! Thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31: Project Disappear

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. I think we're all ready to move things along, so this chapter should be right up your alley, leading to the happier sides of this slow-moving tale XD.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Only bothering to knock very shortly, Caroline entered the office of her favorite agent. Barely stopping her strode long enough to close the door that seemingly was always open. Determined, as usual, the Assistant Prosecutor continued her way to the visitor's chair in front of agent Booth's desk. "Seeley Booth, you and I need to talk."

"Sure Caroline, you're always welcome to come in, do take a seat", Booth said a little sarcastically as he finished up his task at hand.

The very experienced officer of the court wasn't thrown off by agent Booth's sassiness. In regards to their sass, they were very similar people, which meant ignoring it was always the most effective way of dealing with it. So, instead of responding directly to it, Caroline decided to dive right into what she had come here for. "Are you still investigating what happened with Lilly and mr. Stein?"

"Yeah, of course, I am. I will until I find enough evidence for you to nail him to the wall."

Seeing that this conversation was going to be as hard as she had feared as it was going to be, Caroline let out a grumble.

"What is wrong with that? You don't think Lilly deserves to see justice served?"

"In general, there is nothing wrong with that, cher. It speaks for itself that if it were possible to give Lilly closure by prosecuting Stein I would do exactly that, within a heartbeat. But that obviously isn't what she wants. Aside from that, the ten-day mark has already passed. I don't have to tell you that the trail on sexual assaults cases go cold around right that time, and that is when the – forgive me for using the awful term – victim is forthcoming."

Booth took a look at the woman that he had known for as long as he had been working with the FBI. As always, there was truth in what she was saying, but he wasn't willing to accept that truth. "But there is evidence. There is the phone call, the police reports, Hodgins' and Angela's statements..." Booth started to explain, counting the pieces of evidence on his fingers.

Caroline hummed, interrupting him. "I know cher, I know what is in the file. The issue isn't with your fine police work. The problem is much more on my end. The only way to prove that something happened and what that something is, beyond a reasonable doubt is if Stein admits that he was wrong. Which sadly, he is too smart for. And even if we would be able to make a somewhat solid case, it isn't what Lilly wants. She doesn't want a court sitting, which would bring in a lot of press attention on her. As much as I hate Stein to get away unpunished, I don't like trying cases that have such a small chance of ending in a win that one of your squints would need a microscope to be able to see it."

"So, what am I supposed to do, huh? I can't let him get away un-scattered." Booth leaned back in his desk chair in frustration.

"I know all about your vindictive nature. Don't get me wrong, cher, I think it is a great quality, attractive even. I feel the same way, but we both know it isn't what Lilly wants and in this case, it won't be fruitful. However, if you're up for it, I do have a different kind of idea of evening the score. It is very in the spirit of justice, just not according to the law, but unfortunately for Stein, I feel more than fine about it."

Hesitating a little, a short silence followed. "Do I even want to know?" Booth asked.

It never ceased to amaze how honorable her friend and coworker was. It wasn't that she was asking his permission to break the law, but her idea wasn't entirely above board either. But from Caroline's perspective, ethically she was still serving justice by doing it. "The beauty is in the simplicity, as it always is. You know how sometimes addresses get mixed up on warrants. Some are true accidents, some are tactical moves? Or how cops look out for each other? It really is something very much along those lines."

He appreciated what Caroline was doing, giving him the option out before even being involved in the first place. "Okay, what is the plan?"

"Well, you know how we sometimes inform suspects that their case is closed or that they are no longer suspect of a crime?"

"Yeah?"

"As I said, mistakes are sometimes made by the Federal Justice Department or the FBI. Sometimes the computers freeze or programs happen to tick boxes automatically and the person behind the screen doesn't always notice it on time and a message is sent out to the wrong person. No-longer-suspect-letters aren't immune to those kinds of little human errors, how unfortunate that may be in certain cases. The chance of such an error extrapolates when the intended receiver works for a law firm. Since law offices in criminal law are already so much involved in the justice system, and personnel will not always notice they picked the work address instead of the home address for a lawyer, notices can arrive at the wrong place and by extension be seen by the wrong person."

Waving his hand to get her to stop, he looked at her skeptically before speaking up. "I think I get the picture, Caroline. So, you want me to send one of those standard letters to his office, so his bosses can read what he did not do?"

"No, not you personally. You, handsome devil, are the man who citizen arrested him until the valuable Metro's showed up. You sending out that letter would be bad. I can't send that letter either, because, well, Stein knows what I think of him. With either of us, that letter will smell foul from the first second. It would be better if we could have a trusted third party send out that letter. It would also be better if that person doesn't work for the FBI, because if you want to keep Stein under surveillance after the letter has been sent, it would be odd if the FBI would be keeping tabs on the person they had just written up as innocent like a baby.

I lead a quite large department as you do too. There are actually people who Lilly hasn't already met and more importantly, have no clue that the aggrieved party is, in fact, a colleague. I'll write the letter, have it ready in that digital system and have one of my employees sign and send it off in my absence. That way, we will still have the ability to deny it ever happened on purpose and the included apology inside the letter for investigation a well-respected lawyer will underline that exact point, at least Stein's bosses will think it was an honest mistake."

"Wow, you really thought this through, didn't you?"

Caroline smiled. "Creative thinking is a key part of my job, cher. I hate it as much as you do that Stein tried to pull something and that I can't have him thrown see him rot in jail for it. I want justice to be served too, that is why I stuck it out here for as long as I already have. God knows it definitely wasn't because of the good coffee... We just have to accept that justice isn't always served by following the law literally and therefore serving justice doesn't always feel just in all aspects."

Booth nodded. "Yeah. But how sure are you that this will work? What if Stein starts asking questions, or worse it this plan backfires on Lilly? Waking up a bear is never a good idea, but this would be poking it right out of hibernation."

"If we play our card right, it will work," Caroline assured him. "If he starts asking questions, I'll tell him it was an honest mistake, that mistakes simply just happen. That if I had done it on purpose, the letter wouldn't have ended up with his bosses, but right at the DC newspapers. He hasn't bothered Lilly since you commenced your investigation, so I doubt he will seek her out now. Besides, I happen to know the managing partners and a couple of senior partners at his firm. They will want to prevent this from becoming public knowledge at pretty much as all costs.

Which brings me to one of the possible issues with the plan: firing Stein would be as bad for their business as keeping him around would. Since he hasn't been convicted of a crime, Stein won't be very likely to quit at his own peril, unless there is a big payout. Now I am almost positive that the management of his firm will want to cut him loose. Even if it might cost them a million or two. The man is a good enough lawyer, but frankly a walking liability. So, it almost comes down to this: are you able to accept that even if he has to leave DC because he will need to take a hike, he could get a big payout to prevent a public wrongful termination of the labor agreement?"

"So, you're telling me we can't give him a criminal record all for himself and he'll get more money than I can imagine to simply walk away?" Booth out cried.

"I am telling you, giving him a criminal record will be nearly impossible." Caroline shot Booth a stern look, but the sympathy was still in her eyes. "It would take a long, public trial, which Lilly doesn't desire and of which the outcome would be most likely not guilty. The payout is a real possibility, but we don't know for sure how that would play out. Rumor has it that his firm has been trying to get rid of him for a little while longer, but since he never walked this closely on the edge of the lawful and downright illegal, they haven't been able to. That letter will give them all the ammunition they could desire to kick him all the way out of town."

Booth kept silent. He considered if it wouldn't be easier if he would take matters into his own hands again. Years before it had been surprisingly easy for him to get an unregistered gun and to make that mob head believe that death could be around every corner. It would definitely feel more suitable and satisfying to shove the barrel of a gun into the lawyers' mouth, as a way to restore the cosmic balance, than possibly making that lawyer an even richer entitled bastard.

"See, that is why I needed to talk to you, cher. I knew I needed to explain my plan to you. I can see you thinking of doing something much more outside the lines of the law, than writing down the wrong address. I don't know what kind of plan you're cooking up inside that pretty lil' head of yours, but I can't have my best agent endangering his career for a low life lawyer like that. I need you and your team of annoying geniuses to focus on solving the murder cases and I need Lilly to not fear every unknown footstep she hears behind her. You know that getting Stein out of the city pretty much permanently will make that happen."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I considered naming this chapter 'The conspiracy theory', but I figured that would be too Hodgins'. I'd appreciate it if you had the time to review :). Until the next chapter!**


	32. The Dirty Dolphin

**A/N: Hello there! I know it is a bit early for a Valentine's day like story, but nonetheless here is a lovey-dovey B &B chapter for this week's chapter. Sometimes the timing sort of fits XD. Figured you dear readers deserved that much for sticking to reading this story :).**

 **I apologize if it is too corny XD.**

* * *

He couldn't believe how lucky he was for having Bones back in his life. On that Sunday after fessing up on the couch they discussed how their relationship should develop. Bones had suggested going on a date and he'd been thrilled that she suggested it. Of course, she had made a whole study of the best activity for their first date, which he found adorable. She was everything he needed. When he had seen her eyes getting teary before, he had been ready to become a monk just for the sake of paying penance. So, when she told him she thought of them going out on dates his heart had almost jumped out of chest out of happiness.

 _Flashback_

Turning in Booth's embrace, she found a comfortable way to look somewhat directly at him. "Do you think we could go out on a date within the next couple of weeks?"

Booth cracked a smile. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes." Bones said. "I am aware that me asking you isn't according to tradition, but I've never heard that it would be inappropriate."

A chuckle left his throat. "It is very modern, very you Bones. So, if we're to go out on a date, what would you like to do?"

"I've been thinking about that."

"Naturally", Booth agreed.

"Traditionally a dinner date is the most common. But we have had dinner together so often, that I thought we should do something else. A couple of websites suggest the movies, a walk on the beach, haunted houses, concerts, and sports. Sports got me thinking about that time we went ice skating all night. So, at first, I thought maybe we can go ice skating again."

"That sounds great, Bones. We could definitely do that if you want."

Bones smiled, pleased that Booth agreed, as she thought back to that winter night in the deserted ice rink. "I am glad you think so, but I also came up with an alternative. Though, I am a little worried you will laugh."

Booth squeezed her shoulder encouraging, hoping he didn't look too insulted at the suggestion. "Come on Bones, you know I'll never laugh at you. What is the alternative you like better?"

Bones blushed as she thought about her secondary date idea. "Well, I've never gone to a carnival as a date. When I lived in foster care some of my classmates would talk about it for hours at a time, day in day out. Going to the carnival with their boyfriend was their first unsupervised trip. In most homes, we were allowed to go to the carnival for an afternoon... I never had anyone to share the experience with like my classmates had. As you know I didn't have many friends in my teens." Bones paused trying to stay present and not get lost in memories. "But as a child, the carnival was one of my favorite weeks a year. Max would get me the biggest cotton candy there was and I loved being exposed to the G-forces in the attractions. The first year in foster care, I went to the carnival. All my classmates went with a date, but I went alone. I had convinced myself that I would just go for the atmosphere, as a means to relive happier times. But that last time I went it only made me sad and it made me feel so alone."

Booth felt his heart break. It wasn't often that Bones shared insights into her foster care years. He always had thought that it was somewhere during those years that she had started to shield her heart with high walls. This little insight showed him that it definitely hadn't happened immediately.

"Homecoming had just been a week before, so a lot of the people in my class were in their childhood love relationships. I walked through all the stands just seeing all those people sharing their happiness with the person they were there with. I was always engrossed in my studies but somehow my walls weren't thick enough to shut _off_ that loneliness. I experienced jealousy which made me envious. I ran back to the home without spending any of the money I was given. I locked myself in my room and cried the whole evening. I vowed to myself that one day I would be able to have that carnival experience myself."

Horrified he listened to his partner's recounts of going to the carnival that final time. "Oh, Bones, I... Don't even have the words, that is horrible... we're definitely going to the carnival." Booth said with determination. We'll save skating for another time." _First with the dance, now with the carnival_. Booth knew his partner hadn't had the best childhood, neither had he, but he was grateful that he had gotten the chance to make some wonderful childhood memories once he had gotten to live at his Pops house. He wondered how many more wonderful childhood memories Bones had missed out on. "We'll do the whole deal. Strolling from attraction to attraction, the bumper cars, cotton candy, the whole shebang."

Looking forward to their date she nodded, snuggling into Booth. "Thank you, Booth."

 _End of flashback_

Thanks to that too lengthy meeting, Booth was barely going to make it to the carnival in time. Especially since he wanted, no needed, to go home to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable, more 'date' worthy. With his SUV he raced home, changing into his favorite pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and his leather coat.

Since Booth had expected to be running late from the moment the meeting had popped up on his calendar, he had had the foresight to meet Bones at the carrousels. It was the only attraction he was sure if that would be at the carnival, since they always were. As he arrived the atmosphere reminded him of Buck and Wanda's undercover action as Boris and Natasha, the Russian knife throwers. The music made the scenery feel similar to a circus. He just hoped there wasn't going to be a clown here.

Making his way to the middle of the plot, to the carrousels, he thought about the last time he had gone to a carnival himself. Rebecca and he had found a way to stay civilized long enough to plow through an afternoon at the carnival for Parker's sake. He and Rebecca had been in rough patch/spot at that time and he was thankful they were able to get along better these days. The last time he had been at a carnival with a girl to try and court her, had been a much longer time ago.

 _Flashback_

Jared and Seeley had only moved into their grandparents home a few months ago. Even before his grandfather had come that fateful day and saved him and his brother from their dad, Seeley had had a crush on Demi Hale, one of his classmates. Of course, within days, his grandfather had noticed, but Booth hadn't known that. So when the week that the carnival would be in town came closer, his Pops had been carefully been nudging Shrimp to go to the carnival and take that sweet cute girl from school with him. With having lived in what only could be accurately described as hell for the past few years, Seeley had grown shy and timid around pretty much everyone. The new living arrangements had been helping big time at regaining his self-esteem, but the process was slow.

Naturally, Pops had been able to say the right things and, in the end, Booth had dared to live a little and had taken Demi to the carnival. The time he went to the carnival before that was a lot more blurred...

 _End of flashback_

"Booth! Bones screamed, trying to be louder than the music as she waved at her partner. He was looking especially satisfying today. She loved the tightness of that leather jacket around his shoulders.

Being thrown back into the present, Booth smiled and waved back. The excited look on Bones' face was contagious. "Hey-ya Bones, I am sorry I kept you waiting."

"No problem Booth, I understand that meetings can run late. Was it a productive meeting?"

"Not really no, but let's not talk shop. We both got an evening off and we're finally at our first official date. Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know what talk shop means, but I think I understand. Well, I saw the X-Factory, maybe we can go there first."

"Sure", Booth said. "Whatever you want Bones". After buying the coins to get on the giant moving couch, Bones got giddy from excitement.

"You've never been on this one?" Booth asked.

"No, Bones", said. "I was never tall enough. Russ and my dad went on though."

Clasping her hand, he gave it a little squeeze as the line moved up. "Awh, always the onlooker and never the one having the fun huh? Thankfully we're changing that today."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Bones said as they wobbled off the platform. Booth placed his hand on the small of her back to help Bones make a steadier way down the iron stairs.

Chuckling as he listened to his partner explain the reasons for the funny feeling located in the stomach. "Yeah, that was fun. Hey, since you so enjoyed the defying gravity powers, how about we get into this giant slingshot next." Booth pointed towards the large thing away in a small distance.

Bones looked at the tall attraction. "Well... I am not sure. It looks sturdy enough, but this could be really bad for your back, Booth."

"Don't worry about that, I am sure this will be harmless. Or are you too scared?" His grin challenging her.

Indignantly Bones looked at him. "No, of course, I am not afraid."

"Good, so we'll go? We can go for the biggest cotton candy available afterward."

Walking around the square, Booth plucked a bit of fluffy pink sugar from the cotton candy. "Is this date going as you envisioned?"

"I think so. So far, we've done all the things I've seen my classmates do back then. Strolling around, going onto attractions, sharing a snack. Did I miss something?" She asked, trusting Booth to know the carnival date customs better than she did.

"You got it down pretty well. And aside from a few attractions left and right we also missed another big tradition, but it isn't weird that we missed that one."

"What did we miss?"

Booth leaned in, catching a whiff of her hair. "Kissing behind the bushes", he whispered.

A sly smile appeared. "Good to know. Do you want to do a game first? Bumper cars or shooting stand?"

Booth grinned. "Oh, definitely shooting stand. That way you can show me why I am still the one with the gun on the job."

"I still think that is stupid, I am an excellent shot and I'll show you."

"Do you want to go first?" Booth asked.

"Okay". Bones said. She decided to shoot the stationary fingers.

After knocking 5 down in a row, the man owning the stand shot a glance at Booth. "Wow, she is really good. Do you think you'll be able to beat her?"

Booth smiled at the man. "How do you know this is a challenge?"

The man shrugged. "I've been at carnivals for over 35 years. I know when a couple is betting against each other."

Booth chuckled. It had been a while since someone had called Bones and him a couple. The difference was that this time neither of them felt the need to correct the assumption. "Yeah, you're not wrong. We both like to win so this is to be expected."

Bones had emptied her clip, only having missed one. More than satisfied with herself she looked at Booth. "I told you I should be given a gun."

Booth grinned. "Come on, Bones, let's not ruin the night with that endless and old debate." Booth accepted the gun from the owner of the stand. "You did very well", he said. "And because of that, I'll shoot at the rotating sheep, as a means to even out the playing field."

The owner shook his head. He had seen this more times than he could count too. An overly cocky man that needed to show his date he was better than her. And here he had thought this was a decent guy that matched well with the somewhat quirky woman.

Showing off was what Booth did Indeed. As soon as the sheep came into view, Booth shot them, making each fall back from the metal grass. Finishing this round of blanks in record time, he placed the rifle down.

Bones didn't know why but she found watching Booth shoot in a none lethal situation very calming. Even now, at a carnival, he got this peaceful, focused look on his face as he shot his rounds.

The man of the shooting stand looked at Booth. "Well. I may have been doing this for 35 years, but I've never seen anyone finish the 24 set this fast and hitting all targets. Are you a firearms instructor or something?"

Booth smiled at the awe he saw on the owner's face. "No, but I am law enforcement."

"Yes, and before that he served in the army where he was extensively trained with all sorts of rifles." Bones said proudly.

Booth cringed as he hoped the man wouldn't start about snipers and killing people.

"Well, I'd tip my hat if I wore one. And thank you for your service, sir. These are the points the misses scored and these are yours. Maybe my wife and I should introduce a bonus for finishing in record times on top of the hitting all marks perfectly. If the two of you are watching the streets, I am sure we all are safe here. I'd like to offer the two of you whatever prize you like as my token of appreciation."

"That is very kind. What prize do you want Bones?" Booth asked her as he held up the points they had earned.

Bones looked at everything that stood in the stand and hung from the ceiling. The moment she saw a giant plush dolphin behind a huge teddy bear her face lit up. "I think I'd like that one."

A little later they walked away with the giant stuffed animal.

Booth smiled at his partner. He had offered to carry the dolphin but she wasn't having it. "You might need to get a bigger apartment Bones, I don't think he'll fit into your living room." Booth joked.

Bones rolled her eyes. "You're exasperating, Booth, it isn't that large. I really like the dolphin, it looks rather realistic for a toy."

He smiled. "I am glad you're happy with it. Do you want to do anything more or are you ready to call it a night?"

A disappointed look appeared on Bones face. "You want to go home? We haven't complied with all the traditional activities associated with going to a carnival as a gender-mixed couple."

A deep chuckle left Booth's throat. "Oh Bones, I promised we'll comply. Can't you trust me to fulfill that anthropologic obligation?"

She looked confused, trying to figure out what was happening. "I... once again don't understand your logic, but I do trust you."

Booth smiled. "Great. So, is there any carnival thing still on your wish list?"

"Not really", she said, still doubtful if Booth understood there really was only one thing, she really wanted to add to this carnival experience.

He knew it wasn't nice to tease Bones by being a tease, but the look of confusion was really adorable. "Alright, so let's go then." Taking a few steps, he looked back, seeing his partner staring at him, not following along. "Bones? You coming?"

Resigning she nodded and closed the distance. Had she misunderstood? Or would Booth have changed his mind? She really thought that he wanted to kiss her tonight as much as she was hoping they would. His last couple of weeks had been busy and there was the miss Johnson debatable. But she really had thought he was going to kiss her tonight. Why else would he have told her about that traditional part of carnival-ing...

Being so lost in thought she didn't notice that Booth halted her, by holding her hand and having stopped his slow-paced walk back to the car. Timing his movement careful in the little amount of time Booth had, he pulled her back, almost making Bones slam into his torso. The surprise of the impact made her drop the dolphin she been holding onto so dearly. Swiftly changing their inertia, he soon had Bones backed up against the community center building that always did great business as a bar during carnival week. Stepping closer he brushed away the strands of hair he had caused to get into Bones' face. "There aren't any bushes around here", he whispered huskily, drawing her attention to his lips. "So, we'll have to improvise", he added as he leaned in and kissed her.

Feeling safely locked between the brick wall and the strong wall made entirely of Seeley Booth, Bones gave herself to the moment. When Booth mentioned the lack bushes, she had felt an uncharacteristic tingle in her lower abdomen at the sparkle in his eyes. His soft whisper had drawn her gaze from his eyes to his slightly parted lips, but with his excellent psychical condition, it would be illogical for Booth to already be out of breath. Illogical and therefore untrue. His eyes had done his speaking for him until that diligent task had been dutifully delegated to his lips. When his lips touched hers, her last semi-rational thought was the realization that he had been teasing her.

Trying to reel his control of the situation back in, Booth regretfully broke the kiss. He really needed to stop doing things like this in public places, but then again, for a kiss with Bones, he would gladly suffer the charges of public indecency. Leaning back only just enough to see her deep blue eyes, he kept her pressed against the wall. "I am sorry I messed with you just now, but you looked really cute during. Traditionally the kiss on a first date happens at the end of the evening. So technically this is still a little early, but I hope that is okay, I couldn't let you suffer any longer."

Bones smiled, her smile turning up in wattage quickly. "You're forgiven but that means that we'll have to kiss at least twice more then. Booth wasn't the only one with quick moves as Bones pulled a krav maga method on him, making his back face the wall.

Pleasantly surprised with his partner holding no grudges he smiled. "I am glad you think so."

"Even though you don't really deserve that for making me think you weren't even going to kiss me at all tonight." Bones chastised him. Waiting just long enough to give Booth a chance to apologize, Bones attacked his lips when he opened his mouth to do so. Before deepening the kiss further, Bones spoke softly against his lips. "Just don't forget that you'll need to be able to handle what I can _disk_ out as well.

The sound vibrating against his lips. Booth moaned. Kissing Bones was way more erotic than he even remembered and had imagined it to be. As they deepened the kiss Bones let her hands explore Booth's torso. After both sets of hands had done some exploring it was once more Booth breaking off the kiss. "We should get out of here before we can't stop anymore."

Bones nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea. Besides Angela told me sex is traditionally third date territory."

Booth looked at her. "You want to wait until the third date?"

The look of terror she thought she saw, looked very much like the one she had sported before the kiss. With a shrug that she hoped was as nonchalant as she needed it to be, she picked up the abandoned dolphin. "Well, you deserve a punishment for deceiving me and I've also never done a relationship by the textbook." Bones said, trying to prank Booth back.

With blood making it back to his brain, he smiled, clasping her free hand in his as he pulled her close for a hug. "We are not really a textbook case, but if you want to do this by the _book_ , not by the textbook, we can and will do that. You still owe me a kiss when we say goodnight at your apartment though."

Bones smiled. "Or maybe you owe me one."

Squeezing hands as they continued their walk back to the car, they gave each other loving glances. "I am sorry I got your dolphin dirty."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I left some plot 'mistakes' intact, because I thought they added to the sweetness of this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	33. Confess III - Ripping of the bandage

**A/N: It is confession time again! Sorry for the radio silence over the past few weeks, the flue got to me :(. There were some things that Booth and Lilly haven't yet been able to get off their chest during that dinner that really needed to be said. I think this chapter has a positive ending, so I hope you'll like it. Thank you Kareneb for reviewing the previous chapters. I appreciate it.**

 **WARNING: The conversation mentions what shouldn't be named according to a few readers ;).**

* * *

 _A few days before:_

Going back to the lab for the first time thankfully hadn't been as awful as she had built it up to be. Hodgins had welcomed her with open arms, which had felt nice and uncomfortable at the same time. She hated to say or even think it, but she was glad that Wendell apparently wasn't the intern of the week.

Daisy had been there on the platform as well, but after spending time with Dr. Edison, she apparently had decided that being professional and focused under all circumstances was a key element of being a scientist. Which Lilly was thankful for: Daisy's hard work and uninterrupted dedication had led her to find evidence that meant that the surroundings of the crime scene had to be re-examined, meaning Hodgins, Daisy, Booth and Brennan and Lilly herself were going on another little road trip.

A road trip meant not being at the lab and not having to be a suspect of interrogation by Angela for today. Lilly wasn't sure if Booth knew that she had heard the commotion when Hodgins and Angela had dropped off a bag with her clothes on that Saturday morning, but she had. Unfortunately, she did not know for sure what Angela and Booth had been screaming about, but by ways of deducing she had allowed herself to jump to the conclusion that it had something to do with her. Add the later gained knowledge that Angela and Hodgins had overheard Stein on the phone and Angela's hope for Booth and Bones getting together and it didn't even feel like jumping to conclusions anymore. So, when the opportunity came to avoid Angela for a little longer, she had jumped at the chance.

Truth be told Lilly was also worried about seeing Dr. Brennan again, but Booth had been too busy catching up on what he liked to call the squint lingo information delivery system that Lilly hadn't yet needed or had the chance to talk to Dr. Brennan.

Everyone being busy at the crime scene, gave Lilly the perfect opportunity to hide in plain sight and observe. She realized that she hadn't had many chances to even do that. Usually, when she had been working with Dr. Brennan, they stayed at the lab. Lilly didn't mind that. She would hate to be the cause of contamination of evidence or simply just be in the way. That was also the reason she hardly ever joined Booth to brand new crime scenes. Rookie agents had told her that going to a crime scene was equal parts exciting, scary, gross and tiring.

But now she was sort of here at a crime scene. This crime scene had already been processed so now there weren't as many people as for a brand-new scene. There also was the advantage that the body had already been taken to the lab. Since it wasn't the first time scientist and law enforcement were at the scene, Booth had only called in two crime scene techs.

Lilly had seen Booth walking around the plot with Dr. Brennan as they discussed what additional tests needed to be done. Did they always walk side to side? With what seemed automatism, Booth placed his hand on the small of Temperance back to guide her past a hurdle. Lilly looked around and no one besides her was noticing. She wasn't sure if this was completely new, or a restart of showing affections of the same old ways between the partners. She would love to ask someone which option it was, but she had promised Booth not to alert anyone that they were giving a different type of relationship a shot. So, for now, she would just observe and draw her own conclusions.

* * *

 _Today_

"I need to tell you something. Until now I didn't see a chance to tell you but I think you need to know." Booth started the conversation as he shifted into another gear. With the ride to the federal penitentiary ahead, he figured it would be the perfect time to tell Lilly about the reason he had gone to Bones during that first weekend.

Her anxiety rising, Lilly turned to look at Booth. "Is... this about... uhm... Stein?"

"What? Oh no, it is not." Booth tried to reassure her. "Though, I am not sure you'll find this any better..." Taking a second to breathe out slowly, he waited a few seconds before continuing, blurting out what was on his mind. "I.. told Bones about what happened between us. With Hodgins and especially Angela knowing, I thought it would be best if I told her. I am sorry that I invaded your privacy by doing so but I didn't see any other viable option." Booth worried about how Lilly would react. Maybe he had been too forward, but after spending years with Bones and the squints it was his go-to method for interpersonal relationships with his coworkers and also friends for difficult subjects.

A look of surprise crossed Lilly's face. "Huh..." was all she said.

"What?" Booth asked carefully as he quickly glanced her way as he also needed to watch the ongoing traffic. This was quickly turning into the type of conversation that needed the possibility of eye contact.

That wasn't nearly as dramatic as a confession as she had expected when Booth told her he wanted to talk about something. It had only worried her what the topic was because he had felt the need to introduce it. But Dr. Brennan knowing didn't sound too bad. As a matter of fact, it would have been more surprising to her if Booth hadn't told Dr. B. But did Dr. B. knowing and Hodgins and Angela knowing mean that everyone now knew? Turning her head to look out the window, she started to bite her nail.

"Please tell me what you are thinking. It's understandable if you're angry and I deserve whatever you want to dish out, but you know about me and Bones, I needed to take that risk." _I can deal with anger, it is the silent treatment that I don't know what to do with._

"Do you think Wendell knows?" Lilly asked. She had paused the nail-biting to read Booth's face. What she saw was surprise and relieve and it confused her. _Why would he find that a relieve?_

"I don't know, but knowing the team, yes there is a chance he knows too." There was a rather large chance that Wendell would have heard by now, but he decided to keep the probabilities to himself. Within a second after answering her he noticed how her face dropped. She didn't look angry at him, more like worried sick about the possible consequences.

"Oh... that is not good", she said as she looked down.

Pulling over and swiftly parking the car into a parallel spot, he gently turned her face back to him. "Lilly, you need to relax, okay? Even if he already knows, that does not have to mean anything."

"Oh really? Would you still like me if you were Wendell?" She stared at him, her eyes almost burning into him.

 _Okay, that is anger all right._ Treading more lightly, he continued. "Well... Probably yes. Bones didn't kick me out of her life for it, so why would Wendell do that? If you care about someone, you are willing to look past flaws and past mistakes."

Trying to read the emotions and sincerity in that statement, Lilly observed Booth's expressions. "What if the roles were reversed? What if Dr. Brennan had decided on a quickie while you were waiting for her to love you? Would you be okay with that?" Lilly specified the question, trying to keep her calm. Dr. Brennan didn't seem like the jealous type and she needed to know if Booth had answered from Dr. Brennan's perspective on purpose or just because he found that more suiting to her question. And to ascertain what Wendell could be feeling, Dr. Brennan would be a much fairer comparison than Booth.

 _Okay wasn't the right word_. He had definitely hated seeing Bones go out with all sorts of men throughout the years. Pretty early on he had felt like he should have been the man that took her out on dates and into her bed. That he should have been the man that gave her the love and devotion Bones so truly deserved. When Temperance had started dating Sully he had thought he would lose his mind. Sully was a great guy and if he (Booth) couldn't have a personal life with Bones, Sully was the best guy he had seen her date throughout all those years. And there had been plenty, like the two guys at a time and that freaky stalker. But he still had disliked it very much when he had seen Bones and Timothy together and when Sully had asked Bones to go away for a whole year. Loving someone not only meant looking past their flaws and mistakes, but it also meant wishing them the best, even if that best didn't include yourself. It had been hard but he had managed. Thankfully that was now behind them.

"Should I take your silence as the answer that you wouldn't be okay with it?" There was disappointment in Lilly's voice; she had expected him to have an answer.

"No, you shouldn't. I just got lost in thought for a second there. You really don't think that Bones hasn't dated in all those years? She has had plenty of dates that probably ended in a bedroom." Booth cringed as he thought about it. "Did I like the idea of that? No, I still don't actually, but I was alright with it, because it was Bones' life and the time for her and I wasn't right yet. It also doesn't mean that I wasn't jealous, but it never took away from my feelings for Bones." Booth responded.

"Hm. Well, Wendell isn't you or Dr. Brennan." Lilly said as somewhat of an afterthought.

"No, he isn't but he is a reasonable guy. If the question is bothering you, maybe you should just ask him.

When she didn't respond he mentally connected some dots, leading him into another direction. "You haven't spoken to or seen Wendell since?" _That would be concerning._

"No."

His gut told him that probably wasn't all of what was going on. "Have you even been at the lab since Bones wanted to go back to the crime scene?"

Her voice got smaller as she once more answered with a no, this time it was barely audible.

He waited for her to continue with her explanation. When no words further flowed out, he continued with another question. "Why are you trying to avoid the lab?"

Lilly shrugged, feeling like a girl who had been caught red-handed with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Come on, Lilly, you can't keep avoiding the rest of the team." As she met his eyes all on her own this time, he saw her insecurity. _Damn, maybe today wasn't the right moment after all for this conversation._

The tone of Booth's voice was so soft and filled with what she suspected was some sort of petty, she felt she needed to answer and hopefully defend herself while doing so. "At first I didn't go because I felt confused and upset. I just wanted to be alone and talk to as little people as possible. Then I started to feel trapped in being alone which got me to Sweets but the alone time also gave me time to worry about the whole team learning about what Stein did. I didn't even consider that they would learn about what we did… Now knowing that everyone probably also knows about that too, makes me want to not go back ever again. I am not sure I can ever look Dr. Brennan into the eyes again or Angela..." Strangely enough, she wasn't that worried about Hodgins' reaction.

"Woah! Don't panic on me here, okay. "

"I am not panicking, I am just feeling stupid," Lilly said dryly as put her hands on the dashboard and resting her head on it. _Why do I keep missing so much lately? I really need to get my head out of my ass…_

"You know you are not stupid. As Bones likes to say: we only work with the best. There is nothing wrong, okay? The team isn't fast to judge personal relationship stuff in the first place. Dating between coworkers is normal. You already know that it has happened at the lab several times before. Cam and I, Angela and Hodgins and before that Angela and Wendell, Bones and one of my colleagues, Bones and my boss, Sweets and Daisy."

Lilly looked at him, her face giving away some of the doubt she was feeling. _Dating isn't exactly what happened, is it?_ "Maybe, but none of them were 15 years apart and you are not accounting for the fact that Angela is wishing for you and Dr. Brennan getting together, you said so yourself."

"Yeah Angela means well but sometimes she just overreacts. But you can't let fear of her reaction ruin going to the Jeffersonian and learning all the squinty things." Someday he was going to have to tell Lilly that Angela had in fact already freaked out, but he wasn't going to knock any more confidence out of Lilly.

"I thought you didn't want me to turn into a squint, so you should be happy I am focusing on the legal part of my job."

Booth smiled, he knew she was deflecting, but he let her. "You're right, I don't want you to turn into someone I can only understand while holding a dictionary but I am against you not learning as much as you can or should be learning."

"Well, you can't make me go back." She stubbornly said.

He held in a chuckle. Sometimes she was just as bad as Parker could be – and just as obvious. "I can and I will if you don't go back by yourself voluntarily". He promised. "The team is this strong because we help each other. They have let you have the time you needed for yourself, but I think it is time to get back. Let them be your friends. I know for a fact Bones isn't mad at you and neither is Hodgins. Angela is probably hitting herself for being so quick to judge." _Or at the very least she should be doing that and I hope she is._ "Putting it off longer will only make it harder for you to return. They have been asking about how you've been doing and that includes Wendell. I am sure Wendell would be thrilled to see you again as well."

"What are you? My dad?", disgruntled Lilly said.

Booth chuckled, this time not able to hold it in. "I am a dad, so maybe I am acting like one. And as you know, fathers are always right."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

Recognizing the pensive look that meant the person sporting it needed to have time to think, Booth shifted the car back into gear. First, they were going to interrogate their criminal witness and then they would head over to the lab. It was time to rip that bandage off.

For the next minutes, the car ride was silent.

Booth wasn't wrong that she needed time to process. Her thoughts took her back to the last time she had been around the squint squad, more specifically to the conclusions she had reached about the partners. Mentally she went through them and added the new information. They really were made for each other and if Dr. Brennan was willing to look past Booth's rite of passage from a failed relationship like that. Lilly wondered if she would ever be able to do that if you had loved and cared about someone for such a long time without having been able to act on it.

From the moment Stein had bothered her and Booth had got her to move in, Lilly had been greatly motivated to get back to her own apartment. It wasn't because she had been uncomfortable. At first, she wanted to go back because it would make telling herself that nothing substantial had happened easier. It wasn't until Booth had told her about his true feelings about Dr. B. that her motivation to be back at her own apartment again had intensified and had gotten an added dimension. The real issue had been finding a way to open that discussion again. Booth could be rather manipulative in his tries of convincing her and her previous attempts to reopen the discussion had failed miserably. Sure, that probably had something to do with the fact that she hadn't felt that great mentally, but she knew it was time to try again and put some of that legal convincing and negotiation skill into practice.

As Booth took the exit from the highway, Lily blurted out: "I think I should move out."

"What? Is this because I told Bones?"

Lilly shook her head. "No. I am not mad at you for telling Dr. B. It makes sense that you would tell Dr. Brennan anyway. I've been thinking about moving out for a while. I was waiting for the right moment to bring it up, but since we were already having a rather uncomfortable conversation now, I thought I might as get this conversation over with as well."

The look on Booth's face was still skeptical. "Okay, sure, we can discuss it. But nothing has changed with Stein, he could still pose a threat to you." On the back of his mind, he wondered if Caroline had already put her plan into action. Until he knew how that was going to play out, Booth was afraid to let Lilly get back to her own life. Criminals could be dangerous especially manipulation ones and Stein definitely was a master manipulator.

Lilly looked at him. _So far,_ _this_ _conversation is going exactly as I expected_... "Hear me out, okay. I've been thinking about you and Dr. Brennan. Me staying at your apartment isn't going to help that along. A couple of days ago at the crime scene, I finally got the chance to see you and Dr. B. in action and the affection between the two of you shows. Nothing unprofessional or anything, but I've never seen you and Dr. Brennan so comfortable and close with each other. I don't think anyone else saw, so either everyone was too focused or they are used to it or they haven't picked up on the change in your dynamic. I know that the second date is up soon and I think me staying with you any longer isn't necessary; I haven't even seen Stein since the incident and I think I am mentally stable enough to manage to do what needs to be done again."

That really sounded like she had given it quite some thought. "Did Sweets tell you that you are out of the water with Stein being a threat?" Booth asked point blank.

Since she still hadn't told Sweets everything that had happened, so in return, Sweets hadn't been very forthcoming with his risk analysis of Stein's behavior. She also hadn't even mentioned that she planned to have this conversation with Booth to Sweets. Lilly hesitated as she considered lying, waiting a little too long to respond. When she opened her mouth, Booth beat her to it.

"Yeah, don't bother, that is a no. You can't even bring yourself to lying." He was insulted she even considered lying when he was never anything other than honest to her.

Lilly looked at him and gave a small nod. "Yeah, because you're always honest and upfront with me, lying to you is pretty hard. Especially when you're just looking out for me. But I am sure it will be okay. Stein can't be that stupid right? If he'd go after me now to try again or whatever, he knows that would kill his career for sure."

The silent threat towards Stein that she would file a complaint if he were to try again hung in the air.

"I don't know", Booth said, accepting her silent apology. "That is more Sweets' area of expertise and I've seen people give up more than just their job just to satisfy their wants."

Lilly nodded. "I get that. But I feel like I'll be holding both all of us back if I stay. _That_ is what changed. You don't think so? Imagine your next date. Everything goes well, you want to take Dr. Brennan back to your apartment and I am sitting on your couch. That can't work, Booth. I think you are already incredibly lucky that she isn't angry about you sleeping with me and having me stay over anyway. Maybe Stein will always be a danger, Sweets already got to that point that I realize that. Maybe he isn't a danger to me anymore already. I can't stay at your place forever. I'll always appreciate you helping me, but it is time for both of us to get back to our own lives."

"Bones and I decided to take our time, so I am pretty sure we won't be taking each other home next time," Booth said, defending his partner and himself felt so natural and he hoped that mentioning Bones would successfully distract Lilly from the current subject.

Lilly looked at him. _That is quite the weak defense._ "Oh, you don't really mean that. Okay maybe you think that is how it should and will go, but I think you're subconsciously just waiting for me to get out of your hair. I think it is sweet, wonderful that you're so worried about me, but I frankly am worried about you and Dr. Brennan too." She thought for a second to find her next words. "Last time you asked me if Stein was holding me back from pursuing or getting pursued by Wendell. Let me return that question. If I am not the one holding you back from making the move on Dr. Brennan, what is?

"Nothing is, except that Bones and I decided to take things slow."

Lilly looked at him, sporting a don't shit me now look. "Booth. Dr. Brennan and you have been taking things slow for 6 years now. At least that is what it sounded like to me. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I have faith she and I will work out." _Maybe trying to change the subject hadn't been the best idea..._

Lilly squeezed one eye shut. "You don't look like it." _Telling Dr. Brennan could have gone wrong very easily…_ Lilly realized.

"Okay. Of course, I am scared she and I will ruin our friendship. I've listened to Bones tell me that for years, so somewhere I am worried about that even though I am convinced she and I can work."

Lilly nodded. "At the risk of sounding like Sweets: it is a good thing you're willing to admit that. Though, I have to wonder: did you tell Dr. Brennan to maybe sabotage yourself?"

"Like you are avoiding Wendell at all costs?"

Taken aback by his defensiveness, Lilly's jaw dropped slightly. Maybe she was pushing her luck, but she had wanted to be a good friend by helping Booth like he had helped her. "I don't think that is a fair comparison..."

Regretting his words, Booth apologized. "I don't want to sabotage Bones and myself and I don't think I am doing so." As he thought about it the realization hit that in fact, he might have. He had thought he had needed to tell Bones because it was the honest thing to do and she deserved his honesty at the very least as his partner, as his friend and as the woman he hoped to have a future with.

Booth wanted to deny Lilly's accusation, but before he got a whole word out, he changed his mind. "I don't think so, but maybe it is possible? She and I do kind of have a history of doing that…" The realization hit him hard.

"I didn't mean to upset you by asking. If you'd like to discuss it, you know I am always available to talk things through you want to keep a secret from the team a little longer. Though, I am not going to help with the unconscious sabotaging. In a way I guess I already did more than my share without realizing it…" Lilly said, trying to shake off the guilt she felt toward Dr. Brennan. "So, in conclusion, I think me moving out needs to be the next step. For both of us." Seeing the hesitation on Booth, she continued. "You really don't have to worry about my wellbeing. I think I am pretty much back to normal again." _Except when you bring up Wendell, because I am not sure what to do about that…_ "I'll continue seeing Dr. Sweets too and I'll make sure to not get left behind at the FJD Building after hours without a backup plan to get home safely. Heck, I'm even fine with you calling in that security detail, or whatever that is called again."

Booth smiled at the urgency in her voice. "You're really that desperate to go back home?"

Shrugging, she nodded. "I think so. Going back home and living alone again is also not going to get any easier by delaying it." Lilly threw his words back at him. "You can't protect me from everything, no matter how hard you try. Sometimes shitty things happen but after wallowing in it for a while it is time to move on, right?"

"Okay. I get it. Can we at least delay the migration project until the weekend? That way we have some time to move all your stuff back. You can't really take the metro with all those stacks of books you brought over." _And it will give me time to ask Caroline how getting Stein out of the Tristate Area is coming along. Maybe even call Metro to ask them to drive through your street once every two hours during the evening._

Happy she got Booth so see her point of view without having to really fight him, she nodded. "That is fine, I don't think there is much time before the weekend anyway."

Booth nodded. "Just promise me, two things. First that you'll be careful if you leave work after hours. You can always call me if you need a ride…"

"Done, I will if that's necessary. Thanks to Micah I am pretty much friends with all the security guards at the Jeffersonian, FBI and Justice Department. I promise I have more than enough backup plans to get from those doors to my front door."

"Okay, good. The second is: you're going to visit Wendell and reschedule that thing you recently canceled."

* * *

 **A/N: Remember Micah? I really liked him and his wisdom. So, how are we feeling? Relieved that Lilly is moving out? Disappointed I didn't skip this? I'd love to hear what you think! Next up is another installment of Project Disappear.**


	34. Project Disappear II

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you Mphs95 for reviewing the previous chapter. As promised: Project Disappear 2, a short and easy one.**

 **WARNING: mild swearing**

* * *

"Julian! Wait up!" Stein yelled, trying to be louder than the wind as he ran down the court steps, quickly making his way down and stopping in front of Caroline.

Caroline stopped walking, letting out a sigh. She had seen the press release of Stein's firm were the announcement was made that Stein was transferring to Tulsa. Leave it to a group of high ranked and respected lawyers to see a transfer as the best solution instead of a trial for wrongful termination. The transfer could be seen as a stab in the heart of Steve Stein's career, but still, it was only bittersweet at best. Bitter because she really had hoped to see Stein getting fired and go through the humiliation of a public lawsuit.

"You're really so pissed off at me you decided to ruin my career at my firm?"

"What do you mean, cher?" Caroline asked, managing to work some fake concern into her voice.

"Don't! Don't play stupid, Caroline." He spat out. "You know exactly what I am talking about. What did you think? That I am too stupid to notice your M.O. all over that malice filled letter. As soon as I got called in by Jo and Peter and they showed me the letter I knew it was your handy work."

Not at all impressed by his rant, Caroline's feigned concern quickly changed into annoyance. "This really is your signature isn't it?" Caroline commented. "Cornering women who don't really desire your company or talking to you."

He huffed. "Why, are you afraid I am going to - allegedly - feel you up?" Adding a contemptuous grimace.

Caroline let out a long-exaggerated laugh. "Not in the slightest Steve. I am all aware of what you were - allegedly - looking for from miss Johnson. I am feeling quite assured I am safe in those regards. Caroline looked at him, giving him the disapproving up and down.

An annoyed laugh left the attorney's throat. "So, you're really just going to stand here and deny sabotaging my career, huh?"

 _This conversation is wearing on my patience. "_ Steve, I can't deny that I am not your biggest fan, but if I was the person to actively, purposely, pursuit this, I would not have sent the letter to your boss to set back your career. I would have sent it to the press and to the D.C. bar association to kill your career and personal reputation on every. possible. front. Mistakes are made, I spoke to the person responsible and they promised me to check all outgoing letters from now on. That is really all that I can do. Just like you, I cannot undo what has been done"

Unconvinced he let out a displeased sound. "Uhu, yeah sure. Well, I'll be leaving at the end of the month so your precious intern will be safe, but I guess you already knew that."

"Ah yes, I have heard something about that. You're transferring to Tulsa, aren't you? I read the press release. Why Tulsa? I didn't know that there is a large federal law practice."

Looking her dead in the eye, he replied dryly. "No there isn't. I am going to be tutoring the new law school graduates that come work for our firm, so when they have enough experience, they can head over to the D.C. division. You turned my successful career as a practicing lawyer into shit, turned me into a babysitter for newbies."

"Hmm. And just as I had planned on sending you a gift basket as a congratulations for your career move, but I take it you aren't feeling celebratory enough to appreciate it. Let's set the record straight: it isn't me who made your career take a freefall, that is all your own doing. I just hope for your sake there aren't any pretty faced new lady lawyers in Tulsa. As for worrying about miss Johnson: I am not worried about her safety, as a matter of fact, I am much more worried about yours. Because when you cornered her, pretty much like that you've stopped me right here, you also managed to piss off special agent Booth. Did I mention that man is a national hero? He was a highly decorated army ranger. So, pissing him off was a big mistake on your part. I'd say this paper mess up is the perfect way out for you without him shooting you up in pieces."

Caroline saw how Stein's eyes got bigger. "Yeah, not every agent is just a handyman with a gun. Some are experts with that gun and in hand in hand combat." Caroline threw his own words back at him. "I expected you would have been happy that we closed the case. I mean, I would be happy having the certainty that I wouldn't have to spend another minute in jail. Being a pretty boy like you in jail can't be easy, right?"

Stein looked at her like she was crazy.

"I am sorry but I have to go," Caroline said. "Oh, and don't forget. Firstly, the end of the month hasn't passed by and let me tell you that the agent Booth will be watching your every move, so better not anger him any further. Secondly, you might be moving to Tulsa but special agent Booth and I have jurisdiction all over the States and if it is ever necessary, we'll come over and serve justice right there in Oklahoma." Caroline walked away with a smile. Having that schmuck almost shit his pants was already the highlight of her day and probably week.

* * *

 **A/N: I picked Tulsa, because of Friends XD. I probably won't be posting for a while, because things got and will stay a little busy with all the deadlines around here. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter and until next time :).**


	35. Chapter 35: The Conspiracy

**A/N: Okay, this is the curse of writing: I am working on an essay and writing for that gets the writing juices flowing for this story instead XD. So, now I am here posting the next chapter. This chapter is mostly from Bones' perspective.**

 **Special note for Msph95: I am working on the chapter where Angela will apologize to Lilly, so it will happen in a few chapters :). I appreciate the suggestion.**

 **Thank you, Kareneb, for reviewing**!

* * *

It had been a while since she had seen the intern at the lab and until now there hadn't been a good time to stop by and say how do you do. As a lecturer at American University, Bones had access to the time schedule of all students, including miss Johnson's. That information had made it very easy to find out in which hall the intern's class was and when it ended. Seeing that the legal intern's conversation was coming to a natural end, Brennan walked closer. Carefully timing her steps, she tried to balance her arrival between the end of the conversation and before miss Johnson could flee the scene. It was a difficult task, but not one she was going to shy away from. She had a goal in mind and she would succeed. With having mentored interns for years, she knew that Lilly needed a push to get back into the right direction and today was the perfect day to get her back on _the_ track. "Good morning", Bones said.

When Booth had told her about everything that had happened, she had been worried about miss Johnson wellbeing. For a second, she had been envious that Booth had satisfied biological urges with miss Johnson but she believed Booth that it wasn't going to happen again. Not exactly knowing what social protocol was in situations where an acquaintance had been assaulted, she naturally had turned to Booth for guidance. Booth had waved her worries away, told her to just be herself and to back off if Lilly didn't want to talk. No _gentle_ gloves were necessary. Seeing the other student walking away Bones continued. "How have you been doing? We're missing you at the lab."

Booth had told her that Lilly had been avoiding the lab, mainly because of Mr. Bray and Angela but the legal intern apparently was also worried about Dr. Brennan's reaction. That the intern was avoiding Angela wasn't really surprising in itself, Temperance could truly understand that desire. Instead, it surprised Bones was that Angela hadn't yet apologized for interfering to both Booth and Miss Johnson. She would talk to her best friend again and insist that Angela needed to make amends. Miss Johnson was an adult, but Angela was the more experienced professional and thus should act like one. Maybe with a little persuasion, she could get Angela to apologize to Booth as well.

A little startled Lilly turned to face her forensic anthropology mentor. Noticing from the corner of her eyes other students were staring that their, well idol wasn't even an exaggeration, was talking to her and not them; the die-hard anthropology students. "Good morning, Dr. Brennan. I am doing fine, thank you. I take it you're doing fine as well?"

Temperance didn't need Booth's insights to know that Lily was being cool, careful, collected and distant towards her. "Yes, I am doing rather well." Bones said with a smile she hoped was a warm one. "Why haven't you been by at the lab?"

 _Because I am worried about your and Angela's reaction._ That would have been a true answer. _Because I am afraid of what I will see in Wendell's eyes if I see him. Disappointment? Judgment? Because I don't know how to fix what got broken._ But she couldn't really say any of that. She didn't feel she deserved Dr. B's wisdom or attention. Not after learning about the mess she had created. Instead, Lilly went for a white lie. _God, I can't seem to get out of this habit of lying._ It was such an easy rabbit hole to fall into and she didn't know how to get out. "Because, I've been busy at the Justice Department, the work seemed to be getting more and more."

Booth and Temperance had decided on forcing Lilly's hand. Bones had asked if she should give Lilly an official warning that she would fail in her internship if she stayed away from the lab for weeks at a time. Booth had laughed and told her no and that it was a bit much. According to Booth lying was sometimes permitted for a good cause, especially if you valued that other person.

Brennan nodded in response to Lilly. "I understand, though there have been some interesting developments recently. It is a pity that you missed them, since they were very educational. Speaking of very educational things, I have another book I'd like to lend you. Care to walk to my office?"

Lilly nodded.

"Are you really doing well?" Bones asked as they crossed the hallways of the faculty.

Lilly nodded. "I am, Dr. Brennan. It is great to be back in my own apartment again and I haven't been jumpy in a while, so I think I am doing okay." She managed a polite smile as they entered Dr. Brennan's office in the university. It was a lot smaller than the doctor's office in the Medico-Legal lab, but it was still very much Dr. Brennan with the artifacts strategically placed throughout the place. "Are you here often?" Lilly asked as she looked at a replica of a Neanderthal's ribcage.

Bones rummaged through the book stand on the wall. "No. I prefer my office at the Jeffersonian or even my home office. The Jeffersonian is easier for Booth and my primary appointment is there as well. I mostly use this office in between classes and when I have to meet up with students that aren't my interns."

"Does that mean I am no longer your intern?" Lilly nervously joked.

"No, you are still the shared department's intern as far as I know."

Gasping to take in her air, Lilly nodded again.

"Why are you worried about that? You do excellent work."

"Thanks, Dr. Brennan. But there is more than work. I could understand... if you'd prefer to never have to see me again."

Bones looked at Lilly. "Because of your short-lived sexual relationship with Booth?"

Lilly cringed. _I didn't think I was such a prude, maybe it is the wording_... "Yeah, basically...

Bones smiled. "Miss Johnson, I harbor no hard feelings toward you because of that. You and Booth are both adults and casual sex is part of the adult experience. As far as I knew both of you were single at the time. Hence, I see no reason why that development should be considered wrongful. I understand the need from Booth and I really can't blame you for as Angela would say: take a ticket on that ride. I am glad you were able to be there for Booth when he needed someone to talk to."

Under different circumstances, Lilly would have laughed or at the very least smiled at the Angela inspired wording. "So, you don't think this is even a little awkward?"

"Booth told me that you believe awkwardness is an option. According to that philosophy, we can just decide to not to make this awkward. I've met several of Booth's bed partners before and that in general wasn't awkward. We'll still have to work together for at least the duration of your internship and as a matter of fact, I would rather keep our relationship as it was previously. I find that you often pose very interesting points of view. In fact, I might owe you a thank you. Our previous discussion about the anthropological aspects of love and marriage in modern society made me reconsider my views on the matter, which lead to me concluding that I needed to pursue Booth once more. So, for that alone, I am very grateful to have you around. Booth finds some parts of your explanation rather unromantic, but I appreciate the more practical sides that apparently are there to be considered."

"I am glad to hear that. Though I do hope that you didn't tell Booth that you want to marry him out of tax reasons, did you?"

"No, we haven't discussed marriage and if I were to ever marry Booth it would be out of one of the other types of love."

Lilly nearly melted at the words as she saw visions of Booth wanting to hear those words. Dr. B. probably didn't even know how happy it would make him with her just saying that. It was quite the contrast from the last time they had this conversation. Lilly was a sucker for romance and true love stories and through the months she had noticed Booth was too. Dr. B. Probably didn't really know what to do with romance, but Lilly was convinced Dr. Brennan was just as romantically inclined deep down somewhere as well. "Well, that is good."

Bones pretended to look more closely at the books on her desk. "Hmm. Oh, I seem to have misplaced the book. I think left it at the Jeffersonian. If I am correct your classes are done for the day, aren't they?"

"Yes", Lilly said with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Alright, then we can head back to the Jeffersonian. I'd like to extend some pointers on what to read and what not. I was planning on going back after this conversation anyway. I'll drive. It might also interest you that Dr. Hodgins is currently working on another very exciting experiment. He already told me he loves to share the ingenuity of his new set-up with you. Turning back to Lilly she noticed how Lilly was frozen in place. "Do you have all your belongings with you?"

Shaking it off and resigning in the - now - fact that she was going back to the Jeffersonian, Lilly responded. "Uhm... yes, I have everything."

* * *

On the way down to the parking garage Bones filled Lilly in on the parameters of the experiment Dr. Hodgins was designing. In the car, silence hung between Bones and Lilly. Booth had prepared Temperance that miss Johnson was going to dislike the idea of going back to the lab out if fear. The fact that the intern hadn't objected about picking up the book, had already surprised her. In a sense, miss Johnson dealt with emotional obstacles in the same way as Brennan did. Shutting herself off from the world and her own feelings. It was odd to see her own behavior in someone else. Especially since Temperance knew it wasn't healthy behavior. Knowing that, also made Bones determined to make Lilly cut it out. Strangely enough unhealthy behavior was easier to spot in someone else.

"Is there still something on your mind that is bothering you?" Temperance asked as she took a right turn.

Several... Lilly thought. "Well, I guess I can't seem to understand why you aren't angry at me. Not that I am not happy with that, but putting myself in your shoes I think I would be at the very least annoyed." _If not downright pissed._

Bones nodded. "I understand your reasoning and the explanation is quite simple. Being angry with you or Booth wouldn't be fruitful and it would be irrational. The past has passed. I can't deny I have felt a tinge of jealousy, but I trust that Booth and I can have a future. Which means certain parts of the past are now losing importance."

"Well, let me tell you that I am jealous of the relationship between you and Booth and with me a lot of people. I could hit myself for not having noticed sooner because there is indeed something special about Booth and you together."

"Does that jealousy mean you are wishing the intercourse with Booth would have continued?" Bones asked slightly worried.

"Oh no, absolutely not. I think both Booth's, yours and my life will be a lot better if he and I aren't involved like that." Lilly was quick to appease Dr. Brennan. "I am not jealous of you. I meant jealous of the relationship between the two of you. Starting off as friends and then working towards a romantic relationship, that is beautiful to me."

Relaxing her grip on the steering wheel, Bones nodded. "To be honest to me it is a bit strange to be working towards a new type of relationship with Booth. I've never been in a situation like this. Usually, my relationships start from a sexual starting point and in some very rare cases, a friendship developed afterward. It never happened in the reversed order.

Lilly smiled. "And you consider that a good development or a bad one?"

"Do you mean the development of friendship after having been romantically involved?"

"Yes", Lilly said. "In my experience, when it happens in that order, it means that the sexual part of the relationship is slipping. So, the fact that things are going differently between Booth and you compared to previous relationships, is I think a promising one.

Bones nodded. "I hope so. Booth is very important to me. Booth has been trying to teach me how to have faith but I keep struggling with the notion". Bones noted as she had heard herself say the word hope.

"I am sure you are just as important to Booth as he is to you. As for faith: let's have a look at the facts instead. Through some ups and downs, you've been friends for 6 years. That friendship survived serial killers, Booth arresting your father, all types of relationships from the both of you and whatever fights that once seemed important that have already been forgotten. A connection, a bond like that will be hard to break. If you would have to form hypotheses about whether or not your relationship with Booth would survive an event, I am pretty sure in most cases the chances of that relationship surviving whatever you could think up of would be really high."

Bones hummed her agreement. "I agree. I am glad we had this conversation. It is important to me that you don't feel awkwardly uncomfortable to go or be at the Jeffersonian. It is understandable that you felt uneasy by everything that has happened." Bones paused for a second.

"About 10 years ago I was at a dig in Columbia. There was a local man who tried to assault me when I was working alone at an even more remote site. Thanks to my martial arts training I was able to subdue him, but at that time it had shocked me more than at first had anticipated. Sadly, my thesis advisor wasn't at all supportive". Bones thought back to when she had told Micheal Stires about the incident. He had told her to suck it up and that it happened to beautiful women like her here. That, if she had wanted safety, she should have stayed back in America. Back then she hadn't understood how cruel that was but after Stires has come back during that case, she had concluded in hindsight that he hadn't taken her breaking up with him and her surpassing him academically very well.

That insight in Dr. Brennan's history surprised Lilly. "I am sorry to hear that... How did you get through it?"

"Thanks to Dr. Goodman", Bones said. "He helped me go on with my life. He supported me when I went back to the excavation site and at the end of the trip, he offered me a job at the Jeffersonian."

"That is great". Lilly had no idea who Dr. Goodman was but she was glad he had been there for Dr. Brennan.

"You have a support system too, miss Johnson. Booth made it impossible for you to ignore him, just as Dr. Goodman insisted on aiding me in finding my ground again. Which is good, especially after something like this happens and especially in the beginning. But you have a lot more people in your corner. I hope you are aware of that."

"Thanks, Dr. B. I am aware. It isn't that I am worried about people reaction like your thesis advisor did about the incident, I am more worried about their reactions to what he let slip during. I am not sure I could handle that."

"You are welcome. In my experience knowing the truth is easier than having to guess it. The team is very straight up, so if you are in doubt about what someone thinks about you, you should just ask that person."

Lilly nodded, wondering if it could be that easy or if it was actually easier to keep yourself in the unknown. It definitely felt safer to not know.

* * *

Next, to the platform, Hodgins was already building the set up for the experiment. Looking around as Dr. Brennan lead the way to her office, Lilly saw Wendell working on the forensic platform. Booth's words flooded back to her memory. Promise you'll invite Wendell again for that thing you had planned, or words of a similar kind. Yes, she was going to live up that promise after she was dismissed by Dr. B. If two highly intelligent people who she both valued very much told her everything was okay and she should continue living her life as before she was going to at the very least try and do exactly that.

* * *

Booth stepped beside Temperance, out of automatism taking his place next to her, standing nearby, placing his hand on the small of her back. "So how did it go? He whispered as they both looked at Wendell and Lilly, talking on the forensic platform.

"I think it went well", Bones said as she shortly met his gaze. "I am not sure if she even noticed that I lied to get her back here with a ruse. After I told miss Johnson, we should go here I distracted her by informing her about the perimeter of Dr. Hodgins's experiment."

Booth smiled. "You've always been great with undercover assignments. I am proud of you Bones. The size of your golden heart keeps amazing me every time."

"Booth, my heart is of normal size and I can assure you it isn't golden, but I get your sentiment. So, thank you. The centermost hold and we have teaching responsibilities to our trainees."

Noticing the feeling of eyes watching her, Lilly turned toward the direction the partners where standing. It did not surprise her to see both of them standing so close to each other, but she was surprised to see them watching her and Wendell so closely.

"I think we've been made Bones", Booth murmured softly, plastering on an innocent smile and waving to Lilly.

Narrowing her eyes at Booth for a second before looking at Dr. Brennan's eyes, she shook her head before looking away. A smile curved her lips as the thought hit her: _I've been set up._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience and for reading. Updates will still be slow for a while, but I'll keep trying to post whenever I can and the chapter is publish-ready :). Oh and I know it was probably a bit weird to read Bones apologizing to Lilly, but let's just see that as an excellent example of Dr. Brennan's ability to compartmentalize. I'd love it if you'd leave a review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Ironically romantic

**A/N: Hellooooo. I planned on adding a lot of details and more backstory to this chapter, but while I was reading it, I preferred the purer version. Oh also: I was too lazy to make up a well-balanced meal, so you can all fill in whatever you're craving XD.**

* * *

Opening the door to let Wendell in, she was still wearing her apron. "Hi, welcome, come on in!"

"Hi, I brought you something." Wendell handed her a bottle of wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Lilly asked jokingly.

Snorting, Wendell was quick to respond. "No, if that was my intention, I would have brought you an already opened bottle of wine, you lightweight." His tone teasing her. "The man at the store said it would complement every possible meal and I nixed bringing flowers. My dad raised me to never visit someone emptyhanded."

Appreciation his efforts, Lilly nodded as she read the label. "I am not really great with knowing my wine, but my dad always says that 2004 was a great wine year. He also thought me not to let your company stand outside, so let's go inside and open up this puppy."

Obeying her invitation, Wendell followed her into the apartment. "Wow, this is nice," Wendell said, impressed by the spaciousness and modern-ness of Lilly's home.

Lilly smiled. "It was the biggest apartment available with a price that I could afford. It's totally catered to hipsters thought, but the isolation is good enough for me not to have to listen to their crappy music."

"And for you to play Frank Sinatra."

"Well, you did ask for romantic, remember? So, I figured the music should be romantic too. I would have picked something more recent, but most Billboard songs are going for something else than romance."

Wendell shrugged agreeing, smiling back at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"No need, I got it all covered. I looked up romantic dishes, so I made quite the surprise meal for us." Her eyes twinkling, she continued, looking like she was sharing the biggest secret she could muster. "For dessert, we're having my favorite chocolate cake recipe, topped with red fruit. So, there is nothing to do for you except to sit back and relax. I'll have the first dish out in a second."

Not really willing to sit and wait for Lilly to bring out the first part of their shared home-cooked uber romantic meal, Wendell walked through Lilly's living room. It was a really nice place. It did look huge. He wondered how many rooms her apartment had, his' didn't even have a living room.

"Ready? Lilly asked as she made it towards Wendell, who was checking out her reading stack.

He nodded, looking at her, admiring her dress since she had taken off the apron. "That is a lovely dress. Why do you seem shorter, did you shrink?" He blurted out.

Lilly laughed. "Thanks, and no I don't think so, but this might be the first time you've ever seen me not wearing heels. It's hard to cook in this kitchen when I'm a couple of inches taller and I didn't want to tempt faith by having to carry hot plates and what not on heels back to the table."

* * *

"Hmmm. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Wendell asked as he shoved his next filled-to-the-max-fork into his mouth.

"I am glad you like it, I never tried any of these dishes before but I thought I could risk it. As for learning to cook, being a nanny helped big time."

Wendell nearly chocked at the comment of Lilly's previous profession. Last time that came up, was when he oh so awkwardly found out that Lilly wasn't a mom of a newborn, but that she had been helping out Hodgins and Angela.

Lilly smirked, knowing perfectly well why he almost gagged on his greens. "As I was saying, in one of the families I was even responsible for making the dinners. In others, I'd like to help and then there was this colleague-nanny whose parents have a two Michelin star restaurant and she taught me a lot. Though, those children meals were usually really easy and pretty plain, so we're lucky it worked out tonight. In the worst-case scenario, I would have had to order pizza for us."

"This definitely beats Dominos." Wendell complimented.

Suddenly looking a bit nervous, Lilly took another sip of the delicious wine that Wendell had brought. "I want to tell you something. I kind of feel I owe you an apology for when I canceled on you a couple of weeks ago."

Wendell looked at her surprised. "You don't need to explain, I know there was a guy that was bothering you, you told me that when you called to cancel, unless that wasn't the truth."

Lilly gently shook her head. "No, that is true, but it isn't the whole truth. As dr. B. would say, I have lied to you by omission."

"Oh," Wendell let out a sigh.

"What is wrong?" Lilly asked, not understanding his sudden change in mood.

Meeting her eyes, Wendell shook his head signaling to her that she didn't need to worry. "It's nothing. I am just a little worried whether or not you're going to tell me that you and Booth dated. Because I am not sure I want to know."

"What? No, that is not it. Booth and I are not together. He pretty much made me stay with him for my own safety, but nothing like that happened then." _God this sounds like I am some sort of cheating housewife_. Biting the bullet, Lilly continued. "I suppose you're asking, because you heard of him and me..." Feeling a little uncomfortable to say it out loud she stopped talking.

"Hmm-mm, yes, I heard." The dryness of his tone almost bordering sarcasm. "Angela couldn't stop talking about it for two days straight according to Hodgins and I happened to walk in during one of their conversations about it. It was the day after you canceled this dinner. I already knew you were staying with Booth for your safety, because of whatever had happened earlier that week or the week before. So, I just thought it meant that living with him meant something more than Booth just protecting your safety."

"Oh god", Lilly said softly.

Wendell smiled sadly. "Not that I have a right to judge. As you know I dated Angela for a while." He took a deep breath in, swallowing his nerves. "But I think I really like you and having the suspicion confirmed that you and Booth are together would really suck."

"Oh my god, Wendell," Lilly repeated. "Why didn't you ask me, instead of worrying about this for weeks? What must you have thought when I asked you for tonight after all?" Her last question a rhetorical one.

Feeling his cheeks turning red, Wendell looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, I knew that if you had been together with Booth in those weeks, it was over now. Especially with dr. B. being so subtle about seeing Booth more now. But yeah, if I am being honest, I still thought that maybe in the meantime you and Booth might have happened. As for not asking you, at first, I was too upset to ask you anything and it really wasn't any of my business. As I said, I have no right to judge."

Lilly nodded. "I am sorry, you struggled through all of that."

Wendell took her hand in his. "Hey, don't worry about it, it isn't your fault. You're right that I could have just asked you, instead of coming to conclusions without all the facts."

"What happened isn't my fault, but if I had known about Dr. Brennan and Booth's history, which nobody told me and I surprisingly missed completely. If I had known I am sure it wouldn't have happened in the first place. So that part is pretty much my fault too. I am not the person to apologize for things that happened; I hate labeling something as a mistake, just because of the consequences. So, I won't call it a mistake, but in hindsight, it would have been better and a lot easier if it hadn't happened. It messed with Dr. Brennan. It messed with Angela and me and now I find out it messed with you too. But what I want to tell you..."

* * *

After Lilly filled Wendell in about Stein, Wendell let out a soft sigh. "Well, that is a lot to take in. I am not sure what to say, except I am sorry you had to deal with that."

Lilly waved it away. "You don't have to say anything. I am sorry I'm ruining the ambiance. We were having such a nice night, but I felt like I needed to tell you."

"In a weird way, I appreciate you telling me. Of course, I'd prefer if you never had needed to go through it in the first place. Truth be told I was a little worried when you first blew me off, and then I let my mind fill in the gaps - incorrect as that all turned out to be." Wendell added, his cheeks coloring slightly again.

Lilly managed to give him a small smile. "Yeah, I definitely managed to kill this night."

"What no? It is a bit of a downer, but reality just sometimes is. I am really enjoying spending time with you. Whatever it is you think reality killed, it is nothing we can't restore within the next couple of minutes. Anthropologically speaking sharing personal stories which lead to a stronger bond between humans."

Lilly snorted. "Talk nerdy to me. And fix how?"

"Well, you did mention chocolate cake for dessert, yes?"

Lilly smiled. "Ah yes. How could I forget, the love of a man goes through his stomach?"

Wendell grinned. Well, I am not sure about that but the rest of the meal has been this good, I wouldn't want to miss out on this dessert. Also, maybe we should shift our focus on something happier." Now it was time for Wendell to gather his courage. "The reason I dislike the idea of you and Booth together is because I think I like you, a lot."

A smile broke through on Lilly's face. "That is a suspicion I love to hear you confirm. And I'll confirm it right back. I like you a lot too."

Wendell's smile matched Lilly's within a heartbeat. "That is great and a relief. Though maybe discussing this that isn't the best thing, after what you've just told me, but I do really like you so I didn't want to keep that a secret any longer either."

Lilly smiled. "Sharing is bonding, right? And this is definitely a happier subject."

* * *

They spend the rest of the evening chatting, laughing and flirting. The only reason to end the night was Wendell's hockey game tomorrow morning. Standing in front of the door, they fell silent. The night was now really coming to an end but neither was really ready to end it.

"So uhm, thanks for the romantic dinner. This wasn't quite the night I expected but I guess that is what makes it a good night right?" Wendell smiled.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, it was a fun night. This was the best night of the month or even longer for me at least."

"Well, I am flattered."

Lilly plucked a piece of fluff from his coat, dropping it to the ground.

Reacting to her small act of affection, Wendell leaned in and kissed her.

For a couple of seconds, Lilly felt like she was floating as most of the tension from at least tonight coursed through both their bodies. Thoroughly enjoying the kiss, the only thought crossing Lilly's mind was a wish that this amazingly fun evening wouldn't end.

Pulling back as Wendell realizing what he had done, Wendell moved back as if he hadn't been kissing Lilly but a burning hot stove. "Oh my god! I am sorry Lilly. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that, especially not since you've just told me about what happened to you." Wendell sounded horrified as he spouted out his apology.

Surprised more by the sudden ending of the kiss than by the kiss, it took her a second to land back on earth. But she arrived in time to consciously hear Wendell's last sentence of his apology. Lilly met his eyes. "It is okay Wendell. That was one hell of a great kiss though." She said with a smile.

"I am sorry", Wendell repeated, hastily buttoning up his coat.

"Well, I am definitely not sorry," Lilly said as she touched her upper lip, trying to imprint the kiss to her memory. "I might seem like a weak damsel in distress but I am doing okay. I even got my living on my own privileges back, remember?" She tried to comfort Wendell.

"Yeah, but what I did... I am as awful as that asshole at the employee exit." Wendell said disgusted with himself. "I apologize, I... I... have to go." Wendell rushed out the door, leaving Lilly standing there.

Staring at the open door, Lilly debated if she should go after Wendell, trying to reassure him. He was probably too upset to be able to be rational enough anyway. With a sigh, Lilly closed the front door.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this snippet. I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Parker's savings

**A/N: Bienvenue! Before we get this party started, I'd like to say that this chapter is definitely a piece of fiction. It's intended to be humorful and entertaining. I am well aware that you can't hand a child such a large amount of money, that would be weird and really wrong, but since this is fiction, I just ran with the idea XD.**

 **I'd like to thank Kareneb and Nikki for leaving a review. I really appreciate it. Nikki requested a chapter where someone tells Angela she handled confronting Booth wrongly. I'd like to say that I agree with your assessment, Nikki. Though, I am not sure I can write more about that than what was covered in chapters 24 & 27\. If anyone has ideas about that, I would love to hear them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Booth hadn't wanted to let Lilly pay for anything while she stayed over. Which frankly, Lilly found weird. Her staying over had to be costing Booth money, especially for food. Of course, she had paid the rent for her own apartment this month and she had managed to sneak in some food that she had paid for into Booth's home, but still, she had more money left over at the end of the month than usual.

The FBI agent had told her that he made more money than she did and that could be true, but that wasn't really an argument for her. The fact was that he was spending money because she was living in his apartment and that felt wrong. When she had tried to discuss it with Booth, he had told her that he had made her stay over and since she hadn't wanted that she shouldn't have to pay for that, right? Again, it was an argument that was riddled with fallacies. However, the way Booth had said it, had made her drop the conversation at that time.

Later on, Lilly had told him she was going to find a way to pay her dues. Booth had laughed and had wished her good luck. _I'll make sure to check my vases before you leave. I'll keep the money if I find it after you've left. If I find it while you're still here you're getting it back_. Lilly had smiled, she had a better plan than simply a vase or leaving it under the mattress.

* * *

 _Parker:_

It was always so great to spend the weekend with his dad. It had been too long since his mom had been able to take him. This weekend they were going to visit Pops with uncle Jared, which was really exciting. Parker didn't really know Uncle Jared that well, because of all the trips his uncle had taken for the navy. The navy was super awesome and the few times he had gotten to see Uncle Jared had been cool, so Parker was sure the road trip would be fun.

Uncle Jared had no problem sharing war stories with him and Parker liked hearing them. His dad always told him they would talk about his missions and work when Parker was older but Parker knew his dad's recounts were going to be even more heroic. Laying in his bed he tried to contain his excitement. Because of the trip ahead, Booth had told him to go to bed at exactly his bedtime.

Seeing Pops again was going to be great as well. Sara in his class always bragged about her grandparents, but Parker was the only one in his class who had a great grandfather. Trying to calm himself down a bit Parker prayed for a safe and fun trip, throwing in a prayer for ending starvation worldwide for good measure.

Nope, that wasn't enough to calm him down. Clicking on his nightstand lamp, he picked up the book he had been reading when staying with his father. Dr. Bones had given it to him and it was about the scientific developments during the middle ages. It had a lot of funny jokes in it and Parker loved the book. Bones always quizzed him about what he had read and always thought him something new. Too bad there probably wasn't going to be any time this weekend to see Bones.

Opening the book at the piece of paper he kept as page marker he was surprised. It wasn't the piece of paper he had placed in between the pages last time. On the folded paper the words Read me were written in neat handwriting. Sitting up straighter in his bed he eagerly unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Parker,_

 _My name is Lilly. We have never met, but I work with your father, miss Julian and the Jeffersonian. To help me, your dad asked me to stay over for a while. I hope you don't mind that I slept in your room._

 _Accompanying this letter is some money. It is between the last pages of the book. I left it here as a thank you for the hospitality. Your father didn't want to accept any money, since he didn't want me to pay my share of a whopping $625 in total. So, I figured I'd give the money to you._

 _From the stories I have heard, you are very smart so I am sure that you'll spend it wisely. Though, ask your dad what you may do with it before you do spend it. I would advise to buy something nice for yourself and put the rest into your college fund or savings account._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Lilly._

 _P.S. I can already imagine your dad telling you that you need to give the money back to me. If he tells you to do so, tell him that I have gone home and he failed to find it before I did go home, so he has to let you keep it. He snoozed so he lost ;)._

In awe by the letter, he stared at if for a few seconds. Remembering the mention of money Parker quickly turned over the book. Starting at the back he turned the pages one for one. The first six banknotes he encountered were featuring Benjamin Franklin. Trying to keep in a squeal of excitement Parker kept turning pages and collecting the money until he indeed had $625 in his hands.

With an open mouth, he started at the money. Never had he seen this much money together. Maybe his savings account had the same amount in total after almost 10 years of saving pretty much all of the money he had gotten for his birthday and part of his allowance. The letter had said to tell his dad. Pretty sure he definitely couldn't sleep right now, he thought. Might as well get that over with before returning to bed. Putting the money in the front of the book he picked up the letter and got out of bed. He found his dad on the couch watching tv, some ice hockey game.

"Hey Bub, can't fall asleep?" Booth turned down the sound of the game.

"No, I can't." Parker walked closer as he sat down on next to his father, still extremely excited.

A look of surprise crossed Booth's features. Putting his arm around his son he hugged him. "Are you that excited about seeing Pops tomorrow?"

Happily, Parker nodded. "Yes, I was and am, and that is why I decided to read a little, but then I found this. Who is Lilly, dad?"

"Why are you asking?" Booth asked, not exactly following that train of thought.

Parker waved the letter and the book around. "She left me a letter and a lot of money," Parker said.

"Money?"

"Yes." Parker handed his dad the letter, observing him closely as Booth read the letter.

"Wow, I didn't think she was really going to go through with it." Booth shook his head as he reread the P.S., a smile appearing.

"How long did she stay over? If her share is that much..."

Booth smiled. "Not nearly as long as you are thinking right now, little man. You've been here just after your birthday, remember? I think you would have noticed a girl sleeping in your room, right?"

Snuggling into his dad's side, Parker looked up at Booth. "Why did she stay over? She wrote that she stayed over for your help. Did something bad happen to her? Why did she need your help?" Parker looked worried. Even though he didn't know Lilly, she must be really nice if she was giving him all that money.

"Someone was scaring her," Booth said soothingly. "But thankfully nothing too scary happened to her." He pressed a kiss on his son's hair. "So, what do you want to do with the money?"

Parker shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can go and get ice cream."

Booth smiled. His kid got the biggest sum of money in his short life and all he wanted was ice cream. "And you're saving the rest?"

Parker nodded. "Yes."

"Smart move Parker", Booth said. "I am proud of you. Maybe we should go and thank Lilly tomorrow before we leave."

Again Parker nodded as he yawned before his eyes grew too heavy to keep them open.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted her yoga flow. Stepping off her mat, she grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head as she made her way to the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," Booth said with a smile as he handed her the letter.

Grinning she looked at it. "Ah, I see you finally found my master move. Took you long enough."

"Actually, the point is that I didn't find it, so that means you have won." Booth stepped aside revealing Parker. "Parker found it and we're here to thank you."

Lilly smiled, surprised. "Oh alright, that is really nice. Hi Parker. I am Lilly, nice to meet you. You two wanna come in?"

The Booth's entered the intern's apartment.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"No thanks, we aren't staying long. We're on our way to pick up Jared to visit Pops."

"That sounds like you'll all have a nice weekend," Lilly said, mainly directed to Parker, as she got herself a glass of water.

Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I can't wait to see Pops again and Uncle Jared is really cool and funny."

Lilly smiled at Parker's cheerfulness. "I've met your uncle once and he definitely is. So, do you already know what you're going to spend the money on?"

Eagerly Parker nodded. "Yes, dad and I are going to buy ice cream and maybe I can buy a book?" Parker asked Booth.

"Of course, bub, maybe we can ask Bones if she wants to help you shop that book. You always love the books she picks out for you."

"Yes! That is a great idea", Parker said.

Lilly laughed. "I think that is a great choice, Parker. Oh, and if I may give you some advice: maybe you can pick something up along the way to give your Pops, I am sure he'd love a present from you."

"Can we dad?" Parker asked.

"Yes, we can pick something up. I think that is a very nice idea.

"Thank you," Parker said and then turned to Lilly. "And thank you for giving me all that money. You must be very rich."

Booth looked horrified at his son's exclamation.

Lilly chuckled. "You are very welcome and I am doing okay, Parker. Living in DC is pretty expensive."

"Right, I think that is our queue to get going," Booth said, wordlessly apologizing to Lilly.

Lilly waived away Booth's apology.

Parker thanked Lilly again for gifting him her share and the Booth's left.

* * *

"Wow, she is really nice." Parker said as they were walking out in the hallway of Lilly's building.

Booth nodded. "Yes, she is."

* * *

Lilly smiled at the closed door. She had to admit it was very satisfying to beat a seasoned FBI agent like Booth with something as mundane as hiding money. Parker was a very kind kid. Seeing his cheeriness made her miss the days that she was a nanny. The idea of being an au pair had been appealing to help her travel and through law school, but she had really loved it.

She had always hated that she was a single child and being an au pair had made it possible to channel her inner big sister abilities. Sure, the law and her current job were great, but the death, decay, and dishonesty were hard to deal with. There definitely were days where she missed being an au pair and being around children.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is the accompanying piece of Jared and Lilly meeting. I would have included it at the start of this chapter, but I wasn't quite done with it. Please shoot me a message on what you think of this chapter :).**


	38. Chapter 38: Meeting Jared

**A/N: Hello again! As announced: the chapter where Lilly meets the younger Booth. The first part of this chapter takes place before the previous chapter, on the last day that Lilly stayed over at Booth's place. The second part of this chapter happens on the trip the Booth-boys undertake to visit Pops.**

 **Thank you Kareneb & Mphs95 for leaving a review. I really appreciate it. **

**As for the WARNING: light swearing and some light mentions of relationships**

* * *

Hearing the doorbell Lilly sped to the door. Booth had probably just forgotten his key, so when she pulled up on the front door in her half-closed bathrobe, she was surprised to see a stranger in front of her. Quickly retying the belt of her bathrobe tighter around her she took in the stranger.

"You're not Seeley." The man spoke up.

Lilly nodded. "That is a very sharp observation, but I could say the same about you."

Jared smiled, amused and halfway shocked, wondering what a young woman, in sleep apparel, was doing in his brother's apartment. "Right, I am Jared Booth, the annoying younger sibling. Seeley isn't here I take it?"

With a pang of recognition that Booth actually had a brother Lilly let out a small ah. "No, not at the moment, but he'll be back soon. I'm Lilly, I guess the term houseguest would cover the status of why I am here best. Would you like to come in? I could be dressed within 5 minutes if you would like to wait for him. He's just out grocery shopping."

When Jared smiled a crooked smile very similar to his older sibling Lilly could see the resemblance. Nodding, Jared waited for Lilly to step aside so he could enter. "Houseguest huh", he mumbled.

Lilly smiled politely. "Yes, I was staying over because of your brother's protective streak, but I finally managed to convince him I am fine to go back to my own apartment today."

From the sounds of it, he took it Lilly didn't want to discuss the why's of her bunking with Seeley any further. Taking place at Booth's kitchen table, he looked back at Lilly. "Well, my brother is one hell of a lucky man to have a houseguest like you in his home." Expecting her to blush, he was pleasantly surprised as Lilly just shrugged it off.

"I'd love to chat with you but not in my PJ, so give me a sec."

Waiting patiently for Lilly to reappear Jared glanced around the living area. So far nothing had changed. He knew this Lilly girl wasn't about to be some sort of a hooker, she sure as hell didn't look like one and that wasn't his big bro's style after all.

Since nothing had changed, she probably wasn't Seeley's girlfriend either. She was rather young for Booth anyway. If he had to guess her age, she probably was somewhere in her twenties. Which on its own wasn't really young but it was compared to his almost 40-year-old brother. But then again, he knew Seeley's type was younger rather than older. Not a preference he per se shared as he thought back to his short stint of going out with Temperance.

Maybe Lilly had told him the truth, but being a Booth, and knowing the other Booth he knew it probably wasn't the whole truth. True to her word, Lilly was out in a pair of pants and a top in record time.

"Sorry, I should have offered you a drink, but that is also sort of weird since you probably know the way around the apartment better than I do."

"Don't worry about it, I am okay without you waiting on me. I guess me arriving instead of Seeley was quite a surprise to you."

Lilly smiled. "Yeah it was and I guess you didn't expect me or at least not in a bathrobe."

Jared nodded, "I guess you could say that. I didn't expect anyone other than my brother to open up. Him living together again would be big news after all. I am surprised you even let me in, I would have thought my brother would have told you his white knight shit and told you to never open the door to someone you don't know."

Lilly snorted. Jared's tone sounding so typically like a younger brother that hated the protection provided by an older sibling. "That would be what my father told me when I was about five. Though when I was past the initial shock of you not being him, I recognized you from pictures. My people skills told me I could probably let you in safely. Also, Dr. Brennan thought me some basic Kung Fu moves a while back so If all goes south with my people skills and rationality, there is that."

Jared laughed. "I was in the Navy for about a decade so I doubt Temperance's lessons would really help in the worst-case scenario. How do you know Seeley and Temperance? Squint or agent?"

"None of the above. Do you know Caroline? I am her intern, so I work with both your brother and Dr. Brennan. So maybe I am a halfway-squintern." Lilly supplied.

The door opened and Booth interrupting them. Surprised to see his younger brother, he placed his bags at the door and walked towards him. "Hey Jarred", hugging his brother he looked at him. "When did you get back?" It seemed Jared's trip after Padme had done him a lot of good, his baby brother seemed more muscular and more relaxed.

A little while ago. "Did I miss you getting into another relationship?" The younger Booth asked, looking from Lilly to his older sibling.

"No, you didn't." Booth returned to his abandoned bags and started to unpack the foods he had bought. "Did you?" Booth returned the question.

"Nope, I'm as single as you apparently are. How about you, Lilly?"

"Single as a Pringle as well. No relationship here either", Lilly confirmed.

"Oh really? Maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me?"

Booth grinned, he was going to enjoy the burn Lilly probably was going to dish out.

A smile curved her lips, sneaking a peek at Booth, seeing his smirk. "I think I'll pass, I am probably way too young for you, right?" She joked, not having missed the surprised look on Jared's face just after she had let him in. Of course, that surprise could have been from her opening the door instead of Booth, but Lilly was willing to risk that part of his surprise was also her age.

Jared chuckled, pointing at her. "You're quick, I love it. Also, I am only 32. Seeley here is approaching big 4-zero."

Lilly smiled as Booth cringed a little before quickly bouncing back. "Well, _Seeley_ and I aren't dating, so I guess that doesn't matter.

"Yeah, thanks Jar-head," Booth said, wondering where Lilly had learned to bluff so well as he shot her a foul look for using his first name. Booth felt that Lilly deserved a little teasing as well. "32 is only 5 years older than Wendell is and we both know age isn't something you're really bothered by." His comment instantly had the desired effect, as he saw her blushing.

"Wait who is Wendell?" Jared asked. "Is that the fact spitting English guy?" He looked baffled and fully disbelieving that he was thinking of the right person.

Booth snorted. "No, that is not him. Wendell is all-American, but also one of Bones' squinterns."

"And you like him?" Jared asked.

Lilly nodded, her blush not fading.

"So, if you like him why are you bunking with my brother?"

"Jar...", Booth warned.

"No, Booth it is okay," Lilly interjected. "Some guy decided on some particular uncomfortable stalking behavior towards me, so that is why your brother wanted me to stay here." She calmly explained.

"Ah, my apologies, I shouldn't have pushed for an answer."

"Yeah take a hint", Booth mumbled.

"Right...," Jared said. "What I actually came for, besides seeing how you were doing... I've decided I am done being a world traveler, it is time for me to grow up. Yes, before you start, I know you've told me that plenty of times, but I've been thinking about where my life is heading right now and I don't think living without a steady basis will be right. So, I've decided on settling down, getting myself an apartment somewhere on the East Coast and getting back to work. Which is where I hope you can help me with. I was wondering if you could call that friend again for that job."

"Yeah sure", Booth said not really involved, still putting away his groceries. "So where are you going to stay while you're looking for an apartment or a home?"

"It might surprise you, but I do have friends I can crash at for a while, so don't worry about me crashing on your couch."

That did catch his attention. "Jared... you know you can always count on me; I would offer you Parker's room, but us being roomies has never worked out."

"Seeley, I understand, really it is more than fine. I already moved in with Rob for now and my next step is finding employment so I can afford my own apartment."

Booth nodded. "That is good. I understand I'll put out some feelers and let you know. I doubt that criminal intelligence job will be still available, but with the time bureaucracy takes to get through, who knows. How was the trip?"

"Ohhh, it was just amazing. I killed three bikes during the trip, completely wore them out as I went from North to South and zigzagging my way back up through the mountains. I've ridden on elephants, got eye to eye with a tiger, watched a guy domesticate an alligator. Spend some nights high up on a mountain, gone to markets by boat, it was a lot but it was all amazing. In the Navy, I never had time to go sightseeing or even leave the harbors."

"Sounds like a lot", Booth agreed. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. How long have you been back?"

"About a week", Jared said. "It took me this long to get back on American standard time, so I've been sleeping most of the past days. Traveling time zones is rougher than I remember."

Lilly snorted. "Maybe 32 is older than you realized. I'll leave the two of you to catch up, I need to finish the last bits of packing", Lilly said pointing toward Parker's room.

Both Booth's laughed, watching her leave the kitchen. Booth looked at his younger sibling. "It is good to see you like this."

Jared swallowed. "Well yeah, I have had plenty of time to think about where I was headed and I think I found the motivation to go into a different direction. Starting with visiting family, so I was wondering if you were up to visit Pops sometime with me?"

Booth was surprised. Jared had started giving pops and grams trouble during his teens and Pops had never truly understood Jared's mood swings. With being military police and later normal police, Pops had tried to get Jared back on the right path but to no avail. That had left their relationship rather strained, but Pops had never stopped caring and loving Jared as his grandson. Booth wondered if Jared knew that though, because Jared had seemed to keep away from Pops. That was probably the reason why Jared was asking him to accompany Jarred to Pops. To run some sort of interference. "Yeah sure, I haven't been to see Pops in a while either. We could go next week if you want, but I have Parker so it would be the three of us."

"I don't want to impose on your time with Parker, we could always go a week later."

"Are you kidding? Parker loves Pops and I am sure he loves to hang out with you too. In his eyes, you are still that kick-ass navy soldier that helped save me."

Jared grew a few inches at the comment. "Okay, if you're sure."

* * *

 _Lilly's apartment, unpacking_

"Your brother seems nice."

"He is a piece of work", Booth blurted out. "But he is my brother and I love him."

Lilly nodded. "You don't see him very often?"

"No, not usually, he used to be away on missions as much as I was and now, he just got back from India".

"Intelligence and Navy? What was his job? Being a spy?"

Booth saw her eyes twinkling. "Oh please, not you too."

"Not me what?" Lilly asked, not understanding.

"Being smitten with my baby brother. That was how it has been my whole life, actually. Everybody loves Jared and Seeley can pick up the pieces after he falls apart."

"Woah", Lilly said. "First of all, I am pretty sure everybody loved you too. With your kindness and looks, they couldn't just have hated you. And, what happened?"

Booth smiled wryly. "I am not sure how much of my file you read, but I am a recovered gambler and Jared used to drink way too much."

"I've heard about your gambling history, though I didn't get it from your file. I only read up on your education and closed cases. It is really weird that the FBI includes that type of personal details."

"Okay, well Jar and I had a pretty tough couple of years when growing up. My dad was abusive and a drunken bastard. It wasn't easy to outgrow the abuse and it hit Jared even harder than it did me."

Lilly listened to what Booth wanted to tell her. "I am sorry you had to go that. I can't imagine how horrible that must have been. So, you've always been on the lookout for him?"

"Yeah, basically."

For a few minutes, they were silent. Lilly thought through what she had learned today about Booth and about Jared.

"Is it weird to you that Jared is moving back here?"

Booth looked at her. "No, why would that be weird?"

"I don't know", Lilly shrugged. "I only met him today, you've known him your whole life."

"But?", Booth asked.

"Well, if he wants to continue being James Bond, settling down in one place doesn't sound that logical. I am not sure how stressful being a Navy spy is, but I doubt it is easy. And your brother sounded like he wanted something a little less stressful than what someone in the Navy does. Do you think Jared want a new job that is more of the same or something different?"

Booth looked at her, like the question woke him up. "I don't know. I assumed he'd want to continue down the path of working in intelligence. It is what he has been trained to do and truth be told he is really good at it."

Lilly looked at him. "You used to be in the army. You changed careers. Jared could do that too, if he wanted too."

"Well, maybe. Maybe I should ask him. You're right that there is no use in settling when he could be starting over right now anyway."

* * *

 **About a week later:**

The trip to Pops always took longer than Booth anticipated. Parker had fallen asleep in the backseat, occasionally brabbling in his sleep. "I talked to my arm pal and the criminal intelligence unit was realized, so the position he wanted to offer you last time is filled. You could work there as the number 2, as an agent if you like."

"Oh, that is great, thanks. I really need to get a job."

"Yeah about that. Is that even the type of job you're looking for? Before your trip, you were all done with the Navy and after you left, I started to wonder if you were done with working intelligence as well."

"I guess. But it's what I am capable of doing and the fact that your friend is willing to risk hiring a dishonorably discharged ex-military, is more luck than I expected."

Booth nodded. "I understand, though you could also go to college, get a degree and do something completely different."

"Get a degree? Seeley. I left high school as soon as I could because I hate studying. I am pretty sure the word dying is in there on purpose. I love being around people, not books. I didn't actually care for the risks that the job had, but hey, you can't have everything you want."

"It was just a suggestion. I also know a lot of non-military people if you would like to go in an even more civilian direction."

Jared looked at Booth. "A suggestion you thought off?"

"No," Booth admitted. "I actually hadn't even considered that you might have wanted to start over."

"Who did?"

"Lilly did, actually. She is the woman you met at my home, the one you asked out on a date within two seconds after learning she was single, remember?" Booth said with a grin, the burn hadn't been as big as he had expected, but he still had enjoyed how Lilly had let his baby brother down. "She wanted to know about your job in the Navy so we started talking about your job and the job Mark has available."

"And she pointed you to me possible not enjoying being a dressed-up spy monkey?" Jared looked impressed. It wasn't often that his big bro missed something like that.

"Yeah, don't be fooled by her exterior and social skills, she is as much a squint as the rest of them. Always probing for answers and insights. Her field of science is just a tiny bit more forgiving than the Jeffersonian's."

Jared grinned at the somewhat tired undertone in Booth's voice. "Well, you're answering her anyway, instead of staying closed off and keeping your private life a secret," Jared observed.

"Yes, she is great with secrets and being discrete."

"Hmm so if I want more information about you, I should ask her then?" Jared teased.

Booth looked at him. "First off, I said she is good with keeping personal things private. I didn't say that she is superhuman. She can keep a secret but I don't think she'd survive your extraction tactics. Secondly what information could you possibly want about me?"

"If you're happy." Jared immediately said. At the look his older brother shot him, Jared elaborated. "Look. Me getting kicked out of the Navy after saving you is actually the best thing that could have happened to me. I stopped drinking, had a great time in India being a tourist and I had time to reconsider where I was heading. True that job doesn't sound like the most fun thing ever but it will get me money to live off. Maybe along the way, I'll be able to figure out what I do really want to do next. I want to know if you feel like you're on the right track too. When we talk, you're always too worried about me, so I hardly ever know how you're doing."

"I am doing fine, Jared. I am also on the right track", Booth said, surprised by the interest. "I love my job, there's Parker..."

"And what about your dreams to have a wife and a family?" Jared interjected.

Booth swallowed. He had always wanted that, wanted it badly. Apparently so badly that even his brother knew. And Bones was the perfect type of dream woman in his opinion. "Actually, getting closer to that," Booth said cryptically.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but it is still fairly new, so I'd appreciate it if we didn't get into that."

"Alright", Jared said. "Just invite me to the wedding, okay? You deserve a good woman."

"Thanks, and you do too, Jared. So, this time around you do want the job then?"

"Yes", Jared said. "Thanks again for calling around for me. Maybe I'll go talk to that intern some time. If she has this power over you, who knows what I'll learn about myself. And maybe I can abuse some of those Navy tactics to see if she knows who're seeing."

Booth smiled. "You'll probably learn that you're a pompous ass."

Jared laughed. "I meant something we didn't both already know."

* * *

 **A/N: I've always found the Jared-storyline pretty disappointing. Why would one sibling with an addiction succeed nearly completely at everything and the other all of a sudden throw it all away because of his addiction? It wasn't like Jared didn't also have a successful career and for a while Padme. So, I am taking a lot of liberties in my story, but if you made it all the way to this chapter, you already knew that XD. Thank you for reading! I think we might have a Booth & Brennan special chapter coming up next, so be on the lookout for that one. Please leave a review if you can :).**


	39. Chapter 39: Rush to be loved

**A/N: I think this might be the chapter all of you have been waiting for. Well, that is if you are a B &B fan. I hope this lives up to the expectations.**

 **Thank you Mphs95 and Kareneb for reviewing. As always it is really appreciated!**

 **WARNING: Very M and adult themed. Oh, and I might have worked in a swear word XD.**

* * *

"Bones, are you sure this is where and how you want this to happen for the first time?" Booth managed to breathily ask his - for as long as she didn't tell him yes - partner.

With the smile of a Cheshire cat, Temperance smiled sweetly at him while she worked on loosening his belt. When she managed to get the belt buckle out of the way and pop open the button of his dress slacks, nodding eagerly. "Yes, I am sure." She had learned her lesson the hard way, so there was no chance she was going to offer him a way out now.

"You... You really don't you want to wait until we get home?" He managed to get out before he got his answer in the sound of his zipper sliding down slowly. He wasn't even sure how they had gotten here. One moment he was complaining about how he had been wasting time with having to park his car all the way out here to visit her at the Jeffersonian, next minute they were sharing a kiss that was even better than he remembered that kissing Bones was.

* * *

 _A few minutes before_

Bones had smiled at the annoyance her partner portrayed at having to walk the extra yards to the lab.

"Well, Booth, I think this parking spot has some particular advantages."

"Come on Bones, I am not in the mood to hear how my lifestyle is unhealthy. I go to the gym 4 times a week and I play at least the weekly hockey game. Having to do this ten-minute walk every time I have to come to see you is a big waste of time." Booth complained, not willing to have _that_ fight again.

She smiled as they climbed the stairs to the correct floor next to Booth. "That is not what I meant. I know you exercise regularly; it shows on your excellent muscular physique. What I meant is, this parking spot is so far out of the normal route it is very unpopular." She glanced around the floor, when they turned the corner only Booth's car was visible.

"Unpopular, old and dark, that just makes it more inconvenient." Booth continued his rant.

Bones tried to keep in her snort. She knew she wasn't the best at subliminal messages, hiding the second layer in spoken conversation, but it was quite a lot of fun doing it anyway, considering what she had planned to happen within the next couple of minutes. "Look around you Booth. There is not even another car around. I am pretty sure there are no cameras in this structure. It is late, most people have already gone home..."

Picking up on the husky tone from Brennan he snuck a peek at her. "What are you trying to tell me Bones?"

"Well, I think our Thai dinner at my desk tonight can be seen as our official third date. I'd like to end it as tradition dictate."

 _She didn't want to wait any longer._ They waited long enough, too long that was as far as he was concerned. Booth grew a few inches at the idea of making love to Bones. "Tradition huh? I'd like that too, Bones. You want to head over to your place?"

"No." Bones said decisively. "If we go home, we might get interrupted by another murder case." She explained.

"So, what do you want to do then? We could go to that hotel at the end of the block, if you like."

"No." Again she shot down his idea. She moved closer, standing toe to toe with Booth, initiating a steamy kiss.

...

* * *

 _Now_

This time shaking her head to tell Booth no, Brennan carefully worked the zipper down. "I definitely don't want to wait until we go home." I. Want. You. Now. Right here. Just you and me."

Somewhere his mind was concerned with the statistics of getting busted while having sex in public. At some time, his luck would run out and it would be so damn awkward as well as being completely brag-right-worthy.

"If you want to get home you can try, but I am sure it will be an uncomfortable experience for you." There was no place for his catholic boy prudishness now. Besides, Booth and Hannah had told her about the time when they had had sex under a fig tree before. If that was acceptable, then this should be excusable by Booth's God's standards as well. She palmed him through his pants, barely able to contain her moan of anticipation at the promising feel of him.

As soon as she laid her hand on him, Booth lost the working of his brain. A grunt escaping his mouth as his hips involuntarily bucked against her hand. If only feeling her hand through two layers of fabric was enough to elicit a response like that from him this wasn't going to last long at all.

"I didn't think so", Bones concluded pleased and cockily.

"Stop it miss Grabsy", Booth said, trying to not sound too breathy. Losing himself in the moment before _the_ moment would definitely shatter his self-confidence and he didn't want to disappoint Temperance. Underlining his words by capturing her wrist, slowly pulling her up from her squatting position, pulling her flush against him. "Weren't you taught to only look with your eyes?"

Bones smiled coyly. "Ah, you want something to look at as well?" In one smooth move, she ripped her own blouse, making some of the buttons fly off onto the concrete. "I can make that happen. As a matter of fact, you should have told me sooner. I can only accommodate your needs when I know about them."

 _God that was hot_. He thought as he took in her now displayed heaving chest, her breasts barely contained within the confinement of her bra. _Good, at least I am not the only one heavily affected by this._ His hand was being attracted to her feminine curves like there was a magnet pulling him to her. Gently letting his fingers follow the swell of her breasts, covering the exposed skin for a second.

Bones, however, had no intention of making this a lengthy encounter. If they were staying together for the next 30, 40 or 50 years there would be enough time for sweet long sexual encounters. Anthropologically speaking, the first time or the most recent one were both equally important. That Booth might not share that conviction, well that was tough luck for him.

She just couldn't and therefore wouldn't wait to feel Booth inside of her. After all, she had waited more than long enough for this opportunity, way too long if she had to believe Angela. But she had learned from Booth that too long wasn't really a concept you should believe in, No, Temperance preferred Booth's usual frame of mind where everything happened for a reason. By that theory, this was exactly the right amount of time for them to have waited to become the scientifically impossible one person. The future held more than enough chances for slow and romantic, chances for Booth to show her the laws of physics weren't as absolute as she had always believed.

For now, she just wanted nothing more than to consummate their relationship. Having had enough with just feeling his fingertips sending sparks through her nerves system, she leaned closer rekindling their kiss. Next, she gently took his underlip between her teeth. "Now, do you only want to look and touch or are we going to have sex?" She asked huskily. As soon as she finished speaking, she let go of his lip to kiss him passionately again.

However clumsy she was socially in some situations; Bones definitely knew how to set him on fire with desire for her. With only a small nod he lifted her off the ground to place her on the hood of his SUV, making her release the most feminine little squeal of happiness, surprise, and anticipation, he had ever heard.

Bones leaned back on her underarms spreading her legs for him, making her flowy skirt partially fall back onto her and revealing her already soaked panties to him. With a growl of appreciation Booth went for her panties, working his hands under her skirt to help her out of the little piece of fabric.

Bones nuhu'd him as she sat up straighter to let her nimble fingers work on the buttons of his dress shirt. "Now that is better", she said admiring his chest and trim stomach before leaning back again, now letting Booth help her out of her panties.

"I thought we were done looking?!" Booth said smiling, knowing his chest had always been a feast for Bones' eyes, even when she had always denied it rigorously.

"I'll never be done looking at you." She answered honestly and bluntly.

"Good", Booth said, feeling his ego swell. "I'm pretty sure I'll never get enough of you either." He leaned in for another breathtaking kiss. Slowly he let his hand travel down over her chest until he reached her legs. As soon as he felt her wetness, Booth broke the kiss to lean back and trace her pussy with his finger, admiring the view and the feel. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he was now allowed to touch her. Allowed to see her like this, uninhibited just for him, unhinged because of him.

Her patience having ran thin from the start, Bones spoke up, her voice focusing on the matter of fact. "I really enjoy the act of cunnilingus but right now I much rather feel you inside me."

Leaning over her he kissed her as he placed himself between her legs. Enjoying the kiss so much he was almost willing to not take the next step, but naturally, he wasn't dumbfounded enough to make a stupid decision, a mistake, like that.

When he slid into her it was like they both were the missing pieces of their puzzle, the yin to their yang and every other cliché ever uttered about being perfect for each other. They both moaned, arching closer to each other. It took a few seconds until their eyes were no longer crossed from the blinding pleasure and anticipation. Booth regained his focus first, leaning closer to her to be able to kiss her, making her back against him in pleasure. Their grunts, moans and approving sounds echoing from the parking garage structure, adding to their arousal.

The arousal quickly climbed and soon enough they both reached climax. It didn't last nearly as long as Booth had wanted and even though he hadn't been able to wow her with romantic gestures this was perfect anyway. He had been right that they didn't do things by the book a long time ago, but maybe he liked the start of this chapter even better.

Bones ran her fingertips over his five o'clock shadow. "That was... explosive."

Booth grinned. "Yeah, we're lucky we didn't set off the car alarm. You always said we would be highly compatible, right?"

The memory brought a smile to Bones' face. "Yes, and I once again was right."

Shaking his head with a smile at her confident statement he got up. Standing steadily, Booth held out his hand for Bones to help her step of the hood.

"No postcoital hugging?"

"Oh yes, but not atop of my car in an abandoned parking garage," Booth said after snorting.

"I suppose that is reasonable."

"Your place or mine?" Booth asked.

"Yours, it is closer." Bones said as she got up, pulling on her skirt to get it back in position.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope it wasn't too cringe-worthy. The steamy bits are really hard to write! Especially when trying to come up with something somewhat original XD. So, I tried my best to basically just skip them XD. I am not sure there will be many more chapters – if any - that deserve the M-rating on that account. Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear what you think :).**


	40. Chapter 40: Dinner reservations

**A/N: Welcome back. Another week another chapter, I am so proud haha. It usually goes wrong when I say that, so let's see if this time will be different ;).**

 **So, this chapter was inspired by Mphs95's request(s). I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.**

 **Thank you Kareneb and Mphs95 for reviewing!**

* * *

"You okay?" Hodgins asked as Lilly got into his Mini.

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks for picking me up. Booth would kill me if I would have walked to the metro with that sketchy guy walking around. Seeing that dude kind of freaked me out, taken the metro and there was this guy walking around that kind of freaked me out, so I am really glad you were able to come and get me." Lilly answered as she tried to get settled in.

"No problem. I rather drive over than having to listen to a phone call we can't do anything about at that moment." Immediately Hodgins regretted the words as he spoke them. Quickly he changed the subject. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to pick up Angela and Micheal Vincent from the baby massage class as well."

"Oh. Sure." Lilly managed to get out. "Does... Angela know?"

"No, of course not; I can't reach her during the class. Well, technically, I can, but I would have to call that place and have them interrupt the class. We try to leave that for emergencies."

Hodgins rambled on as Lilly worried about soon sitting in the same tiny car as Angela. Thus far she had managed to stay out of the way of the artist.

They were already standing in front of the building for a while. "Have you had dinner yet?" Hodgins asked when Lilly had barely responded to his diffuse answer.

"No", Lilly said. "I know it is kind of late but the day just got away from me, so I'll throw something in the microwave when I get home. Maybe toss a pizza into the oven. It will be fine." She threw in a tired smile.

Hodgins nodded. "I hear you. Same here. Dr. B. needed my test results so I stayed a little longer. That is why I missed the baby massage class. Hey! Why don't you come back to our place? Dinner will be simmering on the stove by now and there is always more than enough to fill an extra plate." Hodgins excitedly extended the invitation.

"I appreciate that, but I wouldn't want to spoil your evening with your family."

"Come on, you wouldn't ruin the night. But, suit yourself, you're more than welcome if you'd like to join. In the meantime, I'll give Angela a call to see what is taking her so long." Hodgins smiled as he grabbed his phone. "Like I already don't know. The moms always have tea afterward and they'll forget the time." He entrusted Lilly. Hitting speed dial, he waited until he heard his wife's voice.

"Hey, Ange, how long do you think you'll need?"

...

"Hmm. Hmm. Yeah, I thought that was why you're running late."

...

"No, you don't need to hurry. I have Lilly here to keep me company."

...

"Because she needed a ride home. You know how deserted the federal block gets after 6 pm."

...

"Yeah exactly. You know how he is." Hodgins chuckled as he mouthed Booth's name towards Lilly.

...

Glancing to Lilly who was staring out the window, Hodgins continued. "Hmm, well then it is about time that happens, Ange. I thought you already promised Brennan you would anyway."

Lilly noticed that now Hodgins brow was furrowed into a frown.

...

"Yeah, I agree that wouldn't be ideal, but don't blame it on the Mini. Uh-uh, everything happens for a reason and at the right time, isn't it?"

...

"Yep, same parking spot as always. Okay, see you in a bit". Hodgins hung up.

"I hope I am not causing problems", Lilly said softly, embarrassed that lately, it seemed that was all she was doing. Hearing only Hodgins' side of the conversation had been enlightening enough.

"What? No, of course not. You could have just told me that you and Angela haven't been in the same room for weeks though," Hodgins casually threw in.

Blushing, Lilly stared straight ahead. "What good would that have done?"

Hodgins shook his head at Lilly's antics. "Well, for starters I would have insisted on you having dinner with us from the beginning."

Lilly looked at him. "That still doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Ohhh, but it is. You two can't keep avoiding each other forever. I don't even understand why whatever is going on isn't even resolved yet."

"It was working alright", Lilly uttered under her breath.

"No, it wasn't. Keeping a distance like that almost severs the team, it messes with the dynamics if it goes on for too long. What happened that you are avoiding Angie?" Hodgins' voice was filled with concern.

Lilly shot Hodgins a look like he was a moron. "Well, what happened is that I unintentionally managed to get in the way for Dr. Brennan and Booth to have their happy ever after", Lilly said dryly.

"Yeah, that is indeed something Angela can go overboard on..." Hodgins agreed with Lilly. "..., but please tell me you don't blame yourself for that. I mean... Dr. B. and Booth have been prancing around each other for years now. Them still not having worked it out is on them, not on you."

"I try to not blame myself, but I fear Angela does blame me," Lilly confessed.

"She maybe did when she just heard that it happened, but I know she's over that by now."

Skeptically, Lilly tried to read Hodgins' expressions. "So, what about that screaming contest at Booth's place when I was in the bathroom?"

"You heard that?" Hodgins cringed when he thought about that. Booth was an impressively skilled guy that had served the country several times and you didn't want Booth turning against you. Seeing him angry had almost made Hodgins wet himself.

"Sort of", Lilly confirmed. "It was kind of hard not to hear. I heard the commotion but I didn't know what they were saying. Booth gave me some weak evasive explanation when I asked, but when he told me that you and Angela had heard Stein talk about... you know, I connected the dots." The awful way she had felt that day flooded back to her.

Hodgins nodded. "I am sorry to say that you connected that correctly. It was about what Stein had said, but Angela wasn't angry at you per se, she was pissed at Booth's reasoning or lack thereof. She was afraid of the consequences for Dr. B."

At that point the car door opened, interrupting the conversation. In silence Angela leaned in, placing Micheal Vincent in his car seat and getting herself. Only having grumbled a soft hello to Hodgins' hi.

The drive to the Hodgins home was a rather uncomfortable one, the silence tangible until Hodgins decided to fill the time by sharing details of a new bug found somewhere in the Amazon.

As soon as they were inside the apartment; Angela was quick to excuse herself to put Micheal Vincent to bed. Hodgins walked with Lilly to the dining room area. "I'll be right back. Michael V is very easy to get to sleep. So, make yourself comfortable, help yourself to the bread or something." He smiled awkwardly at the intern before he left to put his son to bed.

Alone in the room, Lilly looked around spotting a picture of the Hodgins' mansion. She knew that the Hodgins' mansion would be huge even though she had never been there. The logic between having an apartment and this villa in the same city was beyond Lilly, but that naturally was a byproduct of having money. Her grandfather lived in a Victorian-inspired home of the same type of grandeur, a home that had been in the Johnson family for generations.

However, Lilly had grown up in a brownstone in central New York, because her mom had loved the characteristics of the home. Her dad had considered selling it after mom had died, but Lilly had begged him to keep the house. The home was filled with momentous her mom had collected and Lilly had enjoyed being surrounded by them.

Instead of selling it, they had lived there together for a little over a year until Lilly had fled to her Canadian boarding school. The wonderful memories had started to make her miss her mom more and more instead of comforting her and being alone in the house more often than spending time with her dad had made her very unhappy. It had made her feel like she had been boxed in. Her dad had bought a second home in the state of New York, closer to his parents but had kept the brownstone to Lilly's delight.

In Lilly's Canada years the house in NYC had been rented to other families, mostly expats. Which Lilly had loved and hated simultaneously. Another family living in the house she had grown up in had made her jealous at times. It had always felt like her home but _she_ wasn't able to make new memories with both her parents anymore. In hindsight, it had been good for her to not spend time at the house for a couple of years. By the time she had finished high school, Lilly was ready to move back home and her dad joined her.

During her college years in NYC, she and her dad had slowly found a way to live together again in the large house during the week. Most weekends they had spent at the other house in New York State or at the family home with her grandparents. Lilly was both a city and an outdoors kind of girl. Living in a city was so convenient and she loved all the different types of people you would see in a day. And then spending the weekends and vacations on more of the countryside had felt like mini staycations. She knew and appreciated that she had been privileged to have a childhood like that. Losing her mom had been incredibly difficult, but if that hadn't happened it would have been the ideal childhood as far as Lilly was considered.

Hodgins cleared his throat as he and Angela walked in. He pointed to the table with a welcoming smile. "Ready? I am starving."

Lilly nodded before she found her voice. "The family residence looks beautiful on that picture."

"Thanks", Hodgins said. "Currently the CFO of the Cantilever Group is living in it with his family. Angela preferred a place of our own without the generations of history being breathed by the walls."

 _Well, that answered that question._ Lilly thought as she sneaked a peek at Angela. Angela looked rather uncomfortable too with the current situation.

Hodgins' plated up the food, once again trying to fill the uncomfortable silence between the women. "Hmm, it smells like Amelia outdid herself again. I can feel my mouth watering!" Casting encouraging glances at his wife to restart the situation Hodgins dug in. A few times Angela opened her mouth to say something but decided against it as Lilly was pretty much looking the other way. Both women weren't eating much. _Okay, so this isn't working._

"I am sorry, Lilly. I want to apologize for my behavior. I have not been a good friend or even a good coworker for the past month. It wasn't right to judge you and Booth and I should have been more helpful to help you deal with that lawyer guy." Angela blurted out her apology.

Lilly was surprised at the mea culpa from Angela. Until now Lilly had worried that Angela was angry at her, not that the artist was tripped over by guilt. Relieve washed over Lilly. "I understand. You're Dr. Brennan's best friend. I'd probably react as protective if it happened to my best friend."

"That is very nice of you to say. But it wouldn't be the right reaction. My reaction wasn't the right reaction. We're more than just coworkers at the Jeffersonian and I should have checked in on you earlier as a friend. But at first, I was so angry at Booth and when that settled, I heard you were keeping your distance from the whole team. I kind of hoped you would have come to me on your own account. You know, when you were feeling like interacting with people again. I was, am, ashamed of my behavior."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah... It was difficult. I was avoiding you too. I didn't think I could handle your anger. That is what I thought, that you were furious at me. Booth and I... We're better off not dating or being romantically involved. You really don't have to worry about him and I repeat that."

"I am not and I realized it isn't any of my business if the two of you were. Bren was actually the one who pushed me to see that. For Wendell, it would be nice if you'd act on your feelings for him." Angela automatically went back to being a meddling friend.

Lilly was surprised by Dr. Brennan's kindness and an open mind. She ignored Angela's comment about Wendell. With Wendell having stormed out of her apartment, she wasn't exactly sure where they were standing. Hopefully, he just needed time to think through what she told him and wouldn't be blaming himself for anything, because nothing substantial had happened. If needed she would make sure he knew, but she expected him to be able to connect the dots himself. "So, does that mean that we are good now?"

"Yes, as far as I am concerned, we are."

"Great", Hodgins said, relieved that somehow the ladies had managed to clear the air. "Do you galls need to hug this out?"

"Not really", Lilly said.

"I think we need to." Angela countered as she simultaneously got up and pulled Lilly in for a hug. "I am sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me and that we can have fun like before. I missed being able to talk about girl stuff to forget all the death and despair."

Lilly nodded. "Apology accepted. I am glad we've talked about it."

"As am I", Hodgins said. "See, this wasn't that hard. I told you that dinner at our place would be a great idea."

The women nodded as they finally dug into their food.

"I'd like to make it up to you. Would you like to go to that new yoga class everyone is talking about? I saw there are still a couple of spots available for the 6 am classes." Angela asked.

"Are you trying to keep me from going to the gym with Booth?"

"No! We could go to one of the days where you don't hit the gym. I meant it when I said it wasn't my business. I only suggested it to do something fun together. Angela looked disappointed.

"I am sorry", Lilly said. "That was supposed to be a joke, but I guess I just butchered it. I'd love to go with you."

Angela smiled, a little uncomfortable that she had mislabeled the nature of Lilly's question. "Oh okay. When do you want to go? We could book the class after dinner."

"Have you gone to a class there before?"

"Yes, I have. The instructor's name is Jake, he is really nice and professional. Some women there find him really attractive."

Lilly smiled. "Hmm. I hope them drooling over him won't ruin the class."

"It won't," Angela said with a smile.

 **A/N: I know, I know, Angela got off the hook quite easily. But that is what happens when you don't actually like to fight, like Lilly. Though, there is one character in this story that definitely doesn't agree with this XD. Maybe we'll find out who and why in a couple of chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	41. Chapter 41: Rush to be loved - II

**A/N: Welcome to Rush to be Loved part 2!** **Even though I had this chapter in the works already, I'd like to thank Kareneb for requesting a part two anyway.** **Thank you Mphs95 for reviewing the previous chapter. It's very much appreciated!** **We continue from where we left off last time, or at least on the same evening.**

 **WARNING for M-rated stuff, but nothing too heavy.**

* * *

He always tried to keep abuse of his siren to a minimum. To leave the screaming sound and flashing lights for the emergencies it was meant for. Mostly he followed those rules because he didn't want to get busted and be send to Sweets for a lecture and over-analysis. Especially since it would be the perfect in for the psychologist to talk about Booth's sex life. But this trip home was an emergency if you thought about it, so this time around he made an exception. Within 10 minutes he arrived in his street. Parking the car, Bones almost beat him to the door. "You in rush, Bones?"

"Yes, aren't you? I am ready for the second circle."

"Round, it is called the second round, Bones. And what about the cuddling you promised?" Booth asked, his voice filled with humor. _Like I would ever turn down a second round with Bones for some near the friendzone cuddling._

As he opened the door Temperance answered him with a quick turn of her head, making her hair sway around. "Don't worry about that. We can cuddle twice as long afterward."

* * *

Cuddling had happened, eventually, when their breaths had become too labored to continue their pleasure-seeking behavior. Cuddling had led to sleeping. At least it had for little periods of time. The little sleep, they had gotten was very limited and way too short.

Brennan didn't even know what had transpired in the last 36 hours. Every round had been getting better and better. Each orgasm was stronger than the previous one as they learned each other's preferences. Her memories were tangled like their limbs had been tangled in each other and the bed sheets. Probably caused by the mild sleep deprivation they were by now both suffering from. Both had taken their time discovering the other's preference, cataloging every mole and scar, every reaction to touch and nibling. They had barely left the bedroom, only when nature called for refreshments and bathroom breaks. The only reason she had a few seconds to think through the last two and a half day was one of those nature calls breaks from Booth.

Booth re-entered the bedroom from his bathroom. "Maybe we should just sleep for a while now."

"Awh, did I wear you down already? I expected you to have better stamina." Bones smiled as she pulled back the sheets so Booth could join her again in his bed, trying to stifle a yawn.

Crawling back into bed, Booth tut-tutted her. "I am just being considerate. I figured you would need a break", sliding the palm of his hand between her legs, cupping her sex. "Aside from us wearing each other down, I bet you're a little sore right now, considering how we went at it for the last hour."

Brennan shuddered at the words and the husky sound of his voice. Turning toward him, she ran her hands over his chest. "Maybe", she admitted. "But why waste our hours of skipping work and responsibilities on sleeping?"

"Yes, you're right, what do you propose? I don't want to make you any sorer." He sported a concerned look.

A sly smile appeared on Bones' face. "Well, I already told you I like handsome and skillful men going down on me."

Booth looked serious. " _Any_ handsome and skillful man? That just won't do. I want to be the _only_ man that gets to do that."

She smiled. "Well, that can be arranged, but only if you're good enough."

Booth gasped at his partner's wittiness. "I should just pound you senseless for questioning my outstanding skills." As he moved down her body.

Temperance shrugged, opening her legs so Booth could lay a little more comfortable. "Fine by me, maybe you can do that afterward."

"You'll be the death of me," Booth grumbled; his eyes locked on her sex.

A satisfied sigh, as Booth connected to her core, escaped her mouth. "At least you'll die happily."

* * *

Slowly Booth woke up. Somehow, he had managed to convince Bones to take a nap longer than just an hour. He loved her and he was thoroughly enjoying their sex-escapades, but falling asleep with her in his arms and then waking up still cuddled together, naked, would be a close second.

He really felt like a horny teenager again. This wasn't the first time he had skipped work at the start of a new relationship. But since he was also a usually responsible adult, never more than one day at a time. Until now. They had both called in sick, making up some story about food poisoning. Bones and he were on their third day of skipping work and phone calls. Temperance made him feel like a god, lying in bed with his goddess. It wasn't that he didn't like his job, but if it were to get in the way of this celebration of pleasure, he definitely wasn't happy with that.

They had gotten into every position they could think off inside the bedroom. Against the door, on the bed, she on the bed with him standing, missionary, doggy style and a couple of others he didn't remember or simply just didn't know the name off. But the one that had made him cross-eyed was Bones on top, working him with all her skills and muscle control. For a while, he had feared that his eyes had rolled so far back into his head that he would never see straight again.

Booth's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. The fact that his phone was even ringing meant someone had been calling him three times in under two minutes. That meant something urgent. _Damnit, I cursed it._ Picking up his phone, he noticed the lab's number. _Please let it not be a murder_. "Booth," he said, trying to sound normal after his sinful thoughts from only a few seconds before.

"Well you don't sound very sick, Seeley," Cam said.

"Yeah, it's getting better. You know how it is, illnesses can't be rushed."

"Hmmm-mmm", Cam responded. "You do know that an upset stomach from bad food only lasts about 36-48 hours, right?"

Recognizing a certain tone in Camile's voice, Booth sighed. "What are you trying to say, Cam?"

"I think you know what I am trying to say, but let me help you reach the conclusion yourself. Dr. Brennan is hardly ever sick. Remember that time when she had gotten the flue? We all tried to get her to take some sick days but to no avail. She worked the case with it, even though she had a rather high fever. So, the chances of Dr. Brennan skipping three days for a case of bad food are astronomically small. Then there is the fact she isn't even at home, so I am guessing she is laying right beside you right?"

"You went to check on her?" Booth asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but the fact that you had to ask, tells me I was right anyway."

Silently he cursed himself for falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book. "What gave us away?"

"Aside from Dr. Brennan being away from her desk for three days? Well not reciprocating when I called you Seeley just now is a hint. You not begging me for medication to help you get back to work to help Dr. Brennan and keep her from going into the field alone is another. Don't forget that I used to be a cop too."

Booth smiled; his friend knew him really well. "That last one only happens when there is an active murder case."

Cam snorted. "We actually caught one this morning. You haven't checked your email in three days? You didn't really think the FBI would call you in when you're sick? Hacker has sent agent Shaw so don't worry about the progress."

While on the line, Booth checked his email. As the SAC of major crimes, he was kept in the loop of all cases his agents were working on, even when he was out of the office, like when dealing with an 'illness'. "Ah", Booth exclaimed.

"You're checking your mail now, aren't you?" Cam said, enjoying that she could so easily predict Booth's behavior.

"Yes", Booth grumbled. "I guess I'll have to tell Bones". He sounded disappointed that their romantic mid-week activities were probably going to need to end.

"Well, the bones aren't ready yet. I am still working on the autopsy and Wendell is perfectly capable to do the preliminary examination of the bones after defleshing them. So, if you and Dr. Brennan could drag yourselves out of bed tomorrow morning, you'd still be on time."

A sigh of relief escaped Booth. "Thanks, Cam."

"You're welcome, big guy. The both of you deserve some time off and deserve each other. I can't believe you two finally got together. I am so happy for both of you." Cam gushed.

Booth smiled at the very Angela-like rambling from his oldest friend. "Well, I am glad you approve of me and Bones abusing sick leave."

"Hey, we've done it before and new love can be so sweet and sickening that my professional opinion is that it falls within the parameters of a sick day."

Booth laughed. "Yeah, though I doubt Hacker will be as understanding as you are. I'd appreciate it if you would keep this on the down low."

"Of course, Seeley. Just enjoy the rest of your day together."

"Thanks, Camile, see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42: Date fright

**A/N: Hello there! Welcome back for the next chapter. It is time for Wendell to fix his storming out during the uber-romantic dinner date XD. The working title for this chapter was Surrounding the date, but I felt the current title worked better. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you Mphs95 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

* * *

"Hi," Wendell greeted Lilly as he found her crossing the hallway with her freshly printed research materials.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lilly responded surprised. He looked happy and confident, a completely different look from when he had dashed off, leaving her standing in the doorway of her apartment a few days ago.

Wendell smiled at the eager look on her face. "Looking for you of course. Do you have a second?"

"Sure", Lilly said as she nodded and put her papers on her desk. Before turning toward Wendell. "What's up?"

"Can we talk in private?" As he looked around at the bullpen, they were standing in. Some occupied, others empty, but not empty enough for his likings.

"Oh", Lilly said surprised. "Yeah, sure." She signaled him to follow her to one of the conference rooms down the hall.

Letting Lilly walk in first, he closed the door behind them. "I wanted to apologize. I had some time to think about our dinner and you were right. I shouldn't have treated you like a damsel in distress. If you say you're okay, then you are. I shouldn't doubt your judgment. I am sorry I overreacted."

Lilly smiled. "Apology accepted, although an apology wasn't necessary. I totally sprang all that on you, so I understand why you reacted how you did. Though I am glad you came to your senses."

He nodded. "I also came to another conclusion. Well actually, we had already reached that conclusion, but it resurfaced when I had gained that much-needed clarity. Since we like each other and I acted like a complete idiot, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me. To make up for my foolishness."

"Ohh, ready to move this along, are we?" Lilly said grinning, gently teasing him for his groveling. "And yeah, of course, I would love to. Just tell me where and when."

"Great, are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I believe so. Where do you want to meet?"

Wendell grinned. "I'll pick you up and we'll go there together."

"What? I can't know where we are going?"

"Nope", Wendell said.

"Oh God, I hate surprises", Lilly said dramatically but with a smile. "How will I know what to wear if I don't know where we'll go?"

"Whatever you want to wear is fine, but there is no need to be overly dressed."

Lilly smiled. "Ah, so no business attire then?"

"Nope", Wendell said. "You do own casual clothes, right?" Wendell questioned teasingly.

Snorting Lilly nodded. "Yes, I think I'll be able to find something appropriately not business fancy somewhere deep down in my closet."

Their eyes lingered.

"Anything else you wanted to discuss?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. That kiss we shared; it was amazing."

Lilly could feel the tension between them increasing as her eyes locked with his. "I agree, the ending was a little abrupt for my taste but other than that it was definitely great. It showed great potential."

"Hmm. You want to continue where we left off last time?" Wendell asked, mesmerized by her lips.

"Yes. I would love to." Lilly leaned in, placing her lips on his.

As their lips connected, their bodies slowly inching closer and closer until their torsos touched.

After what felt like forever, but still not long enough, Lilly broke this kiss. "We should stop before we'll escalate."

With regret, Wendell stepped back. "Yeah, you're right. I have to head back too. I'll see you tomorrow."

And once again Wendell walked away, but this time the air was filled with promises and a date.

* * *

 **The day after the date, in Sweet's office.**

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Lilly cringed. After spending the whole night tossing and turning if she wasn't having _that_ dream, she had thought she was ripe for the looney bin. So as soon as her clock had pointed to a not all too indecent hour for calling the one and only Dr. Sweets, she had done so. Thankfully Sweets had been able to squeeze her into his schedule. _More like the exact opposite,_ she thought and shame washed over her. She needed someone to talk this through and her first instincts had been to seek out Lance. "Yes, something like that. But... can we even talk about things concerning personal relationships? Or would that be way too uncomfortable or not even your job?"

Ah, that made sense as the reason for her discomfort. "We can talk about anything you want. That is what I am here for."

"Are you sure? I don't want it to be uncomfortable between us; since we also work together on occasion."

Sweets smiled. She still looked very hesitant to tell him whatever had made her call him at the crack of dawn. "You don't need to worry about that, I can assure you I am a professional. Whatever it is you want to discuss; I am positive we'll be able to keep working together when needed."

Lilly nodded, biting her nails. "Yeah okay, I... guess I already knew that. I just don't know where to start."

Leaning back, Sweets nodded. "That is very common. Let's try this to ease some of your stress. Close your eyes. Think back to your yoga practices and take three deep breaths, calming yourself. And when you've silenced most of your thoughts just tell me the first thought that pops into your mind and we'll go from there."

Lilly carefully followed Lance's instructions, letting her thoughts float away as she followed his calm voice. After taking a few deep breaths, she let out the last one with a long sigh. Opening her eyes, she looked for Sweets'. "I like Wendell," she blurted out.

Not entirely sure what she meant he just nodded, hoping it would encourage her to continue talking. Nothing. _Okay_. "What is not to like about Wendell? Do you think you could elaborate a little?"

"I think I like him romantically, like him more than just liking him," Lilly stated, hoping that would be enough information for Sweets to do his magic.

"And that is a problem how?" Sweets asked kindly.

"Not per se a problem, but complicated, I guess."

Sweets still wasn't following along. "He doesn't 'like' you back?"

"No that is not it. I am pretty sure he likes me back just fine." A giant smile appeared as she thought about the date, she and Wendell had last night. "We've spent the biggest part of last night having fun and pretty much flirting the whole time."

"That is great, right? But I still don't see what has gotten you all anxious."

Lilly nodded. "Of course. Let me start from the beginning. Wendell tutored me for procedural anthropology. If I would pass the test, we would have dinner together. We had this ongoing joke that it would be a romantic dinner, because I kept turning all the guys down that asked me out on a date." Lilly rolled with her eyes as she remembered how awkward and somewhat weird those first few weeks at the Jeffersonian had been because of those proposals.

"I didn't exactly ace this test but thanks to Wendell's help I did well enough to keep up my GPA. So, after rescheduling way too many times, we had that dinner last week. it was a great night that ended with an amazing kiss. Which I would not have minded if we had continued for a while, but Wendell freaked out. His freak out was totally my mistake because I had told him the headlines of what happened with Stein during that night. And since Wendell initiated the kiss, I suppose he felt guilty for kissing me or something. We patched that up earlier this week and went out last night to a bar. We ended up winning the pub quiz. Still not that big of a deal, right?" Lilly said as she saw Sweets trying to follow along while trying to figure out the problem.

"But last night after that pub quiz, when I was asleep in my _own_ bed...", Lilly emphasized, "... I dreamed about... Well... more than just kissing. I guess you can imagine." Lilly paused for a single second. "If Wendell hadn't freaked out last week, I felt like I could have maybe ended up in my bedroom with him then. If he hadn't insisted, we needed to go home to make it to work on time today, the same thing."

"Ah, and you consider the dream a problem?" Sweets asked, swallowing. As his head filled with imagines that definitely undermined his professionalism. "If he likes you too, I'd say that could be an amazing experience for the both of you."

"I suppose, but... originally we had planned this dinner for about a week after getting my grade back, but then the case interfered and after Stein, I canceled, because I felt conflicted about what happened. As you very well know", Lilly added softly.

Lance nodded. "Yes, of course. That is also very normal. I am sure Wendell doesn't hold it against you that you canceled."

"Oh no, he doesn't. Telling him went a lot better than I expected, which just added to me wanting to spend the night with him, or at least eventually. Wendell freaking out made me think whether or not I would be ready myself. Now I am more worried about what would happen if we would get involved and it would you know... actually go into the bedroom." Her cheeks colored against her will, she knew she didn't have anything to be ashamed about, but somehow, she felt like a scared virgin all over again.

Sweets nodded. "I understand. Traumatic experiences can cause issues with libido and cause uncomfortable flashbacks. Unfortunately, there is no way to prevent that from happening, if it were to happen in the first place. Though there are ways to prepare yourself for it, so you can intervene if it were to happen. I know this is a rather personal question, but have you resumed anything bedroom related since the incident?"

"No", Lilly said.

"Okay, is that unusual for you or have you been holding off on purpose?"

Lilly thought for a second. "Maybe both? Now, of course, there definitely was no chance in hell I'd consider anything like that while staying with Booth, but I've been home for a while now, so maybe I am postponing? I don't really know."

Sweets gave her a reassuring smile. "I didn't ask you to make you worry about it. The fact that it is taking you a second to find an answer to this question is actually a good sign. I asked, because it usually is a pretty good indicator and resuming sexual activity after an incident feels more comfortable for most people when they are completely in control of all circumstances."

Lilly cringed before she snorted. "So basically, you're telling me I should try to get my own rocks off to figure out if I'll freak out if I were to get my freak on with someone?"

"Well, yes. That is what it comes down to. Of course, you could skip 'rocking your own world', but on the slight chance it would go 'wrong', it would be much more complicated when there is a partner involved.

Thinking it through, her smile disappeared. "What should I do to prepare for a flashback?"

* * *

After Lilly left, Sweets fanned himself down, sighing deeply. That was one hell of a conversation. Important of course, but complicated. This level of worry was rare for Lilly and truth to be told it was difficult to witness it. Throughout the weeks she had been coming to therapy, her recovery had gone pretty well. He wholeheartedly hoped she wasn't going to experience flashbacks and that she and Wendell would be happy together.

From the moment he had met her he had known that he didn't stand a fighting chance, he also hadn't expected that Wendell actually did. But then again... He also hadn't expected her to - allegedly - make it into Booth's bed, at least that was the rumor he had picked up at the Jeffersonian. Love, lust, and attraction were weird and unpredictable. Regardless, Wendell and Lilly made a good-looking couple.

Booth walked in, holding his own file. The agent stared at Sweets. "What are you doing?"

Embarrassed Sweets immediately dropped the manila folder he had been fanning himself with. "I... Uhm... I just had a pretty difficult session."

Booth grinned. Fanning one selves down, that was something he had done quite often after he had only started to work with Bones. It was something of a universal sign that wasn't hard to recognize as a man. After a while, he, thankfully, had learned to compartmentalize and leave the fantasying for when he was in his apartment. "Too much of an adult subject-matter for you, huh Sweets?"

"I am an adult, so no that is not the problem. But never mind that session. What can I do for you?"

* * *

 **A/N: There was no point in that last bit, but I thought it was funny. Thank you for reading and if you're inclined to leave a review I would be very happy.**


	43. Chapter 43: Catching up

**A/N: Hello there! I know, I know, I missed a few weeks. Somehow, I got demotivated to write and life just got in the way as well. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you Kareneb for reviewing.**

* * *

Normally there wasn't anyone working out during their ungodly work out hour but with FBI physicals coming up it seemed that people had decided to get healthier. "So how was your family weekend?" Lilly asked as she and Booth walked around, trying to find two free machines of the same kind.

"Great. Parker loved it. He got Pops a 300-piece puzzle."

Lilly smiled. "That is cute."

"Yeah, it really was." Booth thought back to Parker smiling ever so proudly when Pops thanked him for the wonderful gift and had asked if Parker wanted to help him make a start with the puzzle. "By the way, you were right," Booth said as he plugged the pin into the right amount of weights before sitting down on the workout machine.

Lilly looked surprised as she followed Booth's lead, going for a lesser amount. "Right about what?"

"I talked to Jared and he told me he indeed doesn't want to keep working intelligence forever.

"Ah, it is a gift," Lilly said jokingly but ever so slightly cocky. "So, what is he going to do next?"

"He's taking the job anyway because he needs the money, but he told me that he wants to figure out what he really wants to do."

"Sounds like the smart thing to do and like a good plan", Lilly said, trying to keep her breath even as she pushed the handles together.

"Yeah, probably." Jared had always been very impulsive. Him figuring out his next career move could mean that he would quit this job next week and become a skiing teacher in Austria for the time being. That was something that Booth worried about as a big brother.

"If he needs help figuring out which way he wants to go, I know this amazing career coach my dad used to go to."

"Thanks, I'll let Jared know."

"Good. After serving your country people deserve help to get back on their feet." Lilly looked at Booth. "How did you get into the FBI?"

"Oh, that wasn't in my file was it?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Nope", Lilly said. "It only said you were a Ranger before going to Quantico."

"I was recruited. One of the guys I went to war with had gotten out before me and when I wanted out, he asked me if I would want to join the FBI."

"That is great. Knowing people always helps to get a job."

Booth nodded. "Sure does. Is that how you landed this internship as well?"

"In a way", Lilly said. "One of my professors in NY knew I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do with my degrees. Civil law or criminal law, become a lawyer or a prosecutor, in-house lawyer or work in legislation. Maybe get a Ph.D., start another study. She also knew I just happen to love all things knowledge and she knew about this internship. Most companies keep universities in the loop of job openings for starting and intern opportunities. So, she suggested I apply and she was willing to write me a letter of recommendation. The rest is history, I guess."

Booth nodded. "It is. The difference usually is that most military personnel doesn't have that many connections in the civil world. So that complicates things and that sometimes gets topped off with mental problems from having served. Lots of soldiers have problems getting a job and the career service the Army started is not really successful."

"I've heard about that. My dad tries to help whenever someone veterans apply for a job. He is part of this program that tries to ease the transfer. It usually is very successful in helping them find a job either within the company or at one of his connections."

"That is great", Booth said. "It's sad how many organizations aren't willing to give it a try. Military knowledge usually doesn't easily transfer to a civilian job so that makes it more difficult as well."

Lilly nodded." That is really weird. Especially considering that people are more than happy to thank everyone that is in uniform for their services but after they get out of the service that all seems to end." Moving to the next station, they passed the treadmill. "Hey, I've seen an ad for a mud run here in DC. It is for teams. Do you think it would be something the team would be up for?"

Booth laughed. "A mud run, huh? I thought you hated running."

"Yes, I still do, but I do like throwing mud at people so the running would be the necessary evil accompanying it."

Booth accepted her explanation. "Of course, you do. Well, Bones loves running, so do Angela and Hodgins. Cam probably only runs in the gym and she hates getting dirty."

Lilly nodded. "Yes, but she is always up for a team building activity."

"You know how I feel about running, but I would love to see you lose again and get all muddied up."

Lilly whined jokingly. "What about the squinterns?"

"Wendell runs," Booth added.

"Abernathy too", Lilly continued. "What about Daisy and Sweets?"

"I don't know", Booth said. "Considering Sweets muscles, I'd say he never works out."

Lilly grinned. "Why are you so mean to him? He is good at his job. He is very helpful..."

"Yeah but he lacks experience."

"Like what? Life experience?"

Booth thought back to what he knew about the kid's youth. "No, I mean professional experience, like years and years of sorting through a variety of psycho stuff."

The look on Booth's face told her that there was a story there, but the story was for Sweets to tell. "Wells?"

Booth snorted. "Doubt it. I think Arastoo runs too. Why are you so eager to get the team running?"

Lilly shrugged. "It is for a good cause and I think it could be fun. We always only all hang out at diners and when there is a birthday or something. I thought this would make for a nice change."

"Even when Angela will be around?" Booth asked, sneakily observing her via a sideways glance.

"Yes. She and I patched things up. Probably somewhere within that three-day period where you and Brennan were suffering from 'food poisoning'."

Booth smiled. Gracefully sidestepping Bones and himself by focusing on the first part of Lilly's answer. "So, Angela finally got the courage to apologize to you?"

"Sort off," Lilly told Booth about Hodgins forging the breakthrough. "I was so worried that she was so pissed off at me, but she turned out to not even be upset with me. She was ashamed for her behavior and not being there for me and that was about it."

Booth shook his head. "Oh boy."

"What?" Lilly asked.

Booth's head shot up, a crease of worry in his forehead. "You do know that of the two of you, you were the person who had the right to be pissed and upset with her, right? Not the other way around."

Lilly irked an eyebrow up. That came out a bit harsh... It wasn't usually that Booth was annoyed and snippy about one of the team members, not being one of the interns. "Why?"

"Because she was judging your, well actually she was judging our, sex-life. The choices made, the fact that we do things together outside of work, became friends, how apparently unlikely that is. She yelled at me for helping you out. Because she left you out to dry because she was afraid of us hurting Bones. I can't believe she calls herself your friend when she didn't even bother to check in on you, while she knew you were trying to keep your head above water. And then to top it all off, she chickened out of coming to you on her own peril. She waited until opportunity struck and only then she apologized to you." Booth didn't get angry in public easily, but family came first and he expected that at least some of Angela's loyalty to Bones would have carried into her other relationships.

Lilly stood there, listening with her mouth open. "Wow. You do have a point, obviously, since everything you just said happened and I know it to be true." Lilly rambled as she tried to get passed the lecture Booth had just given. "But have you considered that Angela is also only human and therefore is entitled to make mistakes? Yes, she crossed a line, but she apologized for that. The apology seemed sincere so I forgave her. Isn't that the right thing to do?" There was an uncertain tone in her voice, as Booth words were making her doubt the conversation with Angela.

"Yes, it is the right thing, but I wonder if your worries about Angela still wanting to be friends with you didn't cloud your judgment about how far off, she was. She, not you." Booth underlined his point.

Lilly looked at Booth. She could get why Dr. B. sometimes called Booth a traditional but modern warrior. His stance looked like he was just about ready to knock someone on their head for being a danger - or just very annoying. "I don't know", Lilly said. "Do you think it was wrong that I forgave her? Like; are you having a problem with me accepting her apologies?"

Immediately some of Booth's anger evaporated. Seeming less tense, he shook his head. "No, of course not. Forgiving is good for the soul. And I do believe that she was sincere. All I am trying to say is that you weren't the problem here, okay? It feels to me that you just needed to hear that, but I said it now, so do with that whatever you want." Booth rolled his shoulders.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." For a while, they focused on their work out. Lilly broke the silence. "Why do you think Angela hasn't come to see you to apologize?" Booth hadn't exactly told her that, but considering how he reacted to Angela's apology to herself, she doubted Angela had yet dared to face Booth.

Booth snorted. "Because Angela knows that if she comes to me to apologize either I won't react at all or I'll scream the same obscenities at her like last time. We're both strong-willed people. Well, actually, most of the Jeffersonian is rather stubborn. And with that, Angela and I have had more of these little fall-outs before. I hate her meddling with my private life, like she has the right to judge others and has always acted so superior."

Lilly nodded. "That is going to make working with her a lot more difficult, right?"

"Not really, as I said, we survived these fights before and we'll get over it again. Speaking of people meddling. I heard from a little birdy that you finally listened to me and spoke to Wendell.

A snort escaped from Lilly. "A little birdy? I'd say you're well over 6 ft and you and Dr. Brennan were both spying on us while Wendell and I were talking on the forensic platform."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, you busted us, we didn't really do a good job hiding. So, did anything come from that conversation?"

Lilly shot Booth a look. "You do know that for every question you ask about Wendell and I, I am going to ask you one about you and Dr. B?"

He answered with a chuckle first. "Wouldn't expect anything else from you. Though, could you wait with your questions until we're not in a crowded gym?"

"Oh sure, Lilly said with a grin. "I hope you realize that postponing comes at a cost. But to respond to your question, Wendell and I went out on a date, there was a pub quiz about science and we won, definitely not thanks to me."

Booth smiled. "A pub quiz, huh? I shouldn't be surprised that both of you can make dating into something nerdy."

"Pub quizzes aren't nerdy," Lilly said, rolling her eyes. "It was a lot of fun, although, compared to your 'midweek' it might have been a dull night."

Snorting, Booth shook his head. "Come on, let's get out of here, it is only getting busier and I want to be out of here before you blurt your questions out here anyway." His tone light and jestingly.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44: Dismissed

**A/N: Sorry for being a slow updater – again. The flu caught up with me and it is having a hard time leaving me alone. Top that off with some final exams and you can imagine why writing is going a lot slower than anticipated.**

 **Thank you Mphs95 for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, a big thanks to all the readers that put my story on alert since the last chapter. Amazing that you find this story worthy enough to keep up to date with it!**

 **This chapter is inspired by Mphs95 as it is a continuation of Angela's path to forgiveness XD.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter & WARNING for swearing and just being a mean and grumpy Gus!**

* * *

As soon as her friend and the unofficial boss had entered the lab, Angela knew that the whole food poisoning thing had been a ruse. Bren could be as closed off as she wanted, but Angela knew what an after-sex glow looked like. Especially an after-sex glow on Brennan. Bren's glow was a subtle one but to Angela, it was absolutely obvious. So obvious that Temperance might as well have put on a shirt saying I got laid again and again and again for three days straight. Avalon would probably have described it as an aura somewhere from bright pink to an intense rose red.

The only mystery to solve now was who Brennan's bed partner had been and since it was Angela's occupation to solve mysteries, she was certain she would be able to crack this one as well. Her bestie deserved some happiness, either short or indefinite, both were acceptable by her, but naturally, she wished eternal happiness for her best friend.

Standing in the doorstep of Dr. Brennan's office she observed her friend; Bren's eyes were glued to the screen. Oh yeah, there was definitely an aura. Angela smirked to herself. Maybe Sully had come back for an extended weekend of some hot sex with the ex.

"Angela!" Bones exclaimed. "I hadn't seen you standing there." Brennan had almost jumped out of her chair when she noticed Angela standing there.

"Sorry, sweetie", Angela apologized as she walked to the visitor's chair and took a seat. "How are you feeling?" Angela asked, feigning concern.

"Very well, thank you. I just have a lot of work to catch up on from being ill."

Angela nodded. "That is what I wanted to talk about with you. Because I don't think that you were out of the lab because of food poisoning. If anything, I would say you stocked up on vitamin D."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Why would I be away for three days to pick up a vitamin supplement?"

"You wouldn't. It is a euphemism for sex and from the looks of it, it was hot, steamy, bone meltingly sexy."

Bones' expressions went from surprised to cringing and then her mouth curved into a smile before keeping her expressions neutral. "Bones can't melt, Angela. You should know that."

"I know sweetie, but sex can be so good it makes you feel boneless. So, who is it? Did you go out clubbing without inviting me?"

"No, I didn't go out clubbing. I was in fact in bed for three days. If that is all, I have a lot of work to do."

"Come on Bren, I am your best friend and that you finally got back on the horse is worth both of our time to do some girl talking," Angela whined.

Bones knew from experience how nearly impossible it was to divert Angela's attention from this subject. She and Booth hadn't yet discussed if and when they would tell people they were seeing each other socially and sexually. So whatever questions Angela wanted an answer to would have to wait until after that discussion with Booth. "Yes, you are my best friend and since you are my best friend you should respect my privacy until I decide to share details. If – I decide to share those details."

"Awh, Bren... this is so unfair I have so many questions."

"Still not as unfair as your recent behavior to Booth and Miss Johnson. Have you already owned up to your mistake to both Booth and miss Johnson?"

Immediately the happy sparkle in Angela's eyes disappeared, her attitude getting tense. "Sort of but don't change the subject." She tried to regain the upper hand.

Not at all impressed or deterred by her best friend's attempt, Bones continued with her line of questioning. "What does sort of mean?"

With a deep sigh, Angela responded. "I talked to Lilly but not to Booth."

Bones rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she looked at Angela. "Okay, Let's make a deal. I'll play 20 questions with you after you apologize to Booth."

* * *

A knock on the open door interrupted his workflow. "Do you have a second?" Angela asked as she walked into Booth's office.

"What do you want, Angela? Do you have a breakthrough from the case that you couldn't just email?"

His voice sounded cold and his facial expressions were even more distant, but she guessed she deserved that. "No, I haven't been progressing with the case. I wanted to talk to you, well apologize really."

Annoyed and tired from running into to walls all day, Booth pushed away his keyboard and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Angela, I am really not in the mood to hear your half-hearted excuses. I am busy. There is a killer on the loose and we have the wonderfully impossible task to find him."

Angela's mouth was unhinged. "Why would you say half-hearted? I know I said some things but I am trying to apologize here. It's really unfair that you won't even let me."

 _Just like you didn't give me a chance when I was trying to help Lilly, but okay._ His face a stern mask, he gestured for the artist to continue. "Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you. I am sorry I overreacted when hearing about you and Lilly. I was unfair and I shouldn't have said what I said."

The conversation stilled, Booth as he just stared at Angela. "Oh, that was all you wanted to say?"

"Yes", Angela said.

"Seriously? That is all you're sorry for? For overreacting and saying some not further specified over the line things?"

Angela looked down, knowing that this glint in the agent's eyes meant the war wasn't yet over. His death stares continuing it was like he was looking straight through her.

"Okay, so if tonight I end up with... I don't know... Cam, again you'd be all okay with that?" Immediately he saw the disgust in Angela's eyes.

Angela kept silent, looking like she was counting to ten to keep herself calm. "So, you're basically willing to sleep with everybody except Bren?"

"Yeah, that was exactly the point I was trying to make here. Booth rolled his eyes. "Don't bother apologizing when you don't mean it."

Angela looked at him. "Hey, I am trying to make this right. If you were to get together with Cam you wouldn't hear a beep out of me about it. I know I went too far when I barged into your apartment and told you off for getting into bed with Lilly. It isn't just my worries for Brennan. It's like... Ugh... No one seems to see that you and Temperance belong together. Before you both left the rumors and whispers about you and Bren having a relationship was rampant and with Hannah that all changed. I just see what you and Bren could have and I wish for the both of you'll have it." She saw the fire in his eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"See you're doing it again. Sorry for the overreacting?! The real problem with you isn't in the over, it is in the reacting. You always do this, overstepping and becoming overbearing about people's private life. Every time you disagree with me you just start screaming at me without considering my side of things. You always butt in into other people's private lives. You should take a page from Bones' book, to not judge without having all the facts. I can't believe you're so short-sighted.

Unlike Lilly I am not worried about us ever being friends again or what you think of me. Frankly, I am at the point where I much rather have you stay out of my fucking way entirely. I'll keep working with you and be a professional but don't expect anything more from me, okay? You crossed some serious lines and apparently you can't even see that you did."

"No that isn't true. I do see that I was wrong. You're right that I shouldn't have jumped in with my unfunded conclusions. Lilly was lucky that you were there for her to help her deal with the aftermath of that lawyer. And I shouldn't have said that you only wanted Lilly to stay at your place for convenience."

"I think Lilly let you off the hook too easily. Friends don't judge friends or drop them when things get though. But you somehow managed to judge Lilly, Bones and me like there was some sort of discount package deal."

"Okay, I get that you are still very angry with me. What can I do to fix this?"

Nothing if you haven't changed your opinion about me or your attitude. The way I see it you're still standing by what you said. Let me ask you this, what made you come over here? It's been weeks and now all of a sudden, you're here. Did Hodgins pester you into apologizing again?"

Angela gasped.

Booth didn't even care that he was being mean, maybe even cruel. "I am taking your silence as a yes."

Refinding her voice, Angela was quick to respond. "No Hodgins didn't. He actually gave up on trying to get me to apologize."

He rolled his eyes and muttered; "Well I wonder what that says about you." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Angela looked at him. "God, why are you making this so difficult?"

Booth got up from behind his desk, standing tall. "Because I've had enough of your egoistical interference just for the sake of, I don't know, your amusement. Your misguided feelings of knowing what is best for everybody. Based on your apology today I still stand by every word I said last time. You cross the same lines over and over again but somehow you feel entitled to people accepting your apologies just so you can feel better. Maybe it would be best if you leave until you change how you deal with people." With his eyes, he gestured for the door as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "Okay fine." And she walked out. Again, she had been told to leave by Booth.

Booth looked at the artist leaving his office, crossing the bullpen on her way to the elevators. Shaking off this unpleasant conversation, he sat down again in his seat and continued with his work. The murderer was still on the loose and for now, he was happy with that distraction.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope I wasn't to mean to Angela... I'd love it if you let me know what you think :). I had actually planned a more romantic chapter (Wendell & Lilly this time) instead of this one for now, but it wasn't exactly ready. Who knows if it will be really in time for the next chapter?! **


	45. Chapter 45: Crazy in Love

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome to another chapter. As announced: a hot and heavy Wendell and Lilly chapter.**

 **The WARNING for this chapter is VERY M, mentions of things that should involve protection XD.**

 **Thank you Mphs95 and Kareneb for reviewing. I love reading your thoughts :).**

* * *

"Why didn't you answer last night?" Wendell asked while they were sitting in the metro going home to Lilly's place for a nightcap after a lecture.

Lilly blushed, a little uncomfortable to share that detail as she thought back as to what she had been doing the previous evening. "I'll tell you when we're not in public."

 _Okay..._ Wendell didn't really know what to expect from that answer. "Do you have to work out tomorrow morning?" He asked to change the subject.

Lilly shook her head. "No, Booth said something about running and I thankfully managed to get out of that."

"If you're able to sleep in, we could watch that movie tonight if you want?"

"Yeah, sure sounds like a great plan," Lilly said with a smile, enjoying the idea of cuddling up against Wendell on her couch.

Wendell grinned. "I can't believe you haven't seen Knight and Day yet. It has been out for maybe a year or so. It is the perfect hilarious-meets-action-type-of-movie."

"Hey, I only got the DVD a few months ago, so I already had every intention of watching it. There were just a few more movies before it on my to watch list."

Soon their conversation got dominated by must have seen and must-see movies.

* * *

In Lilly's apartment, she immediately walked to her TV, bend down and pulled out a DVD from the stack. "Tadaaa", she said as she turned to Wendell to show him the DVD casing. Seeing him nod that it was the movie he had expected, she turned back to the media set and turned on the TV and the DVD player. After sliding the disc in she got up. "Take a seat, I'll get the drinks and the popcorn."

When the opening credits started playing, Wendell turned to Lilly. "You still have to tell me about why you didn't answer your phone yesterday?"

"Okay, you're right." Lilly paused for a second. After telling Wendell this, there was no undoing it. "Last week, after our pup-quiz date, I had a dream."

Wendell wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he let her talk. His confusion fueled by the fact that the date had been about a week ago.

"An X-rated type of dream, starring you – and I," Lilly emphasized. "A dream about the type of stuff that should have made the Kamasutra. Which was a really fun type of dream until after I woke up. I started to worry if I would actually be still able to enjoy sex because of Stein." Lilly's voice halted. "I've heard and read about people getting these flashbacks and then panic attacks. So, to ease my worries, I went to see Sweets."

"Wait, you told Sweets about having a sex dream about me?" Wendell suddenly felt warm.

"Yes", Lilly said. "He is a professional and I needed his help, needed his professional opinion."

Not entirely sure how he felt about that; ashamed, cocky, he only knew for sure he was experiencing surprise. "Ah, and what did he say?"

"Well, that it was maybe getting worrisome that I hadn't tried getting back on the horse. Sweets told me that that is a natural reaction and the best way to rekindle that was to just try. But since I was worried about flashbacks, I felt like I was at a standstill. Sweets suggested masturbation as a tryout, to see if I would freak out. So, when you called... my phone was in my kitchen and I was in my bedroom... following Dr's orders." Lilly managed to get it all out in one breath.

Wendell gasped. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming... I think it is great you're trying to get yourself back." He shortly glanced at the door he suspected hide her bedroom.

Noticing Wendell had mentally checked out, she continued. "Sorry, I keep dropping bombs like this on you. I should learn to not do that."

"Hey, don't worry about that. I don't have a fragile hearth or anything. I think straightforwardness is the best way anyway. It's just, I am a very much a thinker in images." He gulped, the image of Lilly naked on her bed, touching herself.

"That is great because I didn't want to lie to you, tell you something different."

Wendell nodded. "So, how did it go? Did you have a flashback?"

"No flashback. It went well, I think. It feels really unnatural though to get yourself in the mood like that."

"I guess", Wendell agreed.

Lilly looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

Now Wendell looked a little flushed. "Sorry, that image is quite a strong one. I know it is probably really wrong to find you trying to beat your demons hot, but I can't really help myself."

Lilly smiled. "I get it and it is nice to be appreciated, even if it is in fantasy and thought." She looked at him, a thought coming up. "Any chance it is hard to get out of your mind because you would like to see that image in person?"

"Yes!" Wendell all but shouted out before he knew he did. "But only when or if you're ever comfortable enough with that," he quickly added, ashamed of his eagerness.

Lilly, however, didn't seem fazed by his enthusiasm. "I trust you, so I am comfortable with it if you are. It's probably a logic next step too, right? Although I guess I would be willing to risk trying having sex just as much, though maybe it is smarter to make it there in smaller steps."

Surprised or maybe even shocked by that admission from Lilly, Wendell nodded. "I suppose, but if you want to do that tonight, we're still not going to watch Knight and Day tonight."

She could hear the surprise in his voice. Amused she chuckled at his rambling about the movie. "If you rather watch the movie that would be fine by me too."

Wendell smiled, realizing what he had just said. "Well, no, I've already seen it anyways. I much rather watch you."

"I am not a movie, though," She smilingly threw back.

"No, but you could be if you wanted to. Dr. B. once asked me if I had ever been a stripper to put myself through school because of my symmetrical features. If I could become a stripper, you definitely can become a porn start." Wendell grinned.

"Keep on dreaming because I don't think that will ever happen. The closest I'll probably ever come is that Burlesque work outclass. Though, you as a stripper, I would definitely pay money for that."

"No way I would do that for money, though, I would do it for you."

"Awwwwwhh, that is so sweet."

As they were walking towards her bedroom, Lilly leads Wendell by the hands they were holding. Through the door, she paused, letting him take in her bedroom. It wasn't large, but large enough for a two-person sized bed, a closet, a chair, and a small dresser. Her bedroom was cozy but not filled with unnecessary stuff.

Lilly pulled the chair from its usual place and placed it at the foot end of her bed.

Wendell smiled. "This is where the magic happens then?"

"I guess, though technically no two people necessary magic has ever happened in this bed."

For a second Wendell wondered where Lilly and Booth had gotten it on then. The thought quickly replaced with the next and much more pleasant one that Lilly was willing to break in the bed with him, at least eventually. He walked closer to Lilly, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "Let me help you get in the mood."

Breaking the kiss, Lilly took two small steps back, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Wait", Wendell huskily said before she continued. "I'd like to undress you."

Lilly nodded.

Wendell opened her jeans, helping her shimmy out of them before helping keep her balance as she stepped out of them. Next off was her bra. Wendell took a gulp of air in as he looked at her breasts.

"Better than you imagined?", Lilly teased.

Definitely. "Dreams hardly ever match up to reality." Wendell shot back, mesmerized by how beautiful he found Lilly.

"Well, I look forward to testing that theory in not too long from now."

Wendell ran his hands tenderly over her upper body, following every curve. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks", Lilly whispered, as she enjoyed his warm hands all over her skin. When he withdrew his hands, her eyes shot open.

Wendell stepped closer and drew her in for another deep kiss. Lilly's heart beat sped up.

When Wendell broke the kiss, he hooked his thumbs into her panties. Slowly he pulled them down. His voice was raspy. "Do you want to keep your socks on?"

"No, not unless that was part of your mental image of this", Lilly responded, equally affected.

"Alright", Wendell said. Getting on his knees in front of her, putting his hands on her hips, dragging them down until he reached her socks, carefully removing them one at a time.

Lilly wondered if it was weird that she didn't even feel uncomfortable being completely naked in front of Wendell, while he was still wearing everything, including shoes.

"Okay, I really need to stop touching you," Wendell declared. He definitely was not willing to spiral out of control and break Lilly's trust in him.

She saw the predatory look in his eyes. It was already impressive the amount of self-control he had shown. She nodded, quietly waiting until Wendell had made it into the chair before Lilly made it to her bed.

She turned around, treading over as slowly and confident as she could muster. Reaching the bed, she climbed on it, knees and lower legs touching the sheets first before she crawled to the middle.

Wendell took in a sharp breath. _Her ass is perfectly shaped like a heart, I think I might start drawing hearts on everything._

* * *

It took a while before he saw the telltale signs of impending orgasm. Softly Wendell spoke up. "Lilly, please open your eyes."

Obliging, she locked eyes with him as she crashed. Her legs thrashed, shaking as the orgasm ran through her. She slumped into the mattress, her breath slowly returning to normal. Fighting to keep her eyes open.

Wendell smiled. She was so exhausted she was about to fall right asleep. From a trust standpoint that was huge. Careful not to disturb her, he put her under the covers and carefully tiptoed her room.

* * *

The next morning Lilly woke up with a big yawn, stretching her arms above her head. Today was Wednesday, and there would be a new intern starting at the lab if she was correct. Pushing the covers aside, she stepped out of bed.

Seeing her discarded clothes all over her bedroom she remembered that Wendell had been in here last night, helping her out of them before she had given him a show, she didn't even know she was able to. For a second she wondered if it had been a dream. Thinking through it again she concluded that no, it had been a wonderful reality. Her next thought was a little less wonderful. Would he have left? That would suck.

Putting on her robe she walked into the kitchen. Turning to look at her living area, she saw Wendell's jeans hanging over the back of her couch. Relieve and warmth spread through her hearth. He hadn't left.

She probably did a number on him without actually doing anything. He had been as aroused as she had been and unlike her, he probably had had no relieve. Poor Wendell. She crouched down in front of the couch. Brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. He looked extra adorable when sleeping. Her gentle touch woke him. "Good morning, I didn't mean to wake you."

Wendell smiled; his eyes still filled with sleep. "No worries. Good morning to you too."

"Did I kick you out of my bedroom?" Lilly asked, sounding concerned.

"No, you pretty much fell asleep after hitting the big O", Wendell said with a smile at the memory that was forever etched into his memory. "I didn't want to leave because that would look bad, but I also didn't want to invade your space by crawling in next to you. So, I thought the couch could work."

"Ah", Lilly said. "Yeah, sometimes I just crash like that afterward."

"I thought only men did that", Wendell said with a smile.

Lilly snorted. "Well, if that makes me a man then you must be gay."

Wendell grinned, enjoying that she didn't feel offended by his comment.

"But if I fell asleep immediately after, you must be feeling pretty blue, at least somewhere", her demeanor apologetic."

"In a way", Wendell said, pushing the blanket away and sitting up on the couch. "It was really hot seeing you like that. It might be the hottest thing I've ever seen. So, in that regard, I am not feeling blue at all."

"But, very blue in another way, right?" Lilly looked up at him, changing her squatting position to come sit next to him.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was right to take care of business on your couch."

Lilly smiled slyly. "I appreciate that, but I think I am going to have to disagree with that." Shimming over to sit on top of him, she kissed him deeply.

"Are... You... sure you want to do this?"

Lilly nodded. "Yes. I think you deserve some release after watching me getting it on with myself."

Wendell was about to say something, his eyes looking troubled about something.

"What's wrong?", Lilly asked, probing his face to manually turn his frown upside down with her index fingers.

Gently swatting away her hands he carefully looked at her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but... don't you worry it might give you a flashback or something?" Wendell cringed as he asked that. It was definitely a mood killer and he wanted to kick himself for bringing it up, but he didn't want to take advantage of Lilly.

Running circles with her fingertips over his chest she shook her head. "No, I don't think that will happen. I am touching you; you're not even touching me. I got through the test runs with flying colors. Besides, who says we're going to have sex right now? I know more ways to relieve you of some unwanted pressure." She grinned at him and kissed him again.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh noooo she cut it off again before we got to the good stuff XD. Sorry, apparently that is all my brain allows me to write. But if you have a vivid imagination, like Wendell, I am sure you'll be able to fill in all the necessary gaps haha. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you are so inclined :).**


	46. Chapter 46: The Bet

**A/N: This week I have prepared a short chapter. Remember Wells bragging that he could totally pass the bar with only about four days notice? It is part of chapter 16, for those who missed it :).**

 **Thank you, Mphs95 for reviewing the previous chapter!**

* * *

Walking towards the forensic platform, Lilly couldn't help smiling. Today was the day that all the results had come in. Ever since challenging Oliver Wells to take the bar, she had been looking forward to this day. Lilly had already heard of some of her more junior law school friends that they had passed. So today was collection day for the bet Wells and she had made. She was about 3% worried that she wasn't winning the bet, so she was just mostly looking forward to witnessing Wells reaction to his test results.

"Hi Oliver, have you heard that the bar results are in?"

Wells looked back from the screen that was showing the Medio cam. "Oh, is that today?"

"Yes, the results started coming in yesterday, but not everyone had them already, so I decided to not make you sweat unnecessarily by waiting until now."

"Puh, sweat? Prepare to see me gloating", Wells confidently said. "Are you ready to be my personal assistant for the day?"

Lilly smiled at his smugness. "Sure, if you win, I am ready. Just remember, you haven't earned the reward quit yet. Care to log in and see how you did?" She gestured to the nearest PC.

Wells nodded. "I am sure that I did more than well, I always do."

Lilly rolled her eyes. _You might want to hold off on that._ "Yeah sure."

Opening the internet on the screen that had been focused on one of the ribs of the victim, Oliver quickly pulled up the portal, logged in and checked the unread messages. In bold letters, there was a new message: Results for O.B.M. Wells. After eagerly opening the message, Wendell scrolled until the deciding number appeared. "Yes!" Wells screamed, loud enough to bring some of the other team members out of their offices. "Ha see, I got a 400! That means I am in the 10%, right?"

"Yes, you got that right. Congratulations. I am impressed you managed to get that high of a score when you had only about half a week to study."

"Well, thank you. So, when do you have a day off to cater to my every whim?" He had plenty of tasks he would love to let her do. Of course, get him coffee, fetch his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, make some copies of giant books, maybe even polish his shoes.

"What is going on here?" Cam asked.

"Oh hi, Dr. Soroyan. The bar results just got in and I passed with - might I say - flying colors, as expected of course. So, I just won the bet between miss Johnson and myself."

Lilly snorted. "Not so fast. The deal was that you would get a higher score than I did, not just passing the bar, remember?"

Wells rolled his eyes. "Of course, I remember, I have an eidetic memory, though what are the chances you got a score higher than the 10%."

"I don't know, I am not smart enough to do those calculations."

Hodgins elbowed Angela. "Watch this, this is going to be good."

Shaking her head, Lilly took the keyboard from Wells. "If you'd excuse me." Logging Wells out of the website, Lilly entered her own login information that she had looked up especially for this occasion. "Maybe you should have asked what my score was when we made this bet, but you probably were so sure you were going to kick my ass you forgot to ask that little detail. As a lawyer, you should know that all the facts matter." Searching her mailbox for the message, she pulled it up. Enlarging it so everyone could see her bar certificate, she stepped aside.

Everyone was able to witness Wells eyes enlarging as his arrogant smile disappeared and almost simultaneously seemed to appear on Lilly's face. "You passed the bar with a 420 score?"

Lilly shrugged. "It sure says so on the screen, so it must be true. Did you know that 420 is in the top 3%?"

Angela chuckled. "You go, girl!"

Olliver was still glued to the screen, blissfully unaware of the chuckles his colleagues shared. "No, this can't be right. Is this certificate even real? Maybe you tempered with it and changed your score."

Lilly knew she should be insulted that Wells implied that she had committed fraud to win an unimportant bet, but she didn't take it personally. Not being right and even losing must be hard for him. With a chuckle, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Oliver, I won fair and square, but if you really can't believe it, maybe Angela can run some checks for you and prove I am soooo the winner of this bet."

Opening his mouth but quickly closing it again, Wells stared at Lilly.

"Congratulations miss Johnson", Cam said. "I'd say the real win is stunning Mr. Wells into silence." The boss of the lab smirked and headed back to her office.

"So, you want me to be your personal assistant for a day?" Wells asked with horror in his voice.

"Oh no, I have no use for that." Lilly waved away the suggestion. "Though, I thought long and hard about an alternative and I think I came up with the perfect one. You'll have to go through a whole day at the lab without being insulting and acting superior to everyone. Yes, you are smart and that is actually really impressive, but I think this bet just proved you aren't the best at everything. If you wrong someone during that day, you'll have to try again the next day until you make it through a whole workday. Maybe throw in a few well-intended sincere compliments if you feel you're on a roll."

"Being a slave for a day would be easier", Wells said, sounding like he thought Hercules had gotten easier tasks.

Lilly smiled. "Maybe but this will be good for you. And if you can't do it after three days you can still become my lackey for a day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47: Chatting with Caroline

**A/N: Hello! I am sorry I haven't been able to update. There were some urgent family things that needed to be taken care off. I did manage to write some new scenes, so that should aid in lessening delays for future parts of this story. It is either now or then, right? At least I hope so...**

 **Thank you Kareneb and Mphs95 for reviewing!**

 **WARNING for curse words.**

* * *

"So, cher how have you been doing?" Caroline had invited Lilly to lunch at the Royal Diner for some privacy than the lunch room at the Justice Department.

"Really well Caroline. How is the case going?" Lilly answered while Joanne placed their orders in front of them. Lilly wondered why Caroline had asked her here. It wasn't unusual to have lunch together, but twice in one week was a bit unusual.

"Slow but we're progressing. I had one of Booth's puppets serve another warrant yesterday and we got a shitload of paper to sort through."

Lilly nodded. "Let me know if I can help."

"Thank you, I will." Caroline acknowledged the offer before moving on. "I wanted to talk about how you feel about your job."

"Wow. Well. That is a rather broad subject..."

Caroline smiled. "I know cher and I am pretty sure I'll be able to narrow it down further for you. The thing is - as you know- you only have two months left as an intern. What do you want to do next? I feel we need to have this discussion because I have a job opening if you're interested. Your work is exceptional; you're capable of making very strong analyses and you speak squint like no lawyer I've ever met."

Taken aback by the compliments, Lilly took a second to respond. "Thanks, Caroline. I do enjoy working with you, Booth and the Jeffersonian."

"But?" Caroline asked.

"I honestly don't know how long I can deal with murder as a job in my life."

Caroline nodded. "I can't make that decision for you. But that being said. I've seen junior lawyers that needed to get used to it for over a year. You've currently been around for a little over six months. It could just be that you're still settling in."

"It could be," Lilly agreed. "I guess part of the problem is that I just don't see myself doing this job for the next 20 years."

 _Merde._ That wasn't what Caroline hoped to hear from her intern. "There are always promotion options but I am guessing that is not what you are getting at. I am not asking you to stay for 20 years. Frankly, I would be happy if you would only stay on an additional six months."

"I think I can do that. As I said I am very happy working with everybody we work with. I definitely still have plenty to learn in this job so it isn't like I am bored by it or anything. And maybe I do need more time to get settled in. I would definitely love it if that would be the case."

"Glad to hear that, cher. I'll get the paperwork started as soon as possible. So, what is it you do see yourself doing for 20 years?"

"Thanks, Caroline and..." Lilly sighed. "... I am not sure. I thought criminal law was going to be my thing, but it is really hard to look at corpses and hear about the most awful times of people's life. At the same time, it is also kind of beautiful that we are in a position to help, but it is so dark."

"It is a striking balance, isn't it? I am asking since with your brains you can land any job you want."

"If only my brain could figure out what job that is. Maybe I do just need to get used to it. No position is perfect after all."

"That is true, and while I do feel that you should give every job a fair chance, changing jobs is a young professionals' game."

Lilly nodded. "Sure, though I've changed jobs plenty of times already. I am not as bad as Wendell with all his extra jobs but I managed to squeeze in several odd jobs here and there too. And then I started off at a lawyer's office before I came here."

"What is your dream job if you could just pick one?" Caroline was curious. With all the parties involved in the legal internship happy with Lilly's work, Caroline couldn't help but wonder if Lilly might be more squint than lawyer.

"I don't really know. I don't see myself going into big law. Serving the big cats to evade taxes more easily. I enjoy seeing you plead cases in court but I am not sure that is my thing. For me, the best parts are the human interaction and doing research."

Caroline nodded; those were the areas Lilly excelled in. "How about the RICO cases? You could help catch some big cats doing the tax evasion. It involves a lot of paperwork and research of the books."

Lilly thought for a second. "That does sound interesting. Though I would miss the lab very much."

"I didn't mean you give up working on the murder cases completely." Caroline chuckled. "Maybe we could make it 50/50 or whatever ratio you would enjoy the most. Besides, a RICO skill set comes in handy on murder cases as well. Miss Montenegro usually sorts through plenty of finances. Also, Booth usually works on RICO cases as well so you wouldn't have to miss him."

Lilly looked at Caroline. "That could be interesting."

"Of course, it is interesting cher. I am just very happy you're willing to stay on board a little longer after your internship ends. When is your graduation again?"

"I hope at the same time as Wendell's. I e-mailed the administration desk if they could work me into that ceremony. Which is kind of weird since they'll get an anthropology degree and I'll receive a criminal law degree with an anthropology minor. Plus, my diploma will be co-issued by NYU instead of only the American University."

Caroline smiled. "It is special, special is good. I think it suits you. For one I would be glad if we don't have to go down to New York City. Going to the ceremony here would be much more convenient."

"Oh definitely. Though there might be a chance my dad wouldn't be able to make it."

"Sorry to hear that. That is a shame."

"Yes, it is, but then again most of our team will be there and that will make it better."

"Certainly."

Lilly sighed. "I still need to defend my thesis, so maybe I won't even graduate."

"Of course, you'll make it!" Caroline shook her head. Sometimes Lilly was too modest. "I read it last week and it was really good. Very useful to the Justice Department and the FBI, maybe even for the Jeffersonian but they are so stubborn it probably won't make a difference there."

Lilly snorted at that last remark.

"Did you get your presentation all ready and done?"

Lilly nodded. "Angela helped so it actually looks dazzling."

"See? Nothing is going to stop you from graduating. Have you invited people to come to the defending?"

"No", Lilly said. "The lab usually only sends their advisor, so I am guessing Dr. Saroyan will be attending. Do you think Booth will come?"

Caroline chuckled. "Probably not, he really hates these science lecture-type things. Though, for you, he might make an exception. He's never been this enthusiastic about any intern."

"So, you don't think there will be anyone present from the FBI?" If Booth wasn't coming, she was hoping there would be one less person attending.

"Oh no, there will be someone. I recently had a chat with Assistant Deputy Director Hacker and he was also very impressed by your research results so I am sure he'll send someone to attend."

"Okay, then there will be you, an anonymous person from the FBI and Dr. Saroyan and my professors."

Caroline nodded. "That sounds like more than enough of a crowd."

"Yes, I agree."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and your patience. Next week I'll be on vacation, so I am uncertain if I'll have time to update. Please review :)!**


	48. Chapter 48: The Dress Shirt

**A/N: Hello there! As predicted in the previous chapter: I wasn't able to finish this chapter because of my vacation. However, I decided to post the update now, so I *hopefully* can move on to the next chapter to be able to update again next week.**

 **This chapter is inspired by a fanfic written by Sleeplessinatlanta: Fighting Words Chapter 21 (Underwear). I'm sure some pieces from that chapter will be familiar if you've ever read Fighting Words Chapter 21 :).**

 **Before I forget: WARNING this chapter is definitely high up on the M-scale!**

Saturdays were the perfect day to catch up with house chores. Since Booth had left for hockey, she had managed to clean the dishes, clean every room, do the windows and last but not least, do the very impressive pile of laundry.

After managing to do all that in one morning she had decided on taking a break. Well, a working break that she was filling with the latest issue of Anthropology quarterly on her couch. Bones was trying to read an article about a new technique to compare rib injuries but her thoughts quickly drifted back to Booth.

It was really odd how comfortable she felt around him as she was sharing her life with him. They were practically living together and somehow it didn't scare her. Everything with Booth just felt absolutely right. Her whole life she had tried to run away from men who wanted to have a relationship with her because she was afraid that it wouldn't last and that at some point the man would change into a tyrant that wanted to take away her freedom, identity, and liberties. But these last couple of days hadn't seemed scary at all. Booth didn't expect her to give up her identity, her freedom, or anything else. If anything, his love and attention added things to her life: a sense of security, a sense of completion.

She used to think monogamy was stupid. Something for people with an average IQ that were indoctrinated by religion and societies unnatural norms. That it was a danger to any rational thinking person. Now, however, she wondered why she had even cared about such a principle. When she and Booth were having sex, getting groceries or just cuddling on the couch, she wasn't even thinking about anyone else. For the first time in a really long time, she didn't feel like she was missing anything. She felt complete and happy.

Bones took in a deep breath, smelling his sent on the shirt she was wearing. It was one of his black dress shirts that he saved for the dressier occasions in his private life. It was really the same type of dress shirt he always wore under his suit, but the black color made it look completely different on his body. It made him look even hotter, more mysterious. It complemented his hair and dark brown eyes. It made her want him even more on that shallow but exhilarating level. So, when she had found his dress shirt on the bedroom chair from last night's going out she had decided to put it on, reveling in his smell. It was like getting cuddled and enveloped by Booth.

After another hour of relaxing and musing, she heard the door. Booth walked in with all his hockey gear; his hair wet from his locker room shower. "We won Bones!" He exclaimed. "Wendell gave a great pass to Mike, while I blocked the other teams' winger, letting Mike score the winning goal. It was awesome!" Booth dropped his hockey bag on the floor, wiggling himself out of his coat, before turning back around.

"That is great Booth. Does that mean that you now have enough points to advance to the next _leap_?" Bones said as she turned the page she finished reading.

The voice of his partner dragged his eyes to her living room. "Yes, we do have enough points to go to the next league." Booth walked past the corner, finally getting a view of the couch. Stunned by seeing his partner sitting on the couch, he swallowed. Temperance was sitting with her legs curled halfway under her, the blouse covering all indecent spots, but leaving more than enough to his imagination. "Wow, hi Bones," Booth breathed.

Putting away her magazine she looked up and smiled at the adoration in his eyes. "Hi, Booth."

"What are you wearing?"

"Your dress shirt from yesterday. I was doing laundry and this one was on the not ready to be washed pile so I figured I'd wear it before it needs to go into the next load. It is really comfortable, nice fabric, really soft."

Solely focused on his partner in front of him, he nodded and then swallowed, his Adam apple bobbing. "Bones, what does it, anthropologically, mean when a woman puts on the clothing of the man she's seeing?"

It took a second before the question landed with her. As the answer popped in, she blushed. "Well, typically it means that the woman enjoys the company of that man and doesn't like it when he isn't physically around."

Booth walked closer. "So, you enjoy my company?" A predatory glint in his eyes.

Bones grinned. "Booth, I think I enjoy everything about being around you."

Stunned Booth paused his movements.

"Did I say something wrong?" Temperance asked, the crease between her eyebrows appearing.

"No, you definitely didn't. I... Just never imagined I would ever get to hear you say something like that."

Temperance chuckled. "That is quite a coincidence. I was thinking something along the same lines before you came in." She extended her hand and gestured for Booth to take a seat beside her on the couch. "I never believed I could be happy with tying my happiness to someone else's. Despite that belief, I've really been enjoying us spending our downtime together."

"Hey, you got that one right," Booth said with a smile as he pulled her up from the couch into a hug. "I really enjoy all of this too. I am glad you insisted we give us as more than just partners and friends a go."

Brennan nodded against his chest, savoring the moment. "So, you approve of me taking your clothes?"

"Definitely. As long as I get to take them off you afterward."

"Oh, you want this back?" Bones said with a smile, as she started to unbutton the black dress shirt.

"Yes, stealing is against the law and this is my favorite one. If it weren't, I would rip it off you."

As Booth talked, Bones slowly continued up the row of buttons, uncovering more skin with every buttonhole freed. With Booth's last sentence, a naughty glitter appeared in Bones eyes, dripping her hands to the side. "The favorite or one of your favorites?" She knew he had several of these deep dark shirts.

Not following along, Booth met her eyes, a look of bewilderment in his, silently asking why she had stopped undoing the buttons. "Uhm one of the favorites, but they are really expensive." He rushed out.

Chuckling Bones walked closer to Booth, stopping in front of him until she was so close, they could feel the other's body heat. Leaning in even closer she placed her mouth next to his ear. "I'll buy you a new one", she whispered huskily before stepping back from the up and close position as soon as she had finished the last word.

A delightful shudder went through Booth. "Oh Bones... This is a dangerous game." He warned.

Bones smirked. "Dangerous for this piece of clothing garment, I hope."

Booth shook his head. "Not only for that no, but also for you." He stepped into her personal space and in one fluid motion he ripped the blouse open completely, the remaining buttons flying off. "Now you owe me a new one." He growled as he held the two side panes apart, admiring Temperance's lingerie covered body. "Damn this is so hot."

"I'll say", Bones' chest heaved from Booth's testimony fueled move. As she tried to look around Booth she spotted a few of the buttons on the floor.

The sound of her voice, raspy from lust and maybe admiration made him weak with desire. As he closed the distance between them, he kissed her.

Temperance let her hands roam freely under Booth's sport shirt until she quickly moved the fabric up and with some cooperation from Booth moved the shirt over his head.

Booth grinned as Bones' eyes feasted on his biceps before focusing on his torso. "Still liking what you see?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"Me too," Booth admitted. "So much so that I think I want to see more."

Temperance smiled, letting the shirt fall off her arms.

With a flick of his, hand Booth opened the front clasp bra.

Bones chuckled, also letting it drop to the ground.

"Much better", Booth said satisfied, returning the favor of thoroughly enjoying the view.

Growing impatient with only looking, Bones pulled his sweats and boxers down in one fast move.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed, trying to fight his reflexes to cover himself up. For some reason, he felt vulnerable when Temperance unceremoniously yanked down the last line of defense for his modesty.

"Oh, come on, Booth. We both knew they were next to go. Besides, you were wearing more than I was," she said gesturing to her panties.

He couldn't help but smirk at her practical view. "Yeah okay..." Booth stepped out of the pile of pants, kicking them away he leaned towards Brennan. He kissed her and then said: "... but that wasn't very romantic. Just pulling something off so suddenly."

Brennan let out a laugh. "But your reaction was priceless."

He nuzzled her neck. "You enjoy pushing buttons, don't you?"

Licking her lips, she nodded. "Our banter has always been quite stimulating."

He should be surprised by that statement, but since he felt the same way, he wasn't. "Yeah, I agree," he said. "Though, this wasn't just banter. You...", he caressed her cheek while their noses touched, "... also enjoy shocking me."

The twinkle in Bones' eyes was instant.

Well, let me return that favor." His voice got dangerously low. Booth dropped his hand, letting it glide from her cheek to her neck, the curve of her breast to her flank until his fingertips touched the top of her panties. As the kiss deepened intensified, he circled her hip.

Thoroughly enjoying the steaming kiss and Booth's proximity, Temperance reveled in the moment. Next, a tearing sound broke the silence followed by the temporary feeling of asserted pressure where only a second ago her panties had been. A small squeal from her surprise escaped her mouth.

Booth discarded the ruined piece of lace and backed Bones back to the couch with a feral smile. He guiding her onto her back and he quickly hovered above her. "Those weren't expensive too, right?"

Bones smiled as she caressed his sternum. "Not as expensive as your dress shirt but more expensive than your boxers."

"Oh, you want me to buy you new ones?" Booth offered.

"Not necessary, those weren't my favorite." Bones retorted.

Booth nodded before flashing his charm smile. "Have you ever done it on this couch?"

Bones shook her head. "No, but ask me again in half an hour."

"Smooth." He complimented as he lowered himself down on her and kissed her again.

* * *

With Booth next to her and their breathes slowly returning to normal, she grasped his hand. "I think this couch is working for us rather well."

Booth chuckled as an agreement.

A comfortable silence hung between them as they thought through the sensations they had experienced.

"Do you think we should move in together?" Bones asked.

Surprised Booth looked at her.

"It is a waste of resources to keep changing apartments and we practically spend all our time together now", Bones explained.

"I would love to but don't you think we would be moving too fast?"

Brennan shrugged. "Maybe but we have known each other for over seven years now. We seem to be highly compatible. On all fronts."

Caressing her arm, he smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with Bones?"

"That Bones has gotten a wake-up alarm (call), well several actually and she is much happier not dancing and prancing around you but dancing with you." There was no humor in her answer, just the serious facts.

Booth smiled. "I love you too and maybe we can dance later."

"I didn't mean that literally, but I do love dancing with you. There is one more thing I would like to talk to you about but I don't know how to touch upon it. Throughout the years I've learned it is a sensitive subject..."

He brushed away a strand of her hair. "Whatever it is, you can share it with me. Just say it and we'll deal with it."

Bones tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Do you still want children?" Despite Booth's reassurances, Bones still sounded insecure about bringing up the subject. She knew she loved him and she was willing to live with him forever but marriage was still a little step too far ahead. Booth had told her he didn't want any kids out of marriage and that would mean they wouldn't become parents any time soon.

"Yes, Bones, I do still want more kids, as many as you are willing to raise with me. But again; don't you think it would be a little too soon? We've only got together for like a couple of weeks."

Bones smiled. "Well, Angela has told me many times we were already practically together except for sex. And let's face it, we're both getting older. Where you will be perfectly fertile for at least a decade and a half My fertility will decline progressively more rapidly over the next couple of years. But I brought up the subject because I know how you feel about having children outside of wedlock." Bones said a nervous trembling lip. "And I still don't want to be married."

Booth nodded, understanding her dilemma. "Bones, I love you and as important as marriage is to me, you mean so much more. I'd die for you and I have killed for you. If you're willing to have a family with me, I will be even more over the moon than I am already."

"Are you sure?" Bones asked. "I know how important you find marriage."

"Of course, I am sure! I remember that conversation. I do want more kids, but I don't want to bring another child into this world I already know I wouldn't be able to see and take care off every day. I want to be a part of my kid's lives." Seeing his girlfriend still wasn't convinced, he took her hand into his. "Hey, if I just wanted to be married would have ordered a bride a long time ago, okay?"

Brennan looked appealed. "Booth, that is only one step above human trafficking."

"I was joking Bones; my point was that I don't want to marry just for the sake of being married." He rolled his eyes. "I want a real, meaningful, loving relationship, where I am as devoted to my love as she is to me. Even if we are not married, we still could have a relationship like that."

Relieved she shook her head. "I am glad you feel that way. We never discussed you fathering my child after your brain tumor because I knew the answer. Now I don't want you to just father my child, I want you to be the father. Start a family of our own."

Booth felt tears well up in his eyes.

Alarmed she put her palm on his arm. "What is wrong, Booth? Do you disagree?"

"Nothing Bones. Everything is okay. These are happy tears. I am so happy to hear you say that." He hugged her tighter. "Only a few months ago I feared I would never get to hear those words. I could only dream of you saying and wanting this." Booth wanted to explain further, but he was so filled with happiness that he no longer was able to find the words.

"I love you, Booth," Bones kissed Booth.

Booth lazily ran his hand over Bones' abdomen. It was exciting to think that soon her belly would be growing their prodigy. "So, would you like to start our family as soon as possible? If you are worried about fertility. We already know my swimmers are very potent."

She returned the question. "I've been told people in a newly committed relationship want to have time together before changing their rhythm because of a baby."

Booth grinned. "We don't really do things by the book and those people see a baby as a disruptive force. There is no ideal time to have a baby anyway. If you feel ready, I am ready. If you had told me you were pregnant now, I would have been ecstatic too."

Bones rolled on top, connecting her mouth to his. "I am definitely ready."

Booth smiled as he pulled her close to her chest. "I am ready for a baby but I need a little more recuperating time before we try practicing the moves to make a baby." Playing with Bones' hair, Booth enjoyed listening to their breathing. "This is so exciting, us living together and trying to start a family."

Bones nodded against his chest.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out :). Until next time!**


End file.
